


"Trainee" (Soldier 76/ Jack Morrison X FEMALE reader)

by KimiHan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, Fanfiction, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Romance, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 148,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiHan/pseuds/KimiHan
Summary: Note: I've played overwatch and I have seen most of the origin stories and shorts, however, don't expect smut this is all mostly just fluff mostly because he is basically a DAD so please don't expect shit like porn or somthin' I don't roll like that when it comes to older characters like Jack Morrison. As well as even finding Soldier 76 even slightly attractive is my biggest embarrassing moment//Y/n l/n is brand new to "Overwatch" she still has a lot to learn before she's ready to go on the field but of course the one person she has to impress to get into the battlefield is the grumpy asshole of an ex-commander Soldier: 76 who hates her guts. This can only be mayhem for her and the Ex-Commander.





	1. "Training In The Rain"

//This takes place after the war this is mostly kinda storyline based. I dunno what I'm planning for this other than like some parts, I'm most likely not gonna update this a lot so ya know ;-; cheers love! 

* * *

        Y/n L/n, she was very new to Overwatch, she was assigned to Overwatch by Winston. She's never been in a war, a fight, yet somehow she managed to get into Overwatch, surprised? Yes.  
Terrified? Absolutely.   
Excited? Hell yes.   
        Y/n got up from her bed, she yawned softly muttering some words under her breath as she walked around her room. She looked at her outfit, she slipped on her hero suit, it was a long (fav color) leather trench coat, a v-neck shirt, and skin-tight pants that may seem uncomfortable but is actually very comfortable. As y/n was finishing up her normal routine she got out of her room and saw Tracer right outside.   
Tracer, aka Lena Oxton was a kind British girl as well as y/n's senior. "Morning, y/n!" She called to her with a bright smile.   
"Good morning, Tracer." Y/n said with a grin. "I'm ready for my training! I've been looking forward to training with you-" Y/n was cut off by Tracer giving her a confused look.   
"Huh? I'm sorry love. I'm not training you today, actually, I won't be training you for a while... I just wanted to make sure you were awake and ready." She informed y/n.   
"What? So who am I training with?" Y/n asked her.   
"Erm...well I think its Soldier:76." Tracer replied.   
"HIM?!" Y/n gasped. "But he's so serious a-and grumpy." Y/n told her.   
"That may be true but he's very experienced," Angela said overhearing the conversation. She was the angelic healer that everyone called Mercy even though her real name was Angela Ziegler.  
"But Mercy, can't I train with you?" Y/n begged her.   
"Me?" Mercy questioned a bit shocked as she pointed at herself, y/n meekly nodded. "Goodness no. I'm a terrible trainer, I tried training Genji once a-and we ended up having tea while having a lovely conversation." She said embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head.   
"Well, you better hurry y/n," Tracer warned. "Solider doesn't like it when people are late."  
"'Course not." Y/n grumbled. "Where is he anyways?"  
"I saw him outside on the track." Mercy told her. "When does her training start?" Mercy asked Tracer.   
"Erm, well love, I think it was-" She was cut off by y/n noticing the time and shouting at the top of her lungs.   
"20 MINUTES AGO?!" Y/n quickly ran off to the track.   
"Good luck, love!" Tracer called to her.   
"Oh no, hopefully, he'll go easy on her." Mercy muttered to herself.   
"You and me both love," Tracer muttered.

        Y/n gasped for air as she was running the entire way to the track. This was a very long run, the track was at least 3 miles away from Headquarters, she just got her entire workout that she'd normally get from Tracer just getting there.   
"You're late." Grumbled a voice that was low and raspy.   
"I-I apologize, sir." Y/n said inhaling deeply trying to catch her breath. "I thought Tracer was training me."  
"You were wrong." He sighed, he then turned to face her, his entire body was towering over her, his red visor glaring at her. She couldn't help but feel her body trembling, her heart beating quickly and not in a romantic way, in a scared shitless way. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be up and here at 5 A.M now. Every Saturday morning you'll be able to sleep in until 7 A.M by then I'll be outside your door to check up on how well you made your bed within a certain time limit that will decrease more and more." He told her bluntly, y/n's eyes widen.   
With most of her other trainers, it would normally start at 8 AM or 10 AM at the latest. Nobody was this tough on her, not even Reinhardt who is a well-respected veteran. Y/n nodded her head accepting the task at hand.   
"Yes Sir." Y/n said as she stood up straight.   
"Good, now run 20 Laps around Headquarters," He then took out a stopwatch and clicked down on it. "starting now." Y/n's eyes widen as she quickly ran. "GO, GO GO!" He barked at her, this wasn't the only time she could feel his wrath. This truly was hell on Earth.

        Soldier: 76 has been training y/n for 5 months now, up at 5 A.M training until 10 P.M. Most of the time was constant training with only 20 minutes to eat, once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once in the night. He was constantly judging her, nothing was ever good enough and if she dares to try and take a break he'll add in another 20 pushups, or worse stay in the water at the lake while holding up a rifle and stand there for over an hour, she wasn't allowed to talk, move, she had to face forward and never, ever let the rifle touch the water.  
She hated this, and today was her only day off.   
He treated her like a prisoner instead of a fellow trainee.   
"I hate this." Y/n grumbled to herself as she laid her head on the table during breakfast hour.   
"Aw, y/n it can't be that bad." D.VA said trying to lift her spirits. The small Korean Gamer was a sweet girl, although she was 19 sometimes she acted like a 15-year-old cave dweller at times. Her real name was Hana Song.   
"D.VA," Y/n said as she looked into her brown orbs. "Do you not notice the bags under my eyes? I haven't got a break IN 5 MONTHS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "My back is killing me, my arms are dead I can barely carry a fuckin' spoon! Yet he thinks that my noodle arms can handle 20-pound weights while running around the hallways for an hour is good." Y/n said.   
"Yeah, he can be very...hardcore." D.VA muttered.   
"At least you're one step closer to coming into the battlefield," Mei said with a soft smile, her full name was Mei-Ling Zhou. Y/n looked at the Chinese glimmer of joy and shrugged.   
"I guess." She muttered.   
"Mornin'." McCree said tipping his hat off to the girls, he then noticed y/n was down. He then pointed at her. "What's up with her?" The Cowboy asked the group.   
"Well, she's been, dying?" D.VA replied.   
"Oh that's right her new trainer is Soldier:76," Jesse said as he then chuckled. "That was to be expected so many people who were trying to join Overwatch all quit after a month of training with him." He said as he then patted y/n's back. "To be honest I'm surprised you've even made it this far."  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Y/n grumbled at him.   
"It's just that most young folks don't really do the military training thing." He told her.   
"I might as well just quit!" Y/n shouted.   
"WHAT?!" D.VA and Mei gasped.   
"Woah, Woah hold on now," McCree said trying to calm her down, D.VA started to shout out Korean words as Mei started to freak out yelling some Chinese words. "No one said that you should quit," McCree told her. "You'll do great in Overwatch it's just that the old man wants to make sure you're one of the best." He told her.   
"Y/n, you shouldn't quit," Mei said as she patted her back.   
"Yeah, you've become so close to us, Soldier: 76 is just an obstacle you'll have to overcome." D.VA added.   
"I know..." Y/n muttered. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's just he's s-so ugh." Y/n grumbled.   
"You know, he didn't train me this hard." D.VA muttered in realization.   
"Huh?" Y/n questioned. "No way but you're younger than me how-huh?"   
"Now that I think about it you're right," Mei added, Lucio then walked into the conversation.   
"Morning everybody." He said with Tracer and Mercy behind him.   
"Hey did Soldier: 76 train you as hard as he has been to y/n?" D.VA asked Lucio.  
"No, he was like every other trainer," Lucio replied. "Why?"  
"Yeah," Tracer agreed. "when we were recruiting in the old days it was normally much more easygoing to get in." She added, Mercy nodded.   
"Does he just hate me or something?" Y/n growled.   
"I'm sure it ain't like that," McCree said. "Look, if you want I'll try and talk to him to try and make your training easier." He said.   
"Really?!" Y/n said her whole emotion changing.   
"Yeah," McCree chuckled. "just make sure you'll return the favor." He said.   
"I will, I will! Whatever you want!" Y/n said.   
"Alright then, from now on you're responsible for cleaning my room and washing my clothes for the next 3 months." He said.   
"That's not too bad. Alright, I'll do it!" Y/n said nodding her head. McCree smirked as he tipped his hat to her and walked out to talk to Solider. Y/n smiled to herself, she couldn't help but get extremely excited. 

"Y/n," Soldier said as y/n was already on the track."Yes sir?" Y/n replied she couldn't help but get all happy inside, this was it. He was gonna go easy on her she could feel a small smile growing inside. She held onto her breath as she waited for his words.   
"I can't believe that you tried to get McCree into lowering your training!" He shouted at her. "If you can't take the heat of training what the hell are you gonna do on the battlefield?! I'm giving you child's play compared to what's really out there. You'll get shot, hurt, constantly on the move? Don't you understand that? How stupid can you be, if you think I'm doing this to you because I'm mean. If you think this is so fucking hard why don't you just leave?! QUIT!" He shouted at her, y/n's eyes widen. This was the opposite of what she was expecting.   
"I-I" Y/n quickly shut her mouth.  
"You're right sir." Y/n said meekly nodding her head as she clenched her fist. "I promise sir, I'll prove to you that I have what it takes to be an Overwatch agent." She said with a smile, she looked into his red visor with determination.   
"Prove it to me, huh?" He questioned crossing his arms over his chest. "We'll see about that, won't we?" He said in his iconic raspy deep voice, just then there was rain falling upon them. He looked around and noticed this was a perfect opportunity to check how serious y/n truly was. "50 pushups." He said as he pointed at the muddiest place possible. "Over there." Y/n nodded as she jogged to the area. The rest of the day was filled with training, rain refreshing her hot and sweaty body as she ran around, did pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups, the most hardcore training in y/n's life. Her body was truly feeling it as her muscles were sore and aching.   
        But this was what being an agent in Overwatch was all about. Physically and Mentally challenging this was what she was trying to be. The best agent she possibly could be, no training will ever change that. She will be in Overwatch to protect the innocents.


	2. "Midnight Snack"

  Y/n woke up in the middle of the night she was hungry. Y/n sighed she could hear her stomach growling, it almost sounded like a whale's mating calls. "Ugh." She grumbled as she gripped down on her stomach, she sighed. The only way to calm the best was to eat something, anything. Even a simple banana would do. Y/n got up from her bed and slowly and quietly made her way to the kitchen. She noticed most of the dishes were all nicely organized on the drying rack. She smiled softly, only one person would do that and that was none other than Mercy. "Bless her soul." Y/n muttered as she reached into the fridge looking around in it, y/n was humming to herself looking for a snack or something.  
Just then she heard footsteps, y/n sighed assuming it was D.VA. "D.VA," Y/n said as she took out a mountain dew from the fridge and waved it around. "you're lucky. This was the last one and I'm gonna be sweet and let you ha-" As y/n turned around to toss it to D.VA, she noticed. It was not D.VA. "SI-SIR!" Y/n shouted surprised, accidentally dropping the mountain dew on the floor. Y/n's ( eye color) orbs widen as she quickly bent down to pick up the drink as Soldier 76 only watched her hastily putting the drink back, he still had on his iconic red visor, but he wore a loose black shirt and dark blue sweats with the name, 'OVERWATCH' on the side of his right leg.   
"I thought you were sleeping." Soldier said.   
"You and me both." Y/n sighed as she then pointed at her stomach. "I was awoken by the lack of food."   
"You didn't eat today?" Solider asked her.   
"Well no, I ate. Just not enough, I guess." Y/n muttered to herself.   
"Eat somethin' when you're a soldier you need to have nutrients." He reminded her as he then walked towards the fridge to inspect it as well or in other words look for some food. "We've got milk" he then pulled out a jug of milk out of the fridge, y/n took the milk and placed it on the countertop, y/n looked at the food cabinet and took out a box of cereal and placed it on the table, as Soldier: 76 took out a bowl and spoon from the cabinet next to him and shut it. He placed the clay bowl and metal spoon onto the table as y/n poured herself some cereal with milk and sat down at the table ready to enjoy her little snack. She then noticed the coffee machine turning on, she glanced over and saw Soldier making himself a pot.   
"Doesn't that make you more awake?" Y/n asked him.   
"Yeah," He sighed as he then stretched a little. "but, I need something to warm me up." He replied.    
"Then why not hot chocolate?" Y/n suggested as she took a spoonful of her cereal.   
"I don't care for chocolate." He grumbled as he poured the coffee into a cup and leaned against the kitchen countertop, he was a further from her.  
"Why not? It'll warm you up and it's not too sweet." Y/n said with a grin. Soldier only shrugged as he scowled underneath his breath. Y/n stared at him she couldn't help but softly scowl. 'Why is he here but he won't even talk to me? It's almost impossible to have a small conversation with his grumpy ass.' Y/n thought to herself, she sighed as she looked at the bowl. 'If only I can take this bowl and just eat in the peace and comfort in my own room.' Y/n thought to herself. 'But I bet he wouldn't let m-' Y/n smirked as she noticed him looking away she then slowly and quietly as possible took the bowl and spoon trying to leave only to be stopped by Solider's voice.   
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her as he turned to her, y/n stopped in her steps as she slowly turned her head to him and gave him a sheepish smile.   
"I was going to, take this to my room and eat there." Y/n replied as she slowly returned to the table. "But based on your reaction I'm assuming that wasn't a very good idea..." She muttered as she then sat back down. He only growled in response as he drank out of his mug. It was filled with awkward science. "So uh,  nice night?" Y/n said.   
"Was that a question?" Soldier: 76 asked her.   
"NO! I mean, uh, sorry." Y/n shrugged as she took another spoonful of cereal and started to eat it. "Weren't you in the military?" Y/n asked him.   
"Yes I was, I started when I  was 18." He told her bluntly.   
"Ah," Y/n said as she then took another spoonful. "where did you get the name?"  
"What name?"  
"Soldier:76." Y/n replied. "I mean I'm sure your parents wouldn't name you Solider: 76." Y/n told him.  
"I don't understand your question," Solider said shrugging confused.   
"E-Er um never mind." Y/n grumbled. 'Damn is he always this grumpy?' Y/n thought to herself. "What made you join Overwatch?" Y/n asked him.   
"What made me join Overwatch?" Solider questioned as he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What's with these questions, the hell is it? 21 questions?" He growled at her.   
"You don't have to answer." Y/n scowled back at him as she stood up from her seat. "I've lost my appetite." She growled as she picked up her half-empty dish and walked over to the sink to put it away.   
"I don't have a reason," Soldier replied.   
"Huh?" Y/n questioned a bit shocked at the sudden sound. "You don't have a reason for joining?" She asked him.   
"I only want to protect and serve the people." He told her. "What made you join?" He asked her.   
"Oh." Y/n muttered as she looked at the ground and shrugged. "I haven't found my reason." She said shrugging. "Well I have but, I don't think it's big enough to consider it one." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes.   
"All reasons are important," Soldier said. "We're all here for different reasons if it's selfless or not." He told her.   
"I joined because of this old commander." Y/n said as she looked up at him and shrugged. "This guy, he saved me once well I mean I'm sure he was just doing his job." She shrugged. "I heard he worked at Overwatch and I thought that maybe, just maybe if I joined Overwatch I'll meet him again. But it's been so long I can barely even remember how he looked like. Hell, I don't even know his name." She grumbled, Soldier looked at his mug and noticed the coffee was all gone, he placed the mug in the sink as y/n took it and washed it with her dishes as well.   
"How long ago was it?" Soldier asked her.   
"I dunno. A while ago that's for sure." She grumbled. "I don't know about 10 maybe 12 years ago?" She muttered as she sighed placing the clean and wet dishes onto the drying rack. "I better go to sleep." She said as she then walked away from the sink. "Good night, sir. Don't stay up too late." He looked at her and nodded as y/ n headed into her room. Soldier: 76 sighed as he growled a bit.   
"She's doing 20 extra push-ups." He said to himself.


	3. "Tea Time"

Y/n woke up from her alarm, she sighed luckily it was Saturday and she had an extra one hour and 30 minutes of sleep. She grumbled softly as she got up, she glared at her bed, grumbling softly she yanked on the sheets tightly and made her bed as neatly and tightly as possible. After tucking in the last blanket she glanced at the clock. 'Damn he'll be here in 5 minutes.' Y/n thought to herself, 76 was rarely ever late.  He was always on time, 7 A.M sharp. She quickly yanked off her T-Shirt and sweats and slipped into her hero suit as quickly as possible while shoving her sleepwear into her closet, slipping on her shoes she heard a knock. Quickly y/n took one last look around her room, she nodded to herself. 'Looks good.' She quickly opened the door and stood up straight, holding her breath. "Good morning sir!" She greeted saluting him. 76 grumbled as he walked into y/n's room, he looked around making mental notes, just then he noticed something sticking from underneath y/n's bed. He walked over to it and tugged at it, just then y/n's bra slowly made it's way out, y/n's eyes widen.   
This was almost as worse as death.   
Oh god.  
Wasn't this the most embarrassing moment in her life, her eyes widen as she eyed the stealthy and sneaky (fav color) laced bra.   
"T-That's not mine." Y/n muttered pointing at it.   
"It's not your's?" He scowled waving it around. "Then who is it?"   
"I-I-" Y/n didn't know how to reply. "I mean yeah it's mine I just didn't see it...sticking out there. I swear I thought I put in my wardrobe!" Y/n shouted.   
"Disgusting." He grumbled as he tossed it out the door, as it laid there in the hallway anyone could see it, y/n's face slowly turned red from embarrassment, just then another thing was flung out there, it was y/n's underwear that matched the bra her mouth flung open as 76 made his way out y/n's room, he picked up the bra and underwear. "I hope you are aware that having sex anywhere in the Overwatch base is strictly forbidden." He reminded her.   
"N-NO!" Y/n shouted in full denial. "I wasn't- I mean I would never-I uh..." Y/n trailed off, this truly wasn't looking good. "I was changing into new clothes I just forgot that I had it under my mattress.." Y/n muttered, this truly was looking bad. 76 growled in response thinking she was trying to cover up her tracks. He picked up the matching set of underwear and fired bullets into them, completely ruining them, he tossed it to her as they laid there in front of her.   
"I can't believe you can't even clean your own room." He growled as he then glared at her through his red visor. "You truly are disgusting, you've earned a 4/10, so now you'll have 10 more pushups, 5 more situps, and 10 more laps." He told her. "Luckily today is my day off I'm due for a meeting that'll last a long ass time, I've allowed someone to train you in my place." He told her.   
"Huh?" Y/n questioned shocked. "Who is it, sir?" Y/n asked him. 'Please be Tracer.' Y/n thought to herself. 'Anyone would do if it meant taking a break from the grumpy asshole.'   
"McCree." He replied. "He'll be training you for 4 hours, then Genji for another 4, after that you're free." He told her, y/n fought back the smile as she nodded.   
"Yes, sir!" She said, saluting to him.   
"Well look at that, he's here right now." 76 commented seeing McCree coming down the hallway.   
"Howdy." He greeted the two tipping his hat off to them. "Y/n, today you're my partner." He said with a grin.   
"I can't wait to train with you, sir." Y/n said with a soft smile.   
"The feelin' is mutual." He said, he then turned to 76 and tipped his hat to him. "I can't take it from here old timer."   
"Yeah, yeah." 76 grumbled. "Give her hell." He said with a smug smirk, y/n's eyes widen as she watched the tall and aged man walk away.   
"Y-You wouldn't right?" Y/n asked him.   
"Wouldn't what?"   
"G-Give me hell."  
"'Course not, now c'mon let's get to the range." He said walking ahead of her, y/n nodded as she kicked her underwear into her room and closed the door and followed closely behind him.

        The two made it to the shooting range where robots were moving around with some health packs around just in case, or for safety. As the robots were moving y/n held up her pistol.   
"Alright kid," McCree said helping her aim as he adjusted her weary arms. "head shots are always the best, but for now just trying hittin' 'em little bastards." He told her with a grin.   
"B-But they're moving." Y/n stuttered. "I don't know if I can."  
"Look, kid, in the battlefield your targets are always movin' they don't stop for ya darlin'." He told her as he then pointed at the robots. "Pretend they're bad guys." He suggested.   
"Bad guys, huh?" Y/n muttered to herself as she tried to loosen up. "Alright, I got this."  
"That's right."  
"I've got this!" Y/n said with a cheerful smile. "Oh yeah! I was born ready!" She said as she jumped up and aimed at the robots she then shot at them until they were down.   
"That's right!" McCree praised her high-fiving her as he patted her on the back. "I knew you could do it."  
"I can't believe it. I GOT SOMEONE!" Y/n said cheerfully.   
"Well done partner," McCree said tipping his hat off to her, the rest of the training was mostly focused on aiming, as the timer went off it was Genji's turn.   
"Oh hey, there robot boy." McCree greeted Genji who was walking towards them.   
"Hello, McCree, Y/n." He greeted as he waved at them. "I assume it's my turn to train y/n?"  
"Yep, I got her aim better," McCree said as he then tipped his hat to the duo. "Good luck, oh yeah Old Timer said to give 'er hell." He told him with a smirk, y/n's eyes widen as she slowly looked at Genji shaking her head violently towards him.   
"I'll keep that in mind." Genji nodded to him as McCree left the two. Genji looked at y/n as she looked at him with begging eyes.   
"Please, Genji don't make me suffer." She said trying to plead with him, Genji looked at her and shrugged.   
"We'll see." He said teasing her, y/n's eyes widen as she placed the pistol down on the rack. "My master taught me in order to be successful you must be one step further from your opponent." He told her.   
"Who was your master?" Y/n asked him.   
"Zenyatta," Genji replied.   
"Ah. figured." Y/n said. Zenyatta was a very spiritual robot, who was wise and actually extremely calmed and on with himself.   
"Now, I won't give you any physical training," He told her as he then nodded his head to her. "please follow me to my room." He said y/n nodded following the cyborg to his room. 

        Once the two were there Genji served y/n tea as he sat it down on the makeshift wooden table, he then took two sticks and lit them on fire, as it created a smoke and nice smell. "I hope this isn't too awkward for you," Genji said.   
Y/n nodded. "No, it's not, it's nice." She said.   
"We needed some peace and quiet and I couldn't think of any other place than here, now," he then sat down across from y/n with his own tea. "don't drink the tea, not yet." He told her. "I want you to think about everything that is bothering you as you finally think of what has been on your chest lately close your eyes and try to think of your enemy." He told her. "Once you do you may take a sip of your tea, now do it."   
         

        Y/n was confused. 'What the hell is this supposed to do?' She thought to herself tilting her head to the side slightly judging his teaching methods. 'He's my senior...he's has more experience.' Y/n thought about what has been bothering her, it was mostly the fact that 76 has been constantly on her ass since she got there. The constant training with the shout of insults and glares sent to her. It was like she was more of a prisoner than a trainee. she gripped her fist at memories. It was almost like he hated her like he wanted her to fail. no matter how hard she tried she was never good enough, she furrowed her eyebrows as she then slowly closed her eyes, of course, the first person that popped up was none other than 76, she opened her eyes and looked at Genji who nodded to her. Y/n sighed softly as she took the teacup and took a sip of it, sipping the green liquid.   
"How was the tea?" Genji asked her.   
"Good," Y/n shrugged not knowing if that was the response he wanted.   
"Be more specific." He said.   
"Uh I mean it was a little bitter but smooth." Y/n replied. "It was a smooth texture well after drinking the tea there was a bit of an aftertaste of being sweet." Y/n replied.   
He chuckled softly. "I didn't put any taste in the tea." He replied.   
"Huh? What do you mean?" Y/n asked him confused.   
"Zenyatta taught me this practice," He told her noticing y/n's confused look. "I know, I know this seems kinda strange but it'll make sense soon enough." He told her.   
"Urm uh okay." Y/n said looking into the green tea. "What do I do with the rest of the tea?" Y/n asked him.  
"Nothing, just leave it there," Genji replied. "This was supposed to be a personal recognizing of yourself." He told her. "In order to be stronger, you must accept your enemy and forgive them." He told her.  
"T-This may be personal but who was  your enemy?" Y/n asked him curiously.   
"My older brother, Hanzo." He sighed. "He's the reason why I am forced to dwell in this metal body."  Before y/n could ask anything else the timer went off. "Ah, we're finished." He said as he stood up and took the teacups and pot. "I suggest you come by again, mental training is a lot more than physical training." He reminded her. "I'll see if I can get Soldier:76 into considering more of your mental state than physical because to be strong physically you must be strong mentally as well." He told her.   
"Of course," Y/n said as she stood up and was about to help clean up but was stopped by Genji.   
"No, no please allow me." He told her. "I want you to rest up and think about your enemy." He told her, y/n nodded.   
"Uh alright." She said as she left Genji's room from the outside she noticed Mercy outside his door with a box of chocolates.   
"OH Y/N!" She shouted shocked the blonde quickly hiding the box. "E-Er what were you doing in Genji's room?" She asked her.   
"Training." Y/n replied she couldn't help but make a smug grin looking at the box. "What's with the chocolates?"  
"OH, NOTHING!" She said laughing it off slowly stepping back. "I-I must get going, it was nice seeing you...FAREWELL!" She then ran off, y/n smiled softly and walked off. 'What was Genji trying to get at?' Y/n thought to herself frowning a bit.


	4. "Harsh Words"

Y/n sighed, she really, really,  _really_  wanted to be on the front lines already, it was breakfast already and y/n finished her morning training. She sat down next to Mei who sat next to Mercy and across from Mercy was Genji, on y/n's other side was D.Va, Lucio, and Tracer. Most of the older timers and veterans had their own little group. Torbjörn and Reinhardt sat at a different table, with Winston, 76, Ana, Zenyatta and McCree sat at a different table.    
"Y/n, what's wrong?" Mei asked her noting y/n's gloom.   
"Do you guys trust me?" Y/n asked them out of nowhere.   
"What kind of question is that?" Lucio questioned.   
"Of course we do love!" Tracer told y/n.   
"Why are you asking us that?" Mercy asked tilting her head to the side.   
"Because you've all known me for about a little over a year now, right? Don't you guys think I'm ready to see you all on your missions?" Y/n asked them, she then looked around to make sure 76 couldn't hear her. "76's training isn't helping me at all. All he's been doing is making me some type of military girl, last time I checked this was Overwatch  _ **not**_  a Miltary school." Y/n grumbled.   
"Well I don't think you're ready to be in the fight," Genji said honestly. "But I do believe you should be able to get training that will help you succeed." He told her.   
"Y/n, don't you know your ability yet?" Mercy asked her.   
"Well no..." Y/n muttered. "but I can shoot a gun!"   
"Love, we trust you but we don't want you to get hurt." Tracer reminded her.   
"Being on missions doesn't just mean shooting up bad guys." D.Va said.   
"But how will I know what it is truly like unless I see it for myself?" Y/n muttered rhetorically. Mei looked at y/n's plate that had some breakfast on it.   
"Y/n you should eat," Mei suggested.   
"A healthy body leads to a healthy mind." Genji pointed out.   
"Indeed, with all the energy you burn out with Soldier 76 you need food in order to avoid fatigue." Mercy told her.   
"I guess bu-" Y/n was interpreted by Mercy.   
"Listen to the doctor." She told her. Y/n sighed in defeat taking a spoonful of food just then the timer went off 76 stood up from the table and jerked his head towards her in order to give off the hint her to follow him, y/n grumbled as she stood up and followed him.   
  


"Winston thinks you need more variety in your training." 76 told her. "From now on Mondays to Wednesdays, you'll train with Zenyatta and Genji." He told her. "Thursdays to Fridays you're my problem."   
"What about the weekends?" Y/n asked him.   
"McCree thought you should get some slack," He grumbled. "you're off on those days.  _ **However**_ , you'll test your aim with McCree on the weekends for an hour." He told her.   
"Sir," Y/n muttered.   
"What?" He sneered at her.   
"I-I would like to ask for permission to watch you guys go on a mission!" Y/n said boldly.   
"What?" He growled.   
"Well, not an actual mission, but D.Va told me once that you've done practice missions and I would like to watch them, sir!"   
"Are you an idiot are you not aware how serious that training is? You've only been here for a year and you still have no idea what your ultimate even is!" He shouted at her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed out there?"  
"No sir!" Y/n replied. "I just feel like..." Y/n muttered, quickly losing her courage. She can't just tell this grandpa that his training hasn't helped her...at all. All they've done is improve her muscle mass but never once did he teach her self-defense. It was all discipline and disciplining yourself there was no way she could use that on the battlefield. At all.  
"You feel like what?" He barked at her, y/n could feel her blood boiling, she clenched her fist, she grits her teeth. This anger has been boiling up in her for a year. Ever since they met, she knew he hated her with all of his guts.   
  


_"Welcome y/n l/n! She's our new recruit!" Winston announced to the Overwatch agents. "I all expect you to welcome her to Overwatch." He said with a grin, y/n stood next to the large ape, she meekly smiled and waved at the agents._   
_"Hello, nice to meet you!" Y/n said with a soft smile trying to build up a good first impression. Just then a girl with long brown hair who had on a blue and pink jumpsuit with 2 pink triangles on her face._   
_"HELLO! I'm Hana Song, but my nickname is D.Va nice to meet you!" She said holding onto y/n's hands, y/n smiled in return, she couldn't help it because D.Va was so bright, just then a bunch of agents started to introduce themselves. She learned the names of Genji Shimada a cyborg, Jesse McCree a cowboy, Angela Zingeler an angelic medic, Lena Oxton a time jumper, Lúcio Correia dos Santos a famous D.J, Hana Song a popular gamer, Ana Amari a retired co-commander, Reinhardt Wilhelm a proud veteran, Mei-Ling Zhou a scientist, Torjbõrn Lindholm a weaponsmith, Zenyatta Tekharta an Omnic monk, but there was guy missing from the introductions, he was very old. Y/n eyed him, he didn't even much as look at her instead he walked off, she eyed the old man with the leather jacket that had big red numbers that read '76'._   
_"Oh don't worry about him, love!" Tracer said with a big grin._   
_"Old timer is always like that," McCree added._   
_"What's his name?" Y/n asked the group._   
_"His name is Soldier:76," Winston replied._   
_"Soldier:76..." Y/n muttered to herself, she could help but feel like he really didn't give a shit about her or who she was._

"Your training has been useless!" Y/n shouted at him. "I don't understand how this will help me! All I've learned is how to run faster, all you've been doing is giving me more muscle mass. You haven't once taught me how to be on the offensive or how to defend myself! The only time I've actually held a gun was with McCree!" Y/n shouted at him. "At least Tracer taught me how to run off if I ever got caught, Genji's training was even more useful! Strange, sure. But he taught me that mental strength is just as important as physical strength. Reinhardt taught me how to block off enemies and how to break their barriers. " Y/n then clicked her tongue. "When I first started to train with you Mercy told me you had a lot of experience and that you can teach me how to be on the offense, how to fight. But lately, all I've been doing is running around, push ups, sit ups, pull ups," Y/n then groaned loudly. "last time I checked this is 'Overwatch' not some fuckin' military school!" Y/n shouted at him. "Your name may be Soldier:76 but I ain't your fucking prisoner! I'm your disciple, your student, your trainee, your fellow intern!" Y/n shouted at him, her eyes widen. She didn't expect to shout at him and get so angry, but she couldn't help it. Her true feelings were finally showing, her utmost respect for the elder just disappeared into thin air. Soldier: 76 sneered at her as he slowly made her way towards her, y/n could feel her bravery and courage fade away, she was terrified, his aura reeked of authority and anger. Slowly y/n backed away as she could hear his heavy and slow footsteps, y/n without thinking slowly backed away before turning around and running as fast as she could.   
"HELP!" She shouted at the top of her longs running away from him, she knew one thing, he couldn't kill her...right? 'GOD! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!' Y/n thought to herself cursing herself for stupidity, how could she back talk to her superior, let alone one that could easily out strength her and that can rip her a new one. 'I can't believe that I said that.' Y/n thought to herself. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK ME! FUCK MY LIFE!' Y/n screamed at herself, she started to run out of breath she inhaled and exhaled looking around, he was nowhere to be seen. "Thank god." Y/n muttered as she hid behind a shack that was used to hold old things that no one needs anymore. Like Tracer's old motorcycle that was demanded useless after she crashed it into a tree, y/n leaned against the wall sighing softly wiping the sweat from her face. "Damn, can't he take some simple criticism." She growled, she sat down on the grass, she softly touched the grass.   
 _"In order to be stronger, you must accept your enemy and forgive them."_  
Genji's words rang into y/n's ears, she grumbled. 'How the hell can I accept an old asshole that is old enough to be a fuckin' fossil.' Y/n thought to herself, she then noticed a shadow creeping in, her eyes widen as she quickly tried to hide behind a metal sheet that was left there.   
"Y/n, the hell are you doin' out here?" Y/n sighed softly, she knew that sweet, smooth, whiskey voice from anywhere.   
"McCree!" Y/n shouted with a grin as she dropped the metal sheet. "I'm well uh hiding." Y/n replied.   
"Hidin'?" He asked her. "You ain't playing hide 'n seek, are you?" He asked her teasingly. "'Cause I reckon you're a bit too ol' for that."  
"I'm not, well okay so I got Gramps mad." Y/n explained. "I gave him some harsh criticism, but instead of trying to talk them out with me, he decided to run at me! I can't fight him so I ran off and now I'm here." Y/n told him.   
"Darlin' you know he can't kill you right?"  
"HE CAN'T?!" Y/n asked him shocked.   
"Did you really think he was?" McCree asked her.   
"N-No..." Y/n stuttered. "b-but he looked so angry and ugh, I want a new trainer." Y/n grumbled. McCree sat next to her and took out a flask from his pocket he drank some and offered some to y/n who gladly drank some of the alcohol.   
"If you want I'll be on watch out." He suggested.   
"You would do that?"  
"Sure, I ain't got much to do anyways." He explained, y/n sighed softly with a grin, she felt a little more safe with the cowboy on watch duty, but then he stood up groaning. "I reckon this might be a while, I'll go get some snacks." He said.   
"Alright." Y/n said as he started to jog back to the base, just then y/n couldn't help but feel like this was a mistake as she heard the old bastard's voice.   
"I got you in my sights." Y/n's eyes widen as she turned around slowly and saw  _ **him**_  right there standing there, her face turned white, she was in total fear slowly trying to back away only to be stopped by him. He slammed y/n against the wall and growled at her. "How dare you speak to me like that." He sneered at her. "With an attitude like that, I might as well tell Winston that you're too immature for Overwatch. You damn brat." He then pressed his arm against y/n's neck, her eyes widen, she didn't expect him to be so physical.   
She was naive thinking a veteran, a soldier who was on the battlefield for so long couldn't find her. Hell, that was stupid of her to assume she was safe just because she couldn't see him. He could be anywhere, or everywhere. The one man that was going to protect her or at least warn her ran off to get some snacks, now it was just her.   
A girl with no experience, who barely knew how to shoot a gun, a girl with a smartass mouth.   
 _Against_ , a well-respected veteran, a man who practically breathed in war and exhaled authority, a stubborn rude old man.  
It was unfair, almost like tossing a mouse into a snake cage and expecting them to fight. This what fear truly felt like, there was an overwhelming amount of authority in the air. 

"N-No!" Y/n shouted at him. "Whatever happened to not being bias?!" Y/n growled at him.   
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked her.   
"You hate me!" Y/n shouted at him. "Ever since day one! Don't act like I didn't see the way you glared at me, you didn't even bother to introduce yourself to me, did you? No, you didn't! I've heard you arguing to Winston about me, calling me 'inexperienced' 'useless' 'immature' 'too slow' 'too weak', I never sat right with you did I?" She sneered at him. "You expect me to be some type of Grade A soldier that can do no wrong, that was  _perfect_  yet all you do is yell at me with insults! I give you my best, yet that's never enough for your old ass!" Y/n shouted at him.   
"You think I treat you the way I do because I hate you?!" He growled at her. "Don't flatter yourself,  _doll_. Did you expect everything to be merry and go to lucky when you joined? You joined without any experience. You didn't even know how to reload a fucking gun when you first came here. You came here, giving us nothing. Nothing that can benefit us, nothing! Winston enrolled you on a hunch." He sneered at her, as he slammed her against into the wall. "McCree and Ana can aim, Mei can freeze things, Tracer and Genji are fast, Mercy and Lucio can heal anything, everyone can do something. What can you do?" He growled at her, his red visor glaring into her, y/n's eyes widen.   
What can she do?  
She can barely aim, she barely knows how to reload a gun or even shoot a gun, she can't heal anything. He was right.   
 _What the hell can she do?_  
Y/n looked up to him slowly not knowing what to respond with. "I-I...I don't know..." Y/n muttered softly.   
"Exactly. You don't." He sneered at her. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again, the next time you do, I won't promise you that you'll walk out of here unharmed." He then let out an animal like growl, as he let y/n go, she fell onto the grass, as she watched him leave y/n couldn't help but get even angrier, she grabbed onto a pebble that was next to her and threw it at him with all the force she could. The pebble hit the back of his head, he wasn't expecting that, he turned around to see y/n glaring at him.   
"What do I have to do in order to prove myself worthy to you?" She asked him. "To Overwatch, because guess what,  **I'm not gonna give up.** "She told him with sheer determination in her eyes. "I can promise you that, whatever training you want to give me, give it to me. I don't care anymore, all I want to do is be an agent to Overwatch! Because I want to find that man, that man who saved me! I want to be like him, a person who doesn't understand the word 'fear', I'll train harder than anyone. I'll do whatever I have to do to become an agent, with or without your consent. I will become an agent, so you better deal with it." Y/n shouted at him, 76 was speechless, he didn't know what to say or do next. Just then McCree appeared out of nowhere, with his arms filled with bags of chips, a box of cookies, and some soda cans.   
"Woah now," McCree said stepping in front of y/n. "I hope nothin' is goin' on here, right, Old Timer?" He asked him, even though with all of that food it was almost impossible to take him seriously. He looked at him, 76 then pointed at y/n.   
"You're protecting her?" He asked him.   
"Well  _partner,_ I thought an Old Timer like you would understand manners, cause I ain't your momma, but I will remind you of them." He said glaring at him, 76 sneered at him scoffing.   
"Her training ain't over." He reminded McCree.   
"Consider it cutting class short. You've been rough on this girl, trainin' her like some dog." He told him. "Just this one time, whaddya say, old timer?" McCree asked him before he could respond his visor started to beep, he was getting a call, he sighed loudly.   
"You're lucky, Winston is calling me in for a meeting." He said as he then walked off. Y/n sighed loudly, thanking the cowboy.


	5. "I Don't Know This Soldier:76"

After training with Genji and Zenyatta, it was very quick and easier than it was with 76, so y/n had some extra time on her hands. She desperately still wanted to see what they do on their missions, she y/n decided to take up some research, she took out her phone, that was very futuristic, it was slim and clear, almost like a rectangle of thin glass but it wasn't. This was very much unbreakable so cracked screens were a thing of the past, she went onto the internet and googled, her problem just then a link popped up.

'Job Shadowing'. Y/n read, she clicked on it. It was explaining that 'Job Shadowing' was watching someone doing their job in order to better understand and grasp the skills and training needed in order to complete the job. Y/n couldn't help but grin, this is exactly what she wanted and needed, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and ran to Winston's office.

Y/n knocked on the door impatiently, "Come in!" The Gorilla replied ,y/n then walked in.

"SIR!" Y/n shouted almost slamming the door open.

"Y/n, what can I do for you?" He asked her with a sharp tooth grin, on his desk was a bunch of Peanut butter lids and empty jars of them as well with a bunch of computer screens on the desk all connected to one keyboard.

"Sir, I have a wonderful and a game changer suggestion," She then pulled up her phone and showed him the link. "Job Shadowing! In the past where there weren't simulations people did this, they would watch someone doing their job in order to understand see it first hand." She told him. "Sir, if you could ever be so kindly into allowing me to Job Shadow one of your practice missions there is no doubt in my mind I'll be able to improve! Maybe even understanding what I truly should expect!" Y/n said with a big grin, Winston took y/n's phone and read it.

"Y/n...this is a wonderful idea!" He complimented her. "However, did you talk about this with Soldier 76?" He asked her.

"Um...well no..." Y/n muttered. "B-But that shouldn't matter, right?" Y/n asked him.

"It does matter, he's the one that sets the time and dates for the training, he is the one you should talk about it with." He told her giving y/n back her phone.

"B-But sir, he doesn't trust me." Y/n told him. "He won't even teach me how to fight." Y/n told him. "He would never let me near the training range. Please, sir, you can do something...right?" She begged him, Winston sighed looking at his computer screen, it had dates and times for the upcoming training missions.

"You're in luck, there is one tomorrow." He said. "I'll talk to him about it, I won't be able to guarantee that you'll be able to 'Job Shadow.' but I'll try." He said.

"Thank you, sir!" Y/n thanked him.

"I'll let you know first thing in the morning. Now we should start going back, it's almost lunch." He said with a grin, y/n nodded following him out.  
  


It was later in the day, Winston called in 76 as well as Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Zenyatta.

"I believe y/n is ready to see what the missions are truly about," Winston said. "There's an old practice humans used to do, it was called, 'Job Shadowing' when someone would watch another person do their job in order to understand what it truly takes." He told the group.

"You can't be serious." 76 grumbled. "She doesn't even have an ultimate."

"We don't know that." Ana reminded him.

"How can she understand what the missions are like if we constantly keep her indoors and giving her basic training?" Reinhardt added. "I agree, I believe she is ready as well."

"I don't want any dangers to come to her," Zenyatta said. "She's not ready yet to be on the missions."

"Thank you." 76 grumbled.

"However, this 'Job Shadowing' does sound more in her area." He said. "I believe she should Job Shadow under certain rules." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked him.

"We have Mei, she can freeze things, in case she gets too out of hand I believe she should watch over her, and if she tries to do anything too rash, or if we do get attacked by Talon Mei would be able to hold them off allowing y/n to run off." He explained.

"Ah, I see. So she can be like 'er bodyguard?" Torbjorn questioned.

"Exactly," Zenyatta replied.

"I like that." Ana agreed. "Y/n is a strong and tough girl, she should know what she's getting into when she is going to join Overwatch."

"You can't be serious." 76 grumbled. "Y/n will jump in, she gets too excited over these things." He argued.

"Which is why Mei would be there in order to make sure that won't happen." Torbjorn reminded him. "I agree that y/n should 'Job Shadow' us, however with Mei watching her."

"Agreed," Ana added. "If Mei doesn't stop her I will." She said motioning towards her sleep dart. "I'm still one hell of a shot." 76 groaned, he really wanted to argue his point.

"Y/n is too immature for the field if we allow her to 'Job Shadow' she'll end up thinking that she is ready, she'll think that it's just a childish game." He said.

"We have D.Va in there, so your point?" Ana questioned.

"Y/n isn't immature as you believe she is," Winston added.

"Your points are invalid 76." Reinhardt agreed. "We must have the utmost trust in our friends! Isn't that right Trobby?" He asked Trobojon who nodded.

"Overwatch is diverse, we should allow everyone a chance." He agreed.

"All in favor of allowing y/n to Job Shadow the next training mission?" Winston asked as he rose his hand with Ana, Torbjorn, Zenyatta, and Reinhardt. The only one who didn't was 76, he looked around in pure shock. "Dismissed." He said lowering his hand down following everyone else. "We will allow y/n to Job Shadow with Mei keeping a close eye on her." He said. Just as everyone was leaving Ana stopped 76 in the hallway.

"Why don't you want y/n to Job Shadow?" She asked him.

"She's an idiot." He replied. "I don't want her filling her head up with fantasies thinking she can just jump in. She'll assume that it's a game." He said. "She shouldn't even be in Overwatch."

"You must trust your allies," Ana warned him. "You never gave her a chance to show what she can do."

"She can't do anything." He argued.

"She's new...that's for sure." Ana sighed. "But, that doesn't matter. She'll find out her ultimate, Winston wouldn't just enroll anyone without another thought. Trust me." She assured him. "Everyone can see something in her, why can't you?" She asked him. "You need to stop blinding yourself, and start actually trying." Ana sighed deeply. "Listen, I'm not telling you to treat her like a daughter or a friend, I don't know this Soldier: 76, but I do know Jack Morrison." She said looking up at him as she then pointed at his heart. "He would never treat someone like Soldier: 76 has to y/n. He would've trusted her, and allowed her to prove herself to him."

"Jack Morrison is dead." Soldier: 76 grumbled in his low and husky voice.

"So was Ana." She replied. "But she's back and now Shrike is dying." She told him as she turned away from him, she then whispered enough for him to hear her. "I miss Jack...don't you?" She then walked away and disappeared into the hallway, 76 stared at her, he looked down at the floor his arms crossed.

"Good news y/n, you'll be able to Job Shadow." Winston told y/n at breakfast.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" y/n said with a big grin.

"What's ' _Job_   _Shadowing_ '?" Tracer asked Winston. 

"An old method people used before simulations, it's when someone is able to watch another person do their job in order to understand what it truly is like," Winston informed Tracer.

"So that means she'll be watching us doing our Training mission?" Lucio asked.

"Exactly," Winston replied.

"She can't fight with us?" Mercy questioned.

"No, she is strictly forbidden to," Winston replied. "however, Mei will be watching over you to protect you from Talon and yourself." He told her.

"Huh?" Y/n questioned.

"S-Sir?" Mei stuttered.

"You are expected to protect y/n in case anything does happen as well as to make sure she stays in line. If y/n tried to jump in I give you full permission to freeze her." He told her.

"Y-Yes sir!" Mei replied.

Just then a hologram appeared in front of the cafeteria so everyone can see showing off the teams for today and what time.

Red: D.Va, Ana, McCree, Soldier: 76, and Tracer

Blue: Mercy, Winston, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, and Lucio

Time: 2: 40 P.M

"Y/n, I hope you'll enjoy your first Job Shadowing," Winston said with a grin.

"Sir, how did you persuade Soldier: 76?" Y/n asked him shocked.

"I didn't," Winston replied. "I knew that he wouldn't let you Job Shadow, so instead I called for a meeting, a vote. It was 5 against one." He told her.

"W-Woah." Y/n stuttered.

"Well, I'll see you all on the battlefield." He said nodding to them because even though some people wouldn't be training they were still expected to watch and take notes.

 

It was 2: 30 everyone was in the large simulation, y/n looked around in pure awe, she never been there or even knew this place even existed.

"Alright," 76 said. "red, you're on the attack, blue you're on the defense." He said. "Protect the payload, if you are hit by a paintball you've now lost some life unless you get a health pack or you are healed up. 5 paintball splashes=death and you are expected to come here and watch from the stands," He said pointing at the top of the wall that had some benches high up. "now fight like your life depends on it, those who aren't fighting go to the benches everyone else to your respected places." He said. The blue team jogged off to the payload that was a car as the red team ran into a building. Mei lead y/n up to the watchpoint.

"Y/n please don't do anything too crazy." She pleaded with her. "I don't want to freeze you." She said.

"I won't, I promise." Y/n sent her a smile.

Just then the bell rang, quickly the red team ran out the building, paintballs splattering everywhere. Reinhardt had his barrier up with Lucio wall riding making his team go faster as Mercy was behind the barrier and Winston and Torbjorn was on the payload ready to shoot anyone as well as having his little turret ready.

Just then Tracer zoomed in, she was right behind Reinhardt shooting her red paintballs at him, luckily Mercy 'haled' him in time while D.Va was distracting Winston, 76 was able to headshot Winston announcing him 'dead'. But Reinhardt was able to hit D.Va with 5 paintballs causing her to leave her mecha but was 'thrown off' the map by Lucio, in reality, she stepped out of bounds, pronouncing her 'dead.'

Y/n watched in awe, this was crazy all though it was all fake she couldn't help but think what would've happened if it was real, just then Winston and D.va sat behind her and Mei.

"It's pretty fun to watch huh?" Mei asked y/n.

"Yeah..." Y/n muttered.

Just then Tracer and Lucio got each other out, he blew her out of bounds as Tracer hit him 5 times before being able to be healed up by Mercy. It was 3 on 3 now, Ana, McCree, and 76 against Reinhardt, Trojborn, and Mercy. Two tanks against Two offense and 1 on 1 healers. It was crazy. Genji then tapped on y/n's shoulders, she looked at him as he pointed at the building 7 blocks away from them it was Ana, she was on the ground aiming her gun at Mercy who was using her ultimate being able to fly up and trying to get some hits on McCree, in which she did, 3 of them but not enough to 'kill' him, just then as though it were on a snap on a finger Mercy was shot down with the red paintball splattering her on her face pronouncing her dead. Ana smirked as she reloaded her rifle hitting McCree causing him to heal up.

"Thank you kindly." He said.

"Sorry guys, it's all on you." Mercy said following Tracer and Lucio up the stairs to the benches. Time went by McCree was defeated by Reinhardt as Trojbon got Ana out. It was 2 against one, and 76 already had 3 shots on him, while Torbjorn was painless while Ana was able to land last minute hits on Reinhardt with 4.

"He's not gonna make it." Y/n muttered.

"I agree," Zenyatta said.

"He'll need a miracle," Mercy muttered.

"Are there any more health packs, love?" Tracer asked Mercy who recently got out.

"I don't think so." She muttered.

"I couldn't seem to find any," Lucio added.

"I think there's one in the house behind Reinhardt." D.Va replied. Just then 76 hit the last shot on Reinhardt causing him to be out, however, Trojborn was ready to use his ultimate the little man started to glow as his turret started to shot a crap ton of paintballs, 76's eyes widen he placed down a biotic field but was too late as one of them hit him on the shoulder and the other on the face, pronouncing him 'dead.'

"Good game," Trojborn said shaking 76's hand.

"Good game." He said shaking his hand. Just then the simulation died off, the buildings slowly turned white as well as the scenery.

"What did you think, y/n?" Mei asked her.

"I wanna Job Shadow again!" Y/n said with a big grin.

"Maybe next time you can go closer to the action," Genji said with a grin placing his hand on her shoulder.

"YOU THINK?!" Y/n asked him her eyes lighting up.

"Anything is possible," Ana said.

"Yep, nothing is impossible," Winston said with a grin.

"Oh, maybe next time you can shadow me!" Tracer said with glee, her big smile gleaming at her.

"Good game everyone," McCree said shaking everyone's hands. "Next time," He then looked at Reinhardt and shouted at him. "I'm going after you big guy!"

"HA HA! I would like to see it!" Reinhardt called back.

"Oh, you will!" McCree said with a big smirk tipping his hat off to him.

"Actually you still have some unfinished business with me." Genji reminded him. McCree chuckled at him as he slowly turned around to face him.

"Genji, you may be fast but you ain't fast enough to outrun a bullet." He told him.

"Would you like to test that theory?" He asked him challenging him. Y/n couldn't help but chuckle, she then looked at 76 who was wiping of blue paint from his face. 'One day I'll go toe to toe with you, grandpa.'


	6. "Blue Eyes"

//I know the first of the Omnic Crisis was 20 years ago, however, I'm gonna change it to 10-15 years ago just an FYI, :3

Y/n turned over and over in her bed, she was having a memory being replayed in her head like a broken record. It wouldn't stop, she grunted and grumbled softly.

_Y/n's eyes widen, she looked around, time went by slowly. She could feel the cold rain splattering against her, she looked down at a small puddle to see her reflection. It was herself only 14-years-old. Her orbs widen as she slowly looked up and saw a little omnic on the wrong side of the neighborhood. 'What the hell am I doing here?' Y/n thought to herself, she looked around at the alleyway, running her hands over the rough, dirty and disgusting brick wall. The wall had graffiti all over it, with tagging and gang names. Just then she heard a loud slam against the wall, her orbs widen as she quickly turned around to see the little omnic being pinned against the wall. 'What the hell are they doing to him? No...y/n...don't get involved.' Y/n thought to herself as she quickly lowered her head walking back out the alleyway to the streets. She gripped onto the crisp $20 bill. 'Come on y/n...you're only supposed to get milk and eggs. That's it.' She thought to herself, she then heard a loud clanging of metal, y/n slowly turned around. Her face quickly turned white, her mouth flung open, she never ever thought she'd see this horror. The omnic was on the ground, it's metal face bent, electricity springing out of it as it held its metal hand up in defense. It's blue lights started flickering. "W-What are you doing to it?" Y/n muttered as the gang quickly turned to face her, they gripped onto their wooden pillars and metal bats. "H-Hey stop it!" Y/n shouted at them, her (eye color) orbs widen, she placed her hands on top of her mouth trying to shut herself up. But no, she spoke too quickly and too soon. She couldn't help it, the anger was boiling inside of her, her blood becoming hotter and hotter.  
"What do you mean? This robot isn't human...it doesn't even have feelings!" One of the gang members shouted at her._

_"N-No you're wrong." Y/n muttered softly._

_"Look come over here." One of them said walking towards y/n, she was frozen in fear as one of them laid their arm around her shoulder, she didn't know what to say or do as they dragged her to look at the poor omnic, her orbs widen, her face was filled with shock as the omnic looked at her pleading, almost begging. "See that, it doesn't have flesh or bones!" He grunted as he slammed their bat against the omnic, y/n could feel it again. Anger. She looked at them in disbelief as one of them handed her a bat._

_"Smash it!" One of them said with a smile. "Come on, give it what deserves!" He said spitting on the omnic._

_"Come on girl, you can do it!" One girl added stepping on the omnic's metal head, y/n gripped onto the metal bat, she furrowed her brows as she grits her teeth._

_"You monsters!" Y/n shouted as she turned around and smacked one of the men with the bat on the head. "You're the one without a heart!" She hurled at them swinging her bat around, the gang member growled as he slowly stood up gripping onto his head, it was bleeding, y/n's eyes widen as she quickly realized the mistake she made. Y/n helped the omnic up and pushed it away. "Hurry run! Get out of here!" Y/n shouted at it, the little omnic nodded as it quickly turned around and ran off, y/n could feel her heart beating quickly._

_"You idiot!" One of them hurled at her, y/n thought quickly as she noticed them all forming a circle around her. She gripped onto the bat, she didn't know what to do, but she had to do something. Y/n swung her bat once more at one of them, the girl fell over as she gripped onto her stomach, y/n taking this as an advantage pushed her way past them and ran._

_"Get her!" One of them shouted as the group ran after her, y/n turned around. Her orbs widen she saw all 5 of them running at her with full speed. Y/n swallowed hard, she was **terrified** a 14-year-old girl against 5 grown people. There was no hope for her, 'I shouldn't have stopped, I should've kept walking.' Y/n thought to herself. 'Y/n you're such an idiot, how could yo-' Her train of thoughts was cut off as she fell hard, her knee scrapped the road, she screamed in pain as she gripped onto her knee. Blood slowly trailing down her knee, she looked up. It was too late, she was surrounded, this was a dead end. She was as good as dead._

_"S-Shit." Y/n muttered to herself looking up to them, she gripped onto the bat swinging it around. "HELP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, their shadows started to tower over her. Was this it? Was this the end, she closed her eyes. There was no way she was gonna cry, she wasn't gonna beg...no....she was too stubborn for that. She bit her tongue ready for a world of hurt until she heard them yelling and grunting in pain. Y/n's ears perked up as she slowly looked up opening her eyes, she saw a tall man with blue armor smashing their heads in, tossing them around like rag dolls, y/n's eyes widen as she watched him easily beat them all like they weren't much of a chore. One of them was even flung next to her, she perked up sitting up, she slowly backed away to the wall taking her bat in one hand ready to swing and run. She huffed and puffed, inhaling and exhaling as sweat trailed down her face. The man turned around to face her, blood was splattered on his face and blue armor._

_"Are you okay?" He asked her, y/n gulped fear written all over her face. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said with a soft smile, y/n felt her heart race. This man...he was so kind...who was he...he noticed y/n's cut on her knee. He kneeled down to her lifting his hands up in defense to show he had nothing. "I'm going to reach into my pocket to give you a band-aid." He said as he slowly reached into his pocket from his blue trench coat, he took out the band-aid and opened it, softly placing it on her knee. She watched him, as she slowly dropped the bat. "I saw what you did. That was very heroic of you." He complimented her, he sighed as he stood back up. "Go home, kid. These streets are dangerous." He told her, y/n looked up at him, his blue eyes...those eyes. They were beautiful, they were so sharp like a knife, yet they were so calming like the ocean waves. She felt herself falling in them, her heart skipping beats, she opened her mouth to say something as he turned around. "You know, kid. 'Overwatch' could use people like you," He said as he then took out a pin from his pocket and tossed it to her, y/n caught it as she looked at it was the Overwatch logo. "we're always open to new members." He told her as he smiled he then walked away, y/n gasped as she held her hand out to him, she wanted to ask him for his name but she was too late. He was gone, y/n quickly got up and ran out the dead end she looked around to see if she could spot him, but he wasn't **anywhere** to be seen it was like he disappeared into thin air._

Y/n gasped loudly as she reached her hand out to him, she looked up at the ceiling only to see it was all too late, she was reaching out for nothing. Y/n sighed softly dropping her arm down, 'His face is always changing,' Y/n thought to herself, the memory of him was so vague that it constantly changes, sometimes he wouldn't even have a face only a blue line over his eyes, other times he did but his hair color would change, it would be blonde, black, red then back to black, then back blonde, sometimes even purple. 'But those eyes...those blue eyes, there is no way I can forget them.' She thought to herself, she slowly got up slouching, she looked at the Overwatch Logo that was right on her door, it had the logo on it a big number that read 6. "Whoever you are...I will find you." Y/n said with a big smile, she then glanced at her old Overwatch pin, it was rusting already but aging with grace, she looked at it and smiled. 'Always welcoming huh?' She thought to herself.

It was later that day y/n was now training with 76, she looked at him after the outburst she had with him she thought he would be more uptight but he wasn't. Instead, he was doing a different teaching method, he walked over to y/n tossing her a pair of boxing clubs, she caught the boxing clubs and noticed that 76 had some too.   
"Go change into something more athletic." He told her. "Today I'm gonna teach you out to attack your enemy." He told her, y/n's eyes widen as her face lighten up she grinned at him.   
"T-Thank you, sir!" Y/n thanked him, her smile was ear to ear, almost contagious.   
"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "Meet me in the gym, now get ready, that's an order!" He barked at her, y/n nodded quickly taking the gloves as she ran back to the base, 76 watched her running. He sighed grimly as he ran his hand through his snow-white locks, he couldn't help but think that maybe...just maybe...he knew her before? No...it's impossible. He shook his head violently looking at his hands slowly balling it into a fist.   
'Jack Morrison is dead...you're Soldier:76 now.' He thought to himself. 'That's who you are...and you damn well better be okay with it.'

Y/n made her way to the gym, posters were plastered all over the walls, mostly motivational ones, one had Tracer giving a thumbs up in big font is read, 'YOU CAN DO IT, LOVE!' Another was of Genji and one of Torbjorn saying even old guys need to get in shape. Y/n had on simple gym wear, it was all loose and very comfortable to wear with some old sneakers she found at the back of her closet. Y/n looked around, the windows were small and mostly very close to the ceiling, treadmills, bench warmers, a wall climber, dumbbells, and a bunch of other stuff even a vending machine with Gatorade, water, and some healthy snacks. Y/n noticed 76 at the boxing ring, she slowly made her way to him. She noticed he wasn't wearing his iconic 76 leather jacket, he still had on his visor he had on a tight, **_very_** tight black tank top that y/n could swear she could see his hardcore abs peering through. Y/n gulped, she couldn't help but look, she quickly looked up to his face, he had on some dark gray sweats, but y/n still couldn't help but to look at his upper body. Her eyes widen, she noticed just how many scars he had on his buff pale arms, there were so many scars that she almost lost count. 'Man...who knew gramps had it rough.'

"L/n." He growled, y/n perked up, this was the first time he called her by her last name.

"Y-Yes sir!" Y/n said.

"Stop staring at me and come over here." He barked at her, y/n nodded walking up the ring, she noticed Tracer was lifting weights as McCree was mentoring her, as Genji was on the wall climber and Mercy was running on the treadmills. She laced up the boxing gloves as 76 walked towards her, they were very old, almost like they were falling apart old., 'Should he even be using those?' Y/n thought to herself.

"Y/n." 76 got her attention, she looked up to him. "You're gonna get hurt," He warned her. "now don't get all upset with me and start crying like some little girl. You wanted this, remember that." He then lifted up his hands. "Try and hit me." He said, y/n wanted to keep her smirk to herself, she's been waiting for this, y/n leaped into action, throwing very unorganized punches and kicks, he dodged all of them effortlessly, y/n was shocked as she tried again, but only to fall to the ground because he moved out of the way. "Come on, ain't I older than you?" He sneered at her. "You're not fast enough, you're slow, however, you do have good force on your legs." He told her as y/n got up she was already almost out of breath, yet this was only 20 minutes in. "Your stamina is fuckin' terrible." He told her bluntly, he then walked up to her and lifted up her leg, y/n was taken back by this as she almost dripped, he held it up straight and slowly lifted it up, y/n yelped in pain as her leg was going too high, that it started to hurt her. "You have pretty good height." He told her, y/n smiled but just then she slipped causing her to land flat on her ass, he sighed loudly rubbing his forehead. "We've got a lot of work to do..."

"H-HUH?!" Y/n gasped loudly in shocked. 


	7. "Dad Jokes"

It was a couple of weeks of training with 76, she was slowly but surely improving her attacks. It was Saturday that she had to train with McCree.

"So y/n how has your new training?" He asked her, y/n reloaded her pistol.

"It's going well." Y/n replied.

"Hm." He hummed in response as y/n started to shoot some of the training robots, they weren't on the eye but at least she did hit some of them. "You know I think the Old Timer will be more laid-back if he just laughed more." He said.

"You think so?" Y/n asked him, he only shrugged smoking his cigar.

"I dunno, maybe I'm just rantin' but I reckoned that I ain't never seen the ol' 76 laugh at all." He said as he rubbed his scuffled chin trying to remember a moment or time 76 ever should any emotion other than seriousness.

"Is that so…" Y/n muttered to herself.

        

        It was after practice, y/n then got a devious idea. It wasn't bad, or good…more of a playful nudge.

"You know, who do you think is the most serious person in Overwatch?" Y/n asked the group, y/n, Lucio, and Tracer were all hanging around D.Va's room. Her room was bigger than y/n's, understandable because she had a gaming area in her room. It was smaller than the Gamer room, it took up a lot of space with shelves upon shelves filled to the brim of video games, her room was pink and purple, a bunch of posters plastered all over her walls, she had a twin bed though in order to have enough room for her 2 seater couch. The couch was pink, across from her couch was a 50-inch T.V which had a shelf underneath it with a bunch of game consoles, in the corner of her room was her purple P.C on her pink and white desk was 3 monitors.

"Um, Soldier 76," Lucio said as he was on the couch playing against D.Va on a fighting game.

"Agreed, he is the most uptight person here." D.Va replied as she was sitting next to Lucio and trying to win the game.

"Why are you asking that question, love?" Tracer asked y/n as she was upside down on D.Va's bed, y/n sighed as she sat up on the wooden floor watching Lucio and D.Va play. 

"I dunno, I just feel like he could use some fun." Y/n said shrugging.

" _Fun_?" The tiro questioned.

"I thought you hated him." D.Va said.

"I do." Y/n said shrugging. "I just feel like….maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy and an asshole if he just loosens up."

"Love, are you sure that'll work? I mean he is a very complicated man after all." Tracer said.

"I agree with Tracer, 76 isn't some guy that you can just joke around with," Lucio said.

"He's the old grumpy grandpa." D.Va added. "He's like the other grandpa while Reinhardt is the more fun and carefree grandpa." She told them.

"Yeah, like that one grandpa that'll give you sweets before bed!" Tracer said with a big grin.

"Does everyone just have a nickname?" Y/n asked them, D.Va nodded.

"Yeah." Tracer said.

"Pretty much." Lucio agreed.

"Wait, if that's the case, what am I?" Y/n asked them curiously.

"DAMN!" Lucio shouted.

"YES!" D.Va said with a grin. "Wow you're such a noob, everyone knows that X-Circle-Triangle-Triangle-X is a terrible combo against Luciana." She said with a large smirk.

"D.Va, you breath and exhale games, why did you think I was gonna beat a match against you?" Lucio asked her. "Hell, you spend hours on in playing games."

"Maybe if we play a music game you  _might_  win." D.Va said with a smug grin.

"Urm guys…?" Y/n questioned.

"Oh right, well y/n you're like the older sister," Lucio replied.

"That's it?" Y/n asked them.

"Well not really love," Tracer said. "you're well the older sister that is a bit of a try hard." She said.

"What? Seriously?" Y/n asked them shocked.

"But a try hard that we will protect," Lucio said.

"Yeah," D.Va said. "I'm the Gremlin baby, or the little sister that is a cave dweller." D.Va said unfazed by the fact she insulted herself.

"I'm the hyper older sister that is very fast but has no authority!" Tracer said.

"I'm the middle child that tries to get attention by making new songs all the time and forcing people to listen to them," Lucio said.

"Wow." Y/n muttered. "What about Mercy and Genji?"

"Mercy is mom," D.Va said. "the one that tries to support everyone and we all love her for that."

"Genji is the one older brother that is into Anime." Tracer replied.

"Trojborn? Mei?" Y/n asked them.

"Mei is the older sister that is too adorable and sweet for her own good." Tracer replied.

"Trojborn is that one uncle that constantly talks about the war that he was never in," Lucio replied.

"Zenyatta, McCree?"

-"Zenyatta is that one hippie in every family." Tracer said.

-"McCree is that one weird, weird, weird uncle that your parents tells you to stay away from." D.Va replied.

"Understandable." Y/n said nodding her head in pure agreement. "And Winston and Ana?"

"That one Uncle that's wayyy too much into politics," Lucio replied.

"Ana is that one tough grandma that everyone is scared of." D.Va replied.

"Hm, well look, I think maybe just maybe if we show 76 a good you know harmless joke maybe he'll be like, 'Huh maybe I shouldn't be an asshole.'" Y/n suggested.

"I'm not gonna stop you." Tracer said.

"Glad to hear it." Y/n said with a grin.

"Tell him dad jokes." D.Va suggested.

"Dad jokes?" Y/n asked her. "What are those?"

"It's an old slang people used to use in order to describe lame jokes." D.Va replied.

"Hmm…interesting…" Y/n muttered to herself.

        

        It was the next day instead of sitting next to her normal group in the morning y/n sat next to 76.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Do you like jokes?" Y/n asked him.

"What?"

"Do. You. Like. Jokes?" Y/n asked him slowly. 'Man I knew he was old but I didn't think he was so old that I'd have to speak slowly to him.' Y/n thought to herself.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" 76 sneered at her.

"I got a good one!" Y/n said with a grin.

"W-" 76 was interrupted by y/n.

"What do you call a cow with no legs…" Y/n waited for a dramatic appeal. "GROUND BEEF!" Y/n said with a grin., 76 looked at her confused.

"Boo!" D.Va shouted from the background.

"NO WAIT!" Y/n then held in her laugh as she came up of one. "What type of shoes does Genji wear?" Y/n asked him.

"Y/n shu-" 76 was cut off from y/n.

"SNEAKers!" Y/n said loudly as she started to laugh loudly. "No wait, what time did the guy go to the dentists?" Y/n asked him.

"I swea-"

"TOOTH-HURTY!" Y/n said as she then slapped her knee and started to laugh loudly, just then 76 had enough as he got up and moved away from y/n, she got up and followed up behind him.

"Y/n, stop telling me your shitty jokes." He sneered at her.

"No." Y/n said bluntly.

"What?" He asked her as he turned around, y/n stopped in her tracks.

"I want you to laugh." She said bluntly.

"What?" He asked her confused.

"I've never once heard you laugh." Y/n told him bluntly.

"So?" He asked her.

"I just think it would be nice to hear you laugh." Y/n said, she chuckled on the inside, in reality, she wanted him to loosen up and have fun so maybe he wouldn't be such a grumpy ass. Y/n smiled at him, she really, really wanted him to at least like one of her jokes, even if they were bad. Nothing can make someone laugh other than a very and joke, 76 sighed loudly.

"You're not gonna stop are you?" He asked her.

"Nope." Y/n replied.

"If you don't stop this nonsense I'll make your next training day a living fucking hell." He warned her, as his visor glared at her.

"Do you want to know what kind of bagel can fly? A plain bagel." Y/n said with a smug grin, 76 only groaned in annoyance as he walked away from y/n, but she only kept following him as if he was covered in honey and she was a bee.

"Stop following me." 76 growled at her.

"No." Y/n replied.

        The rest of the day was y/n following 76 and telling him dad jokes, she followed him to the garage to the gym, wherever he was, she was there right behind him or next to him. It was late, almost time for bed late, 76 headed to his room with y/n laying out another bad joke. "Wanna hear a joke about a piece of paper, wait never mind it's TEARable!" y/n said, 76 blocked y/n from entering his room.

"No." He said bluntly.

"What? Come on!" Y/n begged him.

"I'm your senior you listen to me." He sneered at her as his leg was blocking the doorway.

"Look I'll leave you alone if you just laugh, I mean come on, one of the jokes must've got you, right?" Y/n asked him, he only shrugged. Y/n sighed loudly as she backed away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Just laugh, and maybe you'll be happy." Y/n told him bluntly.

"Laughing leads to happiness? You're a very naive kid." He told her.

"It'a step." Y/n told him as she then sighed loudly. "I won't stop until you laugh or even chuckle." 76 looked at her as he let out loud and long groan, rubbing his forehead. 

"The one about Genji one was pretty good." He said it wasn't exactly forced but more like embarrassed, as he looked down at the ground, y/n's eyes widen her ears perked up, this was the first time he complicated her on something that didn't have anything to do with training or even better without adding an insult right after just then he went into his room as the door slid in shutting itself, y/n looked at the door still in pure shock, but she smiled softly and nodded.

"I guess baby steps will have to do, grandpa." She said as she laughed to herself walking down the hallway to her room, just then she got a message from Lucio. 

* * *

_Lucio: Hey y/n how'd it go? D.Va is dying to know._

Y/n smiled softly as she replied. 

_Y/n: We're making progress._

_Lucio: Did he laugh? No way did he laugh!_

_Y/n: He didn't, but he complimented one. I think that's enough to show that he isn't a grumpy old asshole._

_Lucio: You know he'll give you hell the next day you train with him, right?_

_Y/n: I know, but let him. He'll crack one day..._

* * *

Just then a text came in from D.Va who was hanging out with Lucio at the time and was reading their conversation.

* * *

_D.Va: Why do you care so much about him?_

_Y/n: I don't._

_D.Va: Are you sure? I feel like maybe, just maybe you don't hate him after all?_

_Y/n: What are you trying to get at? -.-'_

_D.Va: NOTHING! :3 It's just...I don't know. Maybe 'hate' isn't the exact word you should use._

_Y/n: D.Va, I swear. What the hell are you trying to say?_

* * *

 Y/n looked up from her phone since she was at her room, she walked in and looked at her phone as D.Va replied. 

* * *

 _D.Va: I think you're being a bit of a Tsundere._  
Y/n: I  **don't**  like him.   
D.Va: I've never said you did.   
Y/n: D.Va, you're poking at the idea! No. I don't like him. How old is he again? 50? 70? 100?! I don't like old assholes like him.   
D.Va: You wanted to hear him laugh, right?  
Y/n: TO MAKE HIM LESS OF AN ASSHOLE SO HE CAN STOP INSULTING ME! Ugh. Look, D.Va I don't know what type of rom-com you're seeing but me and him. Will NEVER be a couple.   
D.Va: Do you have a daddy-complex for him? Y/n we can get through this together~

* * *

        Y/n glared at her phone as she put it on Airplane mode and placed her phone down on her bedside. 'Man what the hell is she thinking.' Y/n thought to herself, she was getting angry at the thought of someone assuming she likes 76, SOLDIER 76 a grumpy asshole who is old enough to be her father.


	8. "Jack Morrison Is Dead"

Y/n sighed softly, she really wanted to know what the hell D.Va was getting at, she growled softly to herself.

"Y/n?"

"Huh?" Y/n looked up and noticed Zenyatta was talking to her. "What is it, s-I mean master?"

"I can't help but feel like….you're not you today." He said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Y/n asked him confused.

"How about some tea?" Zenyatta asked her.

"Tea?" Y/n asked him.

"Yes, it's very calming, isn't that right Genji?" He asked him who nodded and agreed as he lifted her a thumbs up.

"But what about our mediating?" y/n asked him.

"That's not going anywhere," Zenyatta said as he then floated out the door to the kitchen. The Medication room was very calming with a very large window in front of them, letting in the natural light and scenery with trees, bushes, and the lake. The walls were painted white with beautiful bamboo flooring. It has such a calm and zen aura, with candles making the room smell like trees and an ocean breeze.

"So y/n," Genji said. "are you enjoying your new training with us?" He asked her, y/n looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it beats the old man." Y/n said chuckling to herself.

"Y/n, what has been on your mind?" Genji asked her.

"What do you mean? Nothing has been on my mind." Y/n said shrugging.

"Y/n…" He said. "You can fool yourself by telling yourself lies and lies, but you cannot fool me or master." He said bluntly.

"Genji, I'm fine." Y/n told him but before Genji could pry into her anymore Zenyatta came in, he came in with a tray of 3 teacups and a teapot on the center of the table. The teapot was green and rustic as the teacups were a lighter green decorated with paintings of leafs.

"I'm back." He said placing the try down on the floor.

"3?" Y/n questioned.

"One for everyone," Zenyatta said.

"But you're an omnic how can you…?" Y/n muttered.

"Don't worry," Zenyatta said. "I enjoy the smell of tea." He then served everyone one cup, y/n took a sip of her tea. "How was your tea?" Zenyatta asked her.

"It's very rough yet…sweet…it didn't hit me until I drank the ends of it." Y/n muttered as she looked down into her teacup, she saw her reflection but for a moment it was 76, her orbs widen as she placed the cup down. 'W-What the hell was that?' Y/n thought to herself.

Zenyatta placed his cup down on the table and looked at y/n. "Is that all?" He asked her.

"H-Huh?" Y/n asked him shocked. "What do you mean, master?"

"I mean, is that all you can say about the tea?" He asked her.

"I-I-" Y/n stuttered not knowing how to respond, should she tell him what she saw or keep it to herself.

"Y/n…do you want to know something?" Zenyatta asked her, y/n looked up listening. "The tea had no flavor." He told her bluntly

"Then how…?"

"This is to show you what you truly felt about someone, did you see anyone in your reflection?" He asked her tilting his head.

"What type of tea is this? Magic tea?" Y/n asked him Zenaytta and Genji laughed, it was like a small inside joke that y/n didn't get.

"No!" Genji said laughing loudly.

"It's normal tea," Zenaytta said. "When someone is bothering you, you normally think about them a lot." He said. "that tea…was supposed to show your true feeling towards them."

"I think of them as rough and sweet?" Y/n asked him.

"However you want to take it as," Zenyatta says. "Your enemy is normally the first that pops up." He said softly. "One must forgive their enemies it won't benefit them but it will to you as well. When one is on the battlefield, different things work for different people." He said. "It is best, in my opinion, to know who you are fighting for, what are you fighting for." He said as he then looked at y/n. "Who or what are you fighting for…y/n?"

"I-I-" Y/n muttered. "I don't know…my enemy…" Y/n muttered as she looked at the ground. "My enemy….I'm sorry. I'm second guessing myself." She muttered.

"Mediate y/n," Genji suggested.

Y/n sighed looking at him and Zenyatta, she looked at the window as she slowly closed her eyes and crisscrossed her legs inhaling and exhaling deeply, she looked inside herself.

'Who is he…76…the tea…' Y/n thought to herself. 'the tea connects to him, what does rough and sweet mean? That there is light at the end of the tunnel for him?' Y/n then remembered what he said yesterday. 'That compliment.' Y/n thought to herself. 'Is that proof?'

        It was later the day, y/n and Tracer had lunch duty, Tracer was boiling some green peas in a pot while making some sandwiches as for y/n who whom making grilled cheese and boiling some beans. Y/n added some salt to the bean pot as she stirred it around, she looked down at it softly sighing.

"Hey, Tracer?" Y/n called to her.

"What's up love?" Tracer asked her.

"Um…what do you think of me and 76?" Y/n asked her.

"H-Huh?" Trace asked her shocked. "Wait…huh?"

"It's just that D.Va has been saying things lately."

"Like what?"

"She thinks I'm being a 'Tsundere' with him." Y/n replied.

"What is a 'Tsundere'?" Tracer asked her.

"Someone who is hostile to someone but actually cares about them."

"You know, love. Do you think that you care about him?"

"Well I do but not in a romantic way, I mean he does a lot for 'Overwatch' I wouldn't want him to die or anything."

"Then what's the problem?" Tracer asked her.

"Well, this morning when I was having training with Genji and Zenyatta they gave me some tea, right? And I drank it and then they told me what I ever I tasted is how I felt about someone!" Y/n said.

"What did you taste?"

"Rough and once I got to the end of it slowly turned sweet."

"Who was about it about?"

"I thought about 76." Y/n replied, Tracer shrugged.

"I don't know if you like him, but anything is possible." She said as she then went back to her Sandwiches, y/n sighed as she went back to her grilled cheese. "Besides y/n, you shouldn't trust everything D.Va says, she thinks everyone is a couple. She thought me and Mei were a couple only because we Ice skated together." She said.

"Were you?" Y/n asks her.

"No, I have a girlfriend and I love her very much." Tracer said.

"Wait you do?"

"Yea."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you already knew, she's my wallpaper."

"What's her name?"

"Emily." Tracer replied. "Enough about me, y/n, just because of what D.Va said or what some tea says doesn't make it set in stone, alright love?" Tracer asked her.

"I guess…" Y/n muttered. "Yeah…you're right. I have no feelings for 76! And that's final!"

"Alright good on you, now let's get these out." Tracer said taking out plates and putting the sandwiches on them, y/n nodded as she quickly helped her out.

        Although today was a very special day, it was an anniversary, after dinner, everyone was in the theater room, it's been 10 years since the fall of 'Overwatch.' Winston adjusted his classes as he looked at everyone. "It's been 10 years since the fall of Overwatch, and 7 years since the destruction of our base in Swiss." He said as a powerpoint started to roll on. "This was a very sad time for us, indeed." He said as the next slide came up with pictures of the Swiss base. "We've lost many good people and Soldiers." As it went onto another slide, there was a man, with sharp brown orbs and very tan skin he had on a black beanie. The name 'Gabriel Reyes' and then another slide came up, y/n's eyes widen as time went by slowly. There was another picture of a different man, he had blonde hair, sharp blue orbs, and blue armor with the name 'Commander Jack Morrison' next to the picture. He was very handsome with a chiseled chin and the most amazing facial structure.

"T-Those eyes…" Y/n muttered, she bit her tongue, she didn't want to cause an outburst….she couldn't. "They look just like the man who saved me…" She whispered to herself, she gripped onto the bean bag.

"Y/n are you okay?" Ana asked her as she noticed y/n gripping onto the bean couch.

"I-I don't believe it." Y/n muttered as she looked up to Winston. "H-He isn't dead…right?" Y/n asked him. "He's just in a coma, but he's alive and out there…right?" Winston looked at her shocked, he didn't know how to reply.

"Y/n you didn't know?" He asked her. "After the bombing of Swiss Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes died." He explained it to her.

"N-No way…that can't be possible….h-he" Y/n pointed at Jack Morrison. "He told me to come to 'Overwatch', I-I've never thanked him. I-I still have something that belongs to him," Y/n then took out the old pin. "S-See? He might want it back? R-Right? S-So he's not dead…not yet….right? He's the reason why I'm here…I-I need to see him again." She said as she held out the pin to Winston.

"Are you sure it was him?" Lucio asked her.

"I'm 100% sure, I never forgot about those eyes." Y/n said. "I-I need to thank him…right….it's mannerism…"

"Y/n…I can take you to see his grave." Reinhardt suggested as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I thought…if I joined…we'd meet again…" Y/n muttered, Ana then shot a glance at 76 who only looked away from her.

"I'm sorry, love." Tracer said.

"It's fine." Y/n said as she looked up and gripped onto her pin. "I'm sorry Winston for disturbing your speech." She said as she bowed her head slightly. "Please continue."

"Y/n are you alright?" D.Va asked her.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Winston asked her.

"No, I caused enough trouble." She said. "Please keep going." She said, Winston hesitantly went on.

After the power point y/n was outside she was on top of the roof, she sighed softly looking out to the dark skies, she looked at her pin for a moment or two, flipping it around. 'I can't believe he's gone…I've never got the chance to say thank you.' She gripped onto the pin tightly as she looked out towards the lake, the wind breezing through her hair.

"Hello." Y/n turned around and saw Ana. "May I join you?"

"Oh hey." Y/n greeted her, she scooted a bit so Ana could sit down. "Be my guest."

"Thank you, It's a nice night isn't it?" Ana asked her as she sat down next to y/n.

"I guess." Y/n said as she shoved the pin into her pocket. "I can't believe that I didn't know he died." Y/n muttered. "I guess it was pretty stupid of me to assume he was still alive," She muttered.

"I knew Jack," Ana said.

"You did?" Y/n asked her. "What was he like?"

"He was a kind Commander, supportive and loyal. He loved being the responsible one, in fact, he thrived off of it." Ana said with a grin. "Jack Morrison was a very kind young man, he wanted to protect everyone no matter who they were, human or not. That was the kind of man he was."

"Do you think he even remembers me?" Y/n muttered. "I mean he probably saved millions of kids."

"That's true, he did. But he never gave a child an 'Overwatch' pin, actually I believe it was his first pin he got when he first joined." Ana said.

"N-No way…" Y/n stuttered as she took out her pin once more and looked at it, she flipped it over the words on the back was worn out and faded, the small pin was barely the size of a coin. "D-Do you think he would've been proud of me?" Y/n asked her.

"I do," Ana said with a soft smile.

"Did Commander Morrison have a wife or kids?" Y/n asked her.

"Not that I know of," Ana replied. "He was never really the romantic type, in fact, he was terrified of dating, I bet that's why he joined the military so early." She laughed y/n laughed with her.

"Were you close? You and him?" Y/n asked her.

"We were," Ana replied as she looked up to the sky. "Reinhardt and I will take you to his grave if you'd like, there you can say thank you." She suggested.

"I'd like that." Y/n said with a soft smile, Ana stood up groaning softly.

"Come, child." She said as she looked at y/n.

"I want to stay out here longer." Y/n muttered to herself.

"You'll catch a cold," Ana told her.

"I don't mind, I need to think for a bit." Y/n said softly.

"Ah I see," Ana said as she then patted her on the back. "Come back in soon, I'd hate it if you catch a cold." She then jumped into the window to go back to the inside of the base, she then saw 76 walking down the hallway, as they passed by Ana glared at him shaking her head.

"What?" He growled at her, Ana sighed loudly as she dragged him from the collar of his jacket and threw him into the nearest supply closet and shut the door as she blocked the door from him.

"You need to come clean to her," Ana told him bluntly.

"What?" 76 asked her. "Jack is dead, 76 is alive alright? I'm no longer Jack Morrison is better that way…for everyone."

"She looks up to you," Ana told him.

"Why are you defending her, why do you care so much about her?" 76 asked her.

"Because you aren't there for her!" Ana shouted at him. "She needs some support in her life from her elders."

"Look, I'm not going to show myself to her, just because I gave her a fuckin' pin. That was 10 years ago, I don't know why she thinks she's so special to me."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Ana asked her.

"I don't." He said.

"YES, YOU DO!" Ana shouted at him, she sighed loudly as she looked at the ground disappointed. "Who even are you?" Ana asked him. "Serve and Protect, right? Isn't that your motto, because you aren't doing a good job with y/n." She told him as she left the closet and slammed the door shut.

        It was the next day y/n looked down at the grave as she squatted in front of the grave, 'Here lies Jack Morrison, COMMANDER Overwatch' it read, y/n sighed softly as she placed some red roses on the grave that she recently bought on the way there. "Thank you." She whispered. "You probably don't remember me, but…you saved me one day…I'm aware of the fall of Overwatch, calling you guys bad people but I just wanted to let you know…you changed my life." She softly ran her fingers against the stone. "I'm very lucky…just…thank you. I'm sorry I've never asked you for your name and it's been awhile, so hopefully, I'm not too late." She then smiled softly she stood up, she couldn't help but let one tear slip. "I'm sorry it's silly to cry for someone who hasn't been in their life but once, it's just….you're a hero." She said as she looked at the pin and placed it on the grave. "Here, you should get this back." Ana placed her hand on y/n's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked him.

"Yeah, …he probably wants it back." Y/n muttered.

"I'm sure he wanted you to keep it," Reinhardt said as he picked up the pin and placed it back into y/n's hands. "Let's go home." Y/n nodded as she followed him and Ana back to the car, 76 was watching from the shadows of a tree he sighed.

"I do remember you kid," He couldn't help but smile as he whispered softly. "you're welcome."


	9. "Almost There"

"I'm ready?" Y/n asked 76.

"Yes," He sighed loudly. "you're ready to go on the training missions."

"We both thought that it would be the best," said Winston with a grin. "Everyone who has trained you agreed that you are ready. McCree, Zenyatta, Genji, even Soldier:76." He said nodding his head.

"I won't let you down!" Y/n said with a big grin that was ear to ear. "I promise!" She said as she placed her fist on her heart.

"That's good to hear, y/n," Winston said with a grin. "however there is a catch."

"What's the catch? I mean I can handle a catch, like yeah no worries." Y/n said with a grin.

"You'll have to be on Soldier: 76's team." He said.

"I don't mind!" Y/n said with a big grin.

"That's not all," Winston said.

"What else is there?"Y/n asked him.

"You'll only be limited to the training missions, not the real missions until you find your ultimate." 76 told her bluntly, y/n's eyes widen as she could feel her heart drop but she shook her head and sent him a big smile.

"Thank you so much! I bet after this I'll find my ultimate! Just wait!" She said excitedly, she wanted to stay positive. After all, these are baby steps and understandable why she couldn't just jump right into missions with them. But this is it, this was her dream…to protect and serve…and now she's one step closer to completing it.

"You are excused," Winston told her, y/n nodded bidding her goodbyes as she walked out of his office still with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy that you were finally able to see what she can do for us," Winston told 76 with his sharp tooth grin.

"I haven't." Soldier sighed loudly. "This is just merely a test for her." He said bluntly. "Everyone else seems to see something in her that I don't, maybe this will change that." He said as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "She's basically a damn child." He grumbled. "A little kid that runs around being happy, thinking everything is gonna be alright. Once she finally understands the pressures of being an 'Overwatch' agent, then she'll crack." He said.

"That is why Genji and Zenyatta are training her mental state." He reminded him as he placed his hand 76's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried that she might slow us down." Soldier told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Tracer, Lucio, D.Va, and Mei were training in the gym, Mei was on the punching bags, Lucio was on the dumbbells, D.Va was on the treadmills, as Tracer was doing some weight lifting, it was just them in the large gym.

"Hey, guys, what do you think about Soldier and y/n?" D.Va asked the group.

"Oh great, not this again." Lucio sighed loudly.

"Oh C'mon! Think about it, the old grumpy 76 with the happy-go-to-lucky y/n!" D.Va said with a big grin as she looked at everyone. "Just imagine it! It's like the CEO falling for his intern!"

"Um…" Mei said shrugging. "I-I don't understand what you're trying to get at." She said sheepishly.

Lucio sighed. "D.Va's been watching a bunch of rom-coms lately, ever since she thought that Soldier and y/n would make a 'great' couple." He sighed loudly. "BUT THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!" He shouted at her.

"LUCIO!" D.Va shouted back. "Anything is possible~"

"This isn't a Rom-Com." He reminded her.

"Lucio is right," Mei said. "life isn't a TV-show, besides if Soldier and y/n like each other they should be together, but if they don't we shouldn't force it on them."

"CONNECT THE DOTS GUYS!" D.Va shouted at them.

"Love, you've been on about this for a week now." Tracer sighed. "It has been going to y/n's hea-"

"SEE! SHE LIKES HIM!" D.Va yelled interrupting her.

"If you would've let me finished!" Tracer yelled at her. "She says that she is 100% positive that she does not like him." She told her.

"Besides did you even bother to think about the age gap?" Lucio asked D.Va.

"It's 2076, no one cares about age gaps anymore." D.Va said. "Just think about it guys, just for a moment! Soldier 76 has been ruthless on y/n, making her train every day for so long, he never once was this hard with me or Lucio." She said. "Think about it guys, what about you Tracer? Was he this rough on you?"

"No…but he only did basic training at the time..that was about…2 years ago?" She muttered to herself. "It was mostly just laps and a bit of offensive attacks for about 3 months then you're good."

"How long has y/n been training?" He asked her.

"A year…" Mei muttered.

"EXACTLY!" D.Va shouted. "Why be so rough on her but not everyone else? Huh?"

"But he's been this rough with new recruits, he was testing their limits." Tracer reminded her.

"Okay, okay, but why didn't he want her to Job Shadow, it was because he didn't want her to be in the war!" D.Va said with a big grin as she tapped her forehead. "Huh…? HUH…?! YET! Y/n tried to get him to laugh, see? Doesn't that say anything? All she's been doing is talking about hi-"

"About how he trains her." Lucio reminded her.

"Look, that doesn't matter. This is head from to toe, dun dan da dun," D.Va then waited for a dramatic pause. "authority complex!" She said with a big grin.

"What is that?" Mei asked her curiously.

"Well, I just came up with it. But listen, it's when someone who is the complete opposite of the grumpy and rude authority figure…yet…has made the authority figure to fall in love with them." She said with a big grin.

"Love, please." Tracer sighed. "You're adding this with a bunch of hunches."

"I agree with Tracer," Lucio said. "how many dating simulations have you played?" He asked D.Va.

"Um…like 20 B-But c'mon guys! Think about the cute couple they would make!" D.Va said with a grin.

"Y-you're right they would be kinda cute together," Mei Muttered.

"I'm not gonna fiddle in her love-life," Lucio said bluntly. "but, if I do honestly think there is sexual tension I'll help you D.Va in setting them up together." He said with a big grin.

"You guys are so childish." Tracer said. "But, if y/n and 76 honestly do have sexual tension," She then grinned at them. "I'm in!"

"What about you, Mei?" D.Va asked her, Mei's face slowly turned red as she noticed that the spotlight was on her.

"I won't say anything!" Mei said. "B-But if Tracer and Lucio are in…I'm in too!" She said with a big grin.

"GREAT!" D.Va said. "OPERATION: 76 AND Y/N AKA uh…we'll work out the kinks later….MAY BE IN PROGRESS-" She was cut off as y/n opened the door.

"GUYS!" She shouted as she ran towards the group.

"Remember guys, no one is to say a word." D.Va reminded the group as y/n made her way towards them. "Hello y/n!" She said with a grin.

"Hi everyone." Y/n then couldn't help it as she started to jump up and down from the excitement boiling inside her. "G-Guys you won't believe this, I'm gonna be in your next training mission!" She said with a big grin.

"You're gonna 'Job Shadow' again?" Mei asked her.

"Nope!" Y/n said with a big grin. "I'm gonna actually BE IN the training mission1" Tracer smiled brightly as she ran up and hugged her tightly, lifting her up from the ground.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU Y/N!" She shouted.

"Good job y/n!" Lucio said with a grin as he joined in the hug.

"I can't wait to see you on the training mission!" Mei added as she joined the hug.

"Yes y/n! Now you're so close to actually being on our actual missions!" D.Va said with a big grin.

"Well, that's the catch…" Y/n muttered. "I'm not allowed to be on real missions until…well…I find out what my ultimate is…" Y/n muttered. "B-but that's fine…I'm sure I'll discover it soon…soon…." Y/n muttered as everyone slowly stopped hugging her.

"I'm sorry," Mei said placing her hand on y/n's back.

"It's cool, no pun intended." Y/n said, Mei only giggled in response.

"Yeah y/n…at least the oldie is finally seeing what you can do," Lucio said with a small smile.

 

It was training day, y/n was hyped up, she has been training in the gym none stop, she looked at her watch.

"3 more hours." Y/n huffed as she laced up her boxing gloves and started to punch the bag, Soldier: 76 was passing by the gym and he could hear y/n's grunts and groans, he grew curious as he stopped in his tracks and walked back to the gym and opened the door and noticed y/n was punching the bag. He watched her, 'I'm not late…' He thought to himself. 'Today's Wednesday, I thought she would be with D.Va or something.' He thought to himself.

"HIYA!" Y/n shouted as she punched the bag with all of her might, the bag was swung further, y/n smiled as she jumped around in circles. "YES!" She shouted but before y/n could celebrate anymore the bag slammed into her, she yelled in pain as the impact was so hard that it knocked her down. "Ouch." Y/n grumbled as she rubbed the side of her forehead, she glared at the bag, like it owed her money, just then a small chuckle could be heard, y/n quickly turned to see what was the low chuckle was coming from, it was Soldier:76 leaning against the doorway, he noticed y/n was staring at him as he coughed awkwardly and walked towards her pretending nothing happened.

"Y/n," He said. "you never keep your eyes off your target, even if it's just a damn bag." He said pointing at the punching bag.

"You're right, sir." Y/n sighed as she stood up straight rubbing her back. "I just got too happy." Y/n said with a grin shrugging at her sheepishness.

"First of all," Soldier:76 said as he repositioned her legs. "I saw you punching the bag, you fight it differently than you do with me."

"Well it's just a bag sir, I don't have to be up on my guard." Y/n said.

"That doesn't matter." Soldier said. "Treat the bag, like you treat me." He said as he went behind the bag and held onto it. "Remember those punch techniques I showed you?"

"Yes, sir." Y/n said nodding her head.

"Good." He said as he then pointed at her gloves. "Take them off."

"What? I don't want to break my wrist." Y/n muttered.

"When you're fighting you don't have on gloves, you need to work on your endurance." He said, y/n sighed softly as she took them off and positioned her fist like 76 taught her, her thumb was on top of her index finger. "Go." He said, y/n nodded as she started to punch the bag, Soldier could feel the impact a bit as he felt the bag moving but he held it in place. "Your use your legs y/n, women have more strength in their lower body than upper." He reminded her, y/n nodded as she lifted up her leg and started to knee the bag.

It was 2 hours later y/n was slowly getting more and more tired as she was drinking some water sitting on the bench.

"Good work." Soldier complimented her as he walked out of the gym, y/n's eyes widen as she almost spits out her water, she looked at him.

"I-I-uh thank you!" Y/n called to him with a grin, Soldier stopped in his tracks, he glanced at her and nodded before walking out. Y/n smiled softly as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, 'Man I need to take a shower.' Y/n thought to herself noting just how sweaty she truly was.

It was the training mission already, y/n was hyped up. She wore her hero suit but today was different as she had on the old Overwatch pin in her pinned on her coat as she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright everyone." Soldier said as the teams popped up.

Red: Soldier: 76, Y/n, Mercy, Reinhardt, and McCree

Blue: Zenyatta, Genji, Mei, D.Va, and Tracer

Y/n kept the grin on her face as Soldier: 76 went on. "You all know the drill those who aren't in today's mission training go to your watchpoint. 5 paintball splashes=death, there is health packs all over the map." He said as he then stared right into y/n. "Friendly fire is NOT allowed, pretend this is real. You're in a real war and mission, Red: Protect the Payload, Blue: attack." He said. "Everyone go to your places!" He shouted at them, Lucio, Winston, Ana, and Torbjorn went to their spot as Blue went walked towards the payload.

"Protect the Payload everyone." 76 reminded them all. "We stay as a team, no one is allowed to charge in." He said, stay close to Reinhardt, as he activated his barrier, y/n looked up to the large barrier. This was the first time she was in the heat of the action, she smiled, this is what she's always wanted, the simulation was of a El Dorado, a city in Mexico.

"You'll do great, y/n." Mercy said softly to her as she placed her hand on y/n's shoulder.

"I promise you, I'll do my best!" Y/n said.

"No doubt about it sunshine," McCree said with a grin as he tipped his hat to her.

"Try to stay alive." 76 sneered at her.

"Y/n, remember, to stay behind the barrier." Reinhardt reminded her. "Let's win with glory!"

"YEAH!" Y/n cheered as she jumped up.

"Do you remember how to reload?" McCree asked her.

"Yeah, this is the same pistol I've been using for training." Y/n said as she flipped it over, it was very light and silver, the pistol had 15 rounds which was pretty good for small Glock Pistol.

"Attack commends in 10 seconds…." Just then 10 seconds past by. "Attack the payload," Athena said. Out of nowhere, Genji was climbing up the walls towards them ready to splatter everyone with his stars as Tracer blinked at them.

"O-Oh crap!" Y/n muttered as she looked around worriedly. 'Tracer can be anywhere,' She thought to herself, just then her train of thought was killed as she heard splashes on Reinhardt's barrier.

"Barrier is failing!" He shouted as the payload started to move, just then Tracer whispered into her ear.

"Right behind you, love." She said with a grin.

"AH!" Y/n shouted as she turned around and try to shoot at her but failed as Tracer rewind and was now gone in a blink of an eye.

"Everyone look alive!" Soldier called. "Genji's above us." He warned.

"I've got it," McCree said with a smug grin as he walked up the stairs and tipped his hat them, just then Tracer was right there behind Reinhardt and shot at him, Mercy attacked quickly healing him as 76 was able to headshot Tracer.

"Aw damn." She sighed as she walked back to the watchpoint in defeat.

"Look alive y/n!" 76 sneered at her.

"S-Sorry!" Y/n apologized just then she got a ball of discord, y/n's eyes widen as she looked around searching for Zenyatta, but before she could hear anything else Genji let out a last moment death sound as McCree defeated him.

"Ain't fast as a bullet!" McCree called to him laughing.

"I'll get you next time!" Genji yelled back, everything was looking great for y/n's team, she smiled sheepishly. 'I need to get some 'kills' I need to impress everyone.' She thought to herself just then she heard some Chinese, she noticed Mei was hiding inside of a building ready to freeze y/n, y/n giggled to herself. 'No you don't Mei!'

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Mei said as she started to shoot out the ice to y/n's team, y/n quickly dodged the attack as she landed 5 shots on Mei. "Aw," Mei said as she walked back to the watchpoint.

It was 2 on 5 there was no way they could lose. "Nerf this!" Called out a familiar voice, y/n's eyes widen, she was aware of D.Va's ultimate.

"EVERYONE RUN!" 76 yelled as her mecha was right dead center of the where the team was gathered, 76 was able to run off as y/n quickly went up the stairs as a big explosion of blue paint splatted on everyone. Just like that, Reinhardt and Mercy were out, but before y/n could feel the slightest bit of hope McCree was out by Zenyatta's paint bombs as he walked back to the watchpoint covered in blue paint with the other two.

"Good luck y/n!" Reinhardt called to her.

"Win for us!" McCree added.

'Oh my god…we are so gonna lose.' Y/n thought to herself as she looked at herself, Mei did get her on the arm 2 times. 'There's gotta be a health pact somewhere-' Her train of thought was cut off as 76 appeared out of nowhere scaring y/n. "S-Sir!"

"We're the last two." He said as he placed down his biotic field healing himself who was one shot away from death. "Get in." He said y/n nodded as she started to heal as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Y/n asked him.

"My ultimate is ready." He said bluntly. "Stay here, you'll only get in the way, I'll hit them from behind." He said as he noticed D.Va and Zenyatta walking towards the payload. "I gotta go." He grumbled as he stood up.

"No, we're a team!" Y/n shouted at him as she noticed Zenaytta was healing D.Va. "I can help you."

"You'll only get in the way." Soldier sneered at her.

"You told me I was good to be in the training mission, right?" Y/n asked him. "Trust me, we are running out of time." She warned, him before 76 could say anything else y/n jumped into action, his eyes widen.

"Y/n!" He called out to her, y/n quickly ran by them shooting at them randomly trying to stand her ground, D.Va shot at her as Zenaytta threw his paintballs at her, y/n's eyes widen as she quickly hid behind a wall. 'Damn it, this isn't good.' She thought to herself. 'No, y/n…76's ultimate is almost ready…trust him…' She thought to herself as she grits her teeth, y/n quickly popped out and started to shoot at D.Va's mecha hitting her 3 times but Zenyatta used his ultimate becoming invincible for a short amount of time while healing D.Va, she smirked at y/n.

"I'm sorry, y/n." She said as she shot her missiles at her.

"Oh shit." Y/n muttered as she tried to run away but it was too late, 5 paintball splashes were on her.

"WE WON!" D.Va said with a big grin, y/n chuckled softly as she winked at her.

"That's what you think."

"H-Huh?" D.Va questioned shocked.

"I've got you in my sights." Said a voice, the two turned around to see 76 using his ultimate as he landed his helix rockets while landing some shots in there as well hitting Zenaytta 5 times and D.Va as she got out of her mecha.

"S-SHOOT!" She shouted as she tried to land some hits on 76 but he sprinted around dodging the paintballs as he laid a headshot on her.

"Red Team won," Athena said.

"YES!" Y/n said with a big grin as she did a fist bump into the air.

"Good job love!" Tracer cheered for her.

"G.G." D.Va said with a grin.

"I'm happy you won," Zenaytta added, y/n nodded as she wiped the paint from her forehead.

"I thought we were gonna lose to be honest." Y/n said softly shrugging.

"Good plan." 76 complimented her.

"It wasn't a plan." Y/n said shrugging as she smiled at him. "It was a leap of faith," she said softly. "consider it a hunch." She said staring into him as she walked away from him to the exit just then the simulation started to slowly die, 76 rubbed his chin trying to think what she was getting at as y/n was celebrating her team's victory with her team.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Genji said laughing loudly slapping her back from laughing so hard.

"A Tank and Healer vs y/n!" Mercy said.

"That was very brave," Troborjn added.

"Indeed!" Reinhardt said with a big grin, Ana nodded landing her hand on y/n's shoulder.

"Ultimate or not, you have the heart and soul of being an Overwatch Agent." She said with a grin, y/n looked into her soft brown orb and smiled softly nodding.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	10. "The Other Breakfast Club"

Y/n woke up earlier than usual, today she was on breakfast duty. Understandable because she has been avoiding kitchen duty when she was training with 76. Y/n looked at the list, she wasn't expecting this, her breakfast co-worker was him,  **76.**

 **"Damn."** Y/n sighed in defeat as she looked at the rest of the list for breakfast duty.

* * *

_Sunday: Soldier: 76 & Y/n_

_Monday: D.Va & Genji_

_Tuesday: Winston & Ana_

_Wednesday: McCree & Mercy_

_Thursday: Reinhardt & Zenaytta_

_Friday: Lucio & Trojborn_

_Saturday: Mei & Tracer_

_Sunday: Reinhardt & Mei_

* * *

        Y/n sighed in defeat, how could she have not known this sooner. She walked in with her white apron on as she opened the fridge and took out milk and the carton of eggs. 'Pancakes will wake everyone up.' She thought to herself placing the milk and eggs on the countertop as she made her way towards the cupboard to reach for the flour, but finally noticed how short she was. "Aw shit." She grumbled as she went on her tiptoes in order to try and reach for it, she growled in annoyance, her fingertips can barely touch the bottom of the bag, almost grazing it, she tried to push her body up she smirked as she jumped up and got the bag. "YE-" She was cut off as she let go of the bag, her orbs widen as the white powder was about to get all over her, she closed her eyes ready for the impact but then, something amazing happened. Someone caught the flour just in time, y/n looked up and saw it was Soldier: 76, her (eye color) orbs glowed in amazement.

"A-Amazing…." Y/n muttered. "I mean thank you sir you rea-" She was cut off as the bag ripped open, the white powder was all over 76, his hair camouflaging with the powder as it was all over him, y/n as well, her once (hair color) locks were now white with the powder on her face. Soldier 76 groaned loudly as he dusted off the powder from himself, but y/n was laughing loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled at her.

"I'm sorry sir," Y/n apologized as she then whipped off from of the flour from her face. "It's just….I've always thought you were ready for anything but that powder explosion. You really weren't ready for that, y-you look like a snowman!" She said loudly as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"What?" Soldier then looked at himself in the reflection of a spoon and he noticed all over him was the white powder, head to toe, he growled softly. "Let's just clean this up." He said as he went to the supply closet and took out a mop.

"Wait what about the pancakes?" Y/n asked him.

"I'll go to the store and buy some more." He said as he tossed her the mop as y/n caught it. "When I come back this better be cleaned up." He warned her as he started to dust off the white powder from his hair.

"Yes, sir!" Y/n said as she looked at all of the white powder on the floor, now it wasn't as funny as before. She sighed softly dusting off her hair to see the flour thumbing down, she then started to clean up the mess with the mop. She looked at the clock, she's been cleaning for 30 minutes. 'Damn Breakfast starts in 2 hours.' She thought to herself. 'I don't have time to take a shower, she quickly rinsed off her white face in the sink before quickly starting on the eggs, she cracked 20 eggs into the large pan and started to scramble them adding in a bit of salt and pepper. 'Please be here soon, 76.' Y/n thought to herself as she looked at the clock, there was no way she was going to be able to make a full breakfast meal for all of Overwatch, aside from Zenaytta. She quickly placed in 20 beagles in the oven as well just in case all fails, but Soldier came through with the bag of flour.

"YES!" Y/n cheered as Soldier quickly went on to the mixer in order to make the pancake batter, y/n looked at the time, if they finished quickly enough all will be well.

"You shouldn't have overestimated yourself." Soldier sighed. "You were too short to reach it."

"I-I know but it's just…I wanted to get a head start." She muttered.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked her.

"I wanted to rush…" Y/n muttered as she started to go back to the eggs, Soldier looked at her a bit confused titling his head to the side as he then groaned, women were very confusing. "Y-You look like a dad." Y/n told him bluntly.

"What?" He growled at her. "I ain't your dad." He sneered at her.

"I-I know it's just-" Y/n tried to hold in her laughter as she looked at him from head to toe. "with that blue apron you just scream dad for some reason, you acted like a dad too." She added.

"I don't act like a dad." He sighed. "I'm nobody's father."

"'Come here and get stabilized.'" Y/n quoted him. "'Get on the Payload','Damn punks get off my lawn.'"

"Stop!" He shouted at her. "Whatever happened to ' _Respect your elders'_?" He sneered at her, y/n coughed awkwardly nodding.

"Y-Yeah…you're right…urm…sorry." She said she then started to make a pot of coffee for anyone who wanted any but she really needed a cup.

"Aren't you too young for coffee?" He asked her.

"I'm old enough to drink and smoke." Y/n told him. "I think I can handle a cup of coffee." She said as she made herself a cup. "Do you want one."

"Sure, don't add anything to it." He told her, y/n nodded as she poured him a mug and herself one adding in whatever she felt like, Soldier 76 looked at the cup, just then his mouth was shown through the visor that he always wore, it was only his chin and mouth exposed to the air, y/n looked at him, in pure shock. She never thought she would ever see his chin or mouth, she couldn't help but notice his mouth had a scar on it at the end of it, he noticed her looking at him. "What?" He growled at her.

"Sorry, it's just…why don't you take off your visor, I mean I bet it's stuff in there." Y/n added.

"I do take it off when I'm alone." He said bluntly.

"But why not in front of others?" Y/n asked him.

"Why do you care?" He barked at her as he slammed down his cup. "Get back to work." He said as he poured the pancake batter into a large pan, y/n sighed grumbling to herself.

"It's just a question." Y/n said taking out plates and putting the eggs as she took out the bagels from the oven and placed them on a smaller and different plate, breakfast duty was going on and on with silence, the only thing that can be heard was the sizzling of the pancakes until Soldier 76 spoke up.

"You're gonna help me in the garage." He said bluntly.

"O-Oh okay." Y/n muttered. "Uh…okay when?"

"After breakfast." He said bluntly. "Tracer crashed into another tree again." He said with a hint of annoyance coming from his tone, y/n couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Typical Tracer." She said.

"'Typical Tracer' needs to stop going so damn fast. She could've killed somebody, I'll make sure I'd give her a damn lecture." He sneered.

 

        After breakfast y/n headed to the garage, Soldier:76 was there in front of her, he took off his jacket. "Shut the door." He told her. "It's gonna be loud in here." Y/n nodded as she turned around and pressed the button making the door shut. Just before anything else could be said, the power went off.

"H-Huh?" Y/n gasped.

"Damn it!" Soldier growled as he tried to open the door with the button but nothing, the entire base relied a lot on technology, he slammed the door trying to get someone's attention.

"No worries!" Torbjorn called to him.

"What happened?" Soldier asked him.

"A blackout," Torbjorn replied just then a loud scream could be heard from D.Va's room.

"NOOOO! I LOST MY 40 KILL STREAK!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Just hang in there," Torbjorn said.

"How much?" Soldier asked him.

"We don't know yet." He replied. "I better go, Ana, is calling for me."

Soldier groaned loudly as he grabbed onto the flashlight that was on the worktable and turned it on, opening up the hood of Tracer's car.

"Looks like we'll be awhile." Y/n said as she sat down on the stool that was next to the car, he only nodded in response. "This is like the 'Breakfast club'!" Y/n said with a grin.

"What?" He asked her.

"Oh it's an old movie, it's was like in the 1980's almost a 100 years old." Y/n said.

"Hand me the ratchet." He said holding out his hand ignoring y/n's response, y/n looked at the toolbox and took out the ratchet handing it to him, y/n felt the awkward silence as she started to make some noises from her mouth.

"Bleep, bloop." She said as she then blew a raspberry swinging her legs.

"What the fuck are you five? Stop making those noises!" Soldier growled at her.

"Fine," Y/n said as she stopped for a moment or two. "soooooooooooooooo do you have a real name?"

"What?" He asked her.

"Soldier: 76, isn't that your codename? Don't you have like a real name?"Y/n asked him.

"Why are you asking me so many damn questions?" He asked her slapping his forehead.

"Because…we're gonna be here awhile, might as well make the best of it."

"By what? Annoying me?"

"Noo~" Y/n said shaking her head violently. "It's just…sir, nobody really knows who you are or well you don't seem to have a lot of friends."

"I don't need friends, I'm only here to protect and serve."

"That's the military in you, huh?" Y/n asked him. "Where did you grow up?"

"Will you stop talk-"

"Nope, not until you answer my questions."

Soldier sighed in defeat, he knew y/n wasn't going to stop until he answered. "I grew up on a farm in Indiana." He replied.

"All American man, huh?" Y/n asked him.

"Yeah, I joined the military at 18, when the omnic crisis happened. I wasn't planning on serving for a long time but…I did…and everything changed." He said softly looking at the toolbox. "I was in the Soldier-Enchantment-Program, you probably don't know what is, but it's when Scientist starts changing your body, they gave me a lot of inhumane things, so I joined Overwatch after that." He said as he then looked at her dead in the eyes. "The end."

"That can't all be it." Y/n said. "Right?"

"You're right, kid. But you ain't gonna hear anything else." He snapped at her.

"I'll tell you something." Y/n said.

"I don't care." He told her.

"No, I grew up in (state/country) I wasn't very special, but then when I was 14 years old…I-I couldn't hold my tongue." Y/n sighed. "These people were beating this little omnic, I couldn't just stand there so I yelled at them, they tried to make me do it by giving me the bat" She then started to laugh. "but man I was so stupid I hit one of them instead, they chased be around, like cat and mouse." Y/n then held onto her pin that was pinned to her jacket. "Then…Commander Morrison saved me, told me I could be a hero." She smiled softly. "I wished I met him but ever since then I dreamed of being an Overwatch Agent! Even when people started saying that they were all bad, just criminals, I never believed them. Not for one second, because I knew the truth." Y/n said. "I might not have an Ultimate right now…b-but one day…I'll be a Hero." She said with a big grin, Soldier looked at her for a moment, he sighed softly looking back down at the car.

"Give me the wrench." He said y/n nodded taking the wrench from the box giving it to him.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" Y/n asked him tilting her side to the side.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Aw come on!" Y/n begged.

"Y/n stop asking me questions." He growled at her.

"How old are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious!"

"So?"

"Tell meeeeeee!"

"No."

"Then do you have a wife? Or kids?"

"NO!" He shouted at her slamming his fist down on the car glaring at her.

"Did you ever want kids?" Y/n asked him innocently.

"I-I ugh." He groaned. "Just stop talking." He begged.

"Is it because you're gay?"

"STOP!" He shouted at her as he threw a rag at her, y/n got hit in the face with the dirty old rag, she sighed as she took it off her face and placed it down. "I'm not gay, I'm not married, I don't have kids." He said bluntly. "Because kids like you make me not want to have any." He said pointing at y/n.

"I get it…" Y/n muttered.

"Good now lea-"

"It's because you're a military man."Y/n muttered to herself. "I-I can't believe this." She said softly. "I've got you all figured out, you're lonely because you don't want to hurt anyone when you die." Y/n muttered to herself.

"Y/n, just stop it already." Soldier told her.

"I-I get it now…" Y/n muttered as she looked at her feet. "You don't hate me…do you?"

"Y/n, stop it right now. Listen to me I'm you're superior!" He shouted at her.

"I-I'm sorry…" Y/n muttered to herself. "I-I'm sorry…." She muttered softly. "I've always thought you hated me, b-but nothing makes sense anymore." She said as she then looked up at him. "Y-You were worried about me, you wanted me to leave Overwatch because I didn't have an ultimate, you were nervous that I might die because you care about everyone here…right?" Y/n asked him, he looked at her as he glared at her, he then charged at her, knocking her out of her stool.

"Shut up damn it." He growled at her.

"It makes sense now…" Y/n muttered softly. "You want everyone to think you're rude and grumpy but in reality…you aren't just bitter….you're…sweet…you're kind deep, deep down inside of you." Y/n said. "It just takes a lot of bitterness to see that." Y/n said softly. "You want everyone to leave you alone because you rather be lonely than anything else….isn't that right?" She asked him.

"Shut up!" Soldier yelled at her as he pressed his arm against her body. "Stop talking, now!"

"I'll stop, until you start facing the truth!" Y/n told him, Soldier growled as he held his rifle at her, y/n looked at him, knowing he wouldn't do it. He sighed in annoyance as he stood up and took the gun back and placed it on the floor.

"I'm old," He said bluntly standing up straight. "you don't know who I am." He said as he glared at her. "I don't care about what other people think about me, I'm only here for my own agenda." He said as he went back to the car.

"Who are you?" Y/n asked him softly.

"I'm a Vigilante." He said bluntly. "I'm wanted on an international manhunt." He said, he didn't think he was so transparent to y/n, he looked at her and walked up to her as he slammed her against the wall, his red visor gleaming into her. "Who are you, y/n?" He asked her.

"I am a try hard." Y/n replied. "I guess…you can think of me as someone who really doesn't know the word, 'stop.'" She said as she then looked into his red visor as she smiled at him. "This blackout wasn't so bad huh?" Y/n asked him.

"You really get on my fucking nerves." He said as he dropped y/n and went back to the car.

"I know." Y/n said with a big grin. "You know, being lonely isn't the answer….right?" Y/n asked him. "Everyone really does look up to you, you know you would've made a wonderful commander of Overwatch. Like the Ex-Commander." Y/n told him.

"You're really, really naive kid." He sneered at her.

"I know," Y/n said. "you know," she then started to laugh. "I told you to stop pretending but in reality, I've been pretending too…but you know what….liars are the only ones who can lie so good that they even make themselves believe." Y/n said softly with a grin.

"Man when the hell will this blackout stop." Soldier growled softly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, dad,"

"Don't call me tha-"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me prepared….you actually helped me a lot. You could've easily told Winston I wasn't ready…but you didn't. You could've kicked me out…but..you didn't. I dunno I guess thanks for taking such a hunch on me." She said softly.

"Don't thank me." He sighed. "You did it yourself, you proved it to me." He said as he then looked at her. "You're something else, y/n. I don't think I'll ever understand your madness."

"Neither will I!" Y/n said as she started to laugh, just then the power went back, y/n looked around and saw the doors opening.

" _RESTARTING_ …." Athena said.

"Let's get back to work." Soldier sighed.

"Sure thing…dad." Y/n said chuckling to herself.

"You really, need to stop that. If you call me dad one more damn time I swear to god you  _ **will not**_ walk out of here unharmed."

"You're right, I've been very rude to you," Then then stopped talking for a dramatic pause. "my apologizes ... _ **daddy**_." Y/n then made a smug grin at him.


	11. "D.I.L.F ALERT!"

"Y/n, why did you have to test his limits?" Mercy asked as she was patching up y/n, she sat there in her office. Her office was an okay size with big windows and had 2 small twin beds with her computer in the corner of the room.

"I didn't think he meant it." Y/n muttered softly as Mercy healed up her wounds. "I thought he was just joking."

"What did you do to make him so angry?" Mercy asked her.

"I called him 'daddy'." Y/n replied.

"H-Huh?" Mercy's blue orbs widen as her pale face slowly turned in red as she held onto her laughter, a small giggle escaped from her lips.

"Mercy~" Y/n whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious as to why you called him that." Mercy said.

"Well I told him he was like a dad...a-and he didn't like that...so I thought lemme just call him 'daddy' and see what will happen." Y/n replied.

"Did you like what happened?" Mercy asked her.

"Nope." Y/n sighed in defeat.

"Look y/n, how about we don't annoy Soldier as much, hm?" She asked her as y/n was patched up, she sighed softly as she hopped off the chair.

"Yeah, you're right." Y/n said with a grin.

It was the next day, in the afternoon since y/n was finished with training she was with Mercy, Genji, D.Va, Lucio, Tracer, Reinhardt, and Winston as they were having a small get together in the living room. D.Va laughed as she was upside down on the couch eating some chips.

"Okay everyone, get ready," Lucio said as they were all sitting down in a circle...or oval, he placed down the empty bottle of Mountain Dew. "Truth or dare, alright. Everyone ready?" The group nodded with a grin as he spun the bottle, it landed on Reinhardt as Lucio spun it once more it landed on Mercy.

"Ah Mercy, my dear friend," Reinhardt said with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm...I suppose....truth!" She said with a grin.

"Ah...truth..." Reinhardt muttered as he looked around the room trying to think of a truth. "What is the best part of your job?" He asked her.

"I think helping people and giving hope...oh wait...that's two things..." The blonde muttered. "Hm...no wait...I've got something better!" She said with a big smile, her purity raining to them. "Keeping everyone safe." She said with a grin.

"Aw." Tracer said.

"You're soo pure!" D.Va said as she hugged her.

"Alright, Reinhardt, if you could," Lucio said, he nodded with a big grin as he spun the bottle, it landed on Genji as he spun it once more it landed on Winston.

"Truth or dare?" Genji asked him.

"Dare!" Winston said with a big grin.

"I dare you to stay upside for the whole game, haha!" He said with a big grin.

"That wasn't a very good dare." Muttered D.Va as Winston obliged going upside down on the couch, Genji spun the bottle as it landed on D.Va.

"Oooooooooo this is gonna be good!" Tracer said with a big grin, D.Va looked right into y/n's eyes and soul as she winked spinning the bottle as hard as she could, y/n crossed her fingers, she couldn't help but feel like D.Va had something terrible in store for her.

"Oh, would you look at that." Mercy said as it landed on y/n.

"DAMN!" Y/n shouted.

"Muahahhahaha!" D.Va said laughing. "Truth or~"

"TRUTH!" Y/n shouted at her.

"What, no that's not fair!" D.Va pouted.

"Yes, it is! It's truth OR dare, not just dare." y/n said with a smug grin.

"Hmph!" D.Va said as she then looked into her. "You do know you only have 3 truths, right?"

"Yeah." Y/n said with a smirk as she leaned in towards her. "Now, shoot."

"What do you think about Soldier: 76?" D.Va asked her.

"H-Huh what type of question is that?" Y/n asked her.

"You were locked in the garage with him when the blackout happened, did anything...i don't know....Happen between you two?" D.Va asked wiggling her eyebrow.

"D.VA! STOP!" Y/n shouted at her.

"Well did anything happen?" Genji asked her.

"NO!" Y/n shouted.

"You're lying." Mercy said.

"HUH?!' Y/n questioned.

"Yeah, something happened." Lucio agreed, y/n looked around to see Tracer and Winston also nodding with Reinhardt.

"How do you guys know?" Y/n asked them.

"Well, first of all, Soldier has been talking more and less about missions," Winston said.

"H-Huh? I had nothing to do with that." Y/n said. "Look, if you gossip group really want to know, all we did was talk. Okay? We just talked." Y/n replied.

"About?" Tracer asked her.

"Stupid things, now it's my turn." Y/n said as she spun the bottle, it landed on Lucio. "You know the drill."

"I pick-" Lucio was interrupted by McCree walking in.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" He asked them.

"We are playing, 'Truth or dare'." Genji said.

"Care to join us?" Mercy asked him.

"Oh that game...I haven't played that since 20 years ago." He said as he then looked at them. "You know what makes it even more fun?" He asked them.

"What?" Winston asked.

"Alcohol," McCree replied with a smug smirk.

 

        An hour into Drunken Truth or Dare, everyone was hammered, aside from D.Va and Winston who didn't drink, D.Va because she wasn't 21 yet and Winston thought one person should be sober at least. D.Va spun the bottle as it landed on y/n who was laying her head down on McCree's lap.

"Yo...." Y/n said as she slurred her speech. "This was a good idea." She said.

"Oh yeah, it was!" Tracer said as she was upside down on the couch lifting up her beer bottle.

"Y-Yesssssssssssss it wasssssss." Mercy agreed her speech slurred as well, as she was lying down on the group with Genji who had his head on her lap.

"Y/n, it's your turn." D.Va said with a smug smirk.

"O-Oh." Y/n then sat up. "L-Lay it on me." Y/n said.

"Truth or Dare." D.Va asked her.

"Truth damn it!" Y/n said.

"Nope~you wasted your 3 truths." D.Va said with a smug grin.

"Oh shit, for reals?" Y/n asked her.

"Yeah, sunshine." McCree agreed, he wasn't fully hammered yet. "You gotta take that dare."

"Dare then damn it." Y/n said with a big grin.

"I dare you to steal Soldier 76's leather jacket, the one he ALWAYS wears and bring it back here while wearing it and then return it." She said with a smug little grin.

"W-WHAT?!" Winston questioned. "D.Va are you sure about this?"

"Positive." D.Va said.

"OKIES!" Y/n said as she tried to stand up but almost slipped. "S-So dad 76, right?" She then started to laugh. "I-" She then hiccuped. "got this in the bag."

"Do you know where his room is?" Reinhardt asked her as he slowly sat up on the floor.

"Yea." Y/n said nodding.

"Let's watch~" Lucio said lifting up his beer bottle.

"N-No." Y/n disagreed. "You know what we can-" She then hiccuped. "do? Y-Y'all should like hide me if he catches me." She then started to giggle. "B-Because he's very mad at me already~"

"What did you do?" Genji asked her.

"I-I C-CAlled him...daddy." Y/n said with a grin. "A-And he did not like that, Mercy had t-to um...what's that word....uh...it's when you heal something uh..."

"Patch!" Tracer shouted.

"Y-yeah that!" Y/n said pointing at Tracer.

"I was there!" Mercy said.

"Y-Yeah did I forget to say Mercy was the one?" Y/n asked the group.

"Y/n, you should go now." D.Va told her.

"Oh right." Y/n then did finger guns. "I'll be back with his jacket, hehehehehehhehe." She then started to laugh as she disappeared into the hallway.

"Is that a good idea?" Winston asked D.Va.

"She'll be fine." Y/n said with a grin.

Y/n looked for his room as she roamed the hallways. "SO-Soldier.....where is his roo-" She was cut off as she crashed into Ana. "A-Ana Banana!" Y/n called to her.

"What did you call me?" Ana asked her.

"W-Where is 76's room?" Y/n asked her.

"Are you going to answ-" Ana cut herself off she could smell y/n's breath and it reeked of whisky. "Y-Y/n have you been drinking?"

"Y-Yeah only like 4 cups...or was it 10...." Y/n muttered to herself.

"Y/n, I won't tell you where his room is. You're drunk, how about we have some coffee to try and sober you up?" Ana suggested.

"N-Nah, I'll be fine." Y/n said with a grin. "I-I have something important to say to 76...so...where's his room?" Ana sighed softly.

"He's behind you." She muttered.

"OH SHIT!" Y/n said as she turned around and saw Soldier's name. "Heh, my bad~ b-bye!" She said as she then walked towards his room, Ana walked away from y/n. Y/n looked at the door as she then held her hand out to it. "DOOR I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN!" Y/n shouted at it. "Oh noooooo" Y/n said just then the door was about to open, y/n quickly hid behind a wall as 76 walked out not even seeing y/n, as she sneaked into his room before the door closed. "T-This is gonna be soooo funny~" Y/n said as she looked around in his room, it was about the same size of y/n's but he had a queen bed with the American flag above his bed as well as some posters of Overwatch, but she couldn't find his jacket. "W-where is that jack-" Y/n cut herself off as she could hear the door slowly opening, y/n acted quickly as she hid underneath the bed.  
         Y/n looked around and saw his feet, hearing his heavy footsteps, y/n helped in her breath. He then went to his bathroom that was ironically right across from his bed where y/n was hiding. She watched him go into the bathroom turning on the water, he tossed his jacket on top of the bed and then started to take off his shoes at the doorway of the bathroom, sighing loudly he took off his pants and shirt, y/n's inhaled deeply, her face flushed red. 'OHHHH SHIETT BOI I'VE GOT THIS IN THE BAG!' She thought to herself. 'The jack-jacket is r-right above me.' Y/n thought to herself as she made a smug grin. 'I-I bet if I can't see him he can't see m-or is it the other way around?' She thought to herself. 'SHUSH! Y/n...he can hear you think.' Y/n thought to herself but then she noticed she couldn't see or hear him, she held her breath and went in, she peeked from underneath the bed and my god did she get a sight. Y/n's face turned hot as they were flushed red, she quickly went back from underneath the bed. 'I'm not going back out there.' Y/n thought to herself shaking her head, just then the door closed. Y/n sighed softly as she slowly slipped from underneath the bed, 'Alright, let's make this quick.' She thought to herself as she took the leather jacket and put it on, she couldn't help but get all giggly. The jacket was so soft and comfortable, it also smelled like Soldier...just like him.

        Y/n then quickly ran out his room at all speed and force she slid into the living room, the jacket was very big on her as it reached her upper thigh with the sleeves dangling off her arms. "I DID IT!" Y/n said with a big grin jumping around.

"Good on you!" D.Va said with a big smile.

"Well done y/n now let's put it back before Soldier: 76 finds out," Winston says.

"Aye, aye!" McCree called from the background.

"It's okay I got it from him when he was taking a shower~" Y/n said with a smirk.

"What? Y/n h-how did you live?" D.Va questioned.

"SHHHHHH~" Y/n said as she placed her index finger on her lips. "I like this jacket too~ it's sooooo comfy and nice." Y/n said as she wiggled around in it.

"Return it." Winston begged.

"Hmmm okay captain~" Y/n said as she then walked back to Soldier's room, but then she noticed how was she supposed to get in. "Oh, crap." Y/n muttered as she then looked around the hallway, just then she saw the vents she then started to laugh.  
        Y/n walked to the vents and was able to get up to it by stacking up some boxes together, y/n slipped into the vent as she crawled through them, she then saw Soldier's room. "Ah Hah!" Y/n said with a smug smile as she opened the vent and fell straight onto his bed as she bounced out from the bed causing her to land on the floor, she then started to laugh evilly to herself as she was about to take off the jacket but heard the water stopping as the door was about to open, y/n's face turned white as she slipped underneath his bed once more. Y/n looked around from underneath the bed, she noticed that it was pretty clean underneath there, she looked at a shoe box she chuckled to herself. 'Probs porn.' She thought to herself but then she really didn't expect to see something, slowly she noticed a box of well, condoms. She slowly turned away from the box shaking her head violently. 'Gross, gross, grossssssssssss.' She thought to herself. 'Sex is strictly forbidden my ass-' Just then the door opened, y/n could see him walking in his room with a fresh pair of clothes, he then noticed his jacket wasn't there. He grumbled as he started to pace around the room, y/n held in her breath as he walked around his room, searching on his bed behind his pillows and blankets.

"Damn." He growled as he then looked underneath the bed, y/n's eyes widen as she quickly backed away from his sight of view, just as he was about to look up y/n hiccuped. "Who's there?" He growled, y/n's face turned red as she stood frozen in fear, almost like a deer in headlights as he lifted up the mattress like it was nothing, just then he and y/n met eye contact. Y/n slowly noticed she was still wearing his jacket as she smiled at him.

"Y-you know...did anyone ever tell you look very h-handsome?" She asked him between hiccups.

"Stand up." He growled, y/n obeyed as she stood up as he slammed down the matters down, y/n's eyes widen. She couldn't help but notice he didn't have on a shirt, his wet body was just there, out in the open. Scars littered his abs and torso, but sadly he still had on his visor, he then held his hand out. "Take off my jacket." Y/n nodded taking off the jacket as she placed it in his hands, he snatched it from her as he then glared at her. "What the hell were you doing in my room?"

"T-Truth or dare." Y/n replied gulping, Soldier could smell y/n's breath it was just pure whiskey.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked her.

"Like 2 square areas...wait...no...that's not right..." Y/n muttered to herself as she then held up 10 fingers. "Like that many." She replied he sighed in annoyance he then put the jacket on the bed as he then pointed to the door.

"Leave, you're lucky you're just drunk." He growled at her.

"Okay sorry." Y/n said in a goofy voice just as she was about to leave she stopped in her tracks. "Y-You know~" Y/n said with a smirk. "Y-YOu" she then hiccuped. "have a very nice body for an old man." She said with a grin as she then held up a thumbs up. "Always gotta be safe! Y-Ya...damn....D.I.L.F!" She called to him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Y-You know that box of rubbers....don't want 'em kiddies am I right?" Y/n said with a grin. "C-Cause with a body like that....y-you'd probably get li-like 20 guys preggers...no...wait that's not rig-"

"OUT!" He shouted at her as he threw his pillow at her.

"Okay sorry." Y/n said in a goofy voice leaving his room, Soldier quickly felt his face slowly turning hot and red as he turned away from the door.

* * *

        It was the day after, in other words the aftermath.

"Ugh." Y/n groaned as she laid her face on the table during breakfast. "I feel so fu-fucking hammered." Y/n said as she rubbed her head. "F-Fucking...what happened last night?"

"I don't even know," Lucio said also in the same state as y/n.

"I-I wished we didn't drink so much," Genji said to himself.

"Don't worry guys, I have the perfect thing for a hangover." Mercy said with a grin.

"Thank you~" Tracer called to her.

"What happened to them?" Mei asked McCree.

"Drunken Truth or dare." He replied with a smug smirk. Y/n glanced at Soldier:76 scratching the back of her head. 'Was that a dream? Or did I actually see him shirtless? N-No wait....I saw something else....didn't I?' Just then a memory popped up in her mind, her face turned red as she slammed her face down. 'N-NO! T-That was just a dream....right...?'


	12. "Girls Day Out!"

Y/n sighed she was training with Soldier, of course, she still couldn't remember what happened Yesterday aka Drunken Truth or Dare. Y/n really couldn't figure out if what she saw that night was a dream or not. 'Ugh.' Y/n thought as she rubbed her temple, the thing Mercy prescribed for the group did work just not fast enough.

"Stop sulking." Soldier barked at her.

"I'm sorry." y/n apologized as she stood up straight. "D-Did anything happen last night?" Y/n asked him as she lifted up her fist and started to try and hit Soldier as he dodged the attacks as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I-it's just I've sorta blacked out from yesterday." Y/n sighed as she then landed a hit on Soldier's hand.

"You really, don't remember anything?" He asked her sighing.

"I really don't, I mean, the only memory I have was playing truth and dare with the group in the living room, then McCree showed up after that, I just blacked out." Y/n groaned. "Then I woke up in my bed with my hero outfit, as I then realized I had a major headache." Y/n replied as she kicked her legs at him, he grabbed onto her knee and pushed it down.

"Why the hell are you asking _me_?" He asked her.

"I-I uh…" Y/n muttered. "I just saw you in a memory…or was it a dream? L-Look I couldn't tell, so I just wanted to make sure nothing….bad….happened, last night….right?" Y/n asked him trailing off, he looked at her confused as y/n was not on her guard he was able to knock her down.

"Be on your guard 24/7." He told her, y/n sighed nodding as she got up rubbing her bottom. "Look, you sneaked into my room." He told her bluntly.

"W-Why would I do that?' y/n muttered.

"I don't know, you were hiding under my bed with my jacket on." He said. "I didn't know why you did it but you gave it back to me and left."

"T-That's it? Nothing happened at all?" Y/n asked him.

"You called me a 'D.I.L.F', what the hell is that?" He asked her, y/n's face turned red as she looked at him with pure shock.

"A-Are you asking me now?" Y/n asked him, he nodded. Y/n looked at him through his visor as she then said loudly yet softly. "I-It means, Dad I'd Like To Fuck'." Y/n replied her ears turning red. 'W-Why the hell did I call him that?! Damn it drunk y/n! You had one job, one fuckin' job.'

"Y-You're not serious, right?" Soldier 76 asked her.

"L-Let's just agree to never talk about this again." Y/n muttered softly.

"Why the hell would you call me that?" Soldier asked her confused and overall a little shocked at the fact that was what he was called.

"I-I mean!" Y/n muttered as she looked down at the floor. "I-It's just…I don't even know1" Y/n shouted at him her face turning red.

"I think it's best if we forget it." Soldier muttered.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYIN'!" Y/n shouted at him as they were still in the ring practice fighting of course.

        Y/n finished her training as she was in the shower, she heard her phone ring. Y/n sighed as she turned off the warm water and reached for her phone that was on the countertop near her, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello love~"

"Oh hey, Tracer."

"Mei, Mercy. D.Va, and I are all going to have a girls day out, we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"What about Ana, is she not coming?"

"She wanted to stay behind to keep an eye on the boys." Tracer replied.

"Oh well yeah sure, I'm getting out of the shower anyways where do you want to meet?"

"Garage! Be there ASAP! Bye love!" Tracer then hung up, y/n sighed as she turned off her phone and sat it down, y/n put on a towel covering her wet body as she exited out of her bathroom, she looked at her hero outfit. 'Gross.' She thought to herself as she could smell how badly it reeked of whiskey. 'I need to put this in the wash.' She took the pin off and placed it on her bedside, and changed into a different set of clothes, she put on a v-neck t-shirt, some old black ripped jeans and some combat boots with a jacket to match her outfit. Y/n looked at her damped hair, shrugging it off she left her room to go the garage.

"Come on love!" Tracer called from the driver seat, y/n hopped in the back. The orange and white car then started to hover, it was very slick and sleek. Almost cutting edge tech if, the car was a 6 seater, two in the front and four in the back, the seats were white and leather which felt very nice. Y/n sat next to Mercy as she was in the middle, while D.Va was in the front, and Mei was in the back next to Mercy. "Alright everyone, do you all have your seat belts on?" She asked them, everyone nodded. "Alright." She then started to chuckle to herself, lowering down the roof of the car leaving the girls exposed as she put on her goggles. "Let's go!" She shouted as she went into reverse and pushed it on the driving pedal.

"D-Didn't Soldier tell you not to g-go so fast?" D.Va asked her.

"He did….to bad I wasn't paying attention!" She said chuckling to herself.

        Everyone was wearing a casual outfit other than their normal hero outfit that they normally wore, Mei had on a dark blue jacket with a striped white and blue shirt underneath her jacket, the shirt was very long as it reached to her upper thigh, she still had Snowball with her as she wore light blue leggings with some patterns on it she also had on some sneakers. Mercy, on the other hand, wore a simple summer dress that was white and very soft and flowy, it reached to her mid-thigh, as she wore small white heels as well. D.Va wore a crop top that was pink with a bunny, underneath her crop top was a tight white tank top as she had on white short shorts and knee-high pink socks with her purple converse. Lastly, it was Tracer, she wore her small old googles but she had on a red scarf and a white T-Shirt that said, 'L A M E' as well as some ripped up skinny jeans and lastly to top it all off she wore yellow combat boots.

The girls stopped at the mall as they walked in a group inside of the mall.

"So y/n?" D.Va asked her.

"What's up?" Y/n replied.

"How was it, wearing Soldier's 76's jacket?" She asked her wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh come on now." Mercy said. "Don't tease the poor girl."

"Was this the drunken Truth or Dare?" Mei asked Tracer who nodded.

"So it was you!" Y/n said pointing at D.Va.

"Hehe, guilty as charged~" She said with a smug grin.

"I knew it." Y/n huffed.

"Well, you two have been getting along more, right?" Mei asked her. "It's important to be on good terms with your allies." She reminded her.

"Yeah," Y/n replied. "it's like a **_NORMAL_** ," She said looking into D.Va's soul. "teacher and student thing." Y/n replied.

"So, all is well?" Mercy asked her.

"Yeah," Y/n nodded.

"He has been teaching you more." Tracer said with a grin. "I've noticed lately that your reflexes are faster! I bet one day you'll be able to catch a fly with your chopsticks!" She said with a big grin.

"That's sweet but I don't think I'll ever be that fast." Y/n said giggling.

"You're too modest~" Tracer said.

"Wait, y/n…do you have your own weapon?" Mercy asked her.

"Yeah, I noticed that in the training mission you were using the training gun," Mei added.

"Well…no…I don't." Y/n muttered softly.

"There's a weapon store around here…" D.Va muttered to herself.

"N-No guys I'm fine!" Y/n said with a grin. "Besides I'm sure Torbjorn can fix me one up that's probably like 10 times better than any of those store-bought weapons." Y/n said.

"I guess," Mercy muttered softly.

"S-So where do you all want to go?" Tracer asked the girls.

"ARCADE!" D.Va shouted.

"Arcade it is!" Mei said with a grin as D.Va cheered running towards the arcade with Tracer and Mei.

"Children, huh?" Mercy joked with y/n as she chuckled.

"Haha, you're right." Y/n replied, Mercy then looked at y/n and placed her hand on y/n's shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned as she looked up at her, Mercy's blue orbs gleamed into y/n's as y/n could see her confused reflection in her blue eyes. Mercy smiled as she chuckled softly as she looked up to the sky.

"You don't understand yet." She sighed as she then looked back at y/n. "You've always been so positive…I wished…he can be more like that." She muttered softly as she looked at the ground. "You may not know it yet, but y/n…you've been changing 'Overwatch' for the better ever since you came here." She said softly as she looked back at her. "Some with more than others."

"M-Mercy I-I"

"Hey, slowpokes!" Tracer called to them waving her arms around. "Come on!"

"Let's go." Mercy said with a grin as she walked ahead, y/n frowned as she nodded not wanting to pry into her anymore.

"DIE, DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" D.Va shouted at her screen as Mei was just button mashing.

"GAME OVER PLAYER 2: MEI WON"

"HUH?!" D.Va shouted at the hologram. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"Yay!" Mei cheered. Y/n giggled as she watched D.Va raging to the hologram, she truly loved moments like this, these small moments that aren't very important, but they were to her.

The girls were in the food court as they sat around at the table telling stories.

"…and that's Emily and I met." Tracer finished.

"Wow!" Mei said.

"So romantic!" D.Va added.

"Agreed!" Mercy said with a grin.

"What about you Mercy, anything going on with you and" D.Va then coughed. "Genji?"

"W-WHAT?!" Mercy shouted her face going red.

"Yeah~" Y/n purred. "Now that I think about it, when I came out of his from room from training you had a box of sweets and you were outside his room…hmmm…" Y/n said with a smug smirk.

"I-It's not like that!" Mercy denied her pale face still as red as an apple.

"You two have been awfully close lately." Mei giggled.

"'I-I…." Mercy trailed off. "Okay…w-we aren't 'together together' not yet…" Mercy muttered.

"W-WHAT?!" The girls shouted.

"Oh love! Come on you two make a wonderful couple!" Tracer said with a big grin.

"I-I would like to be with him." Mercy said her ears slowly turning red. "But, I think we should wait, a little a bit…enough about my love life! What about you ladies?" She asked the group.

"Well, I enjoy being single," Mei said with a grin.

"Same~" Y/n said with a smug smirk. "No one is gonna tie me down!"

"Soldier 76." D.Va said in between faked coughs as y/n shot her a playful glare. "Okay ladies~" D.Va said with a big grin as she stood up from her chair. "I ch-" She was cut off as there was a loud scream to be heard, Tracer quickly perked her ears up trying to figure out where the scream came from.

"D.Va get y/n out of here," Tracer told D.Va. "Mercy, Mei, follow me." Tracer said as the two girls nodded following Tracer who ran towards the noise.

"Come on y/n." D.Va said grabbing onto y/n's wrist.

"W-What was that, D.Va?" Y/n asked her.

"I don't know." She replied just then a couple of gunshots were heard. "Y/n go hide in the bathroom." D.Va told her pushing her towards the bathroom.

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned. "B-But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said with a grin as she then pushed the button on her watch as her Mecha appeared she leaped into it and flew off, y/n nodded softly as she ran to the bathroom and hid there. 'W-What was that?' She thought to herself, her heart beating quickly sweat trailed down her face.

"Mercy get everyone out of here!" Mei called to her, Mercy nodded as she flew up and started to point the way to safety.

"Where's y/n?" Tracer asked D.Va.

"Bathroom I'll make sure the bystanders are safe." She said.

"I'll make an Ice Wall behind them," Mei said making an Ice wall behind the people running towards the exit. "This is Talon's doing…isn't it?" She asked Tracer.

"I don't know," Tracer muttered. "I'll go ahead, stand your ground here." She then blinked forward towards the gunshot sounds.

'D-Damn it…' Y/n thought to herself as she held her self in the bathroom. 'Everything was supposed to be okay…it was a girls day out.' She thought to herself as she turned on her phone, y/n wedged herself to the back of the restroom in the corner. Y/n looked at the phone contacts, 'I-I need to get them back up. I-I have to help.' Y/n thought to herself just then she noticed her phone battery was about to die, she gasped loudly as she was about to call Winston but it turned off. "S-Shit!" Y/n shouted as she slammed her phone down. 'I-I need to help.' Y/n thought to herself. 'B-But what can I do…?' She then looked down at her hands. 'W-Why can't I stop shaking?' She thought to herself, just then she could hear Tracer yelling in pain, y/n's eyes widen as she perked up. 'T-Tracer.' Y/n thought to herself. 'I-I need to help.' Y/n thought to herself as she stood up but then she heard more gunshots and shouting, quickly she felt her legs turning to jelly as she wobbled down, she collapsed to the tile floor. 'Stand up y/n…don't be a coward…they need you…' She thought to herself. 'B-But I can't fight…I have no weapon…o-or wait.' She then thought to herself about what 76 told her.

**_"Just because you don't have a weapon on you, doesn't mean you can't get one. Be creative, take whatever you can get. It ain't about a fair fight, it's about who will be the next body in the ground and who will live."_ **

        'I-I just need to find one of those guys.' Y/n thought to herself. 'T-That's right…gunshots=guns.' She thought to herself as she slowly stood up from the restroom. 'It's now or never y/n!' Y/n then opened the door quietly she looked around the empty food court, y/n sighed softly as she then heard footsteps, her eyes widen as she quickly hid behind a wall, the person walked by holding onto to a shotgun, y/n acted quickly as she tackled them to the ground, trying to steal the gun but she overestimated them. The person flipped her over hard, slamming her head down on the hard tile, their gun pressed against y/n's neck, her eyes started to tear up as she tried to get some air but couldn't because her airway was blocked. 'N-No this isn't the way I'll go…' Y/n thought to herself as she glared at them. 'N-NO!' She then pressed her thumbs into their eyes, they yelled in pain as y/n was slowly shoving her thumbs into their sockets, they stood up, y/n grabbed onto to the gun but the person punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, she collapsed on the ground. They stood above her ready to kick the gun out of her hands but y/n aimed quickly as she shot at their knee, they yelled in pain as they fell to the ground, y/n kicked them in the wound.

"A-AH!" Tracer shouted.

"T-Tracer!" Mei shouted.

"G-Guys!" Y/n yelled as she followed the shoutings, y/n found herself in a store, there she spotted Tracer on the ground, gripping onto her wound, Mei was trying barely pulling her up.

"Y-Y/n!" Mei stuttered.

"M-Mei!" Y/n shouted as she ran to her. "W-What happened?"

"We didn't see them…." She muttered. "we got them." She said softly, y/n then heard a beeping, a loud beeping. Y/n slowly turned her head and noticed a bomb was right above them, y/n acted quickly as she pushed Mei and Tracer out of the way shielding them with her body as the bomb went off.   
"WATCH OUT!" Y/n yelled in pain as she felt her back burning, it was like her flesh was melting off her body, she grits her teeth as she clenched her fist balling them up in a fist bitting her tongue trying not to scream in pain. 

"Y-Y/n!" Mei shouted. "Mercy!" She called for her. "D.Va!" She shouted louder for them, she quickly turned to them. "G-Guys stay with me…please…" Tracer glanced at y/n as she held onto her hand and smiled nodding to her.

"You've done well, love." She whispered to her, y/n smiled at her as her eyesight started to get hazy the audio slowly fading away she noticed in the corner of her eye Mercy was there, y/n pointed at Tracer and nodded her head at her.

"N-No!" Mei shouted as Mercy appeared, she quickly took out her staff and looked at them both not knowing who to heal first, sweat trailed down her face as she closed her eyes and healed Tracer first, y/n smiled softly as she finally closed her eyes and the audio became mute. Tracer sat up as she held onto her wound as she noticed y/n was down.

"No, no what happened?!" She shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Mercy muttered as she looked at the ground tears falling down her face. "I-I don't have enough energy." She muttered. "I-I used it all with the bystanders….I didn't think this was going to happen."

"Let's not stand around here," Mei said as she carried y/n and placed her on top of D.Va's arms. "Let's go." She said as the girls nodding running out.

"What about the rest of Talon?" Mercy asked Tracer.

"This wasn't a real attack." Tracer replied. "It was blackmail." She muttered softly.   
None of this was supposed to happen, it just supposed to be a fun little moment that they would laugh at....but this.... _wasn't anything like that._


	13. "Bubble"

D.Va quickly opened the door to the base, running in with y/n in her arms.

"Take her to my office." Mercy said running after her, D.Va nodded quickly as she ran to her office still in her mecha as she untransformed in order to fit through the door as she put y/n's arm around her neck as she dragged her with Tracer also helping D.Va. Mercy quickly gathered her materials as they placed y/n on the bed.

"Everyone I need you to leave." Mercy told them. "Get me, Lucio, he might be able to keep her stabilized. Go no!" She shouted at them as Tracer nodded quickly blinked out the office with D.Va running behind her calling for Lucio.

"What happened?" Winston asked Mei as he heard the ruckus.

"W-We were attacked by Talon," Mei muttered softly as she looked at the Gorilla. "W-We didn't find anything unusual at first, ev-everything was fine until we heard gunshots." She muttered as she looked at the ground. "I-It was all blackmail, they were trying to make us scared and run off."

"Wait, what?!" Ana shouted overhearing the conversation with Reinhardt behind her.

"Is anyone hurt? Are you all okay?" Reinhardt asked her.

"W-We are all okay...its just...y/-y/n didn't get so lucky." She muttered softly. "S-S-She-" Mei cut herself off as she looked at the ground softly crying. "I-I'm sorry! I've should've heard it! I should've made an Ice wall but I didn't this is all my fault!" She then started to mutter in Chinese.

"Mei..." Reinhardt muttered as he placed his large hang on her back rubbing her back. "You tried your best..." He said trying to comfort her.

"Y/n will be alright," Winston said with a soft smile trying to assure her.

"Lucio!" D.Va shouted for him as she spotted him talking with Soldier: 76 she quickly ran to them and grabbed onto his wrist dragging him away. "Lucio! Hurry, Mercy needs you!"

"What happ-" He cut himself off as he noticed that D.Va was shaking.

"It's y/n." D.Va replied. "G-Go hurry!" She shouted at him as she pushed the Brazilian, he nodded quickly wall riding to Mercy's office.

"D.Va, what the hell happened?" Soldier asked her.

"A-A lot." She muttered softly.

Word got around quickly, everyone was worried about y/n. McCree was in the living room with everyone else in Overwatch, the silence was all over the room. No one spoke a word to each other as there were soft sobs coming from Mei.

"M-Mei..." Ana stuttered as she sat next to her and held onto her hands. "You did all you could." She said trying to reassure her.

"It was my fault," Mei said rubbing her eyes as she took off her large glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of them, Snowball tried to comfort her as well as he rubbed himself against her.

"What the happened?" Soldier asked the girls as he looked a D.Va, Tracer, and Mei. "

"Talon." D.Va replied. "T-They attacked, and it wasn't supposed to be terrible or anything...it was like a bluff." She replied. "I told y/n to go to the bathroom and stay there so I can help the others." She replied.

"That's right." Tracer said nodding. "Mercy and D.Va were getting the bystanders out of there, Mei and I went ahead to try and find them...We did but I was too careless and fell into their trap...I got shot." She muttered as she then looked at Mei. "Mei was able to freeze them and she was about to drag me out." She muttered. "I-It was all my fault!" She shouted. "If only I wasn't so careless, w-we would've been fine, everything would've been fine1"

"That's when y/n appeared," Mei said. "I didn't pay attention there was a bomb planted on the exit," She said. "the bomb was about to go off....Y/n pushed us away and shield us with her body." She replied. "She was down and so Tracer."

"That was when Mercy had to choose who to heal..." D.Va muttered. "Y/n pointed at Tracer...so....that's what Mercy did, she healed her instead." D.Va muttered. "It was one shot because she used up the rest of her energy on the harmed bystanders."

"I can't believe this..." Ana muttered.

"This is nobody's fault," Winston said. "It's just that comes with the job."

"I agree," Zenyatta said. "Y/n was prepared for what was the dangers of being an Overwatch Agent."

"Y/n acted on her one accord," Genji added. "She had a choice, to stay put where she was told or do something, she shouldn't be punished for that!"

"Y/n is very stubborn," McCree muttered as he took off his hat taking a large smoke from his cigar looking up at the ceiling.

"We need to increase security." Soldier said as he stood up from the couch. "Y/n is no longer allowed to leave the base." He said bluntly.

"W-What?" Tracer gasped.

"N-No!" D.Va shouted.

"It's my faul-" Mei was cut off as Tracer held onto her hand.

"No, it's my fault." She said interrupting Mei. "I should be punished, I was the one who wanted to have a girls day out! I was the one who planned to leave...no one should be punished because it's my fault!" Tracer said standing up placing her hand on her chest as tears started to swell up. "Y-Y/n is hurt because of me! If I wasn't so selfish...maybe....she would be okay." She muttered softly. "Even if this happened, I should've told her to go with the other bystanders and leave..."

"T-Tracer..." D.Va muttered.

"Let's not play the blaming game," Ana said bluntly. "Y/n is in there suffering, let's not dwell in the past, Children," Ana said as she placed her hand on Tracer's shoulder.

"We cannot let this happen again...," Torbjorn muttered as he looked up Soldier. "I agree we must increase security."

"Y/n disobeyed your orders." Soldier said looking at D.Va. "She is the weakest one of us all here, she cannot defend herself out there!" He said slamming his foot down. "Talon probably got a good look at her, they might be out there, figuring out who she is and where she is. They might want to take her from us....to blackmail Overwatch. She needs to stay here, she will be safer here, locked in."

"You're right," Winston muttered.

"N-No!" Tracer shouted. "Don't rob her of her freedom!"

"Shut up Tracer!"Soldier yelled at her glaring at her. "That's an order." Tracer's brown orbs widen as she felt her mouth quivering she slowly sat down and put her face in her hands. "Y/n, is weak, we should've made her leave when we had the chance, but now it's too late." He said as he clenched his fist. "Now she's our damn problem."

"You're right," Ana muttered. "Y/n must be protected now....who knows what Talon may do if they get their hands on her."

"But y/n can still leave!" Genji objected. "She can live under a new name, a new iden-" He was cut off by D.Va.

"I want to protect her....She should be safe." She said looking at him. "Doesn't that matter?"

"She doesn't even have her ultimate yet, not even a personalized weapon," Reinhardt said. "I trust y/n....but....out there....she won't survive."

"This should never happen again," Mei muttered nodding. "If it means protecting her.....we should make her stay here."

"It's too late," McCree added. "But y/n shouldn't be forced into a bubble." He disagreed.

"We will make a vote when Mercy and Lucio are here," Winston said.

 

An hour passed as Mercy and Lucio walked in.

"How is she?" Tracer asked them.

"She's alive."Mercy said. "She'll be fine," She said as she rubbed sweat from her forehead. "Lucio was able to keep her heart stable, long enough for me to do the operation." She said as she sat down on the couch with Lucio. "Y/n was very careless..." She said pushing a blonde stand behind her ear.

"What's gonna happen now?" Lucio asked them.

"We are deciding on a vote," Zenyatta said. "If y/n should be allowed to leave Overwatch or not," He told them.

"You want to keep y/n here, forever?" Lucio asked them.

"No, until she finds her ultimate," McCree replied.

"We can't trust her out there, she's stubborn and disobeyed orders." Soldier said. "Y/n can't fight for herself, yet, her personality makes her jump in headfirst." He told them. "Talon probably got a good look at her, they might try and take her in order to blackmail us." He told them both.

"I honestly agree with this." Mercy said softly.

"M-Mercy!" Genji said.

"Think about it," Mercy said. "Y/n cannot defend herself...I don't want to make a choice like that again! Picking who lives and who might die!" She shouted at him. "I-I can't do it again....y-y/n is too fearless for her own good." She said as she looked down at the ground tears appearing in her eyes. "Y/n must be protected from Talon."

"But y/n will never go outside," Lucio muttered. "her freedom will be stripped from her. T-That's not right! There must be another way!"

"There isn't," Reinhardt muttered. "I wished there was...my friend."

"All in order to make y/n never leave this base again until she finds her ultimate?" Winston asked, everyone, rose their hands aside from Tracer, McCree, Lucio, and Genji. "The vast majority agrees, now if y/n ever tries to leave this base....you are to make sure she doesn't leave." He then looks at the four of them. "You four as well, y/n should be protected like she is our own...we can all defend ourselves, but y/n's personality and the fact she still doesn't know what her ultimate lashes to each other." He said. "She must be protected from herself and Talon." The four of them agreed, nodding their heads.

"What's going to happen to y/n now? Is she awake?" Ana asked Mercy and Lucio.

"The explosion burned her back, badly." Mercy said softly. "She got 3rd burns on her back, the back of her calves, blunt trauma on her head based on the impact when she fell to the ground." She replied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "She's not awake right now...she won't be awake until tomorrow." Mercy said. "She'll have to take medicine in order to make sure her burns and trauma is treated well, as well as to reduce her stress levels so she can have a positive reaction to the medicine."

"As long as she'll be okay," McCree said. "Thank you, doc."

"No problem." She said with a soft smile shrugging. "It's the least I can do."

Y/n woke up the next day, she yawned as she noticed she was connected to a heart monitor, she looked at the tube that entered into her body. Her eyesight was hazy as she rubbed her eyes, 'Man..' Y/n thought to herself as she tried to sit up but only to feel a sharp pain on her back she rubbed her forehead as she had a head pounding headache she groaned in pain as she closed her eyes and remembered the explosion and Tracer. Y/n's eyes widen as she looked around, she was in Mercy's office. "T-Tracer!" She shouted for her as she tried to get up from the bed. "Tracer!" Y/n shouted as she yanked off the tubes from her arm, Mercy quickly heard y/n yelling as she ran to her, making y/n to sit down.

"Y/n calm down."

"N-No! Tracer is she okay?" Y/n asked her looking into her eyes.

"She's fine." Mercy said with a soft smile, y/n smiled softly as she laughed.

"Thank god! I'm glad." She said as she went to sit back down. "What about everyone else, Mei, D.va?"

"All fine."

"What about the bystanders?"

"Y/n, everyone is okay." Mercy said softly. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Y/n said with a soft smile. "I didn't think I was going to get hit to be honest." Y/n muttered as she looked at the heart monitor. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A day." Mercy replied as she then noticed on y/n's bedside was breakfast, eggs, and toast with a glass of orange juice. 'Who gave her breakfast?' She thought to herself. 'I didn't give her an-' Her train of thought was cut off as she saw y/n looking out the window, smiling.

"I'm sorry." Y/n said softly looking down at herself. "I caused a bunch of trouble...didn't I?" She asked Mercy as she turned to her, her smile faded. "I wanted to stay...I wanted to listen to D.Va but...I heard Mei and Tracer....I couldn't stop myself. If only I wasn't so scared Tracer might've been okay." She said. "Everyone might've been okay, i-if only I got there and was able to fight alongside you guys, maybe none of this would've happened."

"Don't say that." Mercy said as she put her hand on her shoulder. "You did amazing, now you need to take this medicine twice every day, one when you first wake up, and one before you go to bed, in order to help you with your burns." She said as she took out a yellow container with white pills inside of it, she placed it on y/n's bedside.

"What's gonna happen now?" Y/n asked her softly. "I know I'm in trouble...but now what? Am I kicked out?"

"No." Mercy laughed at y/n's assumption. "But things did change."

"What happened now?"

"You shouldn't worry about it right now." Mercy said as she left her office, leaving y/n dumfounded, y/n looked down at her hands and then saw the breakfast tray, she reached for it and grabbed onto the toast, she chewed it softly. 'I'm such a coward.' Y/n thought to herself as she swallowed the toast hard feeling a lump in her throat.


	14. "Turn Off Airplane Mode Already"

Y/n got a lot of visitors and get well cards and balloons, however, no one told her the bad news, until now. Soldier sighed as he knocked on Mercy's office door, Mercy answered it.

"Is y/n awake?" He asked her.

"Yes…please…tell her nicely." She begged as she opened the door to let him, Soldier walked in as he looked at Mercy in a way to signal her to get out, in which she did. He looked at y/n, she was still on the bed, the meds have been helping but she had to be under Mercy's strict observation, y/n looked at him, he noticed y/n was chucking knives at the wall. She quickly placed the knives down to her bedside not knowing how to react.

"U-Uh Mercy told me I was allowed to." She said quickly thinking she was in trouble.

"Why are you throwing them at the wall?" He asked her.

"Just because I have to be bedridden for like 3 days it doesn't mean I have to be rusty with my aim." She said bluntly. "I guess it made sense that you were the last one to bother and visit me." She muttered under her breath but then smiled. "But I'm glad you came by."

"I'm not here to bring you good news." He told her, y/n perked up as she furrowed her eyebrows, groaning loudly.

"Lemme guess, no one knew how to tell me…huh?" She asked him looking at a 'Get Well!' balloon that Genji left her. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," She then looked at him straight into the red visor. "I'm kicked out, huh?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"No way."

"Y/n stop talking."

"Okay."

"You may not be kicked out," Soldier told her. "but now you aren't allowed to leave the 'Overwatch' base until you find your Ult. it doesn't matter if you have someone with you, you aren't allowed to leave." He told her bluntly.

"My freedom, huh? That's the price I have to pay?" Y/n asked him.

"Yes." He told her. "You did this to yourself." He growled at her.

"You know what," Y/n said softly as she smiled at him. "I don't care."

"You what?"

"I don't care that I lost my freedom, that's a small price to pay." She muttered.

"You idiot!" He barked at her. "You could've died, don't you realize that? Why didn't you listen to D.Va?" He snarled at her as he glared at her.

"I know." Y/n said as she looked at him. "I knew the risks, I could've died and I didn't mind." She muttered softly. "That didn't even cross my mind, death I mean. Besides, I couldn't hide while they were out there." Y/n said as she looked down

."You're weak y/n, they would've been fine!" He shouted at her as he glared at her. "You're such a fucking dumb ass why can't you listen for once?! Just once! What if the explosion really did kill you? Huh? What then?!" He yelled at her as he clenched his fist.

"Then I die." Y/n replied.

"Why do you pretend, why do you think that you have so much damn power, but in reality, you are spineless, you are weak, a coward!" He shouted at her.

"I'm not going to apologize!" Y/n shouted at him as she glared at him. "Because guess what, I'd do it all over again! I wouldn't change anything of my outcome! I would still run in and block the explosion, I'd still be in this damn bed! I don't care1 All I cared about was protecting my friends!"

"Tch." He said clicking his tongue. "You make me so fuckin piss off sometimes, I'd wish- I'd wish-" He cut himself off as he bit down on his tongue.

"You wish what?!" Y/n shouted at him.

 **"I'D WISHED I WOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN A CHANCE ON YOU THAT I TOLD WINSTON YOU WEREN'T READY! THAT YOU'D JUST LEAVE AND QUIT OVERWATCH AND NEVER COME BACK!"**  He shouted at her, y/n's eyes widen as she looked at him in pure shock, or more like sadness, her heart dropped. It was like her heart fell into the bottomless pit, to no return, she looked down at her lap. She felt a large lump in throat, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she didn't know how else to react to this, she only smiled at him.

"You're so damn  _transparent_ ," Y/n said as she looked at him. "your  _facade_   _is_   _fading_ , somedays I thought you just hated me, but that's all an act isn't it?"She asked him as she then started to laugh at him. "You pretend you don't care, you act like you're brave and shit, but in reality,  _you're the most scared one there_!" She shouted at him.

"What the hell did you say?" He snarled at her.

"You heard me." Y/n snapped at him. "You're the one who is always scared, you want to know why? Because you care about everyone, you pretend that you don't care about anyone but in reality, you can't take a hit like a death." She told him softly.

"I don't care." He barked at her. "I couldn't give much of a damn if you live or die," He told her as he looked into her eyes, she only made a smug smirk.

"Then why are you lecturing me?" She asked him. "If you really wanted me to die, you wouldn't have come here shouting at me." She sighed softly. "Out of everyone here, I know you're the softest one out of them." She said, Soldier growled as he glared at him, clenching his fist. "So stop hiding behind that damn mask and visor." She told him. "It's almost like you're always on Airplane Mode, you don't send emotions, nor do you get them." She told him bluntly. "Now, here I am sending you emotions and you don't know how to react…do you? No one back talks you as much as I do, nor does anyone else challenge you." Soldier growled, he hated the fact how cocky y/n was, he wanted to scream at her but he knew with her smart mouth she'd only repeat everything else she's been saying, he punched the wall next to her as he glared at her.

"Don't count on it." He snarled at her as he walked out the room and slammed the door shut, y/n only made a smug grin as she made a finger gun and pointed it at the door.

**"Bang."**

        Y/n was slowly and surely off the bed after about 3 days, she was walking around and pretending like everything is fine. She noticed that 76 kept his distance from everyone. "Y/N!" D.Va shouted as she ran up to hug her, Y/n hugged her back as she got a large group hug from everyone.

"It's good to see you up and going!" Tracer said with a grin. "Y/n I just wanted to sa-" Y/n interrupted her.

"Nothing is your fault," She then smiled at her. "I'm okay with the outcome, besides it's not like I'm dead."

"You are aware of the new rule now, right?" Reinhardt asked her.

"I'm not allowed to leave the base until I find my Ult," Y/n replied.

"That and security is more….tight," Winston replied. "Everyone now has a curfew, midnight. No one is allowed out after Midnight, and no one is allowed to leave until after breakfast hour." He replied. "We cannot risk another attack on one of our members from Talon." He said. "Missions are the only exception."

"Speaking of which, of them is 2 of us are supposed to patrol the city now," Ana said.

"Yes no one is allowed to leave unless they have someone with you, this isn't counting you, y/n," Reinhardt said.

"Ah." Y/n muttered.

"Talon will not get away with this y/n," Lucio assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you fine with everything though?" Genji asked her.

"It's not gonna be fun stayin' 'ere all day, day in, day out," McCree added.

"I'm fine guys, seriously." Y/n laughed a bit. "I understand, besides I never stood a chance." She said shrugging. "I had to get my own weapon."

"Speaking of weapons…" Torbjorn muttered as he then took out a case.

"What's this?" Y/n asked him.

"Open it." He said with a grin, y/n obeyed as she held onto the sleek large case, she opened it. Her eyes widen as she saw her personalized weapon, it was beautiful. It was (fav color) colored that was rattled with small designs, on the stainless steel. It was so clear and perfect that she could see her own reflection on it, the weapon was like an M16, but at the end of the barrel of the gun was a knife because there was a pole that connected the gun and knife at the end of it.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Y/n muttered as she picked it up.

"No need to say anything." He said with a soft smile.

"THANK YOU!" Y/n shouted as she hugged the little man, he laughed as he patted her on the back as y/n pulled back he explained the weapon.

"It's like a gun, the bullets are big at first but then they break apart creating small ones as they scatter around and about." He explained. "The knife at the of it is for close combat, I've been working on it for a month now." He said. "It was supposed to be a surprised until your birthday, but today is a good day as another." He said with a grin.

"I-It's amazing." Y/n said as she lifted up the gun. "I'm sure my ult. is coming soon! I just know it!" Y/n said with a grin as she unable to bottle her hyperactiveness as she started to jump up and down.

"Why not train with it a little?" Lucio suggested.

"Gotta dance with it, so you can understand it."McCree added.

"A weapon and their holder must be in sync," Zenyatta added, y/n looked at Mercy with puppy eyes as she gripped onto her weapon.

"Okay, okay just don't go too crazy." She told her.

"YAY!" Y/n shouted as she jumped up and ran to the training area.

"It's like she never got hit," Winston muttered.

"She's very positive." Mercy said with a grin.

        Y/n looked at her weapon as she aimed the barrel of the gun at the robot, she then pulled the trigger hitting it, she grinned as she walked up to it and swung the knife at it destroying it. "YES!" She shouted as she jumped up and down holding onto her weapon getting all giggly. Almost like a school girl getting a 'yes' from her crush after asking them out. "We're gonna do great things!" She told her weapon. "We will be powerful! AH HA HA!" She said laughing as she lifted her weapon up.

"You're havin' fun."

Y/n turned around to see McCree leaning against the doorway. "Well, I gotta get my ult somehow!" She said as he walked up to her. "How did you get your's?" She asked him.

"I dunno…" McCree muttered. "It just sorta came to me ya know?" He asked her.

"I guess…" Y/n muttered. "How did it feel?"

"Like I was on top of the moon." He said with a smirk.

"That sounds nice." Y/n said as she sighed softly.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Y/n said. "I rather be forced to stay here than getting kicked out." She said as she then looked at him. "What made you join Overwatch?"

"Hm…" He hummed. "It's been a long time ago since I've joined…." He said trying to remember. "I guess it was protectin' the people, and shootin' up bad guys." He said with a grin. "After a while though, drinkin' and smokin' are your two best friends." He said.

"You're friends with 76, right?"

"No really friends, more like co-workers."

"Really? You guys are always talking during breakfast."

"We talk sure, but it's only about the missions, nothin' more than that." He sighed as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "No one knows him yet no one bothers to ask him." He said bluntly as he then looked at y/n's weapon. "Go on and dance with it a lil I'm gonna make sure you don't push it." He said with a grin.

"Ha, ha." Y/n said as she charged at one of the training robots. "Hey, do you know who has been leaving me breakfast in the morning?" Y/n asked him. "Everyday I wake up there was breakfast at my bedside, there's never a note or" She then groaned as she sliced one of the robots. "anything. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well sunshine," He said sighting trying to remember. "It's probably Mercy." He said.

"Nah it couldn't be because she always looks as surprised as I do when she sees it."

"Maybe 76." He muttered.

"H-Huh?" Y/n asked him.

"Yeah…now that I think about it he's been leaving earlier than normal with a tray of food, at first I thought he just wanted to work but now its startin' to make sense." He said Y/n couldn't help but feel her face getting red…her heart was skipping a beat….this is wrong….right? D.Va wasn't right…..or was she?


	15. "Operation: Cliche"

It's been a couple of weeks since y/n's accident, of course, nothing changed other than the fact she was now not allowed near any of the exits of the base. But today there was a mission, y/n watched them speed off to the day, she was left alone in the big base. Even know wouldn't be a good time to try and go out because Winston installed a protection system where if y/n is at the any of the exit it will beep and be on hard lockdown until one of the agents came. Y/n was using the weapon to try and make some new small tricks. 'I wonder…why doesn't 76 take off his visor thingy?' Y/n thought to herself. 'Maybe he has a large disgusting scar that's across his face, or maybe he has no face! Or maybe he's very digesting, or is he handsome?' She thought to herself, just then she heard the door open she got happy as she raced to the door and saw Tracer and the rest of the agents walking in.

"How did it go?" Y/n asked them.

"Good."Tracer said with a grin.

"We whopped their ass," McCree said with a smirk, of course, 76 ran off somewhere.

 

        "Hey have any of you guys seen 76 without his mask or visor thing?" She asked the veterans, in other words, Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn.

"No," Reinhardt replied. "He's always had it on."

"Aye." Torbjorn agreed.

"He must've taken it…like…once, right?" She asked them, Ana shook her head.

"Why are you asking, y/n?" She asked her.

"Yes, my friend. Are you worried or something?" Reinhardt agreed.

"I-It's just kinda strange, right?" Y/n asked them.

"That's strange to you?" Ana asked her raising an eyebrow.

"We have someone who doesn't have an arm, a talking ape, and someone who can time travel. Yet 76 wearing a mask is the most strange to you?" Reinhardt asked her, y/n nodded her head slowly as he then started to laugh loudly and hard. He slammed his fist down on the table as tears started to appear in his eyes. "Y-You're quite the riot y/n!"

"Y/n, don't worry about something as silly as that, now run along," Ana told her, y/n sighed as she left them to be. Y/n tapped her chin trying to figure out, why doesn't he take off this mask? Overwatch was very diverse and differences and such isn't something people yell at one for. In fact, Overwatch is very open-minded and understanding when it comes to their agents. Y/n bit down on her tongue as she furrowed her eyebrows, she leaned against the door and saw Mei walking up to her.

"Morning." Y/n greeted her.

"Hello!" Mei greeted her back with a grin. "What are you doing out here? I thought you had training with Genji and Zenyatta." She told her.

"I did when they first came here." Y/n replied. "It's just something is on my mind…lately…"

"What is it?"

"Why does 76 wear a mask?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever seen him without it on? That stupid visor?"

"No."

"It's like he's hiding something, huh?" She asked her.

"W-Well…I don't want to jump to conclusions…."

"Neither do I! But think about it, Mei!" Y/n said shaking her. "What if he's working with Talon?!"

"Y/N!" Mei shouted at her shocked.

"MEI! LISTENNNN!"

"Y-Y/n no," Mei said as she placed her hands on y/n's shoulder. "Shush." She shushed her. "He doesn't work for Talon, I know he doesn't. Maybe he doesn't like his face a lot?" She suggested. "We shouldn't be prying into someone's private life. Okay?"

"Alright." Y/n sighed.

"Okay good," Mei said with a grin as she then squished y/n's cheeks. "Now go play with your new weapon."

"O-Okay!" Y/n said as she laughed and walked towards the training range. Mei was walking down the hallway as she heard shouting coming from the next hallway, quickly Mei hid behind the wall as she pressed her back against it, trying not to make any sounds, Snowball then appeared from behind her.

"S-Snowball," Mei whispered as she then pointed towards the conversation. "Try and see-wait no! I shouldn't be prying into other people's conversation." She quickly muttered to herself as she then shook her head. 'N-No I must respect everyone's privac-' Her train of thought was killed as she heard one of them shout.

"Y/n shouldn't have fantasies drilled into her damn mind!"

Mei couldn't help it as she looked into Snowball, go in there and record it, try not to get caught." She whispered to him, he tilted his head to the side. "They're talking about y/n…I need to listen." She said softly,Snowball nodded as he quietly flew up and hid himself behind a trashcan as he recorded the conversation, Mei gulped, she knew this was wrong, but in order to do a right sometimes, you have to do a wrong.

"Soldier: 76, I respect you, but lately you've been more and more aggressive towards y/n. Just leave the poor girl alone, she just survived from an explosion."

"She did that to herself."

"All I was tryin' to do was cheer the poor girl up…she's trying very hard to find her ultimate…a little hope never hurt anyo-"

"That hope will mess with. She'll think just because she has a personalized weapon she is unstoppable. She's childish and immature, look….with all of this hope and faith she'll die out there…you know that…and I know that."

"Or she'll thrive. You need to have more faith in her."

"How can I when she does stupid shit like this?"

"She was only tryin' to help…don't blame her anymore. She's already lost one thing, it's only fair that she gains another." Then the conversation stopped, Torbjorn walked the other end of the hallway as Soldier walked down the other way, towards' Mei's side he walked past her not even realizing she was there.

"7-76?" She questioned, just then Snowball flew to her. "Good work, Snowball!" She complimented him as she then put on two earpieces. "Now let's hear what they were talking about." She then pressed play on Snowball. She listened to the conversation, her eyes widen as she couldn't help but make a hunch. "N-No way…" She muttered to herself. "Why does he keep doubting her!…Or maybe it's because….w-we need to show this to the others!" She shouted as she ran towards her room taking out her phone.

To: Lucio, Tracer, D.Va

Guys! Meet me in my room! I think I have some evidence for Operation: Y/n and 76!

D.Va: YEES! I'll be there ASAP!

Tracer:….Love…you've been watching Rom-Coms too huh?

Lucio: This should be good…

Mei: ^^'Come on trust me!    

           Mei waited in her room one by one they all started to make it as she sat on her bed D.Va leaned against her closet as Tracer and Lucio were in front of her. "Close the door." She told them, Lucio listened as he shut the door.

"So what's this…evidence?" Lucio asked her.

"This might be a bit of a hunch." She said bluntly. "B-But I think D.Va's right, I do think that he does care about her! After listening to this…I think it's starting to make sense!"

"Yeah!" D.Va agreed. "Besides every day when I met her in her room when she was still bedridden breakfast will ALWAYS be there, I asked her who it was from and even she didn't know. And I noticed that 76 wasn't in the cafeteria in the morning. SO! HENCE!" She said slamming her hand down. "Boom."

"D-D.Va…." Tracer muttered.

"I didn't get any of that," Lucio muttered.

"Okay guys, listen," Mei then looked at Snowball. "Snowball, if you can do the honors?" The little omnic nodded with a grin as he played the audio as a hologram also appeared matching the audio to the video.

"Soldier: 76, I respect you, but lately you've been more and more aggressive towards y/n. Just leave the poor girl alone, she just survived from an explosion."

"She did that to herself."

"All I was tryin' to do was cheer the poor girl up…she's trying very hard to find her ultimate…a little hope never hurt anyo-"

"That hope will mess with. She'll think just because she has a personalized weapon she is unstoppable. She's childish and immature, look….with all of this hope and faith she'll die out there…you know that…and I know that."

"Or she'll thrive. You need to have more faith in her."

"How can I when she does stupid shit like this?"

"She was only tryin' to help…don't blame her anymore. She's already lost one thing, it's only fair that she gains another."

        "See guys?" Mei asked them. "I mean, think about it! Wasn't he the one to suggest y/n to stay here until she finds her Ult. now he's upset about y/n's new personalized weapon?"

"It's almost like he doesn't want her to find her Ult." Tracer muttered. "To keep her here….safe…"

"N-No guys…do you really think?" Lucio asked them

"I think." D.Va said. "He's been training y/n so hard because wanted her to quit so she wouldn't get hurt, but I guess the moment she did…it's like he thinks Overwatch must protect her…guys!" D.Va said shaking Tracer's arm. "T-THIS IS IT! HE LIKES HER! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Thank you Snowball," Mei said as Snowball turned off the audio and hologram.

"I guess it makes perfect sense now…"Lucio said with a grin. "Operation: Cliché onward!" He said with a grin.

"Oooh, good codename!" D.Va complimented, she then put her hand out. "Alright is everyone in? To make y/n and 76 fall for each other?" Lucio nodded as he placed his hand in, as well as Mei. Tracer looked at it for a moment, she smiled as she put her hand in.

"Let's make that old man understand emotions for once." She said with a grin.

"Operation: Cliché START!" D.Va shouted as they all lifted their hands up, just then 76 appeared in the doorway.

"A-AH!" D.Va shouted as she hid behind the closet as everyone quickly became serious standing up straight and holding their breath.

"I need one of you to help me with throwing out some stuff in the shed." He said bluntly.

"Why not ask y/n?" D.Va suggested with a smug smirk.

"She's not allowed to be outside" He reminded her. "One of you, or else I pick."

"I-I'll go!" Mei said as she raised her hand following 76 out of her room leaving the three to look at each other, with a smug smirk.

"I'll get Y/n." Tracer said as she ran out Mei's room in order to find her.

 

        Y/n was sweating as she was swinging around her weapon. "Damn you're heavy."

"Y/N!" Tracer shouted at her, y/n turned around and waved to her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, so y/n~ love, do you like anyone here?" She asked with a smug grin.

"Oh great not this again." Y/n groaned as she placed her weapon down and put her hands on her hips. "I do not like 76." She told her bluntly.

"But y/n~ you can be the one to show him emotions, love!" Tracer told her.

"Tracer," Y/n said as she looked into her brown orbs. "drop it." She told her bluntly. "The old man and I will never ever be together, sheesh and you were the one telling me that nothing is set in stone, unless I know right?" She asked her.

"L-Love, don't use my words against me." She pouted.

"Good." Y/n said with a smug grin. "So stop worrying about if me and him will get together." She told her placing her hand on Tracer's shoulder. "I don't like guys like him, rude, mean, a stubborn jackass, and someone who likes to pretend as well as him being like 20 years older than me." She told her. "So, how about we just leave it at that?"

"Y/n, you're not at all curious as to what he might feel?" Tracer asked her.

"He cares about me like a co-worker." Y/n told her bluntly. "I'm no one special to him, nor is he for me." She replied. "Tracer, seriously, all me and him do is yell at each other if you didn't notice."She then smiled at her. "Okay?"

"A-Alright.."Tracer muttered.

"Good." Y/n said as she went back to pick up her weapon and went back to training. Tracer watched her furrowing her eyebrows, she truly couldn't understand her sometimes, then again she couldn't understand many other things. 

        "Soooooo~" D.Va said to 76 who just came back from the shed as he was mapping out a new mission. "do you have any kids, a wife? Husband? Boyfriend, girlfriend?" She asked him.  
"Oh great, are you the new person to annoy me?" He barked at her.   
"Come on answer~"   
"Drop it." He told her.  
"Please~"  
"No."  
"Fine, who do you think is the most beautiful girl here?" She asked him.   
"OUT!" He shouted at her as he pushed her out of the room, he sighed as he shook his head.


	16. "Caught Red Handed"

Y/n groaned in annoyance as she was finishing up training with 76, she was annoyed because of she could see D.Va watching her from a distance, and not to help but instead to spy on her and 76. She couldn't help but twitch her eyebrows every time D.Va would try to 'hide' behind the punching bag, it was distracting.

"Y/n, pay attention to me." Soldier sneered at her, y/n looked at him.

"Yes sir?" She asked him.

"Look at me." He told her bluntly. "Your jumping is terrible, you don't lift your knees as high as you can." He told her. "Your knees need to be higher, they need to touch your belly button." He told her as he then demonstrated.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Y/n apologized as she jumped up like he told her, this time her knees were right below her navel. "U-Uh sir…" Y/n muttered softly.

"What?" He asked her.

"Uh…" She then saw D.Va watching them, she furrowed her eyebrows. 'I can't say thank him for getting me breakfast every day with her here, she'll start thinking that we are together.' She looked at D.Va, as she shamelessly tried to hide behind the punching bag. "I-I cannot focus with D.Va here." She told him.

"So?" He asked her. "It'll help you to keep your mind on the battlefield." He told her, y/n looked at D.Va trying to determine if she can hear her or not.

'I can't risk it.' Y/n thought to herself as she kept jumping trying to make her knees touch her bellybutton.

        It was after practice D.Va was heading off to her room, as 76 was staying behind to work on his own training, y/n put her gloves in her bag as she took a long sip from her water bottle, watching him punch the bag was somewhat relaxing, the sound of his punches almost made a melody. He was wearing a white tank top, his gray sweats some sneakers and he only used his hands to punch the bag. Y/n walked up to him as she stopped behind him. "U-Uh sir…?"

"What?" He snarled at her.

"I wanted to say thank you!" Y/n said to him.

"For what?"

"Giving me breakfast when I was bedridden." Y/n replied. "I didn't think you would…well…because…you know. I always get on your nerves." Y/n said with a soft smile.

"I didn't do that." He muttered.

"Again with the lying." Y/n muttered. "McCree told me that you would leave breakfast early with a tray and when you came back you didn't have it anymore but instead you went back to get another tray and actually eat it." Y/n told him bluntly with a smug grin.

"You're so childish." He muttered.

"Aw c'mon just say it~ you cared." Y/n teased him poking his cheeks.

"You're so lucky that you recently healed from an explosion because if you hadn't I would've smacked the shit out of you." He growled at her, y/n laughed as she stopped. He sent her a glare as y/n still kept laughing it off.

"But anyways, just thanks." Y/n told him with a grin. "It's really…well urm…appreciated." Y/n said awkwardly as she then did finger guns. "So uh yeah, I'll get goin' see ya at lunch." Y/n said as she walked out of the gym, once y/n was in the hallway she spotted Mei, Tracer, D.Va, and Lucio talking, just as she was about to walk up to them they all quickly changed their tone to more seriousness.

"Uh…I have to work on a new song…bye!" Lucio said as he darted off.

"I-I have to finish up my giveaway! Bye Tracer, Mei!" D.Va said as she ran off the opposite direction from Lucio.

"No time to talk, love~I've got Lunch duty. Bye!" Tracer said as she winked at y/n running by her.

"I-I um…" Mei tried to find an excuse.

"Mei…" Y/n muttered as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Why is everyone running away from me?"

"U-U-Um no reason, hehehehhe." Mei started to chuckle nervously as sweat trailed down her face as she tried to leave but y/n pulled her back.

"Mei," Y/n said as she gave Mei the puppy eyes, pouting. "Please tell me what's going on." Mei's eyes widen as she couldn't help but feel helpless too, she winced as she tried to look away but couldn't. Her reflection could be seen in y/n's (eye color) watery eyes, Mei couldn't help it.

"I-I uh!" Mei then fell to the ground, on all fours. "We are trying to set you and 76 up." She said as she inhaled and exhaled deeply gripping onto her chest. "Thank god I got that out. I didn't know how much more longer I would've been able to hold it in." It was like the world's weight was lifted from the poor girl's shoulders, she was relieved, born once more.

"I knew it!" Y/n growled as she clenched her fist. "You guys were trying to set us up this whole time? How long?"

"About a month since your recovery," Mei replied.

"THIS EXPLAINS EVERYTHING!" Y/n shouted as she rubbed her forehead. "Whose the ringmaster?"

"D-D.Va."

"Of course. Anything else I need to know?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Well u-um it's because like this," Mei said trying to explain. "when we connected the dots it pointed at the theory that 76 likes you, y/n!"

"He doesn't." Y/n said sighing in annoyance. "He cares about me like he cares about you, D.Va, McCree hell anyone!"

        "So," Lucio said as he came to the gym with a water bottle for 76, he looked at it for a moment as he then rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's for you?"

"Okay…and?"

"And…you should drink it."

"What's the catch."

"No catch."

76 sighed as he took the water bottle and thanked him as he placed it next to him. "Well, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk." Lucio said with a grin as he then sat down on the benches.

"Workout." 76 told him bluntly. "Then we'll 'talk'." Lucio nodded as he punched the punching bag that was next to 76.

"S-So, uh find anyone here attr-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I knew what you were going to say."

"You did?"

"Yes, you four punks won't stop!" He shouted at him. "You all keep annoying me with these stupid questions! So leave me the hell alone!" He shouted at him as he punched the punching bag so hard that it flung across the room, Lucio watched in shock.

"B-But come on, this is like man-to-man talk!" Lucio told him.

"It's more like Man-to-Boy." He snarled at him.

"C'mon you old, stinker," Lucio said as he playfully punched his shoulder. "Let's play a game, smash or pas-"

"That's it." 76 said as he took his towel and the water about to leave the gym.

"N-NO!" Lucio shouted as he wall-ride towards him as he cut him off standing in front of the exit. "C'mon you should spend more time with-" He was cut off as 76 effortlessly picked him up by his tank top and put him down next to him as he left the gym, Lucio sighed loudly.

        "You know what, I'm going to put a stop to thi-" Y/n was cut off by 76 yelling at her from across the hallway.

"L/N!" He shouted at her stomping towards her.

"Oh my god….you didn't ask him questions…right?" Y/n asked Mei.

"Well, I didn't…" Mei muttered. "But Lucio was supposed to today."

"MEI!" Y/n shouted at her with fear in her eyes.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Mei apologized.

"L/n, what the hell is wrong with you?!" 76 snarled at her. "Why are your friends asking me stupid fucking questions about my love life?" He asked her.

"That's not my fault!" Y/n shouted at him.

"What do you mean, aren't you the one who has been telling them fucking rumors?" He asked her.

"NO!"

"THEN?! Why the hell are you talking to Mei just when Lucio came to the gym?!" He growled at her. "Shouldn't you be trying to stop i-" He was cut off by y/n.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING!" Y/n shouted at him. "Look, they have been trying to set us up for a month now." Y/n told him. "We can put a stop to this, by using Mei." She said with a smug smirk.

"Call your group, tell them to meet you in your room, we'll put a stop to this once and for all." He told her, Mei nodded as she took out her phone and called the group.

_"Um guys…come to my room I have some information I need to share with you."_

_-"You got it Love!"_

_-"Will do!"_

_-"I'll be there ASAP!"_

Just then Mei hung up as 76 and y/n walked her to her room.

        Once the group came into Mei's room, excited and hungry for the information.

"What is it?" Lucio asked her.

"I'm sorry," Mei said.

"Huh?" Tracer questioned just then y/n and 76 appeared.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" They shouted in a unison.

"So whatever the hell this is, will stop. That's a fucking order." 76 growled at them.

"Yeah guys, not cool." Y/n told them. "Why didn't you believe me when I said that I don't like him? Then none of this would've happened." Y/n told them.

"We're sorry y/n…" Tracer muttered.

"D.Va really got us into it…" Lucio muttered.

"I-I have been watching a lot of K-Dramas lately…" D.Va muttered softly.

"As your punishment, 50 laps around the base." 76 snarled at them. "Every morning for this week starting at 5 A.M."

They nodded meekly as they hung their head down, it was like their dad punishing them for fighting.

"If we catch you doing this again, I won't be so nice." 76 barked at them. "Do I stand clear?!"

"Yes, Sir!" The four of them said in a unison.

"Good." Y/n said as she and 76 left.

"Can't believe them." Y/n muttered.

"Tch it takes 4 punks to do something stupid like this." He muttered as he left y/n in the hallway, she sighed rolling her eyes at the stupid plans of the squad.


	17. "Edgy Teen Angst Team"

Y/n woke up in the morning, as she made her way to the cafeteria she couldn't help but notice no one was there. 'I'm not early am I?' Y/n thought to herself as she looked at the clock on the wall. '8 A.M…' Y/n read as she then looked around. 'I'm not late, breakfast starts at 8 wait a moment.' Y/n thought to herself as she looked around. "There isn't any food out either." She muttered to herself. 'Must be another mission.' Y/n thought to herself as she walked to the kitchen and got herself some eggs cracking them into the pan and frying them adding a bit of salt  and pepper while making some small serving of hash browns as a side. Once y/n was finished with cooking her breakfast she ate by herself at the table. 'Man I never realized how lonely it can be.' Y/n thought to herself swallowing a big chunk of egg as she finished up y/n decided to train with her weapon some more, after an hour of so she heard Athena. 

"Intruders alert, intruders." She said. 

Y/n quickly ran to the security system, it was a large room with monitors all over the room, showing off every corner and every spot of the base, she sat down on the rolling chair and looked at the screen, she then noticed no one was anywhere to be seen. "Athena, I don't see anyone. Are you sure that this wasn't I don't know…false?" 

"Negative," Athena replied. "my sensors caught human movement in the front." She explained, y/n sighed as she zoomed up at the outside, she looked around at every corner.

"Athena I see nothing." Y/n muttered. 

"Calling…Win-" Just then she shut off, y/n couldn't believe it as she pressed on the keyboards. 

"Athena, come on. What happened?" She muttered, as she then glanced at her phone. 'Maybe I should call Wins-no he's probably too busy to worry about something as stupid like this.' Y/n thought to herself shaking her head. 'I shouldn't bother him…I'll figure it out-' Just then y/n could've sworn she heard breathing, she slowly turned around and saw a young woman with a half-shaved head, she had long brown hair with purple at the ends of it, purple eyes and purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Y/n not knowing how to react quickly lowered her head. "I-I'm just a old maid do not worry about m-" She was cut off by the girl sneering at her. 

"Don't try and play it off, we know who you are y/n." She said with a slick grin.

"A-Are you sure about that?" Y/n asked her as she reached for the keyboard once more and clicked a key number as Athena slowly started to wake up, she then threw some books and paper at the woman allowing y/n to run away just in time. "A-ATHENA! LOCK ALL DOORS!" She shouted at her. 

"Commencing…" Athena said, the woman growled in annoyance as she ran after y/n. As y/n was running she tried turning on her phone but nothing work, as y/n turned around for her, yet the woman was gone for a split moment until she appeared in front of y/n. 

"Look don't make this any harder than it has to b-" She was cut off as y/n threw a pillow at her that was right next to y/n. 

"Get away from me!" Y/n shouted at her as y/n ran towards the kitchen, the woman sighed in pure annoyance. 

"Are you sure I can't just kill her?" She asked the person at the other end of the earpiece. 

"No, she needs to be alive." The voice replied. 

"Okay, fine." She sighed loudly. 

Y/n ran her way towards the kitchen as the doors were locked, y/n dragged as much stuff as she can to block the door. 

"Call Winston." Y/n whispered to Athena.

"Impossible," Athena said.

"W-What?"

"I've been hacked into…no service in the outside or inside, y/n you need to go to Winston's office in order to unhack m-" Just then her voice died off. 

"Athena? Athena?" Y/n muttered as she gripped onto her weapon. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god. That girl is a hacker, that's why my phone can't get any service.'Y/n gulped. 'How did she find this place? N-No I need to stay focus.' Y/n thought to herself as she stood up aiming at the door.

"Hola Amiga." Said a voice, y/n quickly snapped back as she swung her weapon at her, y/n glared at her, the knife part of the weapon aimed at the girl's neck. "Who are you?" Y/n growled at her as she furrowed her eyebrows glaring at her with determination. 

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said as she lifted her hands up keeping her weapon in plain sight. 

"Who the hell are you?" Y/n asked her once more edging the knife towards her. "If you don't answer my question y-you'll be sorry."

"Oh wow, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. "Look, my name isn't important, what's important is that you put down your weapon and no one will get hurt." She said with a grin.

"Like hell I will." Y/n snarled at her. "You broke into a secretive base! If anyone is gonna get hurt it's you! Now tell me your name and what you're doing here?"

"My name is Sombra." The woman replied. "I'm here for a delivery." She said. 

"How did you find me?" Y/n asked her. 

"Oh, that was easy," Sombra said chuckling to herself. "After the big explosion or whatever, I was able to hack a tracking device into your phone, of course, this was simple but tedious. It would've taken a whole month for it to start tracking you but the wait was well worth it." She said with a smug smirk. 

"Y-You're lying!"

"I'm not, not listen you might want to put down that weapon and come with me before your little friends come or else." She said glaring into y/n's eyes. 

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," Sombra said with a smug smirk. "If you don't, I'll blow up this place."

"You can't do that, you don't have any bombs planted on here!" 

"Or do I?"

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned just then Sombra became invisible, y/n grew scared and nervous as she looked around her gripping onto her weapon ready to shoot at her but then she appeared behind her. Y/n gulped, sweat trailed down her face as Sombra pulled out a gun and put the barrel of it against y/n's head, as she held her arms back. 

"Now, it's time to sleep." She whispered as she then knocked y/n out. 

 

        Y/n woke up, she really was not expecting this. She looked around to see she was in a cell, the walls were brick and moldy. It was so dark y/n could barely see a thing, she looked around with her hazy eyesight, trying to see if she could see any bodies. Y/n groaned in pain as she touched the back of her head, she slowly got up but realized she couldn't she was chained down to the floor. "W-What the hell?" Y/n muttered to herself.

"Oh good, she's awake." A voice said as the doors opened, y/n saw the same woman from the base, Somrba, next to her was a tall blueish woman with a long purple pony tail, and then a man with large thighs and a skull mask, y/n felt fear creeping up on her. 'Alright y/n, don't try anything stupid.' Y/n thought to herself.

"So, you're the girl whose been new to Overwatch?" The tall woman questioned. 

"We're gonna ask you some questions." The man with the mask said. 

"Okay," Y/n said agreeing. "but, what are your names?" Y/n asked them. "You seem to know me, it's only fair I get to know you."

"If you really want to, my name is Widowmaker." The tall woman said. 

"Reaper." Said the man, y/n couldn't help but start laughing. "What's so funny?" He sneered at her. 

"I-I'm sorry." Y/n apologized as she hung her head down. "I-it's just…" She then looked up to them, this was her cruse, her smart mouth. "W-What the hell is this? The edgy emo con?!" Y/n shouted at them as she started to have tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "IT'S NOT A PHASE MOM!" Y/n said as she kicked her legs around as she looked at Reaper. "Like what's wrong, was 'DarkXxMurder' taken?!" She said as she then look at Widow Maker. "O-Or 'XxEmoGirlxDRawrxX' taken?!" She asked her, Sombra started chuckling as Reaper and Widow glared at her. 

"Sorry, it's just kinda funny." She said. 

"Edgy teens over here." Y/n said as she slowly stopped laughing. 

"This isn't a game!" Reaper growled at her he pressed his boot against y/n's neck, slamming her to the wall. She growled in pain as the back of her head hit the wall hard. 

"Look, what do you want?" Y/n asked them. "Money?"

"No." Widow said with a smirk. "We will get rid of Overwatch, once and for all with using _you_."

"Using _me_?" Y/n asked.

"You're a bigger key than you think you are." Widow said with a grin as she then hunched down y/n's height. "Now, y/n l/n, you better start answering our questions, or else." She said as she took out her gun and pressed on y/n's temple. Y/n looked at the gun and then at her, 'Why are they doing this?' She thought to herself as she looked around the cell room. she sighed softly. 

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know, j-just don't hurt any of the agents." Y/n begged her. "I don't know what this is, b-but they're good people." Y/n told them softly. 

"Tch," Widow said. "I'll never understand emotions, but we don't kidnap you because you were important if that's what you're trying to get at."

"She doesn't even have an Ult." Sombra said as she took out some holograms of y/n training but no Ult. 

"No, Ult?" Widow asked her. "Then how are you still in Overwatch?"

"Even I don't know." Y/n sighed softly. 

"Where is of all the information of the agents?" Widow asked her. 

"I don't know."

"You do."

"No."

"You do!"

"No."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying, all I've been doing while I was there was work my ass off, train train." Y/n told them. "I don't know anything about the location of that."

"Then what are the codes to your base?" Sombra asked her furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Look, I'm not trusted with that stuff." Y/n told them. 

"You must know _something_ ," Sombra said. "Because if you don't, then why the hell do we still have you here?" She muttered to herself. 

"You know Overwatch, one gets caught they all go after them," Reaper said with a smug smirk, y/n furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Too bad." Y/n muttered as she then slouched down, Sombra got a jumpsuit from the closet behind her as she tossed it to y/n with some black slip-on. Y/n looked at the suit then at Sombra. 

"Put it on." She said bluntly. 

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"My hands are chained."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"STOP!" Widow shouted at them. "Just undo her chains," She sighed as she pressed her thumbs on her forehead. 

"Fine." Sombra sighed as she obeyed, y/n wanted to get up and run but she knew, it's better to gain trust. She'll attack when the moment is right but right now, it wasn't. There was no way she'll be able to beat them all either, 3 against 1, don't even count on it, y/n rubbed wrist that were just starting to get red. 

"Thank you." She said as she picked up the jumpsuit just as they were leaving y/n saw there was a camera at the corner of the room, she couldn't help but groan in annoyance. 'Come on y/n, you're a prisoner, there would be no way they'd let you have privacy.' She thought to herself as she changed into her jumpsuit and slip-on, she looked around wondering where to put her old clothes. "Um…excuse me, where do I put my old clothes at?" She called to the camera. 

"Next to the door."

Y/n obeyed as she placed the clothes next to the door, she sat back down on the sad excuse for a bed. It was the floor with two blankets, one on the ground and one on top of that one, with a small dirty pillow. She looked around as she hugged her legs, y/n was able to snatch the pin away from her clothes as she held it tightly. 'Oh god,' Y/n thought to herself. 'I messed up, I should've killed her when I had the chance, damn it. I'm such an idiot, now they'll come for me…b-but who knows what might happen.' She thought to herself. 'This mission better be long.' She then looked up to the wall and sighed softly. 'What if I died….they won't have any leverage, wait they know the location of the base! No they aren't stupid enough to try and attack them, they'll loose in a heartbeat, maybe I'm some sort of _pawn in a trade._ That sounds about right…' Y/n thought to herself as she buried her chin to her knees. 'My Ult….it better come soon.' She thought to herself as she gulped. 'I'm powerless against them, I bet they took my weapon…wait…is Athena okay?' She thought to herself biting down on her lower lip. 'D-Damn.' She thought to herself as she grit her teeth, she had no idea what to do. 

"Damn bastards." Y/n growled. 

"Are you sure they'll come for her?" Widow asked Reaper as they were in the hallway.

"No doubt about it." He said chuckling. "Once they're here, everything they worked for, will be  _destroyed."_ He said as he clenched his fist in order to emphasis the 'destroyed' part. 

"Are you sure we can't kill her now?" Sombra asked them.

"No." Reaper sighed loudly. "She might be useful for one." He said chuckling to himself. 

"Like what?" Sombra asked him.

"A maid." Widow suggested. 

"A maid…hm….now…that doesn't sound bad at all!" Sombra said with a grin.

"I assume we caught the prisoner?" A tall woman with short orange hair questioned.

"We did," Reaper said.

"Very well…may I do some experiments on her?" She asked the group.

"Moria, what happened to the other 5 humans we gave you to experiment on?" Sombra asked her.

"They all died," Moria replied. "A hit of nitrogen and hydrogen with a small pinch of neon is a wonderful source of poison." She said. 

"You may not use her," Widow told her. "she might be of use to us."

"I see," Moria replied.

 

        It was the next day y/n was laying down on her 'bed' as she noticed the door opening, she quickly sat up to see Widow walking in. "Bonjour." She greeted.

"Morning." Y/n replied. 

"Now, now my little y/n," She said as she pulled out a stool and sat on it, she crossed her legs as she looked down at y/n. "what am I going to do with you?" She asked her, as much as y/n didn't want to admit it, she was very attractive. An hour glass figure with a very emphasizes bottom, with a tight purple suit that parted aways at the breast area. Sharp yellow eyes that could cut anyone with a single glance, long purple hair and a tattoo on her left forearm that read, 'Araginèe du soir, Cauchemar'. Y/n looked into her yellow eyes she wanted to be brave and tell her to go fuck off but, this, this was all about being smart. "So, y/n," Widow said as she pulled up a hologram with a bunch of information and y/n's picture. "Name: Y/n l/n," She read. "You are 24 years old, your birthday is (birthday) and it says here, that you were a troublesome brat growing up, is that right?" She asked her as the Hologram disappeared. 

"Y-Yeah that's right." Y/n replied. 

"Wonderful," Widow said with a large hint of sarcasm. "y/n, don't make this difficult, for me, please. I want to know when is their next mission?" She asked her.

"I don't know." 

"What?"

"I've never been on one, they don't tell me anything."

"You can't serious." She sighed.

"I-I am."

"Then are you of no use to us?"

"U-Uh-"

"Don't answer that question." She said as she started to mutter some French. "What is your relation to Overwatch? And all of their agents?"

"Friends, co-workers." Y/n replied. 

"Just friends?" She asked her.

"Um..yeah." Y/n replied. 

"So you know nothing of codes or anything like that, do you?"

"Nope. I only joined like a year ago." Y/n replied. "Almost two, now."

"This is terrible!" She shouted as she then rubbed her temples. "Don't get stressed out…don't get an-" She cut herself off as she looked at y/n. "What are their weakness?" She asked her.

"U-Uh?" Y/n asked her shocked as her mouth flung open, of course, she knew no codes or that type of information all she knew was their personal ones, who they were, what their age is, their weakness, and strengths. "I-I have no idea."

"Answer me, you big idiot!" She shouted at her as she kicked her across the face, y/n's body flung to the corner of the room, blood dripping from her mouth as the back of her head started to bleed from the impact, y/n turned around and wiped the fresh red blood from her lips. "You might be useful after all, hm?" She said as she pressed her heel against y/n's neck, she gasped for air as her eyes started to become teary. "What are their weakness?!" She shouted at her, y/n glared at her as she kept her mouth shut. "Answer me you piece of human trash!" She snarled at her, y/n tried to get her heel off her neck, she could feel her airway being blocked as she looked at her with a smug look. 

"You're not gonna kill me, if you could you would've done it a long time ago." She said bluntly, Widow's eyes widen, as she grit her teeth and glared at y/n putting her heel down as she kicked y/n on the side of the head, y/n's head flung to the floor as blood trailed from her forehead down to her lips. 

"You are very stupid," Widow told her as she glared at y/n once more. "Behave, or else next time I'll break your finger." She barked at her as she wiped y/n's blood from her heels onto y/n's shirt and left, y/n groaned in pain as she held onto her mouth and head, curling up to a small ball. 'Man that hurt like a bitch.' She thought to herself, gripping onto her mouth, moaning in pain. Moria walked in and started to heal her, y/n looked at her confused. 

"You aren't allowed to die yet." She said bluntly, y/n sighed nodding. 

'Of course.' Y/n thought to herself as she looked at her confused. "I'm going to assume that no matter how much I get beat up I'll be healed in order to go through it once more?" She asked her, Moria nodded.

"Basically."

" _Fantastic_." Y/n muttered underneath her breath.


	18. "Unwanted Guest"

 The team came back from their mission. 

"Huh, that's strange," Winston said. "Athena isn't activated." He muttered as he went to his office.

"Oh my god it's a mess here!" Tracer said. "Y/n come over here-" She cut herself off as she looked around the living room. "Y/n? Are you here love?"

"Y/n?" Zenyatta called as he made his way to the kitchen. "Oh, my." He said as he saw that the kitchen was a bit messy, y/n's dish was still on the table only practically eaten, he picked up y/n's weapon that was left on the ground. "I believe y/n has been taken." He told Lucio and Mercy. 

"H-Huh how is that possible, Athena-" Mercy was cut off by Winston. 

"A bug." He growled as a small hard drive that was small and purple as he crushed it. "Athena, what happened?" He asked her. 

"Intruders," Athena replied as she replied as she made a hologram from the view of the security camera, with y/n in the kitchen with her weapon and then a woman appeared behind her and knocked her out dragging y/n out of the kitchen. 

"Talon." Soldier growled as he clenched his fist. "We have to find her."

"We know…" Winston muttered. 

"But where will we find Talon?" D.Va questioned. 

"They could be anywhere." Lucio added in disappointment. 

"We'll find her, and make sure there will be hell to pay." Soldier growled as he clenched his fist as he was about to storm out Ana pulled him back as she placed her hand on his shoulder, 76 turned around to face the old woman.

"We don't have a plan yet, we cannot just storm in there blind." She told him bluntly. 

"I don't care." He barked at her as he got out of her grip as he then ran towards the exit, Ana sighed as she then loaded her sniper and looked into the lens of it and pulled the trigger just then 76 collapsed to the floor asleep. 

" _Nap_ _time_." She said softly as Reinhardt carried him. "Put him in his room." She told him. "We cannot have him jumping to conclusions and running around like a mad dog." Reinhardt nodded as he went to 76's room. 

"We need to first find out where Talon is and what they want with y/n," Winstion suggested. 

"How did they find us?" Genji questioned. "I thought this was a secretive base."

"You and me both." Lucio agreed. 

"We will find that out later, Mei, once Reinhardt gets back you and him will keep an eye outside, D.Va, McCree Ana, Zenyatta you're with me we are gonna try and find out where Talon is and where they are hiding. Genji, Tracer, Lucio and Mercy search the streets see if we can get any clues or leads, Torbjorn set up turrets all around the base and group up with Reinhardt and Mei." He told them. "Everyone break!" He said as everyone quickly went to do their jobs. 

        Y/n sat there on the cold ground trying to meditate, it was probably the only thing that was keeping her sane. 'Alright, y/n…you need to think of a way that will make them want to keep you in a little more…right? There has to be a way…so you can plan your escape route…there has to be a way-' Her train of thought was killed by Sombra busting down the door, she looked at y/n with a smug look. 

"W-What's going on?" Y/n asked her.

"You're about to make your appearance." She said bluntly, 

"M-My appearance?" Y/n questioned as she was harshly yanked up from the ground by two people in masks as Sombra pressed her gun onto y/n's back. 

"How else we supposed to  a ransom without our main attraction?" She questioned as she started to chuckle to herself. 

'Oh great, I know what she's gonna do…y/n…l/n…think…think buy yourself some time…come on.' Y/n then thought of something, she quickly held onto her stomach as she started to gag. "What's wrong with you?" Sombra asked her.

"I-I feel sick." Y/n stuttered as she then tried to make the best in pain sounds she could. "I-I need to go to th-the" Y/n then started to gag as Sombra looked at the other two people. 

"Take her to the bathroom." She sighed they nodded as they took her to the bathroom with Somrba behind them as y/n ran to the restroom beating them to it, she quickly shoved her index finger into her mouth, touching her uvula causing her to throw up in the toilet. Y/n gripped onto the toilet seat as she started to hurl up, this was very uncomfortable. "Are you sick or something?" Sombra asked her.

"N-No!" Y/n shouted. 'Oh shit, y/n you didn't think this through.' Y/n thought to herself. 

"You're not?" She questioned. 

"I-I'M PREGNANT!" Y/n shouted at her, her eyes widen, y/n wasn't expecting this nor was Sombra as she caught her completely off guard. "Y-Yeah, that's right I'm u-uh a month in." Y/n said. 

"You can't be…t-the explosion." She muttered. 

"The day before I-I well um you know." Y/n said awkwardly. 

"This changes the plan entirely…" She muttered as she then pressed down on the earpiece. "Widow…Reaper…we have a uh…change in plans." She told them. "Meet me in the bathroom." She sighed as she turned it off, a few minutes passed by as Widow and Reaper were in the bathroom now. 

"What is it, Sombra?" Reaper asked her. 

"Y/n here is, well carrying a _important_ _cargo_." She explained pointing at y/n who was sitting on the tile floor. 

"She is carrying a _kid_?!" Reaper asked her.

"Yep," Sombra replied. 

" _Who's_ the father?" Widow asked y/n. 

"T-The father is-" Just then y/n shouted the first name that came to mind. " **Soldier: 76**!" Y/n shouted at the top of her lungs, her eyes widen. 'Oh shit…they aren't gonna, believe me, …or will they?' 

"The father is _76_?" Reaper questioned.

"U-Uh yeah…one drunk night led to another, you know, one moment I was we were talking about our life choices, the next I'm telling him it's alright, then he's naked, I'm naked and  then boom I'm here with his kid." Y/n said as she pointed at her stomach. 'Oh my god please believe me.' Y/n thought to herself. 'Please, please, please, please, please.' Y/n begged in her head. 

"How can we be sure, and that she's not bluffing?" Widow questioned as she looked at y/n crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Moria can check," Sombra suggested.

"Good idea," Reaper said with a large hint of sarcasm. "but she's in our other base, looking for a different element." He told her. 

"Well, I'm sorry I was just trying to help, _Cabron_." She barked at him. 

" _Pendeja_." Reaper snapped back, just then it was a wave of insults in Spanish hitting them one by one. 

"Stop!" Widow shouted at them as she smacked them both across the face. "I swear, sometimes it's the French who have any sort of class." She sighed rubbing her forehead with her thumbs. "We can get a pregnancy test." She suggested. 

'NO, NO, NO, NO!' Y/n thought to herself looking at them wide-eyed. "U-Uh it's been a rough day, can't I just you know sleep or somethin-" Y/n was interrupted by Reaper. 

"Shut it." He told her. "Alright, we will get one of those test." He said as he then reported to one of the other minions to get some test in order to make sure y/n was indeed telling the truth. "I'll take her back to her cell." He told the girls. "We'll record tomorrow." He told them as he harshly yanked y/n's arm pulling her up from the ground as he put on handcuffs on both her wrist. "Let's go." He said as he dragged her back to her cell, he threw her onto the ground, y/n growled in pain as she wanted to rub her back but couldn't, Reaper then leaned against the wall as he glared at her. 

"Let me guess, you're the boss around here, huh?" Y/n asked him.

"No." He replied. 

"What? Then who is?"

"I'm not telling you."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon, you can trust m-"

"Shut up."

"Please?"

"Go die."

"Come on EdgeLord."

"Keep calling me that and you'll be sorry." 

"I'm sorry." Y/n apologized. "Sir, I just want to know…why are you attacking Overwatch? They're are good people in there, they are protecting the innocents, everyone."

"Good people." He said chuckling mocking y/n as he looked at her. "Like your little boyfriend Soldier 76? Or no wait, it was a one night stand…if there was ever one." He told her as he glared into her soul, y/n's eyes widen as she looked down. "Overwatch is not as clean as you think it is. Do you even know who is who? How do you know if you can trust anyone there?" He told her, y/n wanted to mute him but couldn't as she only shut her eyes. "They are lowlives, disgusting pieces of trash with the wrong idea of justice." He told her as he stomped towards her and pulled her head up by her (hair color) locks, he yanked her head up in order to make her face him. "Last time I checked y/n, you were only the mascot fangirl, they have to come back to you because what was it called again…'Family code'?" He said as he stood back up and let y/n's face hit the floor. 

"You are **wrong**." Y/n told him as she glared at him. "Overwatch saved millions! They care about their people, they aren't weak, they aren't trash, nor lowlives!" Y/n shouted at him. "You couldn't be any more wrong, Overwatch…th-they aren't perfect, but so what? Last time I checked nothing in this world is perfect anymore." Y/n told him. "B-But Overwatch is a home to many, they saved me! Jack Morrison did a-and he changed my life, all I want to do now is **protect** **and** **serve**!" Y/n shouted at him. 

" _Jack_ _Morrison_?" Reaper questioned as he laughed loudly glaring at y/n. "He is the worst of them all." He told her, y/n's eyes widen as she shook her head. 

"N-no you are lying."

" _He's_ the one who is _lying_ ," Reaper told her. "Once Moria comes back you'll be front in and center where you can make your announcement, you weak, spineless piece of shit." He snarled at her. 

"Why do you hate him so much?" Y/n asked him curiously, Reaper snapped his head towards her, his eyebrow twitched as he glared at y/n, he stomped towards her and put his hands on y/n's neck, he slowly started to block the airway, as y/n hurled and gasped for air gripping onto his arm trying to fight back slowly he started to lift her up, he only chuckled as he let y/n go. Y/n fell to the ground as she started to cough violently. 

"Curiosity killed the cat." He reminded her as he walked away from her, y/n glared at him as he walked away. She held onto her throat as she slowly regained her breath, her neck was burning hot now, she could still feel his large hands wrapped around her neck. 'Damn him.' Y/n thought to herself as she clenched her fist, she slammed the back of her head into the wall pressing her back against it, as she looked up at the ceiling. 'How stupid can I be? Why can't I keep my mouth shut for once…I have to do something…I need to prove myself worthy to be called an Overwatch Agent.' She thought to herself as she looked clenched her fist holding onto her pin. 'I will prove them wrong…that I'm not some weak piece of shit...I have to…or else what good am I.' She laid on the ground. 'How am I gonna fake that test though, there has be a way…right…?'


	19. "Front And Center"

 Y/n laid on her back, now she was faced with trying to fake a pregnancy test. 'Ugh.' She thought to herself as she rolled over. 'How the hell do you fake a pregnancy test? Damn it, I shouldn't have said that.' She thought to herself groaning as she slapped her hands onto her face. 'Okay y/n, it's not too late…y-you can fix this.' She thought to herself. 'No I can't, this is so wrong, it's impossible.' She thought to herself as she couldn't help but glance at the camera that was in the corner of her room. 'These people are always watching me, I can't easily get through this-' Just then y/n heard a knock on her door, she looked at it and saw a tray of food with a drink on it that was probably day old cola, was kicked towards her, y/n sighed in annoyance. This 'food' was just slop, probably old applesauce they forgot that was rotting in the fridge for a week too long, she couldn't help but be overall grossed out. 'C'mon y/n just eat the damn thing, this is the first sight of food in 3 days.' She thought to herself as she held in her breathing from her nose and started to eat the slop, it was slimy as it slowly made it's way down y/n's throat, y/n clenched her fist trying not to focus on the taste at all. 

"Y/n~" A voice called, y/n looked up and saw Sombra. "It's your best friend." She said with a smug smirk. 

'No smart mouthing.' Y/n thought to herself. "Hi." Y/n greeted simply. 

"Alright y/n, I'm gonna ask you some questions," She said as she pulled up a hologram with a list on it. "you are friends with all of the agents in Overwatch, right? So you must know their weakness, their jobs, etc." She said with a soft smile. 

"And your point?"

"Let's start simple, uh what's that girl's name…" She muttered to herself as she then thought to herself for a moment as she snapped her fingers. "ah yes! Tracer, she's the British girl, right? Let's start off with her, Tracer what's her greatest weakness, personal of course." She said with a smug grin, y/n kept her mouth shut. She knew this one, and that it was being left alone, ever since Tracer was slowly disappearing into time and space she was scared to be left alone. "Not talking, what about her Ult. what does it do?"

"I'm not gonna answer to any of those questions." Y/n sneered at her. 

"Y/n~ I'm trying to help you," Sombra growled at her. "If you answer me that question you'll be safe, you and your baby, don't you want to protect it?" She asked her with a smirk on her face as she leaned towards her. "Hm?" 

"You won't get away with this," Y/n growled at her as she glared at her. 

"Who's gonna stop us?  _You?_ " She mocked her as she started to laugh. "Man you're a funny girl." She said. "Think about it, telling me all this information will only benefit you." She said to her softly as she grabbed y/n by her neck, y/n glared at her. 'Play the stupid hamster.' 

"N-No one will stop you." Y/n replied as sweat trailed down her face. 

"Exactly." She said as she crossed her legs looking at the questions.

Question after question y/n never once broke but gave she her fake information which will probably come and bite her in the ass sooner than later. Sombra then stood up and threw y/n the pregnancy test her, y/n's face went pure white as she looked at it. "Alright, girl it's showtime," Sombra said as she unchained y/n making her stand up as y/n picked up the test. 'God damn it.' Y/n thought to herself as she took a glance at the test, the test was very simple, nothing has changed from the year 2017, Sombra took y/n to the restroom as she was in the stall and Sombra waited outside for her, y/n sighed picking up the test. 'Okay, okay c'mon. There has to be a way to fake it, n-no this isn't gonna work.' Y/n thought to herself as she slammed the test down on the ground. 'Wait a minute.' Y/n thought to herself as she looked at the toilet and sighed, she was gonna have to puke again. Y/n went on her knees as she looked at herself in the water, shoving her index finger into her mouth causing her to gag and throw up, gripping onto the seat. 

"S-Sombra!" Y/n shouted for her.

"What?" She sassed her. 

"I can't d-do the test!" Y/n gasped loudly. 

"You  _better_ do it y/n," Sombra warned her. 

'WAIT!' Y/n thought to herself as she broke open the test and found a red pen that was there, she quickly put a line on the test and another line as she put it back together. 'This better work.' Y/n thought to herself as she flushed the toilet and sighed holding the stick close to her as she left the restroom and handed it to Sombra. "Here it is."

"Oh, wow," Sombra said as she looked at her. "You really are pregnant." She said. 

"Y-Yeah," Y/n stuttered as she rubbed her arms. "so now what?"

"Well, your ransom just increased, if that's what you mean." She said. 

'Aw shit.' Y/n thought to herself. "S-So um…what is this Ransom again?"

"Huh?" Sombra asked her. "Well after this you're supposed to record a video that will be sent to Overwatch via Hologram." She replied as she then pressed her gun against y/n's back. "So let's get the show on the road." She said as she pushed y/n forward out the restroom, y/n nodded this will be..great. 

Once they made to the room, there was a video camera at the center where y/n was supposed to be standing, y/n sighed deeply as she noticed Reaper and Widow waiting for them as they walked towards them. 

"Y/n you are expected to say these are your instructions." Widow said as she handed y/n a card, she read it. 

'Beg for them to complete the ransom and beg for them to save you.' Y/n looked up to Widow as she couldn't help but feel this was gonna be a long time. 

"This will be live." Widow reminded her. "One shot." 

"Is y/n here really pregnant?" Reaper asked Sombra as she nodded. 

"Yep, so now we can increase our ransom." She said with a large smirk on her face.

"Stand here." Widow said as she placed y/n on the dot. "What are you gonna say?"

"Please save me, pay the ransom?" Y/n asked her.

"More emotion." 

'That's rich coming from you.' Y/n thought to herself, y/n sighed deeply as she then started to dramatically wail. "HELP ME! SAVE ME! I'M SUCH A COWARD AND THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME IF YOU DON'T GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT, GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT NOW. PLEASEEE."

"Ugh." Widow said. "Not so damn loud."

"We're gonna be live in 3 minutes," Sombra warned as she was setting up an anti-tracking device onto the camera. 

"Tell them about your little announcement," Reaper said with a smug look, y/n's eyebrow twitched. 

"W-Wait what? N-No I mean 76 he doesn't-I mean, I don't want to just impose on him." Y/n said. 

"He doesn't know?" Sombra asked her. 

"W-Well no I didn't realize it until well the day I got kidnapped." Y/n replied as she glanced at Sombra. 

        Soldier woke up, he groaned rubbing his forehead, he looked around, he was in his room. He sighed deeply, as he sat up on the bed creating a satisfying crack from his back. He was still wearing his normal clothing, he looked around his room and noticed nobody was there, he stood up as he took off his visor and rubbed his face. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself as he couldn't help but let out a growl, slamming his fist against the wall, he wanted to scream, he wanted to shout. Y/n was in constant danger, he wasn't there to protect her from doing the stupid shit she always does. "If only I was here with her." He muttered to himself. "Damn it, I should've known someone had to stay behind to make sure y/n wouldn't get hurt." He growled loudly as he slammed his fist once more against the wall creating a large hole, blood trailed down his fist as he watched the blood drip, he couldn't feel the pain, he didn't even bother to acknowledge it as he went to his bathroom and washed off the blood, he looked at himself in the mirror. His tired eyes, bags underneath them, wrinkles on every corner of his face as he splashed some cold water on his face as he wiped it off with a towel, he leaned against the counter top, thinking about y/n and the first time they met when he was 76.

* * *

_Y/n muttered to herself looking for her room number, she looked around the long hallway that felt like it was just stretched out for too long. "Was it room 7? Hm…" Y/n looked at the door and shrugged. 'Only one way to find out-' Y/n then opened the door, her eyes widen, this was not room. Her face became flushed red as she stood there in pure fear and shock, there stood a muscular older man as he was in the middle of taking off his shirt, he noticed y/n as he sent her a glare. He was ripped, muscular, rough, light skin, with scars marking his body, to show his fair time in the war, gunshot wounds, stabbings, you name it. Y/n gulped, her legs felt like jelly she couldn't move she just stood there her mouth hanging open. "U-Uh" Y/n quickly turned her face away. "I'm sorry I thought this was- I mean it's not-but I thought it number 7, I mean uh, sorry for walking in on you." Y/n apologize. "I-I really didn't mean to see that." She then hung her head down, facing the floor and her feet as she could hear the man sighing loudly in annoyance as he started to walk towards her, every footstep was like a loud 'thump' they were slow and heavy as he finally reached her._

_"Face me." He told her, y/n gulped meekly nodding as she looked up at the man, he had on a bright red visor and white hair. "You're the new girl, aren't you?"_

_"U-Uh yes, sir! I'm Y/n l/n-"_

_"Did I ask you for introductions?" He snarled at her as he glared at her stepping towards her. "Next time learn how to knock, this ain't fucking preschool,_ **_kid._ ** _Get with the program," He said as he shoved y/n out of the doorway as the doors slammed shut, y/n looked at him in pure shock, her face was white. She sighed as she glared at the door wanting to shout at him, but she knew she couldn't as she stuck her tongue out the door and kicked it a little._

_"What an asshole." Y/n growled._

_"Don't worry about him," Ana said as she was just so happing to be passing by. "Just don't get on his bad side." She warned her, y/n watched her leave and sighed, she really, really wanted to give him a piece of her mind._

* * *

        He slammed his fist down on the countertop shaking his head, 'I can't let my emotions get to me.' He thought to himself as he went back to his room to put on his visor as he turned it on. 'Right now, I ain't Jack, the man with feelings that could still feel this way is long gone. Soldier:76 is back.' He thought to himself as he stomped out of his room. 'First order in business bring back that dumb ass and give her the biggest fuckin' lecture in her life.' Just then as he was walking down the hallway he met up with Mercy. 

"7-76." She stuttered softly. "I didn't think you were going to be awake." She muttered. 

"How long has it been?" He asked her bluntly. 

"A day," Mercy replied. "we still haven't tracked y/n down, but we are all working on it! Genji might have found a lead." She told him as she then couldn't help but notice his fist was bleeding, she looked at it as she walked towards him. "Here let me patch you u-"

"I'm fine." He interrupted her. 

"No, you're not just let m-"

"Angela!" He shouted at her. "I'm fine." He snarled at her as he pushed her out of the way in order to walk on without her until she grabbed onto his wrist preventing him to leave, he looked at her sending her a cold shivering glare. 

"You are  **not** fine." She told him. "I'm already worrying about y/n, do I have to worry about you too?" She asked him, her voice slightly cracking, he looked at her, his glare slowly fading as he looked at her with pure sincerity, he sighed and nodded. 

"Okay."  He said softly. 

"Good." Mercy said with a soft smile as she took him back to his office. 

Soldier sat down on the bed as Mercy was getting some bandages and alcohol in order to clean the wounds. "It's been awhile since you've been here, huh?" She asked him, he nodded. 

"Babysitting y/n all day kept me out of the job." He sighed as Mercy rolled over to him on her chair with wheels on them, she softly dabbed some alcohol into the freshly opened wound and cleaned it out with a cotton ball, as he winced a bit from the burning on his flesh. 

"You can never get used to it." Mercy laughed softly. "You know, we are all worried about y/n." She told him. 

"I know." 

"Good, it's just…we cannot afford to worry about to members." She said softly. "If it weren't for Ana who knew what you would've done, storming out there…what if Talon got you as well? You didn't even know where you were a going, you were a blind dog in the rain." She told him. 

"I didn't want to sit on my ass all day." 

"I know…we are all working very hard, I know that y/n is important to yo-"

"She's not important to me."

"She is."

"No, she isn't."

"Then why bother?"

"Huh?"

"Y/n always complains about you, you know? But she never gave up, you could've easily told Winston that she wasn't ready, he would've taken your word on it and kicked her out. But you didn't, you kept her in." She said as she was wrapping the white bandage on his knuckles. 

"She would've kept coming back, I had to."

"No, no you didn't. She changed you, we both know it. Y/n is a bright girl she's able to warm up to everyone, and everyone opened up to her, but you." She told him as she looked up at him. "You kept shutting her out, that's why you raid her with insults."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Why not?" Mercy asked him as she was finishing up her patch job. "How did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell."

"Don't lie, with a bruise like that I can assume you punched a hard surface." She told him, 76 growled as he looked away from her as Mercy giggled softly as she made him face her by grabbing onto his chin softly guiding his eyes to meet hers'. "I'm glad that you are slowly opening up." She told him as she stood up. 

"What's our progress?" He asked her. 

"Well, we divided into 3 groups, one to protect the base just in case they come, one to look for y/n in the streets, and the other to try to track Talon." She replied as she left him in her office, he sighed as he followed her out, just then Torbjorn was there.

"Ah, 76!" He greeted. "Glad to see you're away."

"Glad to be back."

"So you want me to be sad?" Y/n asked Reaper.

"Yes! FOR 100TH TIME!" He shouted at her. 

"Okay, okay." Y/n sighed. "W-Will I be able to see them?" Y/n asked them. 

"No," Sombra replied simply. "It's a one-way hologram."

"Ah," Y/n said as she could feel two guns pressed against her back just in case she tries anything. 

"No funny stuff." Reaper snarled at her.

"You're going live in 3…2…1!" Sombra said as she pointed at y/n, as the camera started to roll. Y/n sighed deeply as she looked into the camera, she couldn't help but feel her heart racing, it was almost pounding out of her chest, she clenched her fist as sweat rolled down her face. 

"So..hi..guys. I'm safe. I'm here, I'm alive." Y/n said softly. "I-I just wanted you all to know t-that…I miss you…I-I'm sorry I got myself into this mess." Y/n said as she could feel her voice cracking, she swallowed hard. "I-I also just wanted to say t-that I-I'm sorry for leaving a big mess in the base," She said as she started to chuckle softly. "I-I promise once I get back I'll clean it up! I-I guess…they want me to get straight to the point," Y/n said trying to keep a smile on her face. "Th-they told me that in order to have me back safe..th-they want a ransom, and well uh..now I'm a" She could see Reaper glaring into her soul, she sighed softly as then did quotation marks. "'Two-deal Package'" because well um news to guys I'm pregnant yay!" Y/n said as she noticed Reaper making hand movements to go on. "A-And the father is um Soldier:76, c-congrats old man you're a real dad now!" Y/n said laughing. "B-But anyways…guys…I love you all so much-an-and" Y/n felt her voice cracking as some tears slipped from her eyes, she then made a big smile. "j-just trust me..when I say,  **leave me here. Don't do the ransom!"** Y/n shouted at them as she quickly grabbed onto the people's guns and kicked them as she was fighting them she let out one last message.  **"Don't do what they say, I don't care if I die, protect and serve…protect Overwatch-"** Y/n was cut off as Reaper held onto her mouth, prevent her from talking. 

"If you want them safe you better give us what we want, you have a week, send us back a hologram agreeing to our ransom or else, no deal." He said as he then shot at the camera. 

"PINCHE!" Sombra shouted as she looked at the camera. "There goes $700." 

"You idiot!" Reaper growled as he slammed y/n down onto the floor, y/n glared at him as she bit down on his hand, he growled in pain as he let y/n's mouth go he glared at her. 

        "Everyone we got a hologram! Meet me in my office!" Winstion called everyone into his office, quickly everyone ran to his office. 

"Y-Y/N!" Tracer shouted as they saw her in the hologram. 

"Is this live?" 76 asked Winston as he nodded in response. 

"So..hi..guys. I'm safe. I'm here, I'm alive." Y/n said as she went on. 

"Try and track them!" Winston told Mercy and D.Va as they went on it, working hard. 

"They want a ransom?" Ana questioned. 

"Let's do it!" Genji said. "If they promise to-" 

"because well um news to guys I'm pregnant-"

Quickly everyone went silent as they all looked at McCree who shook his head. 

"It ain't me!" He told them. 

"A-And the father is um Soldier:76, c-congrats old man you're a real dad now," Y/n said laughing. Soldier was shocked, as everyone looked at him, he shook his head violently. 

 "j-just trust me..when I say,  **leave me here. Don't do the ransom! Don't do what they say, I don't care if I die, protect and serve…protect Overwatch-"**

-"If you want them safe you better give us what we want, you have a week, send us back a hologram agreeing to our ransom or else, no deal." Just then it cut off. 

"Did we get anything?" Reinhardt asked D.Va and Mercy who all shook their heads. 

"Y/n is buying us time." Soldier muttered. 

"Oh?" Zenyatta asked him. 

"She's not pregnant." He told them bluntly. "We never slept together, she lied about it."

"That is true when I did my check up on she didn't have anything weird going on with her body." Mercy agreed. 

"But why would she do that?" Mei questioned. 

"To buy herself time," Lucio said. 

"Exactly," Reinhardt said, 

"We must send a hologram ba-" Mercy was cut off by Tracer. 

"I-I don't think we should, love."

"H-Huh?" Questioned everyone.


	20. "Clean Up"

        Reaper threw y/n across the room, her body flung to the wall as she crashed her back onto it, she groaned in pain as she tried to get up only for Reaper to kick her in the stomach, y/n screamed in pain as she gripped onto her stomach, thank goodness she really wasn't pregnant, or else it would've been terrible. Y/n started to cough up blood as she glared at him, she could feel her heart racing, she could feel the blood in her veins boiling inside of her as she smiled at him. "Guess they aren't gonna give you what you want, huh?" She asked him. Reaper sneered as he kicked y/n once more in the stomach, she collapsed to the ground gripping onto her stomach as the wind was knocked out of her, she inhaled and exhaled, trying to get a single breath of air. She was like a fish out of water with her gasping. 

"Don't you ever try to pull that shit again." He growled at her as he kicked her in the face, y/n's body flung back once more, her head hitting the wall as blood trailed down her mouth, the pain was the worse. 

"Reaper, you could've killed the baby what ar-" Sombra was cut off by Reaper. 

"Don't worry about it, it's safe. Isn't it, y/n?" He asked her as he looked at her, y/n glared at him, still coughing up blood. "Consider this a lesson." He snarled at her as he walked away from her. Widow lifted y/n up and shoved her towards the other guards. 

"Take her back to her cell." She told them, they nodded as they dragged y/n back to her cell, once they made it they tossed her in there, y/n fell to the ground as she wiped the blood from her lips, she couldn't help but touch her stomach, just a single touch made her wince in pain. Y/n sighed as she laid on the blankets, she could hear the rain droplets hitting the roof, she couldn't help but find comfort in it. She smiled as she looked at the wall next to her, she grazed her hand on it. 'I really am starting to miss dinner duty.' Y/n thought to herself, it's only been 3 days yet they felt like 30 years, she started to miss the little things that normally would happen daily, she missed her bed, how soft and warm her blankets were. How much McCree would be a flirt, or how Mercy would always offer a hand, Tracer's laugh, Mei's warmth, D.Va's scream, Lucio's songs, she missed everyone. She even missed Soldier's insults that were so rude but he never meant them. Y/n sighed as she rolled over on her side, all she wanted to do was die. Just close her eyes and never open them up again. 

 

        "What the hell do you mean Tracer?" Soldier snarled at her. 

"What y/n said…she said to trust her." Tracer said. "What if she has something up her sleeve?"

"But what if she doesn't?" Genji asked. 

"We may be risking everything." McCree reminded the group.

"That's fine," Winstion said. "If it means bringing her home…We must concede, what do you all think?" He asked them, everyone rose their hands.

"I want her back..safe." Tracer said. 

"I do too." Mei agreed. 

"Then, let's do it," Winston said softly as he reached for the record button in order to mail them the hologram but 76 stopped him. "What are you do-"

"We need to trust her." He told him. "There is a different way." He said.

"All this time, you never trusted her for her to take care of herself, why bother now?" Ana asked him.

"Call it a hunch." He said. "Give me 3 days, I'll find her and take her back home."

"How if you don't know where Talon is?" D.Va asked him. 

"That's where I need you guys, it's best if it's only one person going in instead of a whole gang." He told them. "We can move more swiftly, silently, and smoothly." He told them. "I want Genji, Tracer, and Mercy to help me scope out the city for clues if they find anything they must report to everyone and once we find out where Talon is I'll go in." He told them. "We'll stage a trade, all I need is time to go in, this is how we will save y/n and Overwatch." Everyone looked at him not knowing how to take this. 

"I want to come with you," Ana said. 

"No-" 76 was cut off by Reinhardt. 

"My friend, what if you and y/n are low?You need a support in order to better ensure your survival."Reinhardt said.

"I want to come too!" Tracer said. "I want to pay my debt."

"I do too! I can freeze everyone!" Mei added. 

"I can use my ult. to kill off everyone!" D.Va added. 

"Enough!" Soldier shouted at them. "I don't know if you heard 'raid' but this isn't some raid were we all go in, or some type of a siege, it's a damn rescue mission." He told them. 

"We all care about y/n," Lucio said. 

"We all want her to be safe," Zenyatta said. 

"I kno-" 76 was cut off by McCree. 

"How about this," He suggested. "Ana will come, she's a sniper and can escape in the darkness, she can easily let one bullet lose to save your asses." He told 76. "Boom, healer." He said. "I'll be there as back up to use dead eye, and Tracer can be our ride out." He said. "She can drive as fast as 100 wild horses." 

"I like that plan more!" Reinhardt said with a big grin. 

 

        Moria came back as she was given the assignment of healing y/n and to check up on her 'baby'. Moria sighed as y/n was knocked out in her office, y/n laid on the bed, Moria just finished up healing her as she then used a device that shows the inside of a body, she shifted it towards y/n's stomach and started to zoom in. Her eyes widen as she noticed, y/n was lying. "I knew it," Moria muttered as she put the device down and marked it down on her notepad. 

        A couple of hours passed and y/n woke up, she noticed she was in a different setting and she was tied to a bed. 'At least's it's a bed.' Y/n thought to herself as she looked around her, it looked a lot like a science lab, with a bunch of needles and diagrams plastered all over the place, y/n couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine, it was nothing like Mercy's office. Y/n looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing the prisoner suit but some shorts and a tank top that was rolled up to the bottom part of her bra, she noticed that the pain in her stomach and mouth was gone. However there were bandages wrapped around her stomach, y/n sighed as she tried to break the latches but she couldn't. Y/n let out a loud growl as she could feel her wrist getting hot and becoming sore from the attempt. 'I need to save energy.' Y/n thought to herself, just then the door slid open, y/n tried to pretend to be asleep but the woman already noticed her. 

"You're awake." She said. "You know you have a lot of bravery for lying to us." She said as she looked down at y/n. "You're not pregnant in the smallest bit." She said as she leaned against the wall. "How dare you lie to us? What was your plan?"

"I-I thought I was." Y/n lied. "I thought that-"

"Save me your useless excuses." She said. "No matter, I've already informed the others." She told y/n bluntly, y/n gulped only imagining what they'll do to her once she's out of here, y/n looked at Moria fearfully, the tall woman didn't pay much mind to y/n. 

"I-I-When are you going to make me leave?" Y/n asked her. 

"Right now, actually." She said as she unlatched y/n's wrist, y/n rubbed her red wrist that was starting to hurt, as she then grabbed onto a syringe and pounced, y/n wrapped her legs around Moria's waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck, Moria then faded away, y/n's eyes widen as she landed on her feet, she eyed the room, every corner just then y/n could feel the blood escaping her body. Y/n gasped in pain as she turned around to see Moria with a purple like a laser sucking out y/n's blood right in front of her, Moria only smiled as y/n was growing weak, she gasped as she gripped onto the wall. Y/n then grabbed a hold of some books as she threw them at Moria causing her to lower her hand down, y/n smirked as she quickly pressed the button to open the exit just before y/n could run for it a purple gas went out. Y/n gasped as she tried not to inhale the gas, it covered her sight as it burned her nose. Y/n slowly started to fall to the ground as she could hear high heels clicking onto the ground, y/n looked up to see Widow's legs, y/n reached for her ankles but Widow stepped on her hand with her heel as she made a sound of disgust. Y/n whimpered in pain as she drew her hand back as it started to bleed. 

"A-Ah." Y/n said as she held onto her hand, glaring at Widow. 

"You've been a very, _very_ naughty girl," Widow told her shaking her head. "Tsk Tsk Tsk." 

        Y/n woke up, back in her cell, y/n groaned shaking her head. 'Man all I do is blackout.' Just then she noticed she was tied to the chair, she looked up to see Reaper. "Why don't you just kill me already?" Y/n jeered at him. "You already know the truth about my cargo. I just lost my importance."

"You fucked up lying to us," Reaper told her. "However you're still worth something…" He told her as he walked up to y/n pulling down her hair, as she winced in pain. "Tell me now, what are the agent's weakness?" He asked her.

"Suck a dick." Y/n snarled at him, Reaper growled as he kicked y/n across the face, blood splattered against the wall. 

" **Tell** **me** **now**." He demanded as he crossed his arms ready for y/n to answer. 

"Just kill me now." Y/n told him. "You obviously don't care about me," She muttered as she looked at him. "So why not save us both the trouble and shoot me already?"

"I'm not going to give you that paradise." 

" _Great_ ," Y/n muttered. "look, Reaper- or- whatever fucking generic edgy name, I'm not telling you anything!" Y/n shouted at him. "So kill me, C'mon, are you a coward or something?" Reaper glared at her as he put his shotgun against y/n's forehead as she looked at him dead in the eye with determination. "Pull the trigger, C'mon!" Just then Reaper hid y/n on the side of the head with the shotgun, he wiped off the blood from the barrel of the gun. "You have a new job now, y/n. You're a maid." He told her bluntly. 

"I'm a _what_?"

"A maid, you're gonna clean up around here, however," He then put a collar on y/n's neck. "if you try to leave this collar will blow your damn brains out, understand?" He asked her. 

"You want me to clean _your_ shit?"

"Not just _my_ shit, everyone's." 

"Until when, I die?"

"Pretty much." He replied. 

Y/n sighed nodding her head. "Alright, fine. I'll be your damn maid." Reaper then left the room for a moment before coming back with a broom and mop as well as her old jumpsuit and disposable gloves, he tossed it to her as it fell to the ground y/n eyed it for a moment as she picked it up. "Who's shit am I going to clean?"

"Sombra's hack room." He replied as he took off y/n's cuffs and put them into his pocket. "Right now." He growled at her as he left her, y/n sighed sticking out her tongue at him for a moment, she then changed into the jumpsuit and carried the broom and mop, y/n sighed as she left the cell room, Reaper was leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Down the hallway on your left." He told her as he then left, y/n sighed as she followed his instructions. She looked around the large room, it was a mess, empty boxes of pizza, empty bottles of soda and bags of chips all over the ground. The monitors and keyboard were clean though, her desk was filled to the brim with plates and trash. Y/n groaned as she couldn't help but find this very disgusting.  "Never why they need a damn maid." She muttered to herself as she put on the gloves and got to work. She noticed the dark purple curtains covering the window, y/n couldn't help but push them back, just a little. She smiled as she could see the moon in the distance, she pressed her hand against the glass, the coldness kissed her hand as she ran her hand through it, the moonlight shining on her face and body. 'It's nice to know that time is still passing by.' She sighed softly as she smiled. 'We might not all be together, but at least we are looking at the same moon.' She couldn't help but feel a little less lonely after thinking that.


	21. "Gabriel Reyes"

    Y/n was cleaning Widow's room which wasn't that difficult luckily, dumping the head of the mop into the bucket and swishing it around y/n thought to herself. 'I need to make some trust connections.' Y/n thought to herself as the water splashed onto her face. 'It's the only way I can escape, I'd have to get gain trust from either Reaper, Widow Sombra, or Moria. Sombra might be a good choice, then again they all are sociopaths and psychopaths in their own special way.' Y/n deeply sighed. 'Reaper, no. He already likes tossing me around like a rag doll, Widow she seems too cold and distant to sympathize with me, Moria…well…I did try to kill her yesterday so we might not be on the best terms right now. All that leaves is Sombra, whom I also try to kill.' Y/n thought to herself as she shook her head, she was very desperate. 'Sombra it is.' Y/n thought to herself. 'How can I gain her trus-' Y/n's train of thought was thrown off the rail once Sombra walked in the room.   
"Are you almost finish? The kitchen still needs some cleaning." She told her.  
"Uh yeah." Y/n replied as she lifted up the bucket and mop walking out of Widow's room as Sombra followed her to make sure she was going to go where she said she was. "Um, Sombra…what brings you to Talon?"  
"Excuse me?" Sombra snapped at her.  
"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to be too forward, I was just you know curious." Y/n said shrugging.   
"'Curious?'" Sombra questioned y/n suspiciously.   
"O-Oh it's just that you are, like the most normal from everyone here." Y/n told her bluntly, Sombra laughed in response.   
"Man you're funny y/n." She said. "But don't pretend that I don't know what you're trying to do, I'm not an idiot." She snarled at y/n glaring at her, Y/n stepped back a bit from the sudden aggression, she lifted her hands up in defense and smiled.   
"N-No of course not!" Y/n said shaking her head violently. "I just want to know why um Talon came to be!"  
"You have a lot of questions," Sombra told her.   
"B-But I'm just you know I-uh…it's just…maybe" Y/n clench her fist, she couldn't help but feel the words coming out of her mouth felt like fire, like poison. She gripped onto her sleeve that had the Overwatch pin secretly pinned in the inside of the sleeve.   
"Maybe what?" Sombra asked her.  
"T-That..well I'm not going to be saved o-or be able to escape." Y/n said she felt it, the pain and posion in her mouth. It was like her heart was broken into a million of pieces, she couldn't help but feel the pain in her heart, those words were the most painful thing she had to experience, like poison.   
"So?" Sombra asked her. "If we don't get what we want, two things will happen, either you stay our slave or we will you, simple." She said shrugging with a smug look on her face, y/n looked at her confused.   
"So I either stay your maid until death or die?"  
"Well not just maid, maybe cook, y'know whatever slaves do." She responded.   
"Oh." Y/n muttered. "Is 'Sombra' your real name?"  
"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" Sombra asked her tilting her head to the side.  
"Well everyone here has a nickname, so is Sombra your's?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"What's your real name?"  
"Stop asking me questions."  
"Okay, okay." Y/n said looking down at her feet. "W-Where are you from?"  
"Mexico," Sombra replied.   
"Oh, nice coun-" Y/n was cut off by Sombra stopping.   
"We're here." She said pointing at the kitchen. "Now leave me alone and get to cleaning." She said as she turned away from her and waved to her. "Adios." She then walked away, y/n sighed blowing air into her hair, she was frustrated, to say the least, y/n went inside and shut the door. Although being a maid was probably a step up from Prisoner, she wasn't being watched all the time, there wasn't guards posted around at every corner, or every hour they'd check up on her it was just her. Y/n looked around the kitchen, it was small with stains and filthiness all of over the place. The sinks were filled to the brim with dishes, some clean, others dirtier to hell and back, y/n sighed as she looked around not knowing where to start. 'I guess the countertop is a good start'. Y/n thought to herself as she hummed to herself, softly. Y/n looked at herself in the reflection of the window, she pressed her hand against the window. 'I need to find out my Ult. I need to get out of here. It's useless no one is gonna help me, I have to help myself.' She thought to herself.   
"You're here." A voice sneered, y/n turned around to see him.   
"Sombra told me to clean the kitchen." Y/n told him, y/n eyed him as he went towards the cabinets pulling out a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. "Why do you wear that mask?"  
"Why the hell are you asking?" Reaper jeered her, y/n twitched her eyebrow shrugging.   
"It's just, you're like Soldier: 76, rude, mean, grumpy, and you both enjoy insulting me." Y/n told him. "It's like you two take pr-"  
"Don't compare me to that **_scum_**." He growled at her.  
'Why does he hate him so much?' Y/n thought to herself as she looked at him, sweat trailing down her face. "Who are you?" Y/n couldn't help but ask him.  
"What?"  
"You have a weird obsession with ruining Overwatch, but, more so with Soldier: 76." Y/n told him bluntly, he growled as he glared at her. "It's like you have a weird inferiority complex against him." Y/n told him. "Stuff that goes back before Talon…" Y/n told him.   
"Shut up." He growled slamming the bottle of vodka down in pure anger.   
"That's why you wanted me to tell them who the father of my fake baby was, to try and ruin him." Y/n told him.   
"Y/n I'm warning yo-"  
"Reaper, who are you? Why do you so keen on-" Y/n was cut off as Reaper ran to her slamming her back against the countertop, y/n's eyes widen as he pressed his forearm against her neck, while he pinned y/n's wrist up above her head.   
"The moment you find out who I am is the moment your ass is 10 ft under." He sneered at her this was a threat that he was sure to keep, y/n glared at him, gritting her teeth, clenching her fist, he then grabbed a knife from the sink and pressed it against y/n's neck. "Do you underst-" He was cut off by y/n kneeing him in the stomach, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled it back grabbing a hold of the knife but just then his whole body became a black mist, y/n's eyes widen as her eyes followed the mist, she gripped onto the knife ready to strike, Reaper was circling her but then he disappeared and transported behind y/n, he pinned y/n down, her stomach pressed against the sharp end of the countertop, y/n shouted as she used all of her strength to turn around and slap him across the face. The force was so hard that it knocked out his mask, y/n's eyes widen as she looked into his brown eyes, his face was scared up and aged, she could see it the same photo in that powerpoint.   
"G-Gabriel Reyes?" She questioned, her face turned white, this was terrible, slowly she just realized she just signed her own death wavier. Y/n quickly scratched them on the eye, causing him to grab onto the eye in pain allowing y/n free, she quickly ran towards the exit but Gabriel transported over there before y/n could lay a hand on the doorknob, y/n gulped backing away slowly, he glared at y/n as she looked at him confused. "B-But they told me that you died in the bombing of the Swiss base…r-right…how are you-"  
"They never found the body." He told her bluntly. "I never died, I wished I did." He said coldly.   
"H-How could you? Your own comrades?! Didn't you fight alongside them? How could you betray them-how selfish can you be?"   
"They gave me this cruse." Gabriel sneered. "Living in the shadows, never once recognized for the good, I got tired of that fast. I might as well just start accepting the damn fact that no matter how many lives you save, you'll always be bound to the shadows of unrecognization."   
"You're pissed off because you never got noticed? How fucking ignorant of you, what are you a _narcissist_?"   
"Tch," He said shaking his head. "I almost died, but the Doc. decided I wasn't ready yet." He told her. "Moria helped me to gain this power, to finally be the Grim Reaper." He said clenching his fist.   
"G-Gabriel…what happened? Y-You seemed like a nice guy, in your tribute, Reinhardt told me-I mean us, how headstrong you were, how you cared about everyone! You thought of your team as close friends, who you can count on." She told him. "D-Didn't you? R-Right? Down there somewhere…you still care about them…right?"  
"You're so naive it makes me feel disgusted." He growled at y/n.   
"Weren't you friends with Jack Morrison? Why can't you try and save Overwatch, the empire he so hardly bu-" Y/n was cut off by him.  
"Don't you **_dare_** , say that piece of shit's name ever in front of me!" He shouted at her. "I was the one who should've gotten the statue, _I was the one_ who should've been strike Commander, not **_him_**." He said, he looked angry and pissed off, y/n could feel his hate and anger from where she was standing, it was _menacing_. "I'm tired of hearing that piece of shit's name anymore, he's **not** a hero, he's nothing but a coward that has a foot up so far in his ass that he doesn't understand how to work for his title." He sneered. "All he had to do was look pretty and smile, that's it and all of a sudden he's a hero, women wanted have his kids, men wanted to be him." He told her. "While I trained day in day out for 'Blackwatch' I trained countless agents, all he had to do was just smile and kiss some fuckin' babies." He growled. "How is that for your precious 'Overwatch'?" He asked her.   
"I-I" Y/n was a lost of words.   
"Exactly." He sneered towards her as he had a smug look on his face. "How is that for your precious hero of Jack Morrison."  
"H-He still is goo-"  
"He's a **fraud**."  
"N-No…" Y/n muttered as she looked up to Gabriel. "H-He saved me-"  
"So what? You think you're _special_? He saved thousands of kids before," He said as he then walked over and picked up his mask and put it on. "if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure that you'll regret that choice for your entire life." He said as he then got the bottle of vodka and left y/n alone in the kitchen with her thoughts, she gripped onto her knees, she was speechless. What was this? This wasn't any type of pain she's ever experienced, it was something different, something **_menacing_**.


	22. "Cat And Mouse"

'W-What if he's right…? I-I mean he wouldn't just shoot his people without reason.' Y/n gulped furrowing her eyebrows, gripping onto her clothing, biting down on her tonnage. 'What if Morrison is alive, what if he's cowering away? After all of this, I wouldn't blame him, he'd be too old and too weak to bother.' Y/n thought to herself. 'S-Stop it y/n, he's trying to get inside of your head.' Y/n thought to herself shaking her head, as she gripped onto her hair. 'Maybe it's best if I do just die, just blow up so I couldn't bother anyone, nobody will be forced to worried about me…no one…Talon won't be able to get the codes without their cargo, Overwatch won't have to babysit me. It's full proof, all I have to do is just step outside.' Y/n thought to herself as she slowly got up from the cold hard tile ground, just then she remembered the promise she made them. 

_"I-I promise once I get back I'll clean it up!"_

'Will I though? Tracer probably already cleaned it up.' Y/n thought to herself as she softly grazed her cold fingers against the stainless metal, she smiled. 'Just one yank and I'll die, wonderful.' Y/n thought to herself with a sigh, but before she could bother to try and finally yank it, she noticed something her fingers ran right through them. Y/n's eyes widen as she slowly moved her fingers around, they were transparent, y/n admired them, observing them. 'W-Woah holy shit.' Y/n thought to herself as she quickly turned away from the camera. 'I-Is this it? My ultimate, no wait, it can't be…it must be slowly gaining its light.' Y/n smiled. 'Maybe I can make it after all.' Y/n thought to herself. 

 

It was the next day, y/n woke up and was cleaning the cafeteria. 

"Y/n," Widow said, y/n turned her head towards her. "Reaper wants to see you." She told y/n bluntly, y/n's face turned white, there was a lump in her throat, it stuck there. 

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned.

"What?" Widow asked her sassily. 

"I-I-Um." Y/n stuttered a loss of words slowly putting the mop down, her body was trembling, it was like fear was the only blood in her veins. 'I can't just say I don't want to go, but why does _he_ want to see me? To finally kill me? What the hell is he trying to get at?' Y/n looked at Widow and made a half-assed smile. "I'm not finished cleaning." She told her, Widow looked around the cafeteria with one hand on her hip her sharp yellow orbs looked right into y/n sending a chill down her spine. 

"It looks good enough, don't forget you're still a prisoner to Talon, just with a small side job of cleaning around." She told her sassily, y/n sighed meekly nodding her head as she walked out the cafeteria with Widow right behind her with her rife's barrel right on y/n's back. "Keep moving forward." She commanded her, y/n gulped, this could've been many things for y/n. Torture, murder, anything could happen to the poor girl, y/n gulped just at the thoughts, Reaper was most likely angry at her, for figuring out who he truly was and almost trying to kill him yesterday. 'Maybe this is my chance, once I'm in there it might just be us, _me and Gabriel I might stand a chance.'_ She then looked down at the collar, 'If I can get my whole body to be transparent the collar will fall off me.' Y/n thought to herself. Just then the girls made it to his room, Widow knocked on the door as she waited for a response, y/n gulped. She clenched her fist as her knuckles slowly became white, she was nervous, her body was shaking. 'C'mon y/n once you two are alone all you have to do is knock him out and then use your ultimate and get the hell out of there.' She thought to herself. 

"Who is it?"

"WidowMaker I'm here with your delivery."

"Come in." He replied, Widow opened the door and kicked y/n in, she then slammed the door shut, Y/n gulped, fear was written on her face as she faced Reaper, her body was trembling, her heart was racing, 1000 miles a second. Y/n could feel a lump in her throat, a small trail of sweat rolled down her face as Reaper's very presence frightened her, causing her to shake. 

 

"Today is the last day I gave you 3 days to come up with a plan," Winston told 76. "so what's your plan?"

"Last night, Tracer was able to find a car that looked like the one that took y/n." He told him. "She placed a tracking device and we hit a location." He told him pulling out the map. "Talon has been right under our noses the entire time." He said pointing at the map. "They've been on the other side of town." 

"What's the game plan, 76?" 

"Send out a hologram, tell them we give up, that'll distract them once Ana, McCree, Tracer and I make to their base, Once we get there we will tell you when to send it out, ideally they'll be too focus on it to bother with y/n, that's when McCree and I will sneak in find y/n take her back and make our trip back." He said. "It's full proof."

"Are you sure about this?" D.Va asked. 

"100%" He replied. 

"Be aware that..this is a very risky operation." Mercy said softly. "Y-You may not come back alive."

"Are you all willing to risk your lives for her?" Reinhardt asked the group. 

"Of course! She's my friend!" Tracer said with a big smile. 

"Y/n is family, we never leave family behind," Ana said with a grin.

"Well," McCree sighed as he tipped off his hat. "y/n was the sunshine here, I reckon we get that back." He said with a big smirk. 

"She's my problem." 76 muttered. "I should've been the one to make y/n doesn't get taken away. Now it's my job to get her back." He said grimly. 

"Please, come back safe," Mei said softly. 

"May karma and blessing be upon you," Zenyatta said peacefully, 76 turned to the group and then looked back at Mei. 

"I guarantee we will all come back in one piece." He assured her. 

"Your time window isn't a lot," Genji muttered. "The hologram will most likely only take 20 minutes at the most, are you sure about this?"

"Never been in my life." Tracer said. "Y/n needs us right now, she needs all of us!" She said standing up with sheer determination in her eyes. "We shouldn't let her down! We cannot let her spend another moment in there!" Lucio grinned as he nodded. 

"There's no doubt in my mind that you guys won't pull this off!" He said.

 

"Come here," Reaper said serving himself a drink, y/n gulped as she slowly walked towards him, keeping her distance from him, she looked around. 'No Cameras, no guards.' She thought to herself. "Sit." Reaper commands her, y/n obeyed sitting down at the small table, his room was huge. A large queen bed in the middle, with a bunch of posters and most importantly a poster of Jack Morrison with a bunch of holes on it, most likely bullet marks. His room was very dark, there wasn't a sign of light coming in aside from the dim overhead light, there was a small table with 2 chairs at the ends of it near the window that was covered by black curtains. Reaper served y/n a glass of Vodka, he pushed it to her, taking a shot himself. 

"What do you want?" Y/n asked him. "I know this isn't bonding time." She told him.

"Relax, l/n. Take a drink." He said pointing at the glass, y/n sighed taking the drink and drinking it. Y/n could feel the liquid burning down her throat, it was painful, to say the least. "I want you to join Talon." He said bluntly, y/n's eyes widen she was in pure shock as she almost coughed up the alcohol. 

"W-What?!" She gasped. 

"You already know my secret." He sighed deeply. "I might as well make sure you never tell anyone about it." He told y/n with no remorse what so ever. Y/n's face turned white as her mouth open, not knowing what to say, she was speechless. Utterly Speechless. "Think about y/n, the irony, Overwatch trying to save you only to see that you actually want to stay here." He laughed. "Just think about the look on their faces, and just like that" He then snapped his fingers. "all of their wishes and hopes demolish." He said with an evil laugh. 

"I'll never join Talon." Y/n snarled at him as she slammed the shot glass down on the table. "My loyalty is to Overwatch and that is final."

"How stupid can you be, y/n?" He asked her. "Don't you realize that Overwatch never gave a shit about their agents? Sooner or later you'll be tossed out by them like you're nothing more than useless trash on the side of the street." He growled at her. "Overwatch caused all of this shit to happen, people dying, constantly, yet they will never lift a finger to help." He said as he then walked behind y/n circling her. "No one cares about you, y/n. All of their 'friendship' was all artificial so they can have another body shield." He told her with a large smirk on his face. 

"N-No way…you're lying they'd never-" 

"Take it from me," He told y/n. "I'm the one who found McCree after all, I know the stuff he's done. 'Wanted Dead or Alive' he was a crook, killing people with no thought on his mind." He told y/n. "Hasn't he ever tell you about his days in the Deadlock Gang?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side, y/n looked at him in pure shock. "The reason he's not rotting in some prison is because of me." He said slapping his chest hard. "Two of us here are ex-members of Blackwatch." He told y/n. "Moria and I, they didn't understand the risk we are willing to take, so when it came down to it, I couldn't even trust my own student." He said sighing.

"T-That's in his past." Y/n told him. "I don't care who McCree was, all I care about is who he is now." Y/n snarled at him glaring at Reaper, he glared back into y/n the duo eyed each other, until y/n grabbed onto her shot glass and slammed it into Reaper's mask, he snarled in pain as y/n quickly grabbed the large glass bottle and slammed it against the table she was now armed. Reaper growled as he took off his mask, he looked at y/n. The Vodka dripping from the chipping glass. 

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned her, y/n glared at him eyeing him, but just then he went away, y/n looked around the room, terrified. Just then Reaper slammed her head against the table tying her wrist back. "I tried to warn you." He snarled at her, y/n screamed and yelled. "If this is the only way I have to teach you a lesson, **so be it."** Blood trailed down the side of her forehead, her face turned white as she could feel the pain on the side of her head, she could feel her heart racing, faster and faster as she could've sworn she heard his belt rustling.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted at him, she didn't like this was going. Not one bit. She grit her teeth, biting down her tongue, a million things could happen and neither one of them had a happy ending. She looked around in a desperate attempt to find away out of this just then she saw a large shard of glass just beyond her reach, she quickly mustered all of her might shoving her back against his torso, knocking him off balance, y/n slammed her back thigh against his crotch quickly y/n ran to the shard and untied herself, she quickly lifted up the table because Reaper was still down and slammed it against his head, rendering him unconuionus, y/n sighed loudly as she wiped some blood from her mouth, she glared at him, she could feel the rage boiling up inside of her as she kicked him in the face screaming at the of her lungs. She tried to calm herself, slicking her hair back she looked at the blood on her face, she wiped it off. "C'mon y/n." She muttered to herself as she paced around the room. "J-Just use it…use your ultimate." She muttered to herself looking at her hands they were slowly turning transparent. 'Shit.' She thought to herself as her hands came back to its normal state, y/n sighed as she then closed her eyes just then she was transparent, the bomb collar fell to the ground as y/n was quick enough to step away from it. Y/n smirked to herself as she towards the door but before she could, a bunch of footsteps could be heard. 

"We got a hologram!" 

'S-Shit!'Y/n thought to herself. 'T-They might want Re-' Her train of thought was killed as she saw the doorknob rustling, y/n quickly hid behind the closet, just then the rustling stopped. 

"Reaper!" Sombra shouted trying to open the door. "Are you sleeping or something? We got something from Overwatch come to the monitor room, **now."** Just then y/n could her footsteps running off, y/n sighed softly in relief, she quickly slipped out of Reapers room locking it behind her. 'Home, sweet home y/n.' She thought to herself with a small smile on her face. 'This is, y/n. It's time to play 'Cat and Mouse' with these bastards.' Y/n wanted to scream out and cry, but right now, she shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity, she should be just happy that she's still alive and breathing.


	23. "You're here"

        Tracer quickly drove as close as she could without being caught, she hid her car behind a large shack. 

"Alright everyone." 76 said bringing the team together. "We got 20 minutes to storm in there and get y/n the hell out of there." He said. "We all know our positions?" He asked the group who all nodded. "Alright," He then went on his phone and called Winston. "Get the hologram." 

_-"Will do,"_

Soldier peeked up and noticed that a bunch of the guards were all running around in the base, he looked at Ana nodding, she quickly climbed up the base to the roof, as McCree went in, towards the left. "Tracer," 76 said to her. "if I'm not out in 20 minutes, go." He told her. 

"W-What? S-Sir-"

"That's an order." 76 snarled at her. "Alright?" She gulped biting down on her tongue nodding. He nodded before heading out to the base. 

        Y/n looked around, she was desperate to find an escape, all of these hallways, they were almost never ending, only stretching further and further. Y/n could feel her breath becoming shallow and slow. 'Where is everyone?' She thought to herself taking note that there weren't any guards whatsoever. 'Come on y/n, stay focus, you only have very little ti-' Her train of thought was destroyed as she made eye contact with a guard, y/n's face turned white, her legs became like jello, it was like she was glued to the ground. Y/n gulped, time went by slow, she could feel her heartbeat running faster and faster, just then the guard took out their walkie, y/n grit her teeth. After all of this, who knew if another chance like this would happen, no…if she gets caught,  it's **_game over._** Y/n quickly made her choice, she ran at the guard full speed quickly she knocked him off balance they fell to the ground as y/n pressed her foot against their throat, they groaned and moaned in pain. Y/n had to make this choice quickly as she slammed their head in, knocking them out, y/n took this as a chance, she quickly dragged the body to the closet and disrobe them putting on the guard outfit and mask over her jumpsuit, y/n sighed picking up the rifle, she couldn't help but let out a small smile, it's been long since she's touched a gun or a weapon of any sort that wasn't something random. She snuck out the closet and felt more comfortable walking around, after all, they wouldn't know that she was actually a prisoner, full proof.

'Damn where could this exit be?' She thought to herself, looking around.

"Hey, you!" A voice called, y/n turned around to see Widow. 

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" Y/n asked in a deeper voice trying to disguise her voice. 

"Go check on the monitors." She told her.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Y/n then made a left to a different hallway but was stopped by Widow's voice.

"Not there! You imbecile!" She shouted at her. 

"O-Oh, apologizes!" Y/n said stopping as she quickly went back to Widow.

"Take a right, down the hallway for 3 doors." Widow deeply sighed, pressing her thumbs against her temples, y/n nodded.

"O-Of course Ma'am!" Y/n then followed the instructions, as she quickly shut the door behind her, y/n sighed shaking her head. 'Damn that was close' She then looked at the monitors a bunch of screens at different camera angles. 'This is it!' Y/n then pulled up a hologram of the map, as she looked around the screens, she noticed the keyboard arrows, y/n pressed them and noticed the camera would oh so slightly move, she smirked. This control pad was almost identical to the one back in Overwatch, y/n quickly made her magic tracking down the exit. This was exactly the type miracle she needed on her side. 

        76 charged into the hallway, swiftly and quietly with McCree on the other side, the old man nodded to him giving the cowboy the signal to break apart to look for y/n at different routes. Soldier walked around, gripping onto his pulse rifle, his heartbeat was faster, he couldn't help but feel even the slights bit of nervousness. It's been a long time since he felt that tingly feeling of fear, he looked down at his timer, it was slowly counting down, the numbers changing _15:45…15:44_ , he put his clock away, he now finally understood just how slow time can feel. He grunted, he had to stay focus, all time is precious, one minute, one second, even a millisecond could be a life or death situation. He felt a lump at the back of his throat, he swallowed it, as his blue orbs looked around in his visor, he couldn't help but feel the negative thoughts haunt him. 'What if she's not alive? What if y/n has been brainwashed?' He shook his head, gripping tighter onto his rifle. 'Stop it! You have to get her back safe…the more doubt..the worse' He thought to himself. 

        Y/n quickly sneaked out the monitor room and walked down the hallway, just then she crashed into someone, y/n acted quickly on her feet, the figure rammed into her, Pinning her against the wall, their forearm crushing y/n's airway, she gasped for air kicking her feet around, shutting her eyes from the sudden impact, she could hear them breathing raspily as they let out low animal-like grunts. Y/n's feet were off the wrong, her tiptoes dangling, she breathed in heavily, she felt her heart pumping, the blood in her veins running around her body, she could feel it. The adrenaline pumping, she let out one loud and long gasp before using all of her lower body strength, lifting up her hips as high as she could wrapping her calves around the figure's neck and using her upper body strength to close in their face, bringing them into a tight like snake embrace. Y/n sighed loudly trying to get her breathing back, as she slowly started to squeeze her legs, the figure yanked down on y/n's clothing, slamming her down on the ground, y/n grunted in pain as she tried to crawl away but the figure grabbed onto her ankle yanking her down, y/n looked around to see the rifle only inches from her, she reached for it as the figure pressed their foot against her chest, causing her to gasp out in pain.

"Don't bother." The voice growled but before he could kick the weapon from her y/n grabbed onto it, just like that both acted quickly a barrel of a gun pressed to one another's forehead, just then y/n noticed who that person was, her face turned white. 

"S-Sir?" She gasped, Soldier looked at her completely confused as he heard y/n's voice, he slowly lowered his pulse rifle. 

"Y-Y/n?" He questioned, y/n put down her weapon as she took off the mask and jumped up hugging him, she couldn't help it. It was just an impulse reaction, she didn't know if she'll ever see any of the agents again. Just hearing his low and raspy voice was already enough to make y/n smile and feel the tiniest bit of hope, her legs dangled from his large hight, her arms wrapped around his neck clinging onto him, Soldier was taken back not knowing how to respond as he awkwardly stood there but he looked down at y/n, her face buried into the crook of his neck, he couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back, not in a tight embrace but more gently. "Good to see you back, kid." He said, y/n buried her face deeper into his neck, she felt her voice cracking, not wanting to give it away she only nodded. His masculine scent, lingering her body, it was almost like a breeze in the wind, slowly y/n let him go. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Y/n quickly apologized. "I couldn't help- it-it's been so long a-and-"

"Don't worry about it." Soldier cut her off as he looked around the hallway. " _However,_ we will talk about all of this later, for now, we gotta get out of here." He told y/n walking down the hallway with y/n trailing behind him, he took out his walkie-talkie and got McCree on the line

_-"McCree, are you there. over?"_

_-"I'm right here partner, over."_

_-"I've found y/n, head back to Tracer's car now, over."_

_-"Will do, over."_

Just then 76 turned off the walkie, y/n trailed behind him gripping onto the rifle, she looked up to his large figure, she couldn't help but feel safe. He was there protecting her, shielding her. She missed this feeling, she missed _him._

"Who else is here?" Y/n couldn't help but ask 76.

"Ana." He responded as he then looked around the edges of the hallway to be careful. "How did you esc-" He was cut off as the alarm, went off y/n's face turned white. 

_"PRISONER ESCAPED! PRISONER 0831! ALL HOLOGRAMS WILL DISPLAY AN IMAGE OF 0831! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"_

Y/n looked around as she forgot about her mask, the lights flashing as the color turned red, y/n sighed slapping her hand upon her face. "Aw shit." She snarled, 76 quickly grabbed onto y/n's wrist dragging her out of the long hallways the two kept running Soldier scowled. 

"Damn it y/n! Why weren't you careful?!"

"I thought I knocked him out!" Y/n shouted at him.

"Who?"

"Reaper!" Y/n responded as the doors started to close in on them leaving them trapped in a hallway with no end, Soldier growled as he tried shooting at the door to no avail, he searched the hallways to look for an exit just then y/n saw a vent, she quickly got 76's attention."Sir! There's a vent here!" She pointing at the vent from above, 76 followed up to her and looked up, he nodded quickly he motioned y/n to get on his shoulders. "Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yes! Hurry up!" He told her, hunching down, y/n hesitantly sat down on his shoulders, one leg on each, as she held onto his neck for balance, y/n reached up for the vent with their combined height she was barely grazing the tip of it, she growled. 

"S-Shit." She snarled as she stretched her arm as far as she could.

"Hurry up!" 76 told her, y/n growled as she was able to push the vent up allowing y/n to pull herself up, she then looked down at 76 and held her hand out to him. 

"Okay, I'm in, jump up."

"No."

"What?"

"You can't carry me."

"Yes I ca-"

"No, you can't!" He then looked at the timer, barely 12 more minutes. "No." He told her. "You need to get out of here while you still have a chance."

"N-No! D-Don't say that come on!" Y/n shouted at him. "J-Just try!"

"Y/n.."

"TRY! I'm not going to leave you, okay? As much as I complain about you and how you always get on my nerves and how I purposely annoy you, I can't leave you. I-I won't! I refuse to!" She then looked into his visor. 

"Don't you hate me kid?"

"D-Damn it, Sir, we are about to die and that's what you ask me?!" Y/n shouted at him. "I-If that's what you think I feel about you...y-you've never been so wrong! Of course, I don't hate you! N-Now please j-just...trust me...for once...aren't you suppose to trust your teammates? S-So please," Y/n begged lowering her head down in pure defeat her voice slowly cracking. " _please…"_


	24. "Lairs"

Soldier looked up to y/n, he could hear the footsteps coming towards them, he sighed as he lifted his hand up to her, y/n smiled as he jumped up, gripping onto y/n's hand. She grunted as she used both hands to try and pull him up, groaning y/n used all of her strength to pull him up, her anxiety increased hearing the voices from the other side of the door, 76 was barely 2 inches from the ground. Y/n groaned, yelling loudly as she put her back into it, yanking him up to the vent, 76 got in and closed the vent, y/n was out of breath gasping for air, her face was red and sweaty.   
"Good work." 76 complimented her as he patted her back, y/n nodded sending him a smile as the two crawled their way through the vents.  
"So what's the plan?" Y/n asked him.  
"Get out of here." 76 responded.   
"Okay. then what's the plan to get to that plan?" y/n asked him, there was a long moment of silence.   
"There is no plan." He responded suddenly.   
"W-What?" Y/n asked him.  
"Well I'm kinda making this up as I go!" He shouted at y/n as he then looked at his timer, there were only ten minutes left. 'S-Shit' he thought to himself as he picked up the speed just then they were at a crossroads, there were two paths that they can go through. "Y/n, did you get a good look at the map?" He asked her.  
"No." Y/n responded.   
"Damn it." 76 snarled as he glanced at one way then at the other, left or right. He didn't know which on to pick, sweat trailed down his forehead. 'W-Which way do I go-?' His train of thought was demolished as y/n made her head transparent on accident, his eyes widen. "Y-Y/n!" He gasped, because now y/n had no head, it was gone, invisable.  
"Damn it! I can't control this thing anymo-"  
"Wait, can it go through solid objects?"  
"Y-Yeah, oh!" Y/n said with a big grin in realization as she loved her transparent head onto the bottom of the vent she looked around seeing guards running around crazily, but just in the corner of her eye she saw the doors opening from the left side, it let in just the smallest bit of sunlight, she lifted her head back up and it was now back. "Left." She told him.   
"Alright." He said as they both started to crawl there hastily. "Hurry up y/n!" He shouted at her, but just before they could make it three rounds of shotguns were shot through the bottom of the vents, quickly 76 shifted away from the shots, putting his arm out in order to protect y/n.   
"I know you're there." The voice snarled, y/n looked at 76 with pure fears in her eyes, he only looked back and put his index finger above his lips, symbolizing silence, she only nodded in response as the two sat there in pure silence, 76 got his rifle ready with y/n gripping her weapon sweat trailed down her hands, another round of shotguns were aimed at them, this time the bullet grazing y/n on the cheek, before anything else could be said the vent broke, 76 tumbled down into the room, y/n acted quickly grabbing onto his ankle.   
"S-Sir!" Y/n shouted, the voice chuckled, y/n knew that voice anywhere it was Reaper, 76 glared at Reaper aiming for him with his pulse rifle and shooting at him, Reaper turned into a mist all the bullets going through him, 76 dangled around upside down, deciding now to waste his bullets he waited until Reaper was in his physical form but he Reaper went towards him as a mist and there was nothing he could do as he turned back to his physical appearance and aimed his shotguns at him, acting quickly 76 hit Reaper on the side of the head with his rifle, Reaper growled in pain as he stepped back, y/n growled and let out a battle cry as she tried with all of her strength to pull him up.   
"Drop me!" 76 told her.  
"No way! You'll die-"  
"If you don't then we will both be dead!" He called to her as he kept shooting his rifle towards Reaper. "Listen to me, y/n, we have ten minutes left, the clock is still ticking, you can get out of here while you still can."  
"Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for me!" Y/n shouted at him. "We are a team, you don't leave your teammates behind! You taught me that! You told me that no matter how rough the fight will be, no one will be left behind and that includes you too!" Y/n yelled at him as she kept trying to pull him up.   
"Y/n!" 76 shouted at her. "I'm old, I'm nearing my time. You're still young, you can still live your life I don't want you to-"  
"Blah, blah," Reaper said as he aimed both of his shotguns at the two. " _Teamwork_." He snarled. "Aren't teammates supposed to tell each other the truth, who they are?" He asked them rhetorically, glaring right into 76. "Huh?" He asked him walking towards 76 pressing the barrel of his gun at 76's visor, the old man only glared at him, not even wincing.   
"Don't touch him!" Y/n shouted at Reaper, as she threw her shoe at him, the slip on smacked Reaper on the forehead. He snapped his head towards her glaring at her as she only glared back at him. "Don't touch him again or else I'l-I'll.."  
"You'll what? Smack my head with my own table again?" He snarled at her.   
"You were asking for it." Y/n snarled back at him, before Reaper could respond, y/n's hands were slipping slowly 76 was inching closer and closer to the ground, Reaper noticed this as he shot down the vent that was still holding her up causing her to fall on top of 76, they both crashed and hit the tile floor hard, y/n glared at Reaper as he glared at the two of them.   
"You still believe Overwatch is the justice filled place it is?" He asked y/n, she only nodded with determination in her eyes, Reaper circled them, as 76 put his arm out against y/n, his large arm barely an inch from her as he glared at 76.   
"This is between us." He told him. "This doesn't involve y/n." He told him.   
"Oh but it does." Reaper said. "She still thinks of you as a hero," He then looked at y/n. "hasn't he told you his real name yet?" Y/n looked back at him a bit shocked but tried to keep her serious face on. "Guess he hasn't huh?" He asked her.   
"Stop talking." 76 snarled at Reaper.   
"Huh, I guess it'll be better for him to tell you," Reaper told y/n. "Just so you know, you still have a choice."  
"What do you mean by choice?" Y/n barked at him.   
"You still can join Talon y/n," Reaper told her. "there is an open seat just for you." He said trying to persuade her. "We are the true form of justice, not this artificial one Overwatch has. We know the truth and will do anything to get to it, here y/n, in Talon, there is no infection that Overwatch has, fake heroes." He said looking right at 76.   
"So, you can, what?" Y/n sassed him. "Make me your maid, your damn slave?" She asked him.   
"More than that y/n," Reaper told her.   
"Stop talking to her." 76 growled at him as he shot his rifle towards Reaper grazing his mask. "She doesn't need to hear any more of this crap."  
"You're truly one hell of an asshole." Reaper sneered as he looked at 76 and shook his head. "Why don't you just tell her truth?"  
"Shut up."  
"Tell her who you truly are."  
"Shut up."  
"C'mon, look at her," Reaper said pointing at y/n. "look at that adorable look on her face, she's so confused, isn't she? She doesn't know what's left and right anymore."  
"Stop it, I'm warning you-"  
"I told her the truth of Blackwatch, how quickly people put me aside for the Golden boy." Reaper sighed deeply shaking his head in despair.   
"W-What?" Soldier muttered as he looked at y/n. "Y-Y/n tell me what you kno-"  
-"She knows who I am," Reaper told him.   
"I do." Y/n admitted. "Long story short, I got angry at him so we fought then he tried to get me to join Talon." Reaper nodded in agreement, as he then looked at y/n.   
"You _poor_ , _poor_ , **_pitiful_** girl." He said in his raspy husky voice. "You're being fooled and you don't even know it, how does it feel y/n? To be a pet to Overwatch, nothing more than a pet." He asked her, y/n clenched her fist as she looked down at the ground shaking her head slowly. "You do know that Overwatch isn't the fantasy you hope, you spineless, weakling" He then walked towards y/n ready to grip onto her chin until 76 rammed him into the wall, his pulse rifle pressed against Reaper's neck, trapping his airway. Soldier 76 was furious, snarling and growling at Reaper. He only chuckled at 76's sudden outburst. "Look at you, finally showing some emotion." He said, 76 glared at him, gritting his teeth as he pressed the rifle even harder causing Reaper to let out a loud gasp.   
"Shut up." Soldier growled at him as felt the rage boiling inside of him, before Reaper teleported out of 76's grip right behind y/n, acting quickly y/n turned around and aimed her rifle at Reaper's forehead.   
"Tell us where the exit is and I'll let you live." She told him with no hesitation, glaring at him with a serious look on her face.   
"Y/n," Reaper said as he looked into y/n's eyes. "once you leave this place, there will always be an open place for you here." He told her. "I was like you once, I was just as naive and optimistic when it came to Overwatch." He sighed as he chuckled to himself. "Now look at me, my face is rotting away, I haven't aged, I ain't even human anymore." He told her, y/n only kept her glare at him and stance.   
"I don't want to hear your sob story. You picked your way and I'll pick mine." Y/n told him.   
" **Everything** _repeats_ , y/n." He told her. "No matter how many crimes you get rid of, more and more will keep popping up." He told her.   
"Exit, _now_."Y/n commanded Reaper sighed as he nodded.   
"Out the left." He told her, y/n glared at him lowering her rifle ready to run out.   
"C'mon!" She called to 76, he glared at him.   
"This isn't over." Soldier told him.  
"Of course it ain't." Reaper snapped back as the dup ran out the room and towards the left hallway. "You'll pay for this, Jack." He said, y/n and 76 were gasping for air as 76 looked down at the timer, it was ticking away. The duo raced out the base, 76 ran towards where Tracer was hiding.   
    "Man, where is he?" Tracer questioned as she squinted to look further into the distance.  
"He told me he found y/n." McCree told them.   
"How long ago was that?" Ana asked him.  
"E-Er…" McCree muttered, Tracer felt worried as she looked at the timer, one more minute.   
'C'mon.' She thought to herself gripping onto the steering wheel, sweat trailed down her face as the timer went off. "We need to go." Tracer said softly.   
"W-What?" Ana gasped. "We can't just leave them th-"  
"I was given a task!" Tracer shouted at her. "He told me…if he doesn't come out in 20 minutes, to leave." She told them.  
"W-What?" McCree gasped before Tracer could start the car they saw y/n and 76 running towards them from a distance, her sad expression turned to joy as she smiled at them and waved to them.   
"THEY'RE HERE!" She shouted as she started the car, McCree and Ana noticed them as they hopped into the car, quickly Tracer drove to them, she stopped right in front of them. "Get in." She told them, 76 and y/n obeyed as they hopped into the car, Tracer then drove off as fast as she could.  
"Y/n!" McCree said with a grin as he looked at her. "Things haven't been the same without you there."  
"We all missed you." Ana added as she held onto y/n's hands, y/n smiled at them.  
"I missed you guys too." She said softly as she started to yawn softly, she laid her head on 76's shoulder and slowly started to drift to sleep with a smile on her face.


	25. "Warmth"

"Y/n, we're home." Said a voice, y/n slowly started to wake up, lifting her head up a bit from 76's shoulders.

"We should let her sleep." One of them suggested.

"Yeah, Ana is right." Another agreed y/n let out small murmurs, slowly closing her eyes once more. Soldier 76 opened the door as he tried to figure out a way to carry y/n without waking her up. Ana, McCree, and Tracer were already out the car so he had plenty of room to move around. 

"I'll carry her," McCree suggested. 

"No, it's fine." Soldier said as he looked down at her, she truly looked peaceful. Letting out a loud and deep sigh he moved slowly, y/n's head slowly slipping off his shoulder, but he was able to keep it up, slowly moving out the way, setting her head down softly onto the leather seats, he sneaked out the back. He then bent down and picked up y/n slowly, of course, y/n instinctually wrapped her arms around 76's neck for support, laying her head on his large chest. The older man looked down at y/n, she looked beautiful. Locks of hair messily covering her soft expression, her breathing was slow and soft. Soldier walked into the base he carried y/n in a bridal style position, holding her legs up with his left forearm while holding onto y/n's back with his right forearm, McCree opened the door for the two, he nodded to him as a way to thank him.

The Overwatch group were all waiting for them impatiently, they noticed her in 76's arms. 

"I-Is she alright?" Mercy asked worriedly. 

"She's fine, just asleep." 76 responded. "I'm taking her to her room." He told them as he walked away from the large group and into the sleeping quarters, walking down the long hallways with everyone's bedroom, he looked stopped at her bedroom number. He pressed the button as the door slid open, he walked in looking around y/n's bedroom, nothing has changed. Even the socks she left were still in the exact place she left them. he groaned softly putting y/n's back onto the bed. He tried to unhook y/n's arms from his neck but she was budging, 76 growled softly trying as carefully as possible to yank them off, but the moment he did y/n ended up wrapping her legs around his torso. 

"W-What the?" He questioned, he looked down at y/n, she was really asleep, just…clingy. "Damn it." He grumbled as he tried to yank off y/n's legs off of him but y/n wasn't going to move off anytime soon.

"She's tired." Someone commented from the doorway, he turned his head back to see Ana in the corner of his eyes. "I don't blame her, she must've had restless nights with Talon." She told him. 

"She won't get off." 76 told her. 

"Let her."

"What?"

"Let her stay there." 

"Why?"

"Well," Ana said as she walked over to them and inspected the situation. "I can't help you." He groaned loudly as he lifted his head up in pure annoyance.

"Even when she's asleep she's annoying." He grumbled.

"Don't get too upset," Ana said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just let her have this, Jack." She told him softly. "I know that you want to deny it as much as you want but you can't-fool me. I know you care about her a lot, I didn't realize it until y/n went missing. You were restless, you were so worried and nervous that you were willing to toss yourself to them, running at them shooting at them. You rarely let your emotions get to the best of you, but…you did for y/n." She told him looking into his visor. 

"I-I…" He sighed loudly. "Ana, you know why I can't trust her…right?"

"I'm not telling you to reveal yourself," Ana told him softly. "maybe just open up a little more." She suggested. "Look at her…she isn't going to budge off." She pointed to the way y/n was practically wrapping herself around 76, he only sighed loudly as Ana then turned around to leave. "Don't do anything naughty~" She teased with a smug look.

"W-WHAT?!" He gasped loudly in pure shock and confusion, his ears heating up turning red.

"Well let's be honest here, you were never good with ladies." She said with a smug smirk as she left the two bidding them a farewell. 

"S-Stay…" Y/n muttered softly in her sleep, 76 looked back at her, he groaned loudly, shaking his head. His ears were becoming red and hot as he accepted defeat, he laid down onto the bed next to y/n, she smiled softly hugging his arm, Soldier 76 laid there awkwardly not knowing how to react. Her soft breathing was touching his neck, her chest against his upper arm, he shifted awkwardly trying to make as much space as he can between himself and y/n. He looked down at y/n as he groaned loudly looking down at y/n. 

"What am I going to do with you, y/n?" He asked her. 

Y/n's eyes were closed, a smile was on her face. Feeling his warm body against her cold one was refreshing and comforting. Soldier ended up drifting to sleep with y/n, it was like 76 was a huge teddy bear for y/n, she was snuggling up against him, her face buried into the crook of his neck, her chest smuggled into the crook of his large muscular arm. This was the first time y/n had any sleep in awhile it was wonderful. As well as Soldier 76, after y/n got kidnapped he didn't have a single wink of sleep, constantly staying up and trying to find her. 

        Y/n yawned softly, opening up her eyes, she looked around and noticed another figure was next to her, her face turned white as she slowly looked at the figure. Her first reaction was to check if she was naked, in which case she wasn't. Looking up she saw his red visor glaring into her, y/n looked down, her heart was pounding out of her chest, her face slowly turning red and hot, his arms were draped around her waist, she had no idea how to react. She slowly tried to snake her way out of his grip but couldn't his arms were too heavy for her to get out of his grip so easily, y/n felt her nose scrunch up. Sniffling she inhaled deeply and let out a loud sneeze, quickly Soldier 76 sat up he looked around worriedly only to see y/n getting up from the bed. 

"Shit." Soldier grumbled as he slapped his forehead. 

"W-Why are you in my bed?" She asked him her face was red with embarrassment. 

"You fell asleep in the car, so I decided to take you to your room so you can sleep." He told her. "BUT THEN YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO!" He shouted at her. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Because you looked tired!"

"Why didn't you leave when I was FULLY knocked out! I would've let go easier!" 

"I-I fell asleep."

"Obviously." Y/n grumbled. 

"Don't get that tone with me!" He shouted at her, y/n looked at him, crossing her arms above her chest looking up to him she only sighed and slowly felt her anger and confusion fade away, as she slouched looking at the ground.

"Let's just agree to never talk about this." She suggested rolling off the bed, stretching her back.

"Agreed." Soldier grumbled as he got up and stretched his arms and torso. "It's nice to have you back." He said softly towards her, y/n's face turned red as she turned to him shocked.

"E-Eh?" She asked him.

"I-It's just- Soldier stuttered coughing awkwardly. "w-well w-we um all missed you." He grumbled as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "J-Just y-you know d-don't get taken so easily again…please." He said as he then quickly walked out y/n's room, she tilted her head to the side, she was confused. She looked down at her lap, her face was slowly turning back to its normal state, she pressed her hands against her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel slightly alone, she frowned as she looked at the spot where 76 laid. She ran her hand through the spot, it was still warm, she smiled softly, remembering the warm embrace she was once in, it was comforting. Almost like no one would be able to harm her at all, she sighed deeply as she laid down on the spot and rolled around in it a bit, hugging the covers. It smelled just like him, it was masculine yet it still was a comforting one, she closed her eyes just for a moment to dwell in the warmth.


	26. "Gökotta"

A/n: I want to thank ya'll for the amazing feedback I'm getting from this fanfic, hopefully, everyone enjoys it as much as I adore making it. ^_^ All for daddy 76 (I apologize I am very much a trashy person) 

* * *

 

Y/n slowly got up from her bed and went into the shower, she looked at herself in the reflection in the mirror. She didn't notice just how shit she truly looked, her hair was messy and looks like it hasn't seen a comb in years, her body was faintly scared up from the beatings she had to suffer from. She sighed slouching against the countertop, she washed her face with the warm water. But the moment she closed her eyes she kept having an uneasy feeling, the thought of anyone from Talon behind her. Quickly y/n snapped around gripping onto the tile countertop, her heart was racing, a lump at the back of her throat. She gasped for air, she eyed the room expecting to get jumped but nothing happened. Y/n sighed loudly as she placed her hand over her heart. "It's okay y/n…you're safe." She muttered to herself as she slowly turned to the mirror and smiled at her reflection trying to calm herself down. "A nice shower will help…yeah." She muttered as she went into the shower. 

The warm water pelting her skin, it felt wonderful. The filthiness she had to endure at Talon was running down the drain, as she got out of the shower, the entire room was foggy and humid from the heat. Y/n glanced over at the mirror, her reflection was gone, the entire mirror was just pure white from the fog. She pressed her moist hand against the glass and wiped the fog out of the mirror, the moment she did she saw Reaper right behind her. Y/n's face turned white, her heart was beating fast as she turned around quickly glaring at him. "Aren't you done terrorizing me?" She asked him, gripping onto her towel, Reaper circled around her shrugging, his silence was painful. "L-Look ju-just leave me alone." She stuttered. "I'm home, a-and y-you don't exist." She said trying to be brave but her voice was making it dead obvious that she was terrified. 

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her. 

"N-No." Y/n responded. "You beat me, harassed me, tortured me mentally and physically, _almost_ raped me, and worst of all you tried to get me to betray Overwatch." She told him with anger in her eyes. 

"All with good reason y/n." He said with a cold voice, as he disappeared and then reappeared in front of y/n, he was only 3 inches away from her face, y/n backed up as far as she could, her back was pressed against the countertop as the back of her head touched the mirror. "Y/n, I'm not a liar when I say that you can't trust everyone in Overwatch." He told her in a serious tone, y/n's face slowly turned pale in pure shock and nervousness.

"W-What?" She gasped him. "Why should I trust you?"

"Why do I have to lie?" He asked her as he took off his mask, y/n's expression changed to sympathy. His face was truly damaged, he hasn't aged a day, yet his skin was rotting off him. On the side of his face his skin was torn off, revealing his teeth and his once brown orbs were bright red, almost dead looking. "They did this to me." He told her pointing at his face. "All they ever do is lie, lie, lie," He then poke y/n over her heart. "in order to fish in people like you."

"S-Shut up." Y/n sneered at him as she clenched her fist. 

"Jack Morrison tried to kill me."

"S-Stop it!" Y/n shouted at him. "Leave me alone! You're not real, you're not real!" She shouted to herself as she turned away from him gripping onto her ears and closing her eyes. 

"MORRISON IS THE WORST OF 'EM Y/N! HE'S THE WORST ONE!" He then started to laugh maniacally. "HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE?! THE HINTS ARE THERE Y/N! HE'S A LAIR!"

"SHUT UP!" Y/n screamed at the top of her lungs at him, tears slowly forming. 

"AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING?!" He then forcefully turned her around, his hands gripping onto her naked shoulders, forcing her to look at him as he smiled at her. _"He's not even dead."_ He told her with a smug look, y/n's face turned white. She looked up at him in pure shock as tears streamed down her face, she screamed at the top of her lungs as she clenched her fist and smashed the glass behind her, throwing the shards at him only for them to go right through him and instead she ended up hitting the lights. Y/n felt blood running down her knuckles slowly dripping onto the tile floor, it was dark, just pure dark. She looked around, nervously and fearfully, sweat trailed down her face. 

**_"You're just like him."_ **

Y/n heard the doors opening, she quickly ran towards the door ready to fully charge into an attack, who knew it could be Reaper trying to leave, after all, she gripped onto a large shard glass. Just as the doors opened, the light shined in, y/n ran at the figure at full speed, letting out a battle cry.

"Y-Y/n!" The voice shouted as they grabbed her hand knocking the shard out of her hand, y/n quickly slapped the figure blood marking their chest. "Y/n! Stop it!" The voice shouted at her trying to calm her down, she sneered at them shutting her eyes. 

"N-NO! I'm not going back t-to Talon!" She growled at the figure trying to swing her legs around to his the figure. 

"Y/n, stop." The voice said as they pulled her into a tight embrace, as y/n tried to wiggle her way out of their grip. "It's me." The voice said, y/n finally opened her eyes, she finally got a good look at their face. The red visor shinning on her scared and puzzled expression, quickly y/n stop fighting as she looked down at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "I-I saw Reaper, h-he was here." Y/n told him as she looked up at him. "Y-You have to believe me! H-H-He.." Y/n stuttered a loss of words trying to string her murmurs and mutters into a sentence. Soldier looked around the bathroom, to make sure Reaper really wasn't there and he wasn't. All he saw was broken glass shards on the floor and the mirror broken with a big blood splatter on it, he slowly looked down at y/n, noticing her bloody hand. 

"Y/n," He said as he interrupted y/n's mutters. "Reaper isn't not here." He told her. "You're safe."

"I-I saw him." Y/n told him. "Y-You don't understand h-he was here-he-he-" Y/n's voice slowly started to become soft and low. 

"Y/n look at me." He said turning y/n's face to face him, pushing back her messy damped hair back, she looked up at him, her expression still in shock. "You're with me, nothing is going to hurt you as long as I am here." Y/n slowly looked down, she nodded meekly as she felt herself wanting to cry as she pressed her head against his chest in defeat, his large arms wrapped her into a comforting embrace as y/n stood there in defeat letting out small sobs. His fingers running through her hair as he didn't say a word, simply running his hand through her hair, until he finally whispered into her ear. "Y/n, I'm going to take you to Mercy, you need to get patched up. Okay?"

"Okay." She said sniffling. 

Soldier picked y/n up from the ground, her knuckles still red from the blood taking her to Mercy's office. 

 

Mercy was organizing her file cabinet as she heard her door open, she turned around. The blonde was met with a horrific sight, blood staining 76's face and jacket, y/n's hands pure red with blood, y/n looked at her and sent her a soft smile.

"Hey Mercy, betcha didn't you would see me so soon huh?" She asked her trying to crack a joke.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped 76 placed her down on the bed. "What happened?" She asked y/n as she then looked up 76 furrowing her eyebrows, she was suspicious if he did anything. After all his temper was something to be scared of, glaring at him y/n placed her blood hand on Mercy's soft hand. 

"Mercy he didn't do anything." She assured her, Mercy meekly nodded as she looked up at 76. 

"I need you to leave," She told him. "I don't want any distractions." She told him, 76 nodded not putting up a fight as he walked out. Mercy sighed as she quickly went over to her cabinet taking out bandages, tweezers and alcohol to clean the wound with, running back to y/n she prepared the tweezers dipping them in alcohol as she pulled up a chair and a monitor to get a better look of the wound, slowly she started to take out the glass shards from y/n's knuckles y/n winced in pain at the heat of the moment she didn't feel anything but now it was painful. "Y/n, what happened, really," Mercy asked her.

"I-I-" Y/n sighed loudly as she looked up at the skylights. "I messed up really badly, Mercy. I thought I saw Reaper h-he kept telling me things and I got angry." She admitted. 

"Y/n, sweetie…" Mercy muttered softly. 

"I thought after I left Talon I'd be peachy but," She sighed. "I guess not." Y/n said shrugging. 

"Y/n," Mercy told her placing her hand on y/n's shoulder. "I-I" She sighed looking down at her lap, letting out some Swedish phrases, gently taking y/n's hand and fixing it up. "this was all to be expected." She told her. "You faced a lot of psychological and physical trauma." She told y/n. 

"That isn't an excuse." Y/n said a bit angrily. "I-I was out of mind, off my rocker! I just wished I wasn't so damn weak." She growled skulking. 

"Do not say that." Mercy sneered at y/n. "You are not weak!" She said as she tightens the bandage as she stood up angrily putting back the items. "Y/n, don't say that, ever again." She told her seriously. "You faced a lot that day…w-we all did." She told y/n, y/n looked at her in pure shock, she's never seen Mercy this angry or even that serious. "I want you to be safe, y/n." She told her softly as she turned to y/n. "I think it's best if you don't sleep by yourself for a while."

"H-Huh?" Y/n questioned shocked. "M-Mercy I'm fi-"

"No." Mercy interrupted her. "You may do this again," She told y/n bluntly as she glanced over her shoulder towards y/n. "do not make me ask again…please." 

"A-Alright." Y/n said in pure defeat as she stood up from the bed. "B-But I want to heal, Mercy. Can't you help me? Give me some pills? I don't know…anything?"

"Y/n…" Mercy muttered as she turned to y/n, her blue orbs looking into y/n's hues. "I can only heal you physically, i-if I could I would heal you mentally but y/n…that is up to you. Y/n, please listen to me and understand what I'm going to tell you." She walked up to y/n holding onto her hands. "You won't be able to just jumpstart into missions, it's going to take awhile but you need to face your demons and accept what happened." She told her softly.

"I-I.." Y/n nodded in defeat. "Okay..Mercy…you're right." 

"Good." Mercy then lets y/n's hands go before giving her a tight hug. "We missed y/n, I'm very happy that you're safe." She whispered in a soft voice into y/n's ears, small tears forming as it stained y/n's shoulders, y/n hugged her back. After a few moments, Mercy pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay, you're healed. I want you to go have breakfast and if you have any problems please come back."

"Of course." Y/n said as she walked out the office, once she did she noticed Soldier 76 was right there leaning against the wall that separated the hallway and Mercy's office. He looked up down at her, he seemed a bit distress but better the moment he made eye contact with y/n. She sent him a confused expression as she tilted her head to the side. "Were you waiting out here the entire time?"

"Yeah, I was." He admitted as he unfolded his arms. "How's your hand?" He asked her.

"It's better." Y/n said with a soft smile.

"Y/n, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you I-"

"It's fine, Sir." Y/n said with a soft smile shrugging. "I'm just gonna consider it apart of the long journey." Y/n said softly as she looked down at her hand. "This is gonna be one hell of a war," She told him as she looked up at him with a big grin on her face. "Talon won this battle, but the war still hasn't been won yet." She told him, he looked down at her, he was shocked at how optimistic she was, he only nodded. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast, are you coming?" She asked him.

"I'll be right there." He told her as y/n walked towards the cafeteria, he couldn't help but crack a smile. It was faint but it was there, he could feel his heart pounding slowly, he felt warm inside, what was this feeling again? He hasn't felt in so long, his heart was pounding and begging to get out of him to chase y/n's figure, Mercy came out of her office, he glanced over at her. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well Physically yes, mentally…that's on her." Mercy told him. "I'm sorry for assuming things." Mercy apologized to him.

"It's fine." He told her.

"76," Mercy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, she looked into his red visor. "I want you to keep a close eye on y/n, not as a teacher…but as emotional support. I think it's best that you two start sleeping in the same room in the night, we don't know if this will happen again." 76 agreed, nodding. 

"Yeah." He said. "I just wished there was another way."

"Well, you know what you're her gökotta." She told him with a soft smile.

"Her what?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said giggling walking away from him. 


	27. "Comfortable"

Y/n met up with everyone, all the agents and her first day back…it was like nothing changed. D.Va was still very extroverted, Genji and Mercy still had some sexual tension, nothing changed. Everything stayed the way she left it, expect now, it just seemed brighter and happier. 

The little things she missed were so much bigger to her now, how Mei would always greet everyone with a smile and would say, 'Good Morning everyone!' Or Winston always snacking on peanut butter, she really missed everyone. 

"Y/n, we missed you so much," Mei said as she placed her hand over y/n's shoulder, she smiled at her. 

"The sun wasn't shinnin' when you were gone," McCree added.

"I missed you guys too." Y/n told them with a smile. "The only thing that kept me sane was mediating and remembering our memories together." She said in a soft voice. 

"Everyone was heartbroken," Genji told y/n.

"We all searched and searched for you," Winston added. 

"Nobody slept well," Mercy added onto the conversation.

"Neither did I." Y/n muttered. "Last night was the best sleep I've ever had." She told them. 

"Hey, love…" Tracer then placed two of her hands on y/n's shoulders. "don't leave us like that again." She said with a sad smile, y/n looked at the brit, she nodded slowly. 

There was a lot of talking and mingling within the group as y/n only listened to the conversation in a bit of a daze. 

"So y/n" Y/n snapped her head up and saw Tracer looking at her. 

"Yeah?"

"Did you find out what your ultimate is?"

"W-Well…" Y/n stuttered trying to figure a way to explain her newly found power. "um I don't know how to control it." Y/n said as she focused on her fingers trying to get them to disappear. 

"W-Wait, control what?" D.Va asked her.

"Your ultimate?" Lucio added.

"Y-Yeah well, it's not my ultimate y-you know you can do recall Tracer?" 

Tracer nodded.

"I-It's something like that a sub category I guess."

"Really? What can you do?" D.Va asked her.

"Please, y/n enlighten us!" Winston said with a big grin.

"Okay, okay so my body parts can be transparent and go through anything." Y/n told them. "Soldier 76 was there, he saw it." She said pointing at Soldier who was away from the crowd leaning against the wall looking around. 

"AWESOME!" Reinhardt said with a big grin, everyone started to give y/n compliments on her newly found power, but just then everything became serious as someone had to pop up the question.

"Y/n..how was Talon like?" D.Va asked her softly, y/n looked at her.

"D.Va…" Ana muttered. "You shouldn't have asked that." 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Genji told y/n.

"Never rush a flowing water," Zenyatta added.

"I'm sorry." D.Va apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking I-" She was cut off by y/n.

"No, it's fine, you're just curious," Y/n said with a soft smile. "maybe if I talk about it a bit…I'll be able to accept it faster." She said as she looked up to the group. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, Talon was…scary." Y/n told her. "Every second I was there I felt like a year went by…they didn't treat me anything less than dirt, I was nothing but an object to them, or even a target practice." She grumbled. "They were ruthless, especially the main three, Sombra, WidowMaker, and-" Y/n cut herself off, she looked at them all. 'Do I tell them about Reaper…? No..they'll be heartbroken if they found out,' She then glanced at McCree. 'especially McCree, I can't just tell them that Gabriel Reyes is alive and is on the other team.'

"Y/n?" Mercy questioned softly putting her hand on y/n's shoulder.

"a-and Reaper." Y/n finished her sentence. "S-Sorry I was dozing off a bit." She said chuckling to herself trying to make the situation brighter. 

"How was your first nigh-" Tracer was cut off by Ana.

"That's enough questions, everyone y/n is probably tired-"

"N-no." Y/n said. "I really want to talk about it, I'm not gonna let it control me." She said with a determined look. 

"Are you sure?" Troborjn asked her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Y/n said. "The first night was a bit of a daze, Tracer. Well, because I was knocked out for most of the time but you know me and my smart mouth it really didn't make it any better." Y/n said chuckling remembering the insults she told the group. "I called them, um well some…great insults." She said chuckling to herself.

After y/n told the group countless stories it was already almost nearing the night, y/n looked at the moonshining into the room.

"It's getting late," Reinhardt said. "You should go to sleep." He told y/n.

"Uh yeah, you're right." She then stood up from the couch. "Night guys." Everyone else bid her a goodnight as she walked back to her room to get ready.

Soldier 76 sighed as he walked towards y/n's door, he hesitated to knock on the door as he groaned shaking his head. 'C'mon just do it' He thought to himself as he glanced at the door for a moment longer, letting out a loud groan and sigh, his face was getting red. His face slowly turned red and hot as he wiped his face, he looked down shutting his eyes as he knocked on the door. After a few seconds of no response Soldier, 76 was about to walk out until y/n opened the door.

"Sir?" She questioned titling her head a bit puzzled. 

"U-Uh!" Soldier 76 acted awkwardly as he shifted around. "I-I uh…" He stuttered trying to gain his composure as y/n only looked at him with the same puzzled look. "Mercy thought that it'd be best if I slept with you-" He cut himself off just finding out how wrong it sounded, he quickly reacted as he shook his head violently with his hands. "N-NOT LIKE THAT!" He said his face turning even more red, his forehead and ears just hot and red from the embarrassment, y/n tried to hold in her laughter as she watched the older man reacting very dramatically. "Stop laughing!" He shouted at her as he then pointed at her. "G-Get your head out of the gutter!"

"You're the one who has his head in the gutter." Y/n said with a smug look, chuckling softly. 

"N-NO! I-It's not like that, just" He then let out a loud and long sigh as he looked down at his feet. "l-look, y/n, I promise you all I'm gonna do is sleep on the floor." He said, he felt very flustered and a bit ashamed as he refused to make eye contact with y/n. 

"Sir," Y/n said. "I know, I was just teasing." She said as she tried to playfully punch him but only for him to step back, y/n sighed as she leaned against her doorway. "Alright, but I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

"Why not?" He asked her.

"You're old, I don't want you to break your back." She told him as she walked into her room and pulling out some extra blanket covers from underneath her bed. 

"I'm not that old!" He growled at her.

"What year were you born in? 1990?" She said chuckling.

"I am not 82." He told her.

"70?"

"No."

"60?"

"NO!"

"Hm…." She said humming. 

"50." She said with a smug look.

"Y/n stop-"

"You're 50!"

"STOP!"

"51?"

"Y/-"

"52!" Y/n said with a smug look. 

"NO! Okay look, I'm 54 if you _really_ wanted to know." He told her. 

"Wow, 54?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied, he then walked into y/n's room. "Now I sleep on the floor." He said as he snatched the covers from y/n, she looked at him a bit shaken up as she glared at him, she snatched it back.

"No, _grandpa."_ Y/n said as she pointed to the bed. "Bed."

"No."

"Bed." 

"NO!" 

"BED!"

"NO!"

"BED!"

"NO!" 

"STOP WITH THE YELLING!" D.Va shouted from her room. "ONE OF YOU PICK OR I'M PICKING!" She shouted at them. 

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RUKUS?!" Troborjn shouted.

"IS SOMEONE IN DANGER?" Reinhardt added. 

"EVERYONE SHUSH!" Genji shouted.

"SLEEP BENEFITS ALL!" Zenyatta added. 

"COMRADES! IT'S LATE PLEASE!" Winston shouted.

"IF NO ONE SHUTS IT I'M HITTING EVERYONE WITH THE SLEEPING DART!" Ana shouted.

Just then everyone fell dead silent, y/n and 76 made eye contact, they both glared at each other as she pointed at the bed, he shook his head. She violently whispered as she pointed at the bed furiously. 

"Bed."

"No.," 76 said. 

"Fine." Y/n groaned as she slammed the covers on the ground just as 76 thought he won bending down to pick up the blankets, y/n jumped onto his back, she wrapped her legs around his torso as she wrapped her arms around his neck, linking onto him.

"Y/n, what the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm not gonna let you go." She said childishly.

"Y/n, please." He said groaning loudly, y/n shook her head, her body against his large back as she shoved her face deeper into him. "I swear to god y/n."

"We all sleep on the bed or I'm staying like this." She said, 76 tried to get her off only for her to bite him on the hand.

"Alright fine." He accepted defeat. "But we're doing this in my room."

"Why?"

"I have a bigger bed." He said as he started to walk out of y/n's room with y/n still clinging onto his back. 

Tootling back the two of them made it to 76's room, sighing he stopped in front of his bed. "Rides over kid."

"Awwww." Y/n whined.

**_"Off."_ **

"Okay, okay sorry." She said in a goofy voice as she lets go of him her back slamming into the bed, 76 dug into his closet pulling out some sweats and a shirt as he went into the bathroom to go change, y/n laid down on the bed as she watched him go to the restroom, sighing softly as she looked up to the celling. She couldn't help but notice a bunch of patriotic posters of Overwatch and America, glancing around she saw a pin, reaching for it she was interrupted from 76 walking in on her. 

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"N-NOTHING!" Y/n shouted as she turned away, she couldn't help but notice that he had his visor still on, she made a disappointed look. "You're gonna sleep with your visor on?"

"Yeah." He said as he walked towards the bed. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well, you know won't you feel more comfortable without it on?" Y/n asked him titling her head to the side a bit puzzled. 

"I don't take it off unless I'm by myself." He said as he then laid down at the edge of the bed creating a bunch of space between himself and y/n. "Athena lights off." Just then the lights went off, it was dark, y/n sighed as she crawled into her own space. 

"Why don't you take it off right now? I can't see you."

"No." He rejected her.

"C'mon?" Y/n asked as she poked his arm.

"No!" He shouted at her as he then violently flipped to the other side. "Now sleep!" 

"Okay, okay." Y/n muttered as she flipped away from him facing the wall. "I just want you to be comfortable." She muttered softly. 

"Don't worry about me." He said in a soft low voice. "Now go to sleep you're gonna need your rest."


	28. "I'll Keep You Safe"

A/n: I'm gonna spice it up a bit just an FYI~ ^_^

        _Jack Morrison looked around the base, he had to scope things out to make sure his unit was safe for bed, he looked around the endless rubble with his rifle and flashlight at hand._

_"Everything good, Morrison?" His earpiece spoke._

_"All good here, sir," Jack replied._

_"All right rookie, clear in."_

_Jack obeyed as he walked back to camp, after supper his unit went to bed in the tent, the rain and thunder_ _was_ _endless. Jack slowly drifted to sleep but just then he felt something rolled by his feet, he opened up his tired blue orbs his face turned white as he quickly realized what it was. "GRENADE!" He shouted as he jumped out the tent, the tent blew up, the explosion threw him against a tree, his face turned white, his mouth flung open in fear. He watched the flames go up higher and higher into the dark blue skies. 'Maybe someone is still alive, I need to-' Just before he could run in his airway was blocked, he grunted and gasped for air, as he gripped onto the figure's head and flipped them over, acting quickly he took their gun and shot them in the chest._

_"Cadet where's your unit?!" A soldier called towards him._

_"All dead sir!" He responded._

_"Well don't just stand there, fight!" He shouted back at him as he ran deeper into the empty city, Jack followed suit. Bodies collapsed one after one, gunshots spraying, shoutings, screams, and blood. The young brute slowly noticed that there was no more noise, he looked around, in search of some soldiers but then all of a sudden he saw a man with a '76' jacket, he looked at them for a bit his face turned pale in shock._

_It was himself._

_"W-What the hell…" He grumbled, he looked down at the puddle of water to see his young reflection slowly faded into his present self. His once blonde locks turned snow white, his entire outfit changed into his iconic leather men jacket with his red visor, the moment he looked up his younger self-was shot down, he had no idea what was going on as he stood there, slowly all of his old colleagues turned into Overwatch agents. He looked around to see Reinhardt activating his barrier with Mercy behind him and McCree and Tracer splitting away from them._ _Soldier_ _looked around, slowly the skies turned red, he could hear their screams and cries in pain, he watched Mercy get_ _headshot_ _, from above, Genji and Tracer were caught in a minefield, Reinhardt's barrier broke before the old man could react a bomb went off from underneath him. Soldier's face turned paler and paler his mouth flung open as he collapsed to his knees looking around, blood and bodies flying. D.Va's mecha was broken as she was crushed underneath it, Lucio was desperately trying to pull her out but then he was headshot as well, while Mei was surrounded in a corner, like a defenseless prey, Troborjn small body was flung towards the wall, Zenyatta's head was torn off his body, Soldier looked to the side of him_ _there_ _he could see McCree's hat, it was now in shreds. Winston was crushed underneath some buildings with his arm sticking out._ _Soldier_ _then saw Ana being shot down, her old body fell hard onto the ground._

_Just then he saw y/n running towards him, she pulled at his arms her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out, tears were streaming down her face, all he could hear was the ringing in his ears. Y/n gripped onto his shoulders as she shook him violently and just like that the noise came back. "Sir!" She shouted at him. "Snap out of it w-we have to go!"_

_"Y-Y/n." He stuttered as he looked up at her._

_"Soldier we need to leave,_ _c'mo_ _-" Just then she was cut off, y/n looked down at herself, blood was coming out of her stomach, she tried to hold in the blood but couldn't as she collapsed onto 76. His eyes widen as he caught her in his arms, he looked down at her gently putting her down on the ground, shaking his head violently as he tried to stop the bleeding. He tore off a part of his pants and wrapped fabric the down onto y/n's wound, she only looked at him with dazed eyes, blood coming out of her mouth._

_"N-No, y/n don't leave me." He said as he placed more pressure on the wound. "Y-Y/n don't you dare-" He was cut off as y/n smiled at him, blood staining her partly opened dried lips as she creased his face._

_"I'm fine, just go." She said softly just above a whisper._

_"Y-You no I'm not going to do that!" He shouted at her._

_"S-Soldier 76, listen to me," She begged as more tears came out of her eyes. "Just go, live for me…live **for Overwatch.** " _

_"Y-Y/n please don't leave me…y-y/n if you do this I'm never going to forgive you!" He shouted at her, y/n smiled at him, as she finally closed her eyes, her slow breathing came to a stop as her arm fell to the cold hard ground, Soldier quickly gripped onto her hand shaking his head violently. "N-No y/n! Y-You-re-please-n-no." He hugged her dead cold body, shaking his head in denial as he screamed and cried violently, looking up at the blood-red skies. "I love you, y/n." He whispered softly into her ears, just then he heard laughter from behind him, he turned around, pure anger in his eyes as he softly put her head down, taking off his jacket tucking her cold body in as he glared at the figure. The figure only stood there laughing at him, at his misery, mocking him at that very moment, Soldier screamed in anger charging at the figure, he slammed it down onto the ground punching the hell out of it. It got so bad that Soldier's fist was becoming bloody and purple as he chipped off the mask of the figure, his face turned white, it was Gabriel Reyes smiling at him with blood trailing down his dark tan lips, Soldier screamed in anger, tears flowing from his blue eyes as he clenched onto Gabriel's neck._

        Y/n woke up slow in the middle of the night, she could feel the covers from her side being pulled off her, she groaned in annoyance turning on the lamp on her bedside. She then looked over to 76's side ready to give him an earful but then her annoyance quickly turned to concern as she saw him tossing and turning. Grunting in discomfort she watched the older man in a middle of a night terror. Y/n had no idea how to react to this, y/n's face turned pale and nervous as she could hear him muttering and turning his body around, she felt nervous she had to do something, slowly she reached her arm towards him.

"S-Sir?" She stuttered. 

All of a sudden at the flip of a coin Soldier pinned y/n against the bed, y/n looked at him. She wasn't scared, she wasn't in the slightest bit terrified she was nervous for him. her (eye color) hues looking towards him. His large and muscular body towered over her, her breathing was slow, as he gripped onto y/n's wrist tightly that they were slowly turning red from the interaction, his legs on either side of her, he was straddling her, his breathing was fast and husk. It was like a switch that was inside of him finally turned on after being buried for so many years, y/n didn't say anything, she only let out a soft sigh and smiled at him. She was defenseless and she was okay with that, she knew that Soldier would never do anything that he'd regret, she was safe no matter what. Soldier let out a low and animalistic groan but then all of a sudden he let out a loud gasp as quickly as it happened Soldier woke up. He looked down to see y/n's dimmed lit face he quickly let her go, he let out a loud groan rubbing his forehead as he sat up on the edge of the bed. 

"D-Damnit…" He muttered softly, y/n sat up from her side of the bed and looked at him from afar, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by him. "I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered softly. "I don't know what got in me…I-I god damn it." He grumbled as he slammed his fist down on the bedside, y/n looked at him she wasn't in the slightest bit petrified. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked her as he turned to her. "I know what you're thinking, I'm a monster, right? I touched you an-and I shouldn't have…I could've hurt you or worse…killed you," He then chuckled softly. "Aren't you scared, y/n?" His red visor slowly blinking on in the dully lighten room.  

"No." Y/n said bluntly as she crawled over to him, sitting next to him. "You are wrong, you aren't a monster." Y/n told him. "You didn't scare me and I **_knew_** that you weren't going to hurt me or do anything like that." Y/n told him as she looked at him. "You're human, sir."

"Y/n…" He muttered. "I ain't human, not anymore." He grumbled.

"You had a nightmare, it happens." Y/n told him. "That makes you human."

"That doesn't excuse what I did, y/n, don't you understand I pinned you down, I-I could've done something so much worse." He grumbled. 

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You weren't." Y/n told him as she then decided to challenge him. "Look, I'm gonna test you."

"Huh?"

Y/n then out of context laid her head down on his lap, before he could interject y/n put her finger up towards his visor. "No, I'm gonna stay like this until you can get comfortable with me being around." Y/n said as she then got herself comfortable on the man's large thighs, he grumbled accepting defeat. 'What was it about?"

"What was what about?" He asked her.

"Don't play dumb, the night terror." Y/n told him. 

"Nothing you should worry about." He said. 

"Sir…" Y/n muttered as she looked up at him with a begging look. "We all get scared, look if you tell me one I'll tell you one." Y/n suggested.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I was in the war again." He said softly. "I was 19, first time on the field." He said. "I was laying in the tent with a couple of my colleagues, I was the one who scoped the area, I thought it was safe….I was wrong. They bombed us, they threw a single grenade into the tent, I was able to get out everyone else…not so lucky. It alerted the other unit that was near us, all of a sudden it was a bloodbath, bullets shooting out everywhere. One after one people fell to their deaths all of a sudden" He sighed deeply looking down at his hands. "I saw myself, running around the field and instead of my old colleges it was Overwatch." He stopped for a moment inhaling deeply. "I watched everyone die,"  He then let out a manic soft chuckle. "I even remember the order, everyone dropped like flies until it was just me, but I had a chance to save someone…..I let them go." He said as he shook his head. "I-I let her die in front of me….and I finally caught the one guy who got her…turns out…it was Gabriel and just like that I woke up." He told y/n as he looked down at her. "That's what happened." He told her.

"Who was it?" Y/n asked him, Soldier glanced at her not knowing if he should answer. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Y/n said softly to him.

"It was someone that I really cared about." He told her. "That's all you need to know, now it's your turn, y/n."

"Okay." Y/n said. "Well, I haven't had any…you..know..recently…well aside from the one in the bathroom if that counts, you know what, that counts yeah. So right when I got out of the shower I thought I was still in Talon..y-you know?" She asked him as she sighed turning her head to the side. "Reaper was there telling me stuff, he was…mocking me. Telling me that Jack Morrison is still alive, blah, don't trust anyone in Overwatch because they made me some angst teenager blah, blah," She then paused for a moment." I didn't want to admit it but I was terrified, I was so scared." Y/n told 76 softly. "W-When I was at Talon…Reaper was the worst of them all, h-he" She sighed. "you know when you found me running around in the hallways?" She asked him, 76 nodded. "I-I just got out of Reaper's room, I guess he was angry that I lied to them about barring your child." She said softly as she could feel her heart racing faster and faster. "So I guess he was gonna try and give me one of his." She said shrugging. "I challenged him, he wanted me to join Talon and I said no." She told him. 

"He tried to rape you?" Soldier asked her. 

"Yeah." Y/n sighed. "I'm sure he was, the position he forced me to get me in…well, it doesn't leave much to the imagination." She said chuckling trying the atmosphere to keep a bit bright, Soldier let out a low and animalistic growl, he was obviously angry about this, clenching his fist. 

"I'm sorry I should've been there sooner I-"

"Stop apologizing." Y/n told him."I'm fine, well I'm pretty sure…actually, I was knocked out a lot….I should check with Mercy…just in case…I mean…I'm pretty sure…n-never mind that's a whole different topic!" Y/n said chuckling at her stupidity. "So, about them condoms I found under your bed that one day…do you even use them?"

"W-What?" He gasped in shock his face was red.

"Well do you?"

"NO!" He shouted at her.

"Then why do you have them?" 

"Just in case."

"Just in case you do…or…?"

"I'm too old to be sexually active, it's ju-just in case."

"Just in case you do..?"

"Better to be safe than sorry." He grumbled.

"You're right." Y/n nodded her head as she turned her head forwards in order to face him. "In your youth were you I don't know, ever good with the ladies or men, I'm not judging." 

"No, I wasn't." He told her. "I was a military man, sex wasn't something I need or desire."

"What about love?"

He shrugged. "I don't need love to function."

"So, in other words, you never even had a wife or husband or anything like that?"

"I never did, I wanted to when I was younger, but I am a man to my country, my country is always first." 

"Have you ever at least had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, back when I was still in Indiana, I really was terrible with the ladies but she accepted me."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yeah, she's married now, she has 3 kids of her own."

"Did you ever had a first kiss?"

"When I was 14 years old behind a haystack, it was some stupid dare." 

"What about sex?"

"What's with the sudden question change?"

"Curious." 

"Yes." He sighed loudly.

"When?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Because it's _my_ personal life."

"I'll answer anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"What about you, have you had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Yes, I did have a boyfriend!"

"What was his name?"

"My pillow."

"What?"

"I'm just pulling your leg, his name was James, James bond." She said mimicking the accent.

"Y/n, seriously."

"Okay, okay," She said chuckling. "I did, he was well interesting, we almost got engaged but then you know things crumble." She said shrugging. "Since then nope."

"How long ago was that?"

"Uh right after I joined Overwatch, so yeah about two or a year ago."  

"First kiss?"

"With some girl behind a truck, I was 14. She had a crush on me and asked me to kiss her, I didn't like her like that but I wanted to try it out."

"Sex?"

"Um…" Y/n hummed. "I'll answer if you answer." She said.

"What?"

'You didn't answer that question."

"Ugh fine."

"Okay on 3 okay?"

"…1…2…3.."

-"Yes"

-"No."

Y/n looked at 76 a bit shocked. "You had sex before?"

"Yeah," He said. "you haven't?"

"I mean I got to like 3rd base."

"What the hell is 3rd base?"

"Wel I almost had it but then I freaked out last minute and got out of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Ideal date?"

"Why are you asking me romantic ones?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

He groaned shaking his head. "It's too stupid."

"I got time."

"Y/n…"

"Answer."

"Okay, okay…it's not gonna be romantic." He told her. "I think just watching movies with our sleepwear on while drinking wine is the best date." He responded.

"That's kinda odd."

"Shut up." He grumbled. 

"But sweet." Y/n said with a soft smile. "I just thought you were gonna say like a Cardio run or something like that."

"Why would I…"

"I don't know, but yeah I'd have to agree with you on that one."

"Alright, my turn." Soldier grumbled. "Do you really want to stay here? You're young still you have the whole world ahead of you."

"Yeah." Y/n said. "I'm sure I want to stay here, I'm only 24, you're only 24 once am I right?" She chuckled to herself. "Alright my turn, why does Gabriel Reyes hate you so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"The entire time I was there he'd always get angrier when he heard your name, I guess he thought you and me were a thing, that's why he treated me like crap." She muttered. "I watched the way you two looked at each other, it was like you guys hated each other's guts, and you knew who he was…so…why does he hate you so much, did you guys know each other before you were Soldier 76 and he was Reaper?" 

"I've always been 76, y/n."

"Okay, fine but still answer the question."

"I knew Gabe from my golden days, back in the military we met each other through the Soldier Enhancement program, we became friends." He told y/n. "After a couple of years we drifted apart, things were crumbling, our friendship was coming to an end, we got into a big fight.." He then sighed loudly ."Well I almost killed him is what happened but I didn't luckily." He said.

"How did you know he was Rey-" Y/n was cut off by him.

"One question at a time, did you tell anyone who he is?"

"No, I haven't."

"Good, don't tell anyone, no one knows but me and you." He told y/n. 

"That's all?" Y/n asked him.

"Ana does as well." He told her. "But she doesn't know that you know and it's best to keep that way." He looked over at the clock. "We've been talking for 2 hours." He grumbled, y/n sat up looking up at the clock seeing it was 2 A.M 

"Oh, you're right." She said as she shrugged. "I'm not tired, you old man?"

"I'm not that old." He grumbled.

"You called yourself old."

"Whatever."

"On the previous topic, did you ever regret it?"

"Regret, what?"

"Not settling down?"

"Sometimes." He admits. "But it's too late for me now, no one is gonna want to settle for someone who's already halfway to the finish line."

"It's never too late." Y/n muttered softly underneath her breath as she glanced at him. "You're a nice guy, anyone will be lucky to have you, old, young, middle-aged, anyone really." She told him with sincereness laced in her voice, Soldier looked at her, he quickly looked away his face was red, before he could say anything a thunderstruck with a fast lighting following afterwards came in, y/n watched him jump slightly, his heart beating out of his chest, and that's when she realized. 

He was scared of thunder and lighting, slowly she looked down at her lap. That one time she woke up late for a midnight snack, it was stormy that night, that's why he was awake, y/n looked at him with a soft expression as she smiled softly at him. 

"You're scared of thunder huh?" She asked him softly.

"I'm not-"

"It's okay to be scared." Y/n told him as she crawled over to her side. "It's getting late, we should go to sleep." She then turned off the lights, she could hear 76 moving in the darkness as he got into the covers, she glanced over at him with a grin. "You know I can keep you safe too."

"Thanks, y/n." He grumbled.

"You can also hold my hand if you want." She teased him.

 ** _"Don't push it."_** Y/n chuckled in response. 


	29. "Icarus"

Y/n groaned shifting around on the bed, she felt something on her hand, she looked down to see Soldier 76's large hand holding tightly onto her hand. She smiled softly as she sat up, she could feel his warm and large callused hand enlaced with her soft small ones. Y/n couldn't help but let her eyes roam his large body, his broad large muscular chest seeping through his tight shirt, the blankets wrapped around his body lazily. His white hair was a bit messy, she couldn't help but lean in towards his visor. 'If only I get it off…' She thought to herself as she reached for the visor slowly, sweat trailing down her face as her fingers started to tremble holding her breath but then all of a sudden she stopped herself. Y/n slowly reached back looking down at her hand that was still enlaced with his, she looked back at the visor as she slowly backed away shaking her head letting out a long and deep sigh, she felt her heart slowly returning back to it's normal state, as she glanced at his visor once more. 'It took him so long to open up…as much as I want to know what's behind that damn mask I can't force it off of him.' Y/n thought to herself slouching. 'He trusts me…I don't want to throw all of that away.' She glanced back at the visor for a long moment. 'He'll take it off himself…right? Why doesn't he want to take it off? Is he scared or w-'Her train of thought was killed as she heard him groaning, quickly y/n sneaked back into the blankets, hoping he didn't realize y/n got up.

The older man groaned as he slowly sat up on the bed, he glanced over at y/n, only to see her figure turned to him. He sighed, slowly he looked down to notice his hand, his face turned red as he quickly let go of y/n's hand. He wiped his face letting out a long sigh as he stood up and took his clothes from the drawer and headed towards the bathroom, y/n heard his footsteps fade away, she let out a long and deep sigh as she sat up. Her oversized shirt slipping off her shoulder as she tried to sneak her way out of the room but was interrupted by the door opening. "You can stop pretending to be asleep." 76 said as he came out the bathroom with his clothes on. 

"Hi!" Y/n called to him with a grin. "How'd you know?"

"If you're going to want to pretend to be asleep you should be faster with your retreat." He told her. "I saw you hiding under the covers." He told her.

"Oh." Y/n muttered, 76 couldn't help but notice the large scar peering at him from behind y/n's shoulder. 

"Still there, huh?" He asked her.

Y/n looked over at her shoulder and quickly fixed her shirt and nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go." She said as she got up from the bed and glanced at the messy bed before she could try and make it 76 stopped her.

"Don't bother I'll do it."

"Let me do it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because of your hand."

"So?"

"You are injured."

"And?"

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, and that's an order."

"Okay, okay fine." She grumbled as she was about to walk out his room, but couldn't help but look at him with a smug look, stopping in front of the doorway. "Somebody was holding my hand last night."

"S-Shut up." He grumbled as he went over to the bed to make it. 

"Psh~you're so sof-"Before she could finish her sentence a pillow was flung at her, it was so strong that the pillow knocked her off her feet, the pillow slid off her face as she looked at 76 sending him a playful glare, as he shrugged. 

"Sorry, it slipped." He said.

Y/n chuckled as she tried to throw it back at him but he caught it, y/n sighed as she stood up from the ground. "I'll meet you for breakfast."

"I'm not going."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Too busy to eat the most important meal of the day?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You need to eat."

"I'll eat later, I'm busy today, now go! Go be somebody else's problem."

"Okay, okay fine." She grumbled as she left the man alone, she walked towards her room in order to change into her casual clothing, after that she went to the cafeteria.

"Y/n!" Genji said as he wrapped his arm around y/n's shoulder. 

"Morning." Y/n greeted.

"Good morning!" He said with a big grin as he then noticed y/n's hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said as the duo got their breakfast and walked over to the group. 

"How's your hand y/n?" Mercy asked her.

"Great." Y/n responded as she ate a spoonful of cereal. 

"How was sleeping with 76?" D.Va asked her with a smug look.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well~ you know~" She said with a smug grin.

"D.Va, y/n just got back, alright? Give her a break." Lucio said trying to knock some sense into the Korean. 

"Yeah," Tracer agreed. "we don't want her to feel any less uncomfortable." 

"Okay, okay." D.Va sighed. Y/n glanced over at Ana, she wanted to ask her so many questions, specifically about 76. 

"Hey, Ana and Soldier 76 are pretty close, right?" She asked the group.

"Yeah." Lucio agreed.

"From all that I've been here, they talk a lot." Mercy agreed.

"Great, that's all I need." The girl then stood up from the group and walked over to Ana, everyone looked at each other with puzzled looks. "Ana," She said bluntly, Ana looked up at her smiled at her.

"Good morning y/n, how are you? Doing better?"

"Good morning and yeah, I'm doing fine I just wanted to talk with you for a bit alone." She told her.

"Ah, okay," Ana said as she stood up from the table and lead y/n to out the hallway. "What is it?"

"You're close with 76, right?"

"Closer than most." Ana agreed. 

"Okay, okay, have you seen him without his visor?" She asked him, Ana's face was pale as she was shocked and nervous all of a sudden, she sighed.

"I have." She told her the truth.

"R-Really? What does he look like? I mean, I want to see him for myself b-but we are already so close and I don't want to push him away a-and all bu-" Y/n was interrupted by Ana.

"You're doing the right thing, you didn't try to take off his visor, right?"

"I was going to…" She muttered softly. "but I stopped myself."

"Don't do it," Ana told her softly. "I know him like I know my own mind." She told her softly. "He doesn't just open up to anyone, just remember that, okay?"

"How long have you known Soldier: 76 for?"

"Before he was 76," Ana responded. 

"R-Really?" She gasped. 

"Yeah, he was the one who brought me back to Overwatch." She said softly. "He saved me and I saved him."

"You guys aren't in a realtionship…right?"

"No," She chuckled. "I'm still married y/n, I have a beautiful daughter. I'd never do that to her." She then sighed looking down at the ground. "He was never my type, terrible with the ladies and all." She then laughed at some of the memories that played in her head after she said that. 

"Like Jack Morrison?" Y/n asked her, Ana nodded. 

"Just like Jack."

"Does he not trust me?" Y/n muttered softly. 

"He does, y/n," Ana told her. "He doesn't just let anyone sleep in the same room as him." She told her as she placed her hand on y/n's shoulder. "Listen to me child, you need to be patient with him. He's damaged and troubled, he doesn't like to show his emotions but when you're around he has so many emotions he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"I don't understand…Ana…"She muttered softly looking into her eye.

"I know," Ana sighed. "I know, child." She then smiled at y/n. "But he truly does care about you, y/n. When you went missing he never slept once, he was always up trying to find new leads, new theories." 

"I-I"

"Don't worry, child," Ana said softly as she hugged her. "He is just like Icarus y/n, don't let him fly too close to the sun." She whispered into her ear. "Y/n…you're different than the rest…I'll tell you that."

"A-Ana…" Y/n stuttered.

"Promise me…that you'll protect him from himself."

"O-Of course."

"Thank you, y/n." Ana then pulled back and smiled at her. "You remind me so much of my daughter."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Fareeha," Ana replied. "She's a bit older than you." She then let out a long sigh as she patted y/n on the back. "Be patient, y/n." She told her as she left y/n alone in the hallway, y/n looked up at the clock, there was still some time left to get some breakfast for him. Y/n walked back into the cafeteria grabbing onto a tray putting eggs and pancakes on the tray while grabbing onto a cup of orange juice just before she was able to head out she was stopped by McCree.

"Woah, where are you goin' missy?"He asked her. "Didn't you already have breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I did." y/n replied. "But Soldier: 76 hasn't had any, he said he was too busy, blah blah, did you see where he went?" Y/n asked him.

"Unfortunately no," McCree responded. "Try going outside, he's probably out there."

"Okay, thanks." Y/n said as she nodded to him and walked towards the exit, y/n stopped herself looking out to the large vast grassy fields, she could feel her heart racing as she could feel the breeze graze her face. She smiled softly as she looked down at her feet, holding her breath she stepped out, her feet kissing the grassy grounds as she walked out, looking around for him. "Sir!" She called for him, as she kept her eyes peeled for him. 'What did Ana mean?' She thought to herself, the words she said replaying in her mind like a broken record. 

_"He is just like Icarus y/n, don't let him fly too close to the sun."_

_"Just like Icarus?"_ Y/n muttered to herself. 

"y/n?" Y/n looked up to see Soldier 76 working on a broken car, he wasn't wearing his jacket, sweat trailing down his body. 

"Hi!" Y/n greeted him with a soft smile.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked her. "You're still not allowed to-"

"You said I'm not allowed to leave until I found my ultimate and I found a part of it."

"Don't get smart with me." He grumbled at her. "What do you want?" Y/n walked towards him as she placed the tray of food onto the roof of the car.

"I didn't want you to be hungry." Y/n told him, Soldier glanced at the tray of food. 

"That's it?"

"That's it. You gave me food…its only fair that I repay that kindness." Y/n said softly, Soldier took the tray of food and started to punch down on the eggs and pancakes, y/n watched him eat as she let out a soft sigh, she opened her mouth to say something but cut herself off as she looked down at the ground.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome." Y/n responded as she looked up at him. "Did you know Jack Morrison?" She asked him.

"H-Huh?" He questioned. 

"Did you?"

"N-No." He responded. 

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't."

"Ana compared you to him." Y/n muttered softly. 

"We are nothing alike." 76 grumbled y/n chuckled as she shrugged. 

"Denial is only the guilt speaking." She told him. 

"Y/n, why are you asking me about him?"

"Because" Y/n shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest."

"He's dead, there's no use to talk about him."

"What if he's not?"

_"What?"_

"What if he's alive?" 

"He isn't alive y/n, don't waste your breath."

"B-But what if-"

"HE'S DEAD!" Soldier shouted at her at the top of his lungs, it caused her tense up as she looked up at him with a hurt look, he slowly calmed down. "Y/n…he's dead. Get over him." He said as he turned away from y/n. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it she looked back at him before walking away from him. 

"You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized as she left him alone, she walked away from him, she could feel her heart racing quickly, she wanted to look back but couldn't, she never heard him scream like that at her, ever. Soldier sighed as he watched her leave, he rubbed his forehead grunting.

"Nice going." He muttered to himself as he slammed his fist down on the car, he looked over at the empty tray, he let out a deep and long sigh of disappointment as he felt regret. He looked back to see y/n's figure in the distance, he held his hand out to run to her but quickly stopped himself. 'Give her time Jack,'


	30. "Falling Waters"

It was later on that night, y/n was already in 76's bedroom waiting for him, she laid down on the large bed, groaning loudly as she rolled around the bed, her heart was beating out of her chest as she stared at the door. 'Maybe tonight I shouldn't room with hi-' Her train of thought was destroyed as the doors opened, she made eye contact with 76.

"You're here?" He asked her. 

"Um yeah.." Y/n muttered softly as she awkwardly shifted around the bed. "I-I'll you know go, if you wan-"

"It's fine." Soldier told her as he walked into his room grabbing onto his old sweats and shirt from the floor and walked towards the restroom. "I'm taking a shower." He told her as he walked into the restroom, shutting the door. Y/n sighed as she could hear the water running, she laid down on the bed as she glanced over around his room. 'There aren't any photos.' She thought to herself, her eyes laced around the room, getting up from the bed she walked towards a poster of Overwatch that he had, it was worn off and very old. 

'THE PROTECTORS!' It read in Spanish, with Jack Morrison in the center with a big grin, behind him was Tracer and Reinhardt with a couple of other familiar faces. She ran her hand against the posters, sighing softly as she couldn't help but look at Jack. 'He was so handsome.' She thought to herself just then she heard in the back of her head in Reaper's voice.

**_"Everyone believed the golden boy."_ **

Y/n shook her head violently as she tried to get the voice out of her head. 'Stop it.' She thought to herself as she felt her heart pounding out of her chest, gasping softly as she felt herself becoming tense, but just then y/n heard a loud thud from the bathroom, snapping out of her daze y/n ran towards the bathroom. "S-Sir!" She shouted through the door. "Are you okay?" After a few seconds of no response, y/n quickly assumed the worse, y/n took no time to act, slamming the door as hard as she could. Y/n glanced around, at this rate she wasn't ever going to open the door, y/n closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down as her body slowly turned transparent as she walked through the door into the restroom, y/n looked around the foggy bathroom. "S-Sir?" She questioned, her voice was shaking. 

"D-Don't come near me!" Soldier shouted at her, shielding his face as he was in the corner of the shower, his back was shown to her. Y/n shut her eyes as she held her arms out touching the walls trying to locate herself. 

"Let me help you." She told him as she walked towards the running water, holding her hand out to him, touching his wet back. "Trust me," She pleaded with him, Soldier glanced at her, his blue eyes observing her, he noticed y/n's eyes were shut. He was on his knees, his leg popped out of its socket, he grunted as he tried to get up but couldn't, he let out a soft grunt as he looked up to y/n, grabbing onto y/n's arm pulling himself up, y/n grunted a bit from the sudden impact. His arm slung over her shoulders as she tried her best to pull him up, his wet body staining her clothes. Soldier tried to grab onto a towel but couldn't reach it, his leg was killing him, he couldn't even stand without collapsing on her. All of his weight was on y/n's body slowly making her way out the bathroom. 

"Open your eyes, just don't look at me." He told her, y/n obeyed, opening her eyes to see the foggy bathroom, she grunted feeling Soldier's body weight on her, she stumbled towards the bed, he grunted as y/n sat him down on the bed, she closed her eyes once more as she turned back to the bathroom opening her eyes grabbing onto a towel, closing her eyes once more stumbling her way back to 76 handing him the towel, he took it, covering his lower body as he quickly grabbed onto a pillow hiding his face from y/n. "Get me my visor." He commanded her. "It's in the bathroom." Y/n walked back in grabbing the visor putting it down on his lap. 

"I'm gonna get Mercy."

"I'm fin-"

"No, you are not fine." Y/n interrupted him. "I'm going to get her." She told him as she walked out his bedroom, she found Mercy's room knocking on to the door violently after a few minutes of no response y/n decided to go to Genji's. 

"GENJI!" She shouted at him through the door.

"U-UH YES Y/N?!" He shouted back a bit nervous.

"Is Mercy in there?"

"W-What n-no of course not-"

"If she's in there, I need her now! Its urgent Soldier fell in the bathroom-" Before y/n could finish her sentence the door opened, Mercy was wearing Genji's shirt as it hung over her small frame, the large white shirt touching the top of her thigh. 

"Where is he?" She asked y/n.

"His room,"

"Get me my first aid kit, y/n." Mercy commanded y/n as she jogged towards his bedroom, y/n obeyed running to Mercy's office grabbing onto the kit going back to 76's place. Mercy was already quickly examining him as y/n put the kit onto the bedside. Mercy was already working on his leg quickly, she sighed softly. "Thank goodness it's not that bad." She said softly. 

"What's gonna happen?" 76 asked her as she was wrapping up his leg.

"Well, you won't be able to walk for 2 days." She told him. "You're lucky y/n brought you onto the bed."

"I'm gonna be bedridden for 2 days?!" Soldier shouted at her in pure shock. 

"Yes." Mercy responded. "Y/n will keep an eye on you." 76 let out a long sigh as he shook his head. Mercy finished up with Soldier's, she pulled y/n to the side handing her some pills. "These will help him with the pain if anything happens please get me as fast as possible." She told y/n. "He'll be a bit uncomfortable on his knee, make sure to keep it up and that he stays put, the only time he may stand up is going to the restroom, that is the only time, even then you have to help him up." She told y/n. 

"Of course." Y/n said nodding.

"Thank you." Mercy said with a soft smile.

"No thank you."

"U-Um can we-you-know keep this a secret?" Mercy asked y/n her face slightly red as she pointed at Genji's shirt, y/n giggled as she nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, good night y/n."

"Good night." Mercy then left the room, y/n walked back to Soldier as she looked down at her wet clothes, she groaned not in the mood to go back to her room.

"Just wear my shirt." Soldier told her pointing at the drawer. 

"Thanks." Y/n said as she rummaged through his drawer pulling out a large dark blue shirt, walking back in the bathroom shutting the door changing into the shirt and turning off the water, once she walked back in she laid down next to him. "So…what happened in there?"

"My leg popped out of it's socket." He responded. 

"Old people problems." Y/n tried to joke with him, he only grumbled in response, y/n sighed softly. "I-I'm sorry I kinda just ran in there…but if it made you feel any better I didn't see your face." Y/n assured him. "All I saw was your back." Y/n told him. 

"I know you meant well, kid." He muttered softly trying to be sympathetic. 

"I-I was really worried." Y/n admitted to him. "I honestly thought that you got hurt really badly," Y/n said in a soft low voice as she glanced at him. "I-I y-you know…care about you a lot.."

"I know you do." He sighed softly. "Y/n…I-I-I um really appreciate what you did in there." He said softly. 

"You would've done the same." Y/n said shrugging as she then gestured to her bandaged hand. "Well you already did, technically." He chuckled softly, y/n's eyes widen, her face slowly turned red, her heart fluttered for a moment. That chuckle…it warmed her up…she rarely heard him chuckle like that. It was so warm…and soothing…y/n gulped, she started to tense up, the heat on her face spreading to her ears. She placed her fingers on her heart to feel her heart pounding out of her chest, y/n glanced at Soldier and smiled softly at him.

"I've never heard you chuckle like that."

"H-Huh?" He questioned a bit shocked. 

"O-Oh I'm sorry." Y/n quickly apologized as she realized something, he was still naked aside from the towel covering his forbidden area. Y/n quickly got out of the bed grabbing onto a shirt, boxers and pants, she then looked back at him, his strong and muscular torso was still moist as his white hair was only damped. Y/n couldn't help but notice the way his body looked, it was muscular and fit, his v-line very dominant as it led up to his abs. Y/n gulped feeling her face heat up, quickly looking up to him as she then noticed something, how is he gonna put on the clothes. "U-Um how are we gonna do this?" She asked him, Soldier sighed as he pointed at the shirt. 

"Give me that." Y/n tossed him the shirt as he put it on, he couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan. "Alright y/n, you're gonna hold up my legs, KEEP YOUR EYES SHUT." He warned her.

"Okay, okay I'm not that much of a big pervert." She grumbled at him as she placed the boxers and pants down on the bed, she grabbed onto the boxers slipping them up to his ankle, closing her eyes as 76 pulled himself up taking off the towel as he pulled the dark blue boxers up. 

"Alright, pants." He said. 

Y/n opened her eyes as she repeated the process with the boxers aside from the closing the eyes part, y/n laid back down on the bed. "So…um…will you ever take off your visor?"

"I dunno," He sighed softly. 

"I-I see." Y/n stuttered. 

"I don't know if I can to be honest." Soldier muttered softly as he ran his hand through his locks. "I-I…I don't know how everyone will react."

"Everyone is accepting." Y/n assured him. 

"Y/n…I-I" He sighed softly. "I-never mind." He cut himself off. 

"S-Sir…why don't you want to let anyone in?"

He shrugged not knowing how to respond. "It's hard, kid." He grumbled. 

"I-I-" Y/n stuttered she knew that she couldn't say anything, no one knew who she was in the past. Y/n let out a soft sigh as she meekly nodded her head. "I-I know."

"What about you?"

"E-Eh?" 

"Don't you have any family?"

"I-I do I mean everyone does." Y/n responded. "I have parents."

"You never talked about 'em." 

"I-I know…bu-but here…who you were isn't important." Y/n said softly. "What about you? Were you close with your parents?"

"I was…I haven't called them in so long." He said softly trying to recall the last time he called them. "I haven't called them in over 4 years." He told her.

"Do you want to call them?"

"They might not even be alive."

"It's possible." Y/n suggested. "You can fly to Indiana and visit them."

"Not right now kid. I'm needed here." He sighed softly. "It's like you said, who you were isn't important." 

"B-But S-Sir-"

"Y/n, stop making it such a big deal." He told her as he turned away from her. 

"I-I'm sorry." Y/n stuttered as she slouched down back down. "Athena lights off." She said softly as the lights slowly turned off, she dug her face into the blankets, glancing over at 76 to see his visor slowly turning off. "I'm not going to look at you..I-I really want you to be comfortable…just take it off for now?" Y/n asked him, he glanced over at her a bit shocked at what she said. "I promise I won't look, besides it's so dark in here you can't even see a damn thing." Y/n told him. "In the morning I'll tell you when I'm going to get up…deal?"

"Deal." He sighed softly as he took off the visor placing it down. "Thanks.." He muttered. 

"Just want you to be comfortable, _dad._ "

"Don't push it, now go to sleep."


	31. "I appreciate you"

Y/n woke up, her eyes were glued to the wall beside her, she waited for a bit for him to wake up, after all, she didn't want him to jump to conclusions. After half an hour there was no response, y/n let out a soft sigh as she kept her face turned to the wall as she poked him on the elbow, he grumbled in response. "I'm going to get up." She told him, 76 nodded as he pulled the sheets over his head, y/n got out of the warm bed, she sighed feeling the cold breeze smack her on her feet. She walked out of Soldier's room going back to her's to do her morning routine.

It was already time for breakfast, y/n instead of going to her normal table she was going straight back to 76's room. Soldier had eggs, toast, and pancakes, with a cup of black coffee, y/n, on the other hand, had (fav morning drink) pancakes and a crumb cake. 

"I'm going back to Soldier's room." Y/n responded. "His knee popped out of his socket and all so now he's bedridden and he should you know eat and stuff."

"A heart of gold you have, y/n," Reinhardt said with a grin. 

"Are you going to come back?" Lucio asked her.

"Um no, he should have some company." Y/n said with a soft smile. 

"My goodness darlin' you truly are as sweet as honey," McCree told y/n. 

"I'm just doing what he'd do for us." Y/n told them. "He is very supportive of us after all! He's like our dad, anyways I better get going. see ya." She said as she walked down the hallway to his room, y/n knocked on his door. 

"Who is it?"

"Y/n"

"What do you want?"

"I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry."

"But I walked all this way."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Sir please,"

"Why?"

"Because I am your nurse buddy!"

"Ugh fine, come in." He groaned. 

Y/n walked in, she noticed he was reading a book, she placed the tray at his bedside, glancing over she noticed the book was about improving your fighting skills. "Do you ever not work?"

"Only when I'm sleepin'." He responded flipping a page. 

"Sir, you should take a break." Y/n suggested him.

"No, the war doesn't wait for anyone." He said as he grabbed the toast from the tray only the mouth part of his visor was taken off as he munched on the toast, y/n pulled out a chair from his desk sitting down and eating her breakfast. Soldier sent her a confused look, he watched her eat her food, with crumbs on his lips, y/n noticed him staring as she looked back at him, her cheeks stuffed with food.

"What?" She muffled. 

"Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?" He asked her.

"Um…I guess."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be."

"What? Don't you want to hang out with your friends?"

"Well yeah."

"Then?"

"But you're my friend too." Y/n told him. 

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah, besides just because you're bedridden for like 2 days doesn't mean you have to be lonely too." She told him. "I just thought that It'd be nice to keep you company," She told him as she had a long sip from her drink, Soldier looked at her a bit confused letting out a deep sigh.

"I don't mind, you can go be with your friends."

"Nah,"

"Y/n, I'm giving you permission to leave, you don't have to-"

"I'm not forcing myself to stay here." Y/n told him, her eyes looking straight at him, as she took one big forkful of the sweet pancake from her plate, munching down on it. 

"You want to stay here?"

Y/n nodded. "Now, can you stop staring at me eat?" Y/n asked him furrowing her eyebrows, Soldier meekly nodded his head as he returned to his book while eating at the same time, he still couldn't help but glance towards y/n who was too busy digging into her plate to bother and notice, she then spoke. "Hey, do you like being alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well every time we had a group meeting you always stay away from us, like you're trying to blend into the background." Y/n told him. "Then when you do have free time you're mostly on your own, doing stuff that no one else wants to do, fixing up old cars, helping out the defense units, hell sometimes even clean." Y/n looked at him as she gave him a worried look. "Are you okay with being alone?"

Soldier only shrugged. "I don't mind it if that's what you mean. I've always been alone, kid. Even when I'm surrounded by people…no matter what…I've always been alone." He grumbled. 

"Are you alone right now?" Y/n asked him, he looked at her letting out a deep sigh as he rolled his head back, closing his book as he set it aside. He glanced at y/n, who was on the edge of her seat awaiting his answer, her fingers gripping onto her plate as she had a determined look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed. He felt a small flutter in his heart as he coughed awkwardly covering his exposed part of his face as it was becoming red. "S-Sir?" Y/n stuttered.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head, he looked at y/n. "You're one of the few that don't make me feel alone." He told her softly, his face slowly turning red. His heart skipped a beat as he sent her a quick glance.

"H-Huh?" Y/n stuttered a bit shocked.

"As annoying as you are and how easily you make me want to punch holes in the wall, I also think you're pretty amazing." He said a bit flustered, looking away from her, his face slowly turning red as y/n gave him a surprised look, her face slowly turned red as she turned away from him, scratching the back of her neck. His heart was beating fast, it was pounding out of his chest, it was running faster and faster, trying to run to y/n, as his stomach was filled with butterflies. 'D-Damn it! I-I shouldn't have said that she'll probably think of me as a creepy old man! You idiot! C'mon Jack! Control yourself, compose yourself, you aren't some teenage boy, you're an old man damn it. Why am I so pathetic?'  He gulped, swallowing the lump at the back of his throat. 

"Y-You should r-really think before you say stuff." She told him, her heart racing as it pounds out of her chest like a caged animal, she couldn't help but glance at him for a bit, her eyes roaming his body, his body was tensed up, sweat trailing down his face. "B-But thanks." She said softly with a grin, a blushing forming on her face as Soldier slowly glanced at her. "You know, you're pretty great too." Y/n complimented him. "You always put others first than yourself…I-I know not everyone really appreciates that…but, it's not unnoticed sir." Y/n told him as she looked into his visor. "I appreciate everything you do!" She told him as she placed her hand over her heart, he looked at her a bit confused. "I respect you, sir! Not just as my superior but as a person!" 

His blue hues widen behind his red visor, his heart was racing, the hair was becoming thin. Nothing made sense, what was right, what was left. He never felt so unsure in entire his life, he felt so many emotions…to many. He didn't want to believe what he was feeling, he hasn't felt it in so long…last time he did…it cease to flames…and now here he was feeling that same devilish feeling. He told himself long ago he'd never ever succumbed to this enemy, not again. But damn is it beautiful and enticing, driving him in closer and closer. This common foe was going to fight him to win, to be victorious. 

He couldn't help but sent her a small warm smile. "Thanks, kid." 

Y/n's eyes widen as she watched him smile it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, it warmed her, her face became red once more as sweat trailed down her face, her heart fluttered just a bit as she quickly shook her head, ignoring the butterflies as she stuffed her face with the food. "G-GREAT FOOD, AM I RIGHT?! MAN CAN GENJI COOK!" She shouted trying to change the topic. 

"Genji made this?" Solider questioned as he glanced over at the pancakes.

"Genji and Winstion." Y/n told him. 

"Explains a lot." He said as he took a long sip of his coffee. "Damn this is some good coffee."

"I knew you like coffee so I thought I'd make you a fresh batch." Y/n told him with a soft smile. 

"Thanks."

"Y-You really are terrible with girls." She grumbled at him. 

"H-Huh?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT DUMBFOUNDED LOOK!" Y/n shouted at him. "How troublesome…how you ever going to get a girl with your flirting skills."

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH YOU!"

"OF COURSE NOT IT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"Y/N!"

"WHAT?!"

"How many pills am I supposed to take again?"

"One in the morning one at night." Y/n told him.

"Oh, okay…thanks." He said as he finished up eating swallowing the pill draining it down with some coffee, y/n also finished up eating as she spun around on the chair blowing a bunch of raspberries. "Aren't you going to leave?" 

"D-Do you want me to?"

"Y-You can go if you want, kid. I just don't want you to get bored."

"I'm not bored." Y/n told him. 

"You sure?" He asked her as he was reviewing some of the agent's fighting tactics. 

"Yeah." Y/n told him with a grin. "Don't worry about me." She told him with a grin holding up a thumbs up at him. "I'm your nurse-buddy!" 

"N-Nurse-buddy?"

"NURSE-BUDDY!"

"…I'm not that old…"

"H-Huh? I-I didn't mean to offend you!" 

"I was kidding."

"Oh…" She grumbled. "You're terrible at jokes."

He let out a long and deep sigh shaking his head. 


	32. "Failed Aphrodite"

It was later on that day, y/n has been in 76's room not really doing much, y/n sighed as she watched him using a hologram in order to plan future attacks. Her eyebrow twitched, she really wanted him to take a break, hell, the only time he wasn't working was when he was sleeping. Y/n spun around in the chair blowing some raspberries a bit childishly before Soldier could tell her to knock it off there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Y/n shouted through the door.

"It's us, Love!" Tracer said with a big grin from the other side of the door, she had Mei, Lucio, and Zenyatta with her. "May we come in?" Y/n glanced at Soldier who let out a long and deep sigh as he nodded.

"YEP!" Y/n said as she opened the door happily, the trio walked in.

"We thought that we should drop in for a visit!" Mei said with a cheerful smile. "How are you feeling, Soldier: 76?"

"As long as I ain't dead I'm fine." Soldier responded. 

"Well, love because you're gonna be stuck here for a bit, Zenyatta and I made you some get-well sweets!" Tracer said with a gleeful smile as she gestured to the tray, it had a bunch of badly made chocolate chip cookies, some were brunt others were raw and somewhere in the middle, he glanced at them a bit shocked from the kind gesture. 

"I apologize if there are too many chocolate chips," Zenyatta said. "I may or may not have gone overboard."

"Thank you." Soldier said as Tracer placed the tray down on the table. 

"We thought that we should keep you company!" Tracer said with a big grin towards y/n and 76. "Lucio and the others wanted to come over here but we all agreed that we shouldn't crowd you! So we all agreed on two at a time an hour for each group." She told y/n and 76. 

"Y-You guys _want_ to visit me?" 76 asked her a bit shocked.

"Well of course! You're like our dad!" Tracer said with a big grin. 

"Kindness is the best cure," Zenyatta added. 

"I don't want to bother you, kids." Soldier grumbled softly. 

"Not at all!" Tracer said as she then pulled out a board game as she sat it down on 76's lap. "Now let's play chutes and ladders!" She said with a grin. "Y/n come over here!" She said motioning to y/n, who nodded with a big grin as she slid over with the chair sitting next to 76. 

"Get ready to eat ass." Y/n said with a cocky grin.

"G-Guys I'm kinda in the middle of something." Soldier said as he pointed at his plan. 

"O-Oh…" Tracer muttered softly as she looked down a bit upset.  

"We apologize…" Zenyatta said as he slowly grabbed the board game, y/n looked at 76 with puppy eyes, she was pouting at him as 76's eyes twitched as he saw how childish she was acting, he looked back at the two, he felt bad for driving them away, letting out a soft sigh as he motioned them to come back. 

"Never mind, it can wait." He said.

"YAY!" Tracer said as she zipped towards them, sitting on the bed as Zenyatta hovered next to y/n as they played the board game, time went by as they soon left. 

"D.Va and Lucio are next!" Tracer reminded them. "They'll be here soon!"

"Alright, thanks!" Y/n said with a grin.  "Wasn't that nice?" She asked 76, whose face was a bit red nodding his head. 

"I-I didn't know they felt that way." He grumbled. 

"Well of course!" Y/n said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We all care about you."

"I-I guess they do." He said with a wary smile, he then looked over to y/n who had a soft and warm smile on her face. 

"How is your first real break?" Y/n asked him.

"Stressful."

"How?"

"I-I forgot how to play Chutes and Ladders…" He muttered softly a bit flustered, y/n looked at him for a bit, the silence was overbearing the room before y/n then started to laugh, he glared at her, his face turning red once more. "D-Don't laugh at me!" He shouted at her clenching his fist. 

"I-I'm sorry!" She said in between laughs as her face was turning red from the heat rushing to her cheeks, she wiped a tear from her eyes as she looked at 76 and smiled at him, their eyes connecting. "You're just so damn cute sometimes." She told him, her face turned red as her eyes widen quickly she put her legs onto his bed frame, pushing herself on the rolling chair away from him as she quickly looked away hiding her red face. 76 coughed awkwardly as he looked away from her his face turning even more red as the two had butterflies in their stomach, hearts pounding as sweat trailed down their faces. The sexual tension was in the air as y/n started to whistle awkwardly while 76 ran his hand through his snow-white hair. "U-Um sorry." Y/n stuttered as she glanced at him. "I-I mean like- I-I don't mean it like that."

"I-I um get it." He said. 

"W-Well I mean no-not like that you're still attractive! I-I MEAN n-not that I would like have sex with you- w-well you know um…it-it'd be awkward…I-I mean like you're personality is cute b-but like you're still attractive I-I mean for some guy you're age." Y/n said as she slapped her forehead. "S-Sorry I-I just made it worse." She said softly. 

"I-It's um" He then coughed awkwardly. "alright." He said softly as he looked over at y/n. 

"W-Wanna forget about this?" She asked him softly.

"S-Sure." He grumbled, just then the doors opened with D.Va holding onto her newest console and a multiplayer game as Lucio had a radio and controllers. 

"Hello, hello!" Lucio greeted. 

"Hey, guys!" D.Va said with a big grin, quickly the two jumped up from the sudden outburst as the duo looked at Lucio and D.Va, y/n sheepishly smiled at them as she waved at them. 

"H-Hey guys." She greeted them as she coughed awkwardly. 

"Y-Y/n and I were talking about our future attacks." 76 told them. 

"O-Oh did we interrupt you guys?" Lucio asked them.

"We can go if you'd like-" D.Va was cut off by y/n.

"N-No it's fine!" She said with a big nervous grin. "I-I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." She said pointing at 76's bathroom. "You guys can go ahead and play without me, I-I'll be right back." She told them as she quickly scurried to the bathroom slamming the door shut in pure nervousness, her heart was pounding out of her chest as she pressed her back against the door. panting slowly as she felt her face becoming red from the heat rushing to her cheeks, she pressed her hands against her cheek trying to calm herself down as she slowed down her breathing. "Okay, y/n. You're okay." She told herself as she looked up to the ceiling. "You're fine." She said softly as her heart was slowly slowing down, she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around, she gulped as she clenched her chest. "C-Come on y/n! C-Calm down…n-nothing happened." She told herself as she started to pace around the restroom trying to regain herself. Y/n splashed some water on her face to hope that would cool her off, she wiped her face with a hand towel as she looked at herself in the mirror. "W-Why did I say that?" She muttered softly lowering her head in defeat. "D-Damn it y/n," Sweat trailed down her face as she shook her head violently. "N-No…I-I don't like him! He's too old for me, he's old enough to be my dad! N-No way in hell do I like him!" She growled at herself as she looked at herself in the mirror for a moment longer, her determined face slowly turned doubtful. "O-Or do I?" She said softly as she placed her hand over her heart, the moment she thought of him her heart started to pound quickly, y/n gulped. "N-No…I-I c-can't it's impossible…" She muttered softly as she pressed her head against the mirror. "I-I can't like him…i-it's impossible…n-no way…r-right?" She muttered to herself as she let out a loud groan rolling her head back as she slapped her forehead, she wanted to scream and shout but she couldn't draw any attention to herself, she felt herself tensing up as her body started to shake. "I-It makes sense now…" Y/n muttered as she ran her hands through her locks, pushing her hair back as she gasped. "E-Everyone knew…b-but me…" She muttered as she recalled what Mercy, D.Va, Lucio, Tracer, Mei, and most important Ana said. 

_"He is just like Icarus y/n, don't let him fly too close to the sun."_

_"You may not know it yet, but y/n…you've been changing 'Overwatch' for the better ever since you came here. Some more than others."_

_"Well, u-um it's because like this when we connected the dots it pointed at the theory that 76 likes you, y/n!"_

Y/n hissed in annoyance as she pressed her hands against her hears trying to shut out the memories, she then thought about what Mei saying that 76 likes her, she chuckled softly. "I-If that was true it'd be best to not act upon it." She muttered softly. "I refuse to drop my guard." She said in sheer determination as she smirked. "I don't like him, I'm only thinking like this because he's been there for me…we are only friends…that is it, that is **_final."_** Y/n then walked out the restroom with a confident look on her face, she noticed they were all playing a game. 

"Are you feeling better y/n?" D.Va asked her.

"Yeah, you were in there for a long time." Lucio agreed.

"I'm fine." Y/n responded. "More than fine." She said with a big grin as she sat next to 76. "Right?" She asked him, he slowly nodded his head completely confused. 


	33. "Past Lovers"

It was later on that day y/n was in the cafeteria getting lunch for herself and 76, he was alone his room. He looked around his room, he couldn't help but feel slightly anxious, groaning as he put down his plans for future attacks. He couldn't focus, his heart and mind were clashing to each other. One wanted to be emotional and think about y/n, and the other wanted to focus on his work, it was a bit of an inconvenience to say the least. The way she looked once she came out of the bathroom…it was so unnatural. 'Why did she look like that?' He thought to himself remembering the determination in her eyes, that smirk. He rubbed his forehead trying to clear his thoughts, shaking his head it looked just like Gabe…when he…no…that was impossible…no way in hell. He growled as he clenched onto his sheets, feeling the heart pounding out of his chest, sweat trailed down his face, looking down at his hands, they were trembling, he was trembling…why couldn't he stop?  
Was the air getting thin?  
Why can't he breath?  
Why is his heart racing?  
Why?  
Isn't he safe?  
Why doesn't he feel safe?  
"What's this? Are you finally letting yourself go?" A voice mocked him, 76's eyes widen as he panted loudly looking up to see Gabriel in front of him, he glared at him gritting his teeth.   
"You're not real." He sneered. "Why the hell do you still mock me?" He growled glaring into him.   
"You make me real," Gabriel said with a smug look, he then looked at 76's knee he pointed at it. "looks like your old age is catching up to you, huh?"  
"You aren't real." 76 repeated once more. "You're not here…you're at Talon."  
"Sure keep telling yourself that." Gabriel said shrugging as he disappeared for a moment, 76 looked around still on guard as Gabriel reappeared next to 76. "I know that look on your face, you're falling for her."  
"I'm not."  
"You are, I thought after what happened with me you wouldn't love anyone anymore. Huh? Ever thought about that? How old is she again? 24 right? Why would she settle for you? An old guy who's already living way too long," He then let out a low chuckle. "aren't you scared? What if she abandons you?" He asked him.  
"She's not like you." 76 reminded him.   
"Or is she?" Gabe asked him. "Besides you're the one who let everything burn…you know that, I know that, everyone knows that. That's why you picked up the persona of Soldier: 76." He chuckled as his brown hues scanned him. "The Golden Boy that could do no wrong? Right?"  
"Stop calling me that." Soldier sneered.   
"You are really stupid, you know that right?" Gabe asked him. "Estes uno pendejo," He insulted him. "Don't forget what happened last time you fell for someone."  
"I'm not falling for her."  
"Stop lying to yourself, is that would you told yourself last time? With me? I remembered how head over heels you were, you tried to lie to yourself being a hard ass, it was pitiful to say the least, but man when you took the bait…" He started to laugh, mocking him. "It was so sad, you were willing to do anything for me."   
"i was stupid, I was young. Stop living in the past Reyes." Soldier growled at him.   
"Jack Morrison, you haven't told y/n who you are yet? I can't wait  to see her face when she realizes who you are." He then went up close to him, smiling at him, his face only centimeters apart from Soldier as he then whispered into his ear. "It'll be the best damn thing. Being killed by the one you love again." Just like that Gabriel disappeared, 76's eyes widen as he looked around him frantically, he felt his heart beating out of his chest as he gripped onto the lampshade that was near him, in pure fear looking around just then the door opened it he quickly snapped his head towards the door clenching onto the lampshade he let out a soft sigh of relief to see Ana.   
"What are you doing?" She asked him gesturing to the lampshade.   
"N-Nothing." He grumbled as he put down the lamp looking back at her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Is it wrong to visit an old friend?" She asked him as she walked to him sitting next to his bedside.   
"No, not at all." He chuckled. "Where's y/n?"  
"She didn't like what Zenyatta and Reinhardt made for lunch, she thought it was too heavy for you so she is making you lunch right now." Ana respond.   
Soldier let out a long and deep sigh as he shook his head rubbing his temples muttering. "She's such a damn idiot."  
"But a sweet idiot." Ana corrected him. "You know, Jack it's not too late to settle down…you know what right?" She asked him softly.   
"Last time I tried that…well…I almost killed him." Soldier grumbled. "I'm too old, besides y/n would be a terrible wife or mother."  
"Who said I was talking about y/n?" Ana joked as she put her hand on his lap, her soft chuckles slowly died down. "I know you're scared after what happened with Reyes…but y/n is different." She assured him.   
"I thought everything was fine." Soldier sighed. "It's best that I don't screw it up again."  
"You never screwed anything up." Ana told him. "You loved him a lot…everyone knew that." She told him. "You cared a lot for him-"  
"But it wasn't enough." Soldier interrupted her. "I don't want to feel like that again…" He said softly. "Besides…why bother if I'm already halfway to the finishing line."  
"Don't say that-"  
"But it's true isn't it? Besides once she finds out who I really am…what's gonna happen? I've been lying to her ever since I met her, over 10 years ago, Ana…there's no hope for me."  
"Be honest, do you love y/n?"  
"I-I-I" He stuttered, looking down at his hands shrugging. "I-I really don't know anymore."   
"It's a simple question, what do you feel when you're around her?"  
"I-Is that rhetorical question or-"  
"Just answer the damn question."  
"I-I feel a lot of things, I-I guess the best way to describe it is…she makes me feel less lonely…"  
"Less lonely?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, Ana why are you-"  
"Does your heart skip a beat every time she looks at you? Does everything become monochrome but her?"  
"Y-Yeah…i-it does…but sometimes-"  
"She makes you want to rip out your hair?"  
"Ye-yeah."  
"You know what's funny?"  
"What?"  
"This is exactly what you told me when you fell for Reyes." She told him bluntly. "Face it Jack, you're falling for her and you're scared. I know you are…I can tell how panic you look and how tense you feel but maybe…it's time that you open yourself up."  
"I-I" Soldier was interrupted as the door opened it was y/n, she had a tray with food, a turkey wrap and some orange juice as she looked at them awkwardly.   
"Um sorry did I just walk into something-?" Y/n was cut off by Ana as she stood up.  
"Nope nothing at all y/n, I was just about to leave." Ana said with a soft smile as she walked towards the door patting y/n on the shoulder as she whispered into her ear. "Take care of him." Y/n looked at her a bit confused as Ana only sent her a sincere smile as she then left them.   
"Sorry for taking awhile." Y/n said as she placed the tray down on his lap. "They were serving burritos, I knew damn well that those weren't gonna sit well with you so I had to whip this up." She sighed shaking her head. "I told them to not make something heavy and they completely ignored my wishes." She grumbled.   
"Thanks." 76 said softly as he glanced up at y/n, he couldn't help but feel his heart race slightly…a memory popped up when he saw her, he shook his head trying to get rid of that memory of Gabriel serving him breakfast when he was still…him.   
"W-Why are you staring at me?" Y/n asked him.  
"You have sauce on your face." He responded, y/n's eyes widen as she quickly turned away from him wiping her face.  
"Aw damn! I told McCree I didn't want his stupid hot sauce." She grumbled trying to get it off her lips, Soldier chuckled softly as he looked down at the tray…he felt his heart race as a warm smile crept up to his face as he was about to bite into it the door was slammed open by McCree and Reinhardt, there was loud cowboy music as Reinhardt was holding up the boom box as McCree was dancing.   
"I stay it's time to turn that frown upside down!" He said as he did his little cowboy dancing as Reinhard let out a jolly laugh.   
"ONE HOUR OF PURE JOY!" He said loudly, Soldier shook his head.   
"One hour of silence is my pure joy…" He grumbled, looking up to the duo he knew they meant well but damn were they loud as y/n laughed and joined McCree in the cowboy dancing, letting out laughters and joy, the day went by quickly everyone visited. 

Genji and Mercy had some tea with Soldier, Mei and Torbjorn played charades with him, Ana and Winstion shared stories with him, everyone paid the old man a visit to try and lift his spirits. 


	34. "Tell Me Why I'm Still Waiting"

_A/n: I was honestly kinda iffy on giving Reaper and 76 a past romantic realtionship but I'm glad I did but don't worry he still loves the reader ;3 BUT I'm sorry if it's not that spicy like sexual wise, 32 chapters in and no kiss but I feel like 76 wouldn't just go straight into a sexual relationship but he'd be more nervous and stuff with that kind of stuff, so yeah don't worry a kiss WILL happen cause in all honestly I'm a hoe for him as Jack Morrison and Soldier 76_

* * *

 

It was the next day y/n had a great plan, tomorrow was supposed to be the day 76 was going to be free from his bed, y/n gathered around all of the agents with a big grin on her face, they all listened in carefully ready to hear what she has to say. 

"Alright love, what's the plan?" Tracer asked y/n.

"We should have a surprise party for him, a 'Yay you're better party'." Y/n explained to the group. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see that we all appreciate and care about him, so, what type of snacks does he like?" She asked the group, everyone was silent, y/n eyebrow twitched a bit letting out a sigh. "N-None of you guys have a clue?" She asked them.

"W-Well he never really said what he likes…" Mercy muttered.

"H-Huh? But I thought you guys knew each other for years!" Y/n told them.

"W-Well we do but no one really talks to him on a personal level but you, y/n," Lucio told her. 

"U-Um…w-well d-damn you're right." Y/n sighed lowering her head down in pure defeat. "Well, pizza and potato chips sounds good!" She said marking off the list. "Alright," She said as she scanned down the list with everyone's names on it. "Mei, Tracer and Genji you guys will decorate the living room, put up some streamers or balloons…something along those lines." She told them. 

"Aye aye captain!" Tracer said with a grin.

"Consider it done," Genji added.

"YAY! I'm so excited!" Mei said with a soft grin as she was jumping up in joy. 

"Alright, Ana, Mercy, and Winston you guys are on cake duty." Y/n told them. "Try not to make it too sweet for gramps." She told them as she sent them a wink towards their direction. 

"HAHAH! Will do!" Winston said with a big grin. "This will be the best cake in the world!" 

"I'll make sure to make as good as possible!" Mercy said. 

"I'll keep an eye out for the cake," Ana commented. 

"Lucio and D.Va get some great tones to make this party off the charts!" Y/n told them with a grin. 

"I'll make a new song right now!" Lucio said with a grin on his face. 

"I'll make sure to get the latest video games!" D.Va added.

"Zenyatta, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn you guys will go to the store buy the snacks and whatever else we will need." Y/n told them. 

"Will do!" Torbjorn said with a grin. 

"Yes Ma'am!" Reinhardt said with a grin. 

"What are you going to do?" D.Va asked y/n curiously.

"I'll make sure he has no idea!" Y/n said with a smug grin. "He will be completely clueless it'll be such a great surprise that he'll have a smile on his face!" Y/n told them her optimism pouring out of her, the group all nodded in agreement, tomorrow was the day for 76 and to thank him for everything he has done. 

 

Y/n walked back to 76's room, her face turned white as her mouth flung open she noticed him trying to stand up, y/n quickly ran over to him. "H-Hey!" She shouted at him. "What are you doing?" She tried to set him down as he only refused. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." He responded. 

"You can't just-"

"Y/n, I'm fine don't worry about me now get out of my way." 76 grumbled as he shoved y/n out of his way, forcing himself to stand on one leg, y/n glared at him as she sighed in annoyance, lifting her leg up preventing him to move any further because her leg was in his way, he glared down at y/n as she shook her head violently. 

"No, Mercy told me that you can't put any pressure on your leg." She told him. 

"Y/n let me take a piss." He grumbled.

"Look I'll help you-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" 76 shouted at her his face slowly turning red.

"DON'T BE SO CHILDISH! IM NOT GONNA LOOK AT YOUR PENIS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SCARED OF!" She shouted back at him, 76's eyes widen as his face turned white, y/n's eyes widen as her face turned red, awkward silence was in the air, she coughed awkwardly shifting around. "L-Look let me just help you." She grumbled.

"O-Okay fine." He sighed, y/n put his large arm over her shoulders as his entire body weight rested on her, the two of them slowly made their way to the bathroom, y/n then stopped in front of the toilet, she turned around and pointed at her shoulder. 

"Rest on my shoulder." Y/n told him, 76 nodded as he placed his large hand on her shoulder as he balanced himself doing his business, y/n tried to ignore it after what felt for an awkward long,  _long_ moment he was finished the two made it back to his bed as y/n sat there exchanging glances at him. "So~," She said swinging her legs around. "When are you going to show me how you look like?" She asked him. 

"Y/n you've been interested in that area for so long, why can't you give it a break?" He asked her in pure annoyance. 

"Because…." Y/n muttered shrugging. "I-I dunno…I-I guess…" Y/n muttered as she glanced at him. "I just can't help but think…why do you wear it? Don't you trust me-I mean us, isn't Overwatch your family?" She asked him, looking away from him, she could feel her heart beating fast, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered around. She didn't know what he was going to say, was he going to get upset? Angry? 76 let out a deep and long sigh, running his hand through his white hair glancing at y/n as he scratched the back of his neck, he didn't know what to say. There was a long moment of silence, it was so quiet that you can hear the two breathing softly. 

"I trust you and everyone." Soldier muttered.

"Then why won't you take it off?"

"Yo-you don't understand y/n…" Soldier muttered looking away from her, y/n furrowed her eyebrows, she frowned as she scooted towards him, she placed her hand on his thigh as she looked at him in the eyes. 

"Help me to understand." She said with sincerity ringing in her voice, her eyes looking straight at him, his eyes widen, he didn't expect this, he opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, he felt his heart pounding out of his chest as he looked down at his lap. 

"T-To be honest y/n…I don't even know how to help you." He muttered softly. "Can't we just leave it at that?" He begged her, y/n was hesitant at first but she slowly nodded her head as she looked down taking her hand back. 

"Y-Yeah sure…" She muttered. "Sorry if I-you know…was too straightforward…"

"No, you were fine kid." He reassured. "One of these days y/n…you'll understand." He told her. 

"Well…I can wait." Y/n told him with a grin as she patted him on the shoulder. "At least tomorrow you're free from this bed.

"That's true." He said nodding. "Thanks for taking care of this old boot." Soldier thanked her.

"You would've done the same." Y/n assured him, she glanced at him hugging her knees. "Why haven't you ever settled down?" She asked him innocently. "Torbjorn is married and has 8 kids and a wife, Ana has a daughter, I'm pretty sure Reinhardt had a wife or kids but why haven't you?" She asked him. 

"Didn't we already go through this y/n?" He asked her.

"Well…" Y/n muttered shrugging. "We only talked about your past relationships and how you one point in time you did want to settle down but then things took a turn for the worst but you never went into detail." Y/n responded as she glanced at him tilting her head to the side. "So why haven't you?"

"Stop asking me so many personal questions." Soldier grumbled trying to push her away.

"I'll answer if you answer." Y/n suggested, Soldier's ears perked up as he rose an eyebrow looking at her, he was a bit stunned by the sudden personal proposal. 

"Are you sure? No going back." He warned her.

"100%." Y/n said with a grin putting up a thumbs up. 

"Alright kid," He sighed scratching the back of his head. "well…I guess I'm just a bit rusty is all…I'm scared to try again." He muttered softly glancing at y/n. "When you hit my age you'd understand, why find someone if you're going to die soon…" He grumbled looking away into the distance. "You have to settle down when you're still young…I wanted to…I-I was so close to." He then looked down shaking his head. "It was so bad that well it really screwed me over…it haunts me a lot y/n…it haunts me daily, what could've been."

"How long has it been?"

"It's been about 20 years." He told y/n. "I haven't had a relationship in 20 years after things crumbled I was married to a persona." He grumbled he then looked at y/n and elbowed her gently. "Your turn."

"O-Oh right!" Y/n said sheepishly. "I guess…well…I never really wanted to settle down."

"What about your ex-Fiance?" 

Y/n shrugged. "Oh him," Y/n grumbled. "well, I guess I didn't mind marriage at the time but now I'm terrified of it, I'm scared of getting married and having kids." She muttered shuddering a bit. "Half of me wants to be like Trob, with a bunch of kids and a happy family…the other half just wants to be alone, cause when you're alone you don't break as easily." She muttered.

"Y/n, you're young you still have a lot of time." 76 assured her. 

"I guess." Y/n shrugged. "I would have kids…just with someone who would stay with me…y-you know?" Y/n asked him, he nodded. 

"Completely." 

Y/n smiled at him as she rested her head on his shoulder letting out a deep sigh. "You know…you really are a good friend." She said with a soft smile. "I never thought in a million years I'd said that when I first joined but here I am telling you now." Soldier's body tensed up as he glanced down at y/n he felt a bunch of butterflies in his stomach his face was getting red and hot as he slowly nodded, his heart pounded out of his chest as he couldn't help but smile, ruffling y/n's hair. 

"Same here." He said softly.


	35. "Ride Or Die"

_A/n: Please look back at the last chapter it got cut off so there was more than what was left off! ^_^_

It was the next day, y/n got up super early to try and help out with the preparations with the party, she looked around the living room to see Tracer on a ladder putting up a banner as Genji held it down for her while Mei and Snowball were putting up streamers and balloons. Just then the door opened as Reinhardt and an armful of bags with Torbjorn and Zenaytta having a couple, from the tip of the bag she spotted alcohol, y/n pointed at it.

"Are you sure you want to be serving that?" She asked them.

"A bottle of whiskey never killed anyone," Torbjorn assured her. "Besides we could all use a drink!" He said with a big grin, y/n then smiled at him innocently agreeing.

"Yeah! You're right." She said as the group walked in putting down the stuff down on the table, y/n sneaked her way into the kitchen to check up on the cake.

"Oh y/n," Ana said as she then motioned her to come over. "Come over here and taste the batter." She told her, y/n nodded as she walked over the old woman and tasted the batter, she smiled nodding her head as she gave her a thumbs up

"It's great!" She told her.

"Great!" Winstion said with a grin, he had some frosting on his lips. 

"It's not too sweet, right?" Mercy asked y/n.

"It's perfectly fine." Y/n assured her, the hours went on everyone was getting ready for the big surprise because 76 was supposed to be out of his bed at exactly 6 P.M. Y/n walked out the kitchen as D.Va and Lucio were working on the songs playing them out loud inspecting everyone's reactions which were mostly positive. "Sounds great guys!" Y/n complimented them, Lucio smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" He said as D.Va smiled and nodded.

 

It was nearing 6 as Mercy came by Soldier's room to give him a checkup, y/n watched nervously, she couldn't stay in her seat, as she clenched onto the chair biting down on her tongue as Mercy let out soft hums, tapping the edge of her pen against her soft pink lips as she inspected him. 

"What is it doc, am I good?" Soldier asked her.

"Yep!" Mercy said with a big grin. "However I still want you to be careful when you're walking around." She warned him, she then looked at y/n and gave her a thumbs up."You did a wonderful job taking care of him." She complimented her, y/n looked at her a bit dazzled at first but sent her a bright smile as she nodded giving a thumbs up in return. 

"Finally." Soldier growled as he slowly got up from his bed stretching his bones letting out a satisfied groan as he was about to leave his room y/n's face turned white, she completely forgot, the party, Mercy quickly realized what was happening as she stood in front of him. "What is it?" He asked her tilting his head to the side. 

"U-Uh!" Mercy quickly looked around to try and think of an excuse. "A-Ah yes! We-well I still need to run further test, p-please sit." She said as she pushed him back to the bed, he looked at her a bit confused.

"I thought we were done?"

"U-UM NO!" Y/n added. "Better safe t-than sorry…r-right?" She asked him as she then started to laugh nervously trying to make her way towards the exit. "I-I'll be back I'm thirsty for some water." Y/n then quickly ran out of his room, she ran down the hallway to the living room, looking around she saw that the decorations were being put up, from the corner of her eye she saw everyone doing last minute touches. "Guys, he's almost ready to get up! To your places!" She told them, quickly everyone rushed to their places hiding behind couches, lamps, tables, hell even underneath a rug. Y/n let out a deep sigh as she smiled softly, she turned around to go back to 76 only to see him walking towards y/n with Mercy trailing behind him, y/n acted quickly looking around to make sure no one could be seen. "Athena turn off the lights in the living room!" Y/n told her the lights then died down 76 walked towards the living room noticing that the lights were off.

"What the hell is going on?" He grumbled. 

"U-U-Uh." Mercy stuttered not knowing how to respond.

"SURPRISE!" The agents called with a grin, the lights then turned on everyone popped out of their hiding spots, 76 looked around a bit dazed his mouth flung open as he saw the banner that read, 'GLAD YOU'RE BETTER' he looked around the room to see his color scheme decorating the living room, red, white, blue, yellow streamers, balloons, a large snack table with a cooler right next to it holding onto soda cans and beer bottles. He was stunned as he scratched the back of his neck. 

"W-What's all of this?" He asked them.

"A party celebrating your recovery." Mercy told him with a grin, he turned around glancing at her, she smiled at him, she placed her small and soft hand on his shoulder as she whispered into his ear. "Y/n was the one who planned it." She told him, he looked at her shocked, his face was red. 

"H-Huh?"

"Have fun!" Mercy said with a big grin as she walked towards the party, Soldier glanced at y/n who was talking to Torbjorn and Reinhardt.

"I hope he likes the party…" Y/n muttered as she clenches her clothing she was feeling a bit nervous.

"It's a fine party!" Reinhardt reassured her patting her back. 

"I couldn't throw a better one myself!" Torbjorn added with a big grin. 

"T-Thanks guys…" Y/n said with a sincere smile as she chuckled. "You know…I'm gonna have a drink, you guys want some?"

"A beer please," Torbjorn said. 

"Count me in," Reinhardt added. 

Y/n nodded walking towards the cooler pulling out 3 beer bottles handing, digging her hand into the cold ice water she felt another hand go in, glancing over she spotted 76, he pulled out his own bottle as he opened it up drinking from it. "Hows the party?" Y/n asked him curiously. 

"Good." He responded as he took a long sip from his drink before glancing down at y/n, scratching the back of his neck. "U-Uh thanks, kid.." He muttered.

"For what?"

"Making this party, Mercy told me and all."

"Well, everyone played a huge part." She told him with a grin as she opened up her bottle lifting it up as 76 clanked his against her's.

"Cheers." They said in a unison before gulping down, y/n let out a satisfied sigh as she smiled at him.

"Enjoy the party." She told him putting her hand on his shoulder, before returning back to Reinhardt and Torbjorn, 76 watched her leave looking down at his drink as he swished it around a bit, he smiled softly. 

 

It was later on that night, 76 watched the party go on from afar, watching everyone smile, laugh, talk, it was satisfying, after all, they still had dealt with a tragedy now too long ago of y/n being kidnapped by Talon, he leaned against the wall taking a long sip of his drink as he saw y/n walking towards him, she had another bottle of beer in her hand as she leaned against the wall with him. "I-I should've remembered that y-you're a bit of a loner, huh?" She sighed shaking her head. "I shouldn't have thrown this party, you probably feel overwhelmed huh?" She asked him worriedly, he shook his head.

"Although I'm not much of a party person I'm enjoying myself." He told her. "Just seeing everyone happy makes me satisfied." He assured her, y/n let out a loud and hardy laugh shaking her head.

"Man, you're such a dad." She said as she then wiped a tear from her eye slapping his back. "Make sure everyone doesn't die aye?" She joked with him, 76 chuckled lowly shaking his head, as both he and y/n took another gulp from their drinks. 

"I never thought of you as a drinker." He told y/n crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't drink constantly like Cowboy over there." She said pointing at McCree. "But I do like me a couple of drinks every once in a while, helps calms my nerves." She told him. "I used to be a drinker though, back when I was still engaged, wonderful times…" She grumbled in pure sarcasm, she then scanned him. "What about you?"

"What man doesn't like a beer every once in a while?" He asked her. "Back when I was Mexico I'd kill for a damn beer." He said. 

"You were in Mexico?" Y/n asked him.

"I was in Mexico, Egypt, it's one of the perks of being wanted on an international manhunt, you travel." He told her. 

"What was it like in Mexico?"

"Like here." He responded. "I had to help clean up their streets." He said looking down at his drink. "When I was over there I finally remembered why I loved my job." He said with a grin looking off into the distance a bit dazed.

"What happened?" Y/n asked him curiously. 

"Los Muertos." He responded. "They threw a bomb at me and could've killed a little girl that just so happened to be there, she was trying to get her money back which they stole from her." He told y/n.

"What did you do?" Y/n asked him.

"I protected her." He responded. "I forgot that feeling…protecting the innocent like that…i-it's been a while." He sighed looking back at the party. "I'd protect everyone, the last thing I want is for anyone to get hurt." He muttered.

"Even me?" Y/n asked him.

"Yeah…even you." Soldier replied as he patted y/n's head, his fingers running through her locks. "You know, kid, I wanted to ask you something for a long time now."

"What is it?"

"Why do you care so much about me?" He asked her. "Before everyone wrote me off, they cared about me sure, but never tried to talk about me and know me until you came along." He told y/n.

Y/n shrugged. "To be honest even I don't know why I was drawn to you." She then giggled softly. "I just remembered I wanted to annoy the living hell out of you."

"You succeeded." He grumbled.

"But…you sorta just drawn me in…" She muttered as she took another long sip of her drink.

"How so?"

"Dunno." Y/n replied shrugging. "You know…some days I wonder…" Y/n trailed off. 

"You wonder what?"

"N-Never mind." Y/n stuttered shaking her head.

"Tell me."

"No."

"C'mon."

"Nah."

"You already made me curious, might as well tell me." 

"Nahhhh"

"Y/n, c'mon please?"

"W-Well…" Y/n stuttered scratching the back of her neck. "I-If maybe…I-I dunno…i-if the Ex-Commander didn't save me…would I still try and join Overwatch?" She muttered. "W-Would I have met you?"

"To be honest kid…I-I think it might've been for the best…." He muttered.

"Why?"

"You're bound to die, y/n. You know that right? Every day for us is a ride or die type of thing…" He muttered. "I-If I had a choice I wouldn't have anyone join but me…but that's not possible." He muttered. 

"I know," Y/n shrugged. "we all know that it-it's hard but you know," She then smiled shrugging. "it just shows that we are willing to die…that we won't stop." She told him as she then looked at 76. "I know you want to protect everyone, you want to be a huge blanket that protects everyone…but you and I both know that's not possible." She told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder, her eyes looking into his. "We all want to protect each other, besides even if you became the big blanket that protects everyone…who will protect you?" She asked him with admiration giving him a half smile. 

"I don't want anyone to protect me…" He muttered.

"Too bad," Y/n told him with frank as she then looked at him dead in the eyes. "because I'm protecting you." She told him.

"I didn't ask for your help-"

"Too bad because I'm not going to stop." Y/n snapped at him as she took a long slurp from her drink. "Now, let's stop with this somber topic and just get drunk as hell." She told him with a smug smirk wiggling her eyebrow, he chuckled shrugging. 

"You really are something y/n," He said. "here's to getting drunk as hell that we black out." He said lifting up his drink, y/n clanked her bottle against his.

"Couldn't say it better." She said. "But before we stop this heart-to-heart conversation, I just want you to know…I wouldn't change it."

"Change what?"

"Being saved…joining Overwatch," She then smiled at him softly, clenching onto her bottle. "because I met you." She told him, truth ringing in her voice, his face turned white as his eyes widen. 

"H-Huh?" He stuttered stunned. 

"You're…very important to me." Y/n told him letting out a soft sigh rolling her head back. "I dunno what I would do without you." She said with a soft smile, she then looked back at him. "Don't act so surprised, y-you take a very big part of my heart." She told him before he could respond she interrupted him, putting her finger against his visor. "Now we can get drunk." She said, getting up from the wall as she winked at him. "Enjoy yourself, sir." Before walking into the party, Soldier watched her walk away, he smiled softly as he walked in. 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better!" Winstion said with a big grin.

"Yeah love, then again there was no doubt in my mind you weren't gonna heal quickly!" Tracer said with a grin.

"I ain't dead guys." 76 told them. 

"W-We know…" Mei stuttered as she smiled at him. "We just wanted you to know that we appreciate you." She said. 

"I know you guys do…" Soldier muttered. 

 

"Alright everyone gathers around!" D.Va called to the agents, half of whom were a bit drunk or close to being hammered and the other half was clean and sober. She placed her hands on her hips, as she tried to make herself taller by standing on the couch, everyone gathered around her waiting for her instructions, they all sit down in a circle, D.Va then placed a bottle down in the middle. "Now, we are gonna play a game." She said with a smug smirk. "It is called dun, dun 7 minutes in heaven!" She said with a big grin.

"What's that?" Genji asked raising his hand.

"It's an old game," D.Va replied. "Our ancestors used to play this game but anyway, it's something like this we spin the bottle whoever it lands on has to go into the closet and basically do whatever they want." She responded. 

Everyone agreed.

"Alright good," D.Va then sat down on the ground wedging herself between McCree and Zenaytta, she then looked around the group. "Alright everyone, let's go!" She said with an energetic smile as she spun the bottle hard, it landed on Lucio and then Mei, both of whom were drunk as they both stumbled into the closet, Tracer then put on a timer for 7 minutes. 

"Now we wait," McCree said laying his head down on y/n's lap, y/n was completely hammered as she took a long slurp from her 5th bottle of beer. 

 

7 minutes later Mei and Lucio came out, D.Va had a smug look as she wiggled her eyebrow.

"So what happened?" She asked them. 

"Well, we played tick tack toe," Mei responded.

"But you didn't have paper….?" Genji muttered. 

"We used a hologram I had in my pocket," Lucio replied as they both returned to the circle that slowly deformed into an oval, he let out a sigh as he spun the bottle, after a couple of rounds there was Soldier 76 and Mercy, D.Va and Tracer, Zenaytta and Genji, Mercy and Reinhardt. 

The bottle slowly stopped at y/n as she looked up, with a smug look spinning it hard as it slowly landed on McCree, he looked up to y/n winking at her as she wiggled her eyebrow playing along. Soldier felt his heart beating fast, clenching his fist, he was angry, he opened his mouth to object. "I don't think she spun it hard enough." He said.

"Do you have a problem with McCree and y/n being grouped up?" Trob asked Soldier.

"W-Well…U-Uh" He muttered, trying to think of an excuse he slowly hung his head down shaking his head slowly. He felt himself getting angry, he grit his teeth he even bit down on his tongue to try and hold back after all McCree has always been a bit of a flirt, who knew what was going to happen to y/n behind closed doors. He gulped as he watched them enter the closet, he couldn't help but send McCree a death glare. 

"Alright 7 minutes starting now." D.Va said as she put on the timer. 

Y/n sat down on the floor sighing as she shrugged. "W-What do we reckon we do?" She slurred her speech as she took a long sip of her drink. McCree scratched his jawline trying to think of something. 

"Anything goes right?" He asked her, y/n nodded. 

"I-I'm pretty sure." She said shrugging, just then out of nowhere she felt a pair of lips touch her's, her eyes widen. 


	36. "Don't Come Crying"

Y/n had no idea how to react she just sat there, her eyes wide as she could practically taste the whiskey from his lip his beard touching y/n's skin, she really was stunned. McCree pulled back a smile on his face as y/n only gave him a confused look, she chuckled nervously scratching the back of her neck as she looked down at the ground refusing to make eye contact with him. "W-Well um…t-that just happened." She muttered softly pushing a strand of her hair back, McCree nodded as he walked towards her.

"And I'm about to do it again-" He was interrupted by y/n as she put her hand on his chest, shaking her head. 

"M-McCree, I know you're drunk, I'm drunk. Okay?" She asked him, letting out a soft sigh. "I-I just…don't feel like this is…right." She muttered softly. 

"Y/n, I-I didn't mean to come on strong." He muttered as he lowered his head down in shame. 

"W-Well you kinda just kiss me out of nowhere with no context." She muttered as she turned away from him. "I'm not mad at you or anything." Y/n told him as she rubbed her arms from the awkwardness. 

"Thanks…" He muttered lighting his cigar as he took a puff from it and offered it to y/n, she eyed it a bit, most times she'd say no but right now…she needed something to get off the edge, she took the cigar and smoked it with him. "I didn't mean to screw it up, y/n," McCree told her with honesty ringing in his rich rusty voice. "Just kinda…let the drinks get the better to me." He grumbled as he took out a bottle of whiskey from his pocket and drank it, y/n sighed as the huff of smoke emgered from her lips.

"It's fine…I mean…" She rubbed her forehead. "It just caught me off guard." She muttered as she looked at him in the eyes, she could feel the drinks talking. "Y-You know…lately, I've been falling for someone that I really, _really_ don't want to." She muttered running her hands through her hair. 

"I know that feeling…" McCree sighed as he took off his hat, slicking his hair back a bit as he glanced over at y/n who was still facing the wall, smoke coming out of her soft lips. "Who was it?" He asked her.

"I-I can't say." Y/n muttered, she then looked back at him. "M-Maybe it's the drinks talking…b-but" She stuttered, looking up at the ceiling. "This whole 7 minutes in heaven thing is still going on, right?" McCree nodded. "L-Let's just agree th-that whatever happens in here stays in here, okay?" She asked him clenching onto his shoulders looking at him dead in the eyes, he slowly nodded his head. 

"A-Alright." He stuttered. "Y/n what are you tryin' to get a-" He was cut off by y/n. 

"Maybe you can help me, everyone is saying 'Oh he likes you' blah blah." She said as she then looked at him with determination in her eyes. 

"Y/n, what are you-"

"I'm saying what if you and I start kissing and I start to imagine him and get disgusted with myself that I just stop liking him!" She told him.

"Y/n..t-this was a mistake, like you said we're drunk t-this ain't-"

"McCree, be honest with me, do you like me?"

"Only as a friend bu-"

"Then friends help each other, right?" She asked him. "Look no one is gonna knows what happens in here but us, okay?" She asked him. "We don't have feelings for each other, so none of this will mean anything, c'mon McCree."

"Y-Y/n…" He stuttered. "it's just the drinks talkin'-"

"C'mon don't be a bitch baby."

"Oh very mature-"

"Bitch baby."

"Y/n-" Y/n then whispered in his ear with the same smug look.

 _"Bitch Baby"_ McCree quickly pushed y/n against the wall their lips touching, hands roaming, bodies touching. 

 

"It's time they got out." 76 growled as he glared at the door, crossing his arms as he bit down on his tongue. 

"They still have 6 minutes left." D.Va told him. 

"I don't care." Soldier growled as he stomped towards the closet, but before he could walk any further Genji blocked the door. 

"We must respect their privacy." He told him, Soldier snarled as he glared at Genji, clenching his fist. 

"I'm getting a drink,"Solider growled violently snapping back as he walked towards the cooler, he grabbed onto a beer bottle violently opening it without the use of a bottle opener, he glared at the door, leaning against the wall, he clenched his fist, his nails digging into his skin as he glanced over at the timer, every second felt like an eternity, time was so slow. He furrowed his eyebrows violently slurping his beer.

 

Y/n's eyes widen, she shut her eyes in order to fully imagine 76, she felt her heart beating out of her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. But instead of feeling disgusted or even the slightest bit of shame of imaging 76 she only wanted more. His hands entangling into her locks, as his lifted y/n up on the wall, her back pushed against the wall roughly.She wrapped her arms around his back, she created a half smile, shoving her face into the crook of his neck. His lips trailing y/n's neck, as y/n let out a soft gasps, his red blanket that was normally wrapped around him was tossed off to to the side as y/n's shirt was lifted up a bit, his hands trailing her torso as he took off y/n's shirt, tossing it to the side. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he sucked down on y/n's skin, creating love bites, saliva trailing down. Y/n moaned a bit and let out soft gasps as she tightens her legs around his torso, her legs rubbing his torso, up and down. Y/n could smell the ashes from the cigarette and the whiskey from his lips, she could almost taste the alcohol. His chapped and rough lips trailed down to y/n's collarbone, sucking her (skin color) soft skin, as y/n rolled her head back, gripping onto his hair as she then out of nowhere pulled him into a tight embrace. "S-Soldier…" She muttered softly, this plan was going terrible, _very_ _terrible_. McCree looked at y/n a bit stunned as he slowly backed away.

"Y-Y/n, I don't this is workin'." He told her honestly. 

"N-No it has to…" Y/n muttered as she opened her eyes. "It has to work!"

"Y-Y/n…" McCree sighed scratching his cheek. "T-This ain't workin' darlin'." He told her honestly. 

"But McCree, I swear I was-I-I" Y/n stuttered as she let out a soft sigh running her hand through her hair. "I-I didn't mean to say his name…y-you weren't supposed to…" She slowly sunk to the ground, hugging her knees. 

"I know." McCree sighed as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug. "I won't tell anyone, not even the old yeller." He assured her.

"Thanks." Y/n muttered as she looked at him. "Is it wrong?"

"'Couse not, y/n, the heart wants what it wants." He told her. "You shouldn't be lying to yourself." He told her bluntly. 

"I-I just thought maybe it would've been easier if I just fell for you..g-guess not huh?" She chuckled softly as she looked down at her feet, McCree sighed patting her back. 

"Y/n, how long have you been…?"

"T-To be honest….Ever since I was taken by Talon t-that's when I realized it…a-at first I thought of him as a rude grumpy old man b-but then out of everyone here…I missed him the most…" She muttered. "The moment I saw him, I felt safe, I felt like nothing mattered anymore, he was there to protect me a-and you know…I just…never felt like that before." She said softly. "I bet it's pitiful, huh?" She asked him with a soft smile chuckling. 

"Y/n, it ain't," McCree told her as he let out a soft sigh. "Do you love him?"

"I-I guess." Y/n muttered shrugging. "It's been so long," She told him. 

"Y/n, it's not a crime," McCree told her patting her knees. "It's not a crime to fall for someone, you need to be honest with yourself and accept it."

"I-I guess I'm just scared if he even feels like that." Y/n muttered. "He's married to the job after all."

"You'll never know if you don't ask," McCree whispered at her, y/n glanced at him as he had a soft smile, y/n let out a soft sigh meekly nodding her head, they both sat there in pure silence as their hair were messy, their clothes as well, y/n was still in her bra as McCree's blanket thing was off and tossed to the side, he grabbed onto his red blanket and wrapped it around y/n's cold body, stifling out a low and slow sigh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" 

"It's fine…at least it got me to finally understand my feelings head on." She told him as she looked at him with a soft smile, ruffling his dark brown locks. "Thanks."

"No problem." He responded with a grin as he looked down at her, just then the door opened. 

"TIMES UP!" D.Va said with a grin, everyone was stunned, the dup looked back at them a bit stunned themselves they completely lost track of time. It didn't leave much to the imagination, messy hair, his blanket was wrapped around y/n lazily, hickeys exposed to them. 

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Y/n said standing up, her face was red as she violently shook her head, as McCree nodding. 

"I-It ain't-" He was cut off as Soldier stood there right in front of him, sweat trailed down McCree's face as Soldier's figure shadowed him, he sunk down with y/n they were both terrified his glares sinking into their souls as sweat trailed down their faces, y/n gulped as Soldier snapped his head to y/n, his eyes scanning her, hickeys littered her neck and collarbone, y/n quickly tried to cover them as she chuckled awkwardly. 

"U-Uh…n-nice day we are having. huh?" She asked him, slurring her speech a bit, Soldier violently grabbed onto her wrist pulling her away from the closet, y/n looked at the agents fear was written on her face as her heart was beating out of her chest, sweat trailed down her face as she gulped. He didn't speak only let out animalistic low growls, his grip on y/n's wrist was so tight that it made her skin red from the irritation. Y/n gulped her eyes wide, blood rushing to her cheeks as her face became red, 76 led her to his room, he violently tossed her to the bed as she fell onto the bed, she looked at him, she was stunned, Soldier glared at her, clenching his fist. 

"What the hell was that?" He sneered at her.

"W-What was what?" Y/n asked him. 

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" He shouted at her. "Why did you-He-UGH!" He was lost of words pacing around the room, his hands running through his hair, y/n only watched him pace around until he stopped in front of her, his body towered over her. "Do you know how far he could've got?" He asked her. "I can't believe that you just let him kiss you, tch." He snarled as he glared at y/n. "You're so stupid sometimes that it makes so pissed off!" He shouted at her. 

"Nothing happened!" Y/n shouted back at him, she didn't know why she raised her voice at him. "Look, you're not my dad, okay?" She snarled at him as she got off the bed, her hands on her hips. " I can take care of myself-"

"Like hell you can, you're drunk y/n, he could've-"

"He wouldn't!" Y/n shouted at him ."Besides it's my fault, he did kiss me first sure but instead I only encouraged him." Y/n told him. 

"YOU WHAT?"

"YEAH!" Y/n shouted back at him. 

"Y/n…" He growled as he ran his hands through his hair, he let out a loud sigh shaking his head. "You shouldn't have thrown this stupid party."

"I-I just wanted to make you happy."

"THIS DIDN'T MAKE ME HAPPY!" Soldier shouted at her, y/n's eyes widen as she stepped back from him saying that, it hurt her. She could feel her heart being ripped apart, her mouth flung open as he looked at y/n. "You know what-" He was interrupted by y/n.

"NO!" Y/n shouted at him, clenching her fist as she glared at him. "If I don't make you happy! Maybe I should just leave! Maybe I should just start rooming with McCree instead! HUH?" She snarled at him. 'N-No…t-this isn't what I wanted to say…' Y/n thought to herself. 'T-This …y/n…c'mon remember what McCree said-' "I BET I MAKE HIM HAPPY!" 

"GO AHEAD!" Soldier barked at her, y/n glared at him. Anger was in the air, bloods boiling, as they both glared at each other.

"Y-You know what I'm probably gonna have to use those condoms you have under your bed." She said with a smug look as she was about to walk out the room but Soldier violently grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. "Let me go! I don't make you happy, now you're healed so you don't have to put up with me anymore-"

"T-That's not it y/n." Soldier muttered softly. 

"Tch, y-you're just saying that." She muttered softly as she could feel her voice cracking. "I-I'm sorry if I make you unhappy, all I wanted to do was make you apply." 

"Y-Y/n…" Soldier muttered as his grip loosen he reached for y/n but she turned away from him. "You do make me happy kid…" He muttered. "I-It's just….if you want to leave you can y/n…I-I don't want you to…but I'm not going to force you." He muttered as he let y/n go. "M-McCree is a lucky guy." He then pulled out the condoms from his bed and tossed them at y/n. "Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out." He told her as he looked away letting out a soft sigh. 

"N-No…" Y/n muttered as she tossed them to the side. "I don't' want to room with McCree, I don't like McCree like that."

"Then what about-?"

"T-That was an accident." Y/n muttered softly as she rubbed her arm. "I-I don't know if thi-this is the drinks talkin' b-but y-you know…" She then started to tear up. "I-I just want to make you happy…I-I want to make you p-proud…" Tears started to trail down her face as she wiped them. "I-I'm sorry it's pretty stupid to c-cry but..b-but… I-I just think that you just hate me sometimes…" She muttered as she looked down at the ground, tears pelting the ground. "I-I you c-care an-about you a-and…" She then wailed a bit, Soldier walked to her slowly as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his chest pressed against her face as she cried into his chest. 

"You always made me proud y/n…" He whispered. "To be honest, you're one of the only things that make me happy."

"I-I-" Y/n muttered as she wailed louder, he only hushed her softly. 

"Y/n…it's okay…you don't have to-"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just…" She then pulled back looking up to him stifling a soft chuckle as she smiled at him creasing his visor. "Y-You know…I-I can't put my finger on it b-but it's like we met before, you know?" She then giggled softly, Soldier looked at her a bit shocked he only smiled softly. 

"Y/n, you're really drunk, you know that, right?"

"Y-Yeah…I know" She muttered as she then ruffled his hair. 

"You make me so angry sometimes…" Soldier muttered as he felt her breathing being slow, her breath smelled like beer and whiskey as he petted y/n's head, his fingers lacing her locks as he and y/n sat down on the bed, y/n's head rested on his shoulder now as she slowly drifted to sleep, he looked down at her, his face becoming red as his heart beaten out of his chest, he took off the mouth part of his visor as he placed a small and soft kiss on the top of y/n's head as he smiled at her. "Good night y/n..." He whispered into her ear. 


	37. "Congratulations!"

Soldier woke up, his hazy eyesight looking around the room as he wiped his eyes letting out a loud yawn he look down and noticed y/n was still asleep on his chest. She looked so peaceful, her messy hair covering parts of her face, her closed eyes, scrunched up nose, she looks so adorable like a puppy even. But just then he felt a pounding headache he let out a long and animal-like groan as he rubbed his forehead, he slowly sat up this headache was the worse he's experienced in a long time. It was like hammers being smashed down on his head every moment of every second, he stumbled his way into his bathroom, shutting the door as he took off his visor to splash cold water on his face. He let out a soft sigh as he looked at himself in his reflection, his pale face marked with 2 large scars across his face, his bright blue eyes. He sighed he forgot how he looked like for a bit, he never did like looking at himself in the reflection. 'Hangover.' He concluded as he put his visor back on and stumbled his way out of the bathroom he glanced over at y/n to make sure she was still asleep in which she was he then made his way to Mercy's office. 

He knocked on her door. "Doc!" He called to her impatiently. "DOC!" He shouted as he started to knock on the door much faster and rougher. 

"I'm coming!" She called back as she opened the door the two made eye contact. "Is something wrong with your le-"

"Hangover." He told her bluntly, Mercy let out a soft sigh as she opened the door wider for him to come in she pointed at the bed. "Sit."  He obeyed walking in as he sat down on the bed, Mercy dug into her cabinets looking for some meds to help out with the hangover. 

"So…how are you and y/n?" Mercy asked him. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday…you looked so angry with her and McCree." She told him bluntly.

"W-We're fine."

"Why did you stutter?"

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Doc." 

"Soldier."

"DOC!"

"Why were you so angry? They are both adults and can do whatever they please." Mercy told him bluntly as she glanced over at him.

"No sex in-"

"They weren't having sex," Mercy told him bluntly. "they were just kissing." Mercy told him.

"Why are you interrogating me?" Soldier snarled at her as he stood up. "Look I'll just go-"

"No, no.." Mercy said as she tossed him the pills, he caught them midair as he looked down at them. "Now that I gave you that you'll have to give me something in return."

"Like what?"

"Answers." Mercy responded, snatching onto a notebook as she sat down on the bed patting the spot next to her. "Sit." He sighed as he obeyed sitting down next to her. "Now," She then opened up her notebook ready to write down with her pen. "How long have you had feelings for y/n?" She asked him with no sort of empathy. 

"H-HUH?!" He gasped loudly as he stood up in pure shock. "I don't-"

"You do, all of your symptoms point to that," She told him as she then flipped through her pages in her notebook. "You were very upset that McCree and y/n were grouped together and then you saw all of those lovebites and boy were you very upset." She told him with a smile as she looked up to him. "Now hypnotically speaking of course and if this wasn't you but someone else, what would this sound like to you?" 

"….That they really care about her as a friend." Mercy sent him an annoyed look.

"Soldier." She sighed running her hand through her blonde locks.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay," He grumbled running his hands through his hair. "I-I guess…I-I do maybe sorta don't hate as much as I say I do." He said.

"Close enough," Mercy muttered. "Well, why don't you try and talk to her, hm?"

"Who knows if she even likes old bats like me." He muttered. 

"You'll never know if you don't try, hm?" She said with a sweet smile. "Now come on, Genji and I have an appointment soon." She told him getting up. "Share some with y/n, because she had more than 10 drinks."

"Yeah, sure." He said as he stood up clenching onto the pills. "Thanks, doc."

"Anytime." She said with a grin giving him a thumbs up, as he left going back to his room, He saw y/n was up hanging upside down from his bed as she let out a long groan with her eyes closed. He sighed walking up to her as he flicked her on the forehead, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Up, you're not gonna be asleep all day." He told her bluntly. 

"Go away." Y/n growled at him as she sent him a glare before closing her eyes once more. 

"You're in my room-"

"I'm hungover." Y/n told him bluntly. "Don't you feel sorry for me?"

"I wasn't the one who told you to have 20 drinks last night, now was I?" 

"Fair point."

"Here take some." He then gave y/n 2 pills as he took 2 for himself. "Mercy gave it to me, it'll help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Ok-" Y/n cut herself off as she felt like she was going to puke, she quickly flipped over and ran to the restroom as she threw up in the toilet, 76 patted her back as she gasped for air wiping her lips that were now stained. "I'll take those pills now." She muttered softly. 

"Water first." He told her as he went to the kitchen to go get y/n a bottle of water, once he returned y/n was washing out her mouth as he placed the bottle next to her, she grabbed it and gulped it down. 

"Thanks." She said as he handed her the pills, she took them gulping them down with 76. 

"Y-Y/n…" Soldier stuttered as he glanced at her trying to think of how to string up his words into a sentence.

"What is it?" Y/n asked him titling her head to the side.

"I-I um-"

"Wait I need to go brush my teeth." Y/n said as she walked towards the exit. "You can tell me during breakfast or something, right now I gotta go brush my teeth." She told him as she left, 76 sighed shaking his head. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself, y/n took a quick shower to freshen up, the pills were working like a charm her headache was gone and felt like a new women. She walked out of her room as she saw McCree waiting outside for her, he was leaning against the wall once he noticed that she saw him he looked up to her. 

"U-Uh y/n." He stuttered.

"Morning." Y/n greeted him as she walked up to him. 

"I just wanted to say sorry about last night…did the old yeller get angry with you?" He asked her.

"McCree, it's fine." Y/n told him with a soft smile as she patted him on the shoulder. "Everything that happened last night was just us being stupid and drunk." She told him. 

"I-I know..i-it's just I thought I screwed things up with you an-" Y/n pressed her finger softly to his chapped lips. 

"You worry too much." She told him. "Okay? Worry about yourself and not me." She told him as she lowered her finger. "What happened in the closet, _stays_ in the closet."

"Y/n you're so optimistic." McCree said with a soft smile as he patted her on the head. "Thanks, y/n." He then went ahead to the cafeteria as y/n followed him out. Since a lot of people was kinda hungover D.Va had to order out for everyone because she was the only one who hasn't drank anything because of her age. Y/n sat down at her normal table with Mei and the others who were all talking about last night with large smiles and laughter, y/n looked at Soldier and then at McCree hoping that they buried the hatchet. McCree instead of normally siting with Winston and 76 sat down at y/n's table away from 76. 

"Not siting with 76 aye?" Genji asked him.

"I don't want to start anything with the old yeller," McCree responded. 

"You know you are going to have to some time or later," Lucio told him bluntly.

"Well, I preferred not to do it right now," McCree responded. 

"McCree I don't think he's that mad." Y/n muttered.

"Y/n, he has a temper." Mercy reminded her. "However he isn't one to hold grudges." McCree shrugged not really knowing what to do as he glanced at Soldier who only glared at him sending him a low growl. 

"To be honest I thought he was gonna beat my ass senseless last night…" He muttered.

"Same here." D.Va agreed. 

"Maybe it's best we stay out of each other's way," McCree told the group, shrugging as he clenches onto his mug with coffee. Y/n looked up to Soldier as she stood up from the table everyone looked up to her not knowing what she was doing.

"Love what are you-" Tracer was interrupted by y/n. 

"Don't worry about it." She told her as she walked to Soldier, she stood behind him as she tugged at his sleeve, he looked up to see y/n.

"What?" He asked her. 

"I want to talk to you."

"Then talk-"

"Alone."

"Alone?"

"Alone."

"I-I can leave if you want," Winstion said.

"No it's fine I'll be back." Soldier sighed as he stood up from his seat as he grabbed his coffee and followed y/n to the hallway. Winstion looked at the group as they gave him a confused look, he only responded with a shrug, he was equally as confused. 

        Y/n sighed leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked at him as he looked back at her the two locking in eye contact.

"Well, what is it?" He asked her.

"Well um didn't you want to tell me something?" Y/n asked him. "Before I left and all."

"Oh…t-that it wasn't anything important…" He grumbled scratching the back of his neck.

"O-Oh well um you're not mad at McCree, right?"

"I am mad at him."

"Why?"

"W-Well I-I wanted to- I mean-he doesn't have any right to just kiss you." He told her bluntly. 

"It was all a mistake, okay? He didn't mean to and I didn't mean to." Y/n told him softly as she let out a soft sigh.

"Y-Y/n…l-look you know that I care about you and all-" Y/n interrupted him. 

"As a friend…right?"

"U-Um…y-yeah…" He lied, y/n sighed as she shook her head, blowing air into her bangs as she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Well, I think it's best if you don't train me anymore." She told him bluntly.

"W-What?" He gasped.

"I-I look you confuse me." Y/n told him as she stopped leaning against the wall. "Y-You make me so confused that sometimes I don't even know what's left or right up or down…y-you just keep doing this a-and I want it to stop."

"I confuse you?" Soldier asked her. "What about you? You act completely different with me than everyone else!"

"Psh! Just because I annoy you all the time? I do that to everyone."

"THEN STOP CONFUSING ME!"

"YOU CONFUSE ME!"

"TCH!" He then looked away from y/n as he sent her a glare. "It's like you want to get closer to me but every time you do y-you just push me away. like right now! What happened to last night? Huh? We shared a moment and now you're acting like it never happened, you're so angry with me for no reason!"

"Oh please, you do the same!" Y/n shouted at him. 

"Oh, I do the same?"

"Yeah!" Y/n shouted at him both hands on her hips. "Another thing too, why do you always have that stupid visor on?"

"OH, MY GOD! Y/N! Not this again."

"Oh yeah, you're damn right this again." Y/n told him sassily. "Take it off."

"No."

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO!"

"I'LL TAKE IT OFF THEN!"

"Y/N!"

"NO! TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO!"

"OFF"

'NO"

"OFF"

"NO!"

"SIR!"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU AND YOUR SUPERIOR YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO!"

Y/n lost it she glared at him as she walked up to him glaring at him, he backed away, dropping his mug on the ground, y/n growled as she took off her shoes and threw it at him, he had no idea that was coming as it knocked his visor off his face. Y/n acted quickly as she ran to the visor snatching it away from him, Soldier let out a loud growl as he turned away from y/n, refusing to face her. "Turn around!"

"NO!"

"TURN AROUND!"

"Y/N STOP-"

"AROUND!"

"FINE!" He then turned towards her, his hands slowly coming down as his face was slowly being shown, like the curtains being pulled back, her face turned white as her mouth flung open, she noticed those blue hues. She dropped the visor on the floor as she gasped softly, her eyes widen as she slowly backed away shaking her head, her hands covering her mouth. Those blue eyes…those damn blue eyes…they looked just like the man who saved her. The man who has been pronounced dead all of this time, the man who was supposed to be a hero.

"J-Jack Morrison?”  Y/n gasped softly.

"L-Look…you wanted this-" Y/n felt her emotions getting better to her as she glared at 76. Who only gave her an upset look, he was playing the victim card but y/n already punched her’s.

"How could you? You've lied to everyone!" She shouted at him as she slicked her hair back, the air was getting thin. Her hands running through her locks, the room was spinning, nothing made sense anymore. She thought she knew who 76 was, but…in reality…she’s been falling for a puppet, a man who doesn’t even exist anymore…a man…who has been lying to her for the past 10 years.

Why couldn't she think clearly?

Why was her heart pounding out of her chest? 

Didn't she want this?

What the hell was going?

Why can't she talk?

Why isn't he talking?

Who even was he anymore?

Why is she so surprised? 

She looked at him, she was stunned as her hands started to tremble, sweat trailing down her face. "Y-You knew who you were…a-and you didn't even bother telling me?!" She shouted at him. “A-And you knew…y-you knew what you meant to me…” She muttered softly as she could feel her voice breaking, she clenched to her heart. “Y-You were my hero-y-you were my reason-y-you…I-I can’t believe this…” She said in disbelief, her emotions overbearing her. She was experiencing so many different emotions, anger, sadness, relief, happiness, confusion, all of the gears in her head started to click quickly and slick through.

"Y-Y/n.." He stuttered as he walked up to her slowly. His anger quickly faded away. all he could feel was sadness…he finally realized just how much he damaged her. 

"NO!" Y/n screamed at him as she clenched onto the visor, sending him a death glare as she threw it at him with all of her strength. "I don't even know who the hell you are anymore…and to think that I thought that I knew you…t-that I finally knew who this mysterious Soldier 76 was..a-and yet you never ceased to surprise me, you can keep living this damned lie." She snarled at him, clenching her fist, her nails digging into her skin as blood trailed down her fist. "Because frankly I don't care." She told him as she turned away from him, 76 ran up to her, grabbing onto her arm. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest, he couldn’t just let her go…he couldn’t…he had to fix this. He was desperate, more desperate than ever because he was facing his one _true_ fear.

_Losing y/n._

"Y/n! Don't you run away from me-“ Soldier was interrupted by y/n.  

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She hurled at him, almost to the point where her voice cracked she violently around turned all of her anger was pouring out of her as she shoved him harshly, he collapsed to the ground, landing on his ass. "So you know what, _congratulations_!" She jeered at him in pure hysteria, as she glared down at him trying to hold back the tears, bitting down on her lower lip.

“Huh?”

“You’ve lied to me, to everyone! You've succeeded at being dead, **_Mr_**. **_Morrison_**!” She told him with a forced grin as she started to laugh loudly.

“Y-Y/n…”

"You've redefined your legacy, so yeah, _congratulations_!" She shouted at him as tears slowly started drip down onto him, he looked up to her hurt as he reached for her, only for her to slap his hand away from her. "I-I…" She shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm even bothering talking to you." She muttered softly letting out a low chuckle as she turned away from him clenching onto her heart, her voice cracking into the smallest bits. "I-If you're scared that I'm going to tell everyone…don't be. I'm not going to ruin your life or anything, I'm not _that_ petty." She said as she then looked down at the old rusty pin that he gave her 10 years ago, she took the pin off as she tossed it at him, the rusty pin landed right at his feet he looked at her shocked as y/n walked away from him, her breathing was shallow and soft, but before she left she said something underneath her breath. _"I can't believe that **Reaper** had to be the one that told me that you were still alive…at least **Talon** didn't lie to me as much._ " She then went straight into her room shutting the door as she pressed her back against the door as she sunk to the ground, she couldn’t hold back anymore, hugging her knees as she buried her face into them, tears trailing down her face as she sobbed loudly until her she couldn’t scream anymore. 

Soldier slowly stood up as he looked at the pin, he bent down picking it up he eyed it for a moment as he held onto it tightly, he looked out to were y/n ran off to, he felt a lump at the back of his throat as he picked up his visor putting it into pocket. He truly was a lost of words…he doesn't know what the hell he's supposed to do. He flipped the pin over, he looked down at the worn out engravement, he could still remember what it said. 

 ** _“‘Either you run the day, or the day runs you.’”_** He said softly, his raspy low voice, it was so cold and rough. He held onto the pin tightly, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he felt his  voice breaking and cracking. He shook his head, ‘Y/n is the best damn thing that has ever happened to me…I’m not gonna let her go…not like this…n-not until I tell her…that I _love her.’_ His blue eye started to become watery as he clenched his fist, holding onto the pin tightly, it was like a million daggers were stabbing him in his heart, he grit his teeth as he ran to where y/n was, he ran so fast that he dropped his visor on the floor. 


	38. "Poison In My Brain"

A/n: Warning some Gabe x Jack coming in hot!!!

        Y/n looked up from her knees, nothing made sense anymore. She panted softly, trying to calm herself down, right now all she needed was to be alone…to be away from Overwatch just for a day…she glanced at her door, wiping off some tears from her face, she then looked back at her window cell that was right next to her bed, she stood up inhaling and exhaling, her breathing became shallow and slow, she closed her eyes trying to loosen herself up as her body slowly became transparent, she opened her eyes, looking at her reflection, she was transparent. She quickly made her way out the window, as she slid down the narrow rooftop, hanging onto the ledge as she looked for a safe spot to jump down and she did, quickly she ran towards the old shed where Tracer’s broken down motorcycle was. ‘Okay y/n, you’re no mechanic.’ She thought to herself letting out a soft sigh as she shook her head. ‘Damn it I won’t make it far on foot.’ She thought to herself, but just then from the corner of her eye she spotted a cruiser, she walked towards it, it was very old, probably has been driven in 30 years. She glanced at it, her fingers touching the cold and dusty engine, she then read the signature at the bottom of it. ‘Ana’. She sighed as she got on it, letting out a soft apology as the cruiser started to hover she quickly slammed down on it. She didn’t know where she will be going, but all she knew is that she wanted to get the hell out of there.

 

“T-They’ve been gone for quite awhile.” Tracer muttered as she couldn’t help but glance over to where the two walked off to. “D-Do you reckon something is wrong?”

“E-Er…we shouldn’t interfere,” McCree muttered.

“I’m sure all is well,” Zenyatta said trying to calm Tracer’s nerves. 

“I-I guess b-but you know..” Tracer sighed shrugging. “It’s never too bad to be careful.” Ana stood up from her table as she walked over to the table, both hands on her hips. 

“Alright Children, that’s enough blabbering. We had a break yesterday now it’s time to get back to work, right now we need to focus on our future attacks.” She told the group in a high mighty voice.

“Without 76?” Mei asked tilting her head to the side.

“He’ll catch up," Ana said. 

“And y/n?” D.Va asked Ana.

“C’mon now, look, right now we still need to focus on our pain goal, to keep the public safe.” She told them. “Now, with that in mind let’s start training with capturing the point.” She suggested with a grin.

“Ana is right!” Winston agreed. “Let’s hurry up and start training before we become too rusty.” 

 

Soldier knocked on y/n’s door, his heart was beating out of his chest. His legs and knees started to tremble, he just wanted her to open up. “Y/n! Open the door..please!” He begged as he kept slamming his fist against the door. Gulping, his breathing became shallow and loud, it was like he was drowning, the air was now water, he was sinking in deeper and deeper. All he wanted is to see her, to her beautiful face with that amazing smile that made his heart flutter…he just wanted to say that he was _sorry and that he loved her, he adored her._ He shut his eyes, as he leaned against the door slowly collapsing, his back pressed against the door. “Y/n…I’m not going to leave until you open the door…I-I just want to talk to you…alone..” He said softly, he waiting for a reply but got nothing. “Y/n…I know I was an asshole b-but look kid, we can just forget this ever happened a-and…” He scoffed at himself shaking his head. _“What am I even doing…”_ He muttered softly. 

 

_“God damn it!” Soldier grumbled, flipping the pancake over only to see that it was about as brunt as it was distasteful. He couldn’t help but shake his head in dissatisfaction, after all this was his 10th failed attempt at making pancakes, hell it took him a whole hour to make 10 brunt pancakes. His blonde eyebrows twitched as he let out soft cruses and growls, glaring down at the pancake as he was about to toss it out until someone caught the pancake midair._

_“Don’t waste food.” They said Soldier turned around._

_“Reyes, have you not seen that pancake?” Soldier asked him tilting his head to the side._

_“I have,” He then took a large bite of it. “and it tastes just fine, Morrison.” He said with a grin nodding his head as he started eating the rest of it._

_“I think you’ll always be the only one who likes my cooking, this is why I told Angela that I shouldn’t be on cooking duty!” He grumbled._

_“You could’ve told her ‘no’ after all you are her boss.” Gabe pointed out, Jack sighed shrugging._

_“Just because I’m the Commander doesn’t mean I shouldn’t do chores, Ana would be on my ass if I pulled something like that.” His body shivered at the pure thought of Ana’s glares and insults, probably would drag him by his ears and pin them to the Eiffel tower. “H-How is the new recruit?” Jack asked him trying to strike up a conversation other than it being about himself._

_“Well, Genji Shimada has a lot of internal problems…” He muttered shaking his head. “However the boy has a lot of potential with those little ninja blades-“_

_“Shurikens.” Jack corrected him._

_“Yeah, those things and Jesse McCree-“_

_“I thought you arrested him?”_

_“Well, I cut him a deal,” Gabe responded._

_“Reyes, how many times do I have to tell you to not do things like that behind my back?” Jack sighed shaking his head, running his hands through his blonde hair. “L-Look we’re a team now…I-I mean all of Overwatch is a team, w-we’re all family…and you know that.” Jack told him bluntly. “You can’t just be doing stuff like that behind my back, I know you mean well but-“_

_“-It could break trust with the others.” Gabe interrupted him. “Yeah I know, you tell me this every time.” He grumbled as he leaned against the countertop._

_“R-Reyes…y-you do know that I care about you…a-a lot…right?”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“Then you know-we both know that…w-whatever this is…i-it has to stop.” Jack told him as he turned his him, his blue eyes locking into contact with Gabe’s brown eyes. “Last night…was amazing…” He said with a soft smile as he let out a soft and long sigh. “But, we are Comrades, we aren’t supposed to-“_

_“What’s wrong with breaking a few rules?” Gabe asked him with a grin as he shrugged, as he then stood up straight, he looked at him dead in the eyes as he told him bluntly. “Jack, I think I’m in love with you.”_

 

Soldier shook his head, trying to knock out the memories of his past romantic life. ‘I can’t let her go…I can’t screw it up twice.’ He thought to himself as he ran his fingers through the door. He sighed softly as he looked up to the ceiling not knowing what he is supposed to do, does he just go in or does he wait her out…but little did he know that y/n wasn’t there she was gone, and who knew if she was ever going to come back. 

 

It had been about 2 hours y/n drove her way into the city and was able to park her cruiser, she walked around the streets, both hands shoved into her pockets. However the city isn’t where she wanted to be, she was able to make her way out of the busy downtown and to the more calm down spots. She sighed walking into a bar ordering a bunch of drinks, her eyes were still bloodshot as she sniffled softly, her nose still red from the sobs. She heard heavy footsteps, she turned around and saw him, Reaper. Her eyes widen as her mouth flung open, she gulped acting quickly as she turned away from him, trying to hide her face but to her luck he noticed her, he sat down right next to her and ordered himself a drink.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Y/n growled at him, as she sent him a glare.

“I’m not here to fight, y/n.” He told her.

“Bullshit-I don’t want you anywhere near me.” She growled as she sat a seat away from him. 

“What’s with your eyes, they’re bloodshot.”

“Tch, go burn in hell.” Y/n snarled at him as she took a long sip of her drink, there was a moment of silence until Reaper broke it.

“Let me guess, you found out…who Soldier 76 really was…didn’t you?” He asked her.

“Wh-What’s it to you?”

“It’s obvious.” He told her bluntly. “I knew how distraught you were gonna get once you found out.” He then chuckled. “I often fantasied about it, how upset you’ll be, how loudly you were gonna cry as he’s on his knees begging you to forgive him. Poor bastard probably got desperate enough to wait for you outside your door, but now you are here, drinking your problems away.” He told her. 

“As much as I hate you…” She trailed off. “I should’ve picked up the hints you were throwing.” She muttered playing with her fingers. “I had this coming, you know…why am I even talking to you?” She scoffed. “You’re probably just gonna drug me and then take me back to Talon where you can use me as blackmail again or make me be one of you.”

“The position is still opened, y/n.”

“I-I know it is..” She muttered. “Why didn’t you tell me who he was?”

“I thought it would’ve been more tasteful if he did it himself.”

“Ironically he didn’t.” Y/n grumbled swishing her drink around. “I-I kinda forced him into it…” She then looked at Reaper sending him a glare as she pointed at him. “If you try anything I’ll cut you, got that?”

“Y/n, y/n, right now this isn’t about bad blood.” He told her bluntly. “Right now, let’s just consider this old pals having a drink.” He suggested as the bartender gave him his drink, he rose the glass up, waiting for y/n to cling her’s against his, she eyed him for a bit obviously suspicious, Reaper noticed this as he let out a long and deep sigh. “Y/n how the hell am I going to kidnap you with at least 20 people watching.” He asked her, y/n sighed as she clunks her drink against his, the two drank their drinks. Y/n sat back where she was original as she looked at the endless amount of alcohol behind the Ominic Bartender. 

“So, how long have you known 76?” Y/n asked him, trying to start a conversation.

“We were both in the Soldier-Enhancement program,” Reaper responded. “So about…” He trailed off. “30-35 years.” He told her. “You know me and him we were best friends at one point…we were a lot of things back then. To be honest, I didn’t think you’d be his type, you didn’t seem like it, you’re stubborn, annoying, you’re like a pest.” He told her bluntly.

“Well sheesh, thanks for the compliments.” Y/n responded back sarcastically. “Besides, I don’t know what _you_ mean by ‘his type’ I’m just his friend-well…was…” She muttered as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“You really don’t know him, do you?”  

“I thought I did, so do you want to enlighten me?” She asked him bluntly, locking eye contact with him, her eyes looked very serious yet she didn’t express any other emotion than that, she was challenging him in his own right.

“Do you really want to know, _muñeca?”_ He asked her, underneath his mask he was smirking, a shit-eating one at that. He knew what he was going to say was gonna change y/n’s life for better or for worse. Y/n smirked back at him as she rose an eyebrow lifting up her drink, swallowing it all in one go.

 ** _“Try me.”_** She said with pure confidence. 

“I knew him better than anyone else, Kid.” He told her. “I was on the other end of the stick.” He told her as he then looked at y/n. “I was his fiancé, his world, hell I knew how he acted for those he loved, if you didn’t notice he doesn’t let his emotions get to the better to him but once you came into his life and were in trouble the only thing in his mind was to keep safe at any cost.” He told her. 

“Oh please, I doubt you were his love or whatever-“ Y/n told him as she shrugged. “I don’t think he even knows how to love.”

“Not when he was Jack,” Reaper told her as he then sighed. “He’s going to push you away constantly, kid. Take it from me, I knew and saw him at his best and his worse, do you want to know something. He gave me up, the only person who ever loved him for Overwatch.” He told him. “We were so close…we were…” He then trailed off in pure nostalgia. “He’ll always pick that stupid organization over you, it’s only the truth. He’s a dog y/n, he never understood what he wants, he doesn’t even know himself.” He snickered shaking his head.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Y/n snarled at him. “Listen, if you really was his love or whatever the hell, he would’ve told me-He would’ve-“

“Did he tell you who he really was?” Reaper asked her, y/n’s face turned white as she sunk down, all of her confidence slipped away from her in an instant. “J-Just shut up, you don’t know me and you don’t know him-not like I do!”

“I thought the same thing,” Reaper said chuckling as he shook his head. “He told me how much he loved me, how he was willing to move heaven and hell for me, and the moment I asked for his help he wrote me off.” He told her as he looked at her. “After the Crisis, he told me he was willing to settle down with me…” He sighed shaking his head as he then looked away from y/n. “We were going to adopt…but then everything fell to shit.”

“You’re so full of it.” Y/n growled as she slammed her fist on the table, standing up as she glared at him. “I’m done talking to you-“ y/n was interrupted by him.

“Have I ever lied to you?” He asked her, y/n’s face turned white as she remembered her time at Talon. 

**_"Oh, but it does," Reaper said. "She still thinks of you as a hero," He then looked at y/n. "hasn't he told you his real name yet?" Y/n looked back at him a bit shocked but tried to keep her serious face on. "Guess he hasn't huh?" He asked her._ **

**_"Stop talking." 76 snarled at Reaper._ **

**_"Huh, I guess it'll be better for him to tell you," Reaper told y/n._ **

 

Y/n panted softly in pure disbelief as she shook her head. “I-I…” She stuttered, she looked down at her feet, sweat trailing down her face as she could feel herself slowly sinking into madness.

“Look at me y/n,” Reaper told her, y/n slowly turned to him as he took out from his pocket and placed down a worn out white sheet of paper, y/n’s eyes slowly trailed down to it, the paper looked like it was on the verge of dust, the white paper was tan from the dirt and the time. Her (eye color) orbs widen as she saw on the top of the paper it read, ‘ADOPTION PAPERS’ her mouth flung open as her orbs dilated there was information about a pair of twins, one of each gender, to be exact. Her eyes slowly trailed down to the bottom of the paper as it read.

**_FATHER: Gabriel Reyes_ **

**_FATHER: Jack Morrison_ **

Y/n’s fingers traced over Jack’s signature as she looked back at Reaper in pure disbelief. “W-What happened…?”

“He changed, that’s what happened y/n.” He told her. “We never submitted the papers…” He muttered as he then took the paper and put it back in his pocket. “Listen to me, kid, we are one in the same, what he did to me is gonna happen to you.” He told her as he stood up looking down at her. “He broke me, he made me into the monster I am today,” He then went up closer to y/n. “now _are you_ going to let him do that to you, y/n? Because _Mija,_ _everything_ _repeats_ , once he’s close to you, making you think that he loves you, that he cares about you, that he actually might want you for once, he will push you away, he’ll start to drift away from you and try to make you forget him.” 

 

_“Jack, are you sure you want to do this?” Gabe asked him worriedly as he looked down at the ground. “W-What if they don’t like me? You know I’m terrible with kids What if-“ Jack interrupted him as he put his hand on his shoulder._

_“Don’t worry.” He told him trying to reassure him as he smiled at him softly. “I’m gonna be right here with you.” He said as he held onto his hand tightly, Gabe sighed, his heart beating out of his chest as he slowly looked up to the building, sweat trailing down his face as he gulped, his brown orbs dilated. Jack held onto his hand tighter as Gabe looked at him, Jack’s blue eyes looked back at him, they were so sincere as he only kept that same sweet smile, nodding at him. Gabe sighed nodding his head as he smiled in determination as he looked up to the building, he’s never been this nervous._

_“Alright…let’s do it.” He muttered, the two men walked into the building, the orphanage to be exact. Gabe looked around the endless amount of kid, not knowing how to react to any of them as he leaned against the wall, watching Jack smile and wave, talking to all of them even playing some games with them. Gabe sighed as he could feel completely out of place, he wasn’t much of a role model compared to Jack. He then felt someone tug at his pants, he looked down and spotted a little boy who smiled at him, it was ear to ear._

_“Hey, mister you’re kinda scary!” He told him with the same sweet look, Gabe sighed as he scratched the back of his neck._

_“Then why don’t you go play with someone?” He asked him a bit sassily._

_“You’re kinda mean and scary….I LIKE YOU!” He said with the biggest grin as he grabbed onto his hand leading him to the other side of the room with toys, Gabe looked back at Jack completely confused as he sent him a ‘Help me please’ look, Jack only smiled as he shrugged watching his fiancé being dragged by a little boy to the corner. The little boy started to ramble on and on about his different toys, as his twin was with Jack playing doctor with him. The two men were smitten with the adorable twins it was like fate brought them together._

 

_It was a couple of months later of them constantly visiting the orphanage yet, out of all the children the only ones who truly got their attention was the set of twins.“So you want to adopt these twins?” The lady asked the duo, the two men nodded with a grin. She sighed as she took out the papers. “Alright Mr. Reyes and Mr. Morrison fill these papers out and bring them back, and then the twins will be all yours.” She said pushing the papers towards them, Jack took them as he smiled nodding._

_“Thank you so much.” He said as he could feel the joy just pouring out of him._

_“Mhm, have a good day.” She said waving to them, the men say their goodbyes as they left, they could see twins from the corner of their eye as they smiled at them waving at them, the twins ran up to them, they were separated from a wall as the boy jumped up and down to get a better look from the window waving his hands as the girl pulled up a chair and stood up on it, her nose barely touching the bottom of the window as she waved at them._

_“Those guys are gonna be our dads!” The little girl told the group of children pointing at Gabe and Jack._

 

“Jack wake up,” Soldier grumbled as he opened up his eyes only to see Ana looking down at him. “you’re lucky it’s just me, everyone is worried about you but here you were sleeping outside of y/n’s door, where is y/n?” She asked him, with both hands on her hips.

“She’s in her room.” He grumbled rubbing his eyes as he looked up to Ana again. “I’m gonna wait here until she comes out.”

“Man you’re hopeless…” Ana grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. “You’ve been out for 5 hours, c’mon it’s almost dinner-“ She was interrupted by him.

“I’m not leaving.” He told her. “I screwed up big time and I want to make it right, for once!” He told her, he was very determined, Ana knew this look as she crouched down to his height gripping onto his shoulders. 

“Jack, Listen to me, sitting out here and waiting for her isn’t going to do anything, okay? Look I don’t know what happened but maybe she just needs some tim-“ He interrupted her.

“She found out Ana!” He shouted at her, his emotions overbearing him as he could feel his eyes becoming watery he wiped off his tears. “S-She probably hates me right now, Ana, s-she…” He trailed off, rubbing his face shaking his head. “y-you don’t understand…you didn't see the way she looked at me…s-she never looked at me like that…” He then scoffed softly. “Ana…I knew this was a mistake…I knew I should’ve told her in the begging but I didn’t want to break her heart, damn it, I shouldn’t have told her that she should’ve joined I’m so stupid.” He then started to mutter shaking his head, he was distraught. Ana sighed as he patted his back as she looked at him with pure sincerity. 

“Jack…old friend, I want you to be more open…I want you to-“ She was interrupted by Torbjorn running in, acting quickly to shield 76 Ana stood in front of him blocking his face. “What’s wrong?” She asked him.

“I-I was reviewing some footage a-and its y/n, she took your cruiser and drove off like a madwoman!” He told her. “I didn’t see where she went but-“

“W-What?” 76 gasped as his face turned white, his blue orbs widen. 

“I’m going to go look for some tracks,” Torbjorn said as he turned around to run off.

“No.,” 76 said as he shook his head. “This is my fault, I’ll fix this.” He said looking down, clenching his fist, gritting his teeth. “Nobody is to go after her, she’ll come back after a day.” He told them as he walked off, not letting them to interject or say another word as his footsteps were heavy and loud, he didn’t know what he was going to do but right now all he wanted was for her to come back home, _safe._


	39. "I love to pretend that you love me"

A/n: This idea goes to Roman(dunno how to link to their profile ;-;) they came up with this concept and I’m an evil little bitch and decided to go through with it, ya’ll can murder me later, I give you full consent!

Y/n looked at Reaper in pure shock, she wasn’t herself, this woman wasn’t her…this was someone else. The old her would’ve told him off from the moment she saw him and storm off but this woman is talking to him, conversing with him. She knew this was wrong on so many levels, she was practically befriending the enemy, the man who beat her, abused her, almost raped her, yet here she is having a drink with him like nothing ever happened. The anger that she had for Soldier clouded her judgment, all she wanted to do was forget him, at any sacrifice, if meant betraying Overwatch just for a day, for a moment, then so be it. Right now y/n didn’t care about anything anymore all she wants to do is just abandon her old self. Out of nowhere she felt her mind just taking over her body, she had no control, right now it was the drinks talking, as she lifted up the bottom part of his skull mask just slightly as she kissed him on the lips, this was wrong.

She felt disgusted, but she didn’t know why she was doing it, those lips were rough, Reaper was even taking back, purely stunned this truly caught him off guard as he stumbled back, running his hands through her locks of hair, once they pulled back he had to ask the question. “What was that for?” He asked her.

“Right now I just want to forget about Jack, like you did.” She then chuckled shaking her head, pushing a strand behind her ear. “Don’t worry that’s as far as I’m gonna go-“ Y/n was interrupted by Reaper kissing her once again, his hands roaming her back as he whispered in a low voice.

 _“I can help you forget.”_ He told her. “Just for a day y/n,  _just for a moment.”_ He told her, y/n felt herself sinking into his words, into a false sense of hope. Why couldn’t she wake up, she knew this was almost criminal, a sin. But right now she can’t think, she had little to no care for the consequences or her morals right now, all she wanted to do is do something that will piss 76 off and something even better,  _forget about him._ Even if it’s just for a second, that’s all she needed, after all right now this wasn’t about morals or ethics it’s about  _revenge_  and  _anger_ , that’s all it was ever about.

76 stormed into his room, he was confused, frustrated, upset, there were too many emotions to express. He snarled loudly, he was screaming loudly as he ran his hands through his snow-white hair, he glanced up, seeing himself in the reflection. He glared at himself, his thick eyebrows furrowed in pure hatred as he slammed his fist against the mirror, he could feel his knuckles slam down on the glass, throbbing and swelling up, small pieces of shards grazing his skin as he slowly lowered his fist, not even bothering to clench onto it in pain as he could still see himself in the fragments of the mirror. He turned away, he couldn’t help but look at his bed, where y/n would always pick the left side of the bed. He walked over to the bed, running his hands against the bed remembering y/n’s figure, her back turned away from him as she would cuddle up against the covers, she’d always sleep closest to the edge to give him enough room. He could feel himself fading away into the memories of her, her smile, her laugh, even when she was a pest towards him he still couldn’t help but feel happier when she was around. It was like, something was missing when she wasn’t around, like a large part of him was ripped from him, he sighed softly as he laid down on his normal spot his arms reaching towards the spot y/n would always sleep at, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked down for a moment, he couldn’t help but feel y/n’s hand above his, he looked up only to imagine y/n’s sleeping figure, he shook his head trying to knock out the memories. ‘You screwed up Jack…you screwed up real bad…’ He thought to himself, he couldn’t help but remember the way she looked at him, the pure anger and disappointment in her eyes when she looked at her. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, she never once looked at him like that…not once. He looked up to the ceiling as he could only hear himself breath but right now he hated the silence all he wanted was the noise to be back. ‘Y/n doesn’t want to see me…not after this…’ He thought to himself. ‘I want her…I-I want her to know that…I really didn’t mean all of this.’ He thought to himself as he shut his eyes for a moment slowly opening them only to see y/n’s face above his, she smiled at him.

His blue orbs widen as he quickly sat up reaching for y/n’s face as he looked at her in pure shock. “Y-Y/n…you’re back…I-I’m sorry that I-I…did this to you.” He quickly lowered his hand as he looked away from her. “Y-Y/n…I-I want you to know something…I know that I lied to you but-“

“Exactly, you lied.” Y/n told him as she crossed her arms as she glared at him, sneering at him. “You know you’re a pretty shitty person, Soldier 76, or wait,  _Jack Morrison.”_ She corrected herself as she glared at him, 76 grumbled as he nodded in agreement.

“I-I know…y/n….I-It’s just…I-I care about you and I-I didn’t know how you’d react-“ He was interrupted by y/n, she was laughing at him as she shook her head in a high and mighty way as she glared down at him, she was standing above him.

“Oh please, you’re a selfish coward Jack.” She then smiled at him. “Let me guess you fell for me didn’t you?” She asked him, his face became stunned as his peach skin slowly turned red, he was flustered, like a schoolboy talking to his crush for the first time, he gasped softly.

“H-How-“

“Don’t act so surprised look all I was doing was leading you on, there’s no way I’d even come in contact with you, don’t even kid yourself.” She then laughed at him cruelly as she then sent him a disgusted look. “How pathetic you are, it’s quite sad really almost makes me feel bad.” Soldier looked at her still dumbfounded he became upset as he looked down at his lap refusing to make eye contact with y/n in pure shame. “Aw, did I hurt your feelings?” She mocked him as she forced him to look up by lifting up his chin, she looked at him dead in the eyes. “You know you are still pretty damn handsome, for an old guy at least. Maybe if you just weren’t such a egotistical coward I’d be all over you.” She jeered at him as she chuckled shaking her head as she ran her hands through her hair. “So pitiful, really.” She mocked him once more, Soldier could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

“Y/n, I know I failed you but please…j-just I-I…I-I-“

“You what? All you wanted to do was to protect yourself, you didn’t care about me.”

“Y/n don’t say that you know that’s not true-“

“Doesn’t matter now, all you do is lie, lie, lie, lie, that’s all you ever know, I’m pretty stupid for trusting you.” She then chuckled shaking her head. “I’ll make sure to never do that same mistake again.”

Y/n smirked at him as she pushed Reaper violently against the wall, she looked at him, she was desperate now.  _“Go ahead.”_ She told him, Reaper chuckled as he crossed his arms as he looked down at y/n.

“You know once we do this I ain’t gonna stop.” He told her bluntly.

“What are you scared?” She mocked him. “You know I can just go with some other guy in this bar,”

“You’re pretty hammered aren’t you?” Reaper asked her.

“Basically, now, are we gonna go or what,  _Chamaco?”_ She asked him, her morals and purity flushed away from her, she wasn’t herself anymore. Reaper smirked as he chuckled lowly grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her off to the restroom, y/n was stunned from the sudden acceptance, she really didn’t think it was gonna be this easy. In the back of her mind, she could hear the voice in her head begging her to stop. ‘Y/n…c’mon you know this is a bad idea…he’s from Talon for Pete sake! He abused you, just because Jack pulled that on you doesn’t mean you can just slut around…it’s like what McCree said ** _,"'Course not, y/n, the heart wants what it wants.”’_** Y/n shook her head trying to knock out the good thoughts as she could feel herself being pulled away from reality. She kept her eyes shut as she could feel a pair of lips roughly pressed against her’s, his large body overshadowing her as his mask was off, his hands roaming y/n’s body. He had this certain way of him that just made y/n go in, she went in for the bait and it was the biggest mistake she’d ever make. Reaper chuckled lowly as he kept himself as a dominant force, his body pressed against y/n’s as he lifted her up from the ground, y/n wrapped her legs around his hips in response, she couldn’t look at him and not feel guilt, but she didn’t see Reaper but instead Soldier, Reaper’s cold and rough lips grazing her neck as he gave her butterfly kisses trailing from the bottom of her ear down to the top of her collarbone, hastily taking off y/n’s shirt as she only let it happened, her head facing the sky, her breathing was husk and low.

Salvia trailed down her neck to her collarbone where Reaper kissed her collarbone, he glanced down at y/n’s shirt and jacket that was lazily thrown on the ground, he smirked as he could only fantasize just how angry Jack will get once he finds out, he couldn’t help but get aroused at the thought of it. His emotions got to the better of him as he bit down on y/n’s shoulder, she gasped softly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She felt her heart beating out of her chest, she was nervous but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel like a fire has been lit inside of her as she hastily nibbled just slightly on his ear, Reaper smirked as he slowly started to disrobe himself and y/n.

Why couldn’t she stop?

Why is she so brain dead that she can’t even shove him off, tell him to go to hell.

How is that Reaper was able to easily manipulate her, it was terrifying, to say the least. She was down the rabbit hole of hell, where nothing made sense, where Jack Morrison is the enemy, where she comes to Gabriel Reyes for comfort, where clocks go backward, everything was turned upside down. Y/n looked up to the ceiling, half of her felt guilty the other half was prideful, this was the ultimate revenge against Jack Morrison. He played with her, toyed with her, telling her countless lies. He was a deceiver, luring her in only to backstab her. The man she’s been looking for all this time, the reason why she even bother and try to become an agent in Overwatch, the exact same person who helped her to understand her role in this life, in this world was right there in front of her the entire time, being a trickster, telling her that he was dead when intact he was alive. Y/n furrowed her eyebrows, she felt a lump forming in the back of her throat she was starting to feel the pressure, she was remembering all those times she shared with 76 the good, the bad. His soft chuckles, the jokes that she’d tell him, and that embrace they shared after they first saw each other after she spent countless days in the hands of Talon. She growled, shutting her eyes as she all of a sudden tighten her grip on Reaper, she aggressively started to kiss his neck, their breathing was low and shallow, sweat trailing down her face. Reaper smirked as his hands started to roam her body, entrancing every single line, all of her, y/n couldn’t help but shiver at his cold fingers touching her skin.

Reaper could feel himself becoming more and more excited not at the sexual side of things but just the thought of how this will play out in the future, to imagine the face Jack would make at finding out that he stole y/n from him. The despair in his eyes as he goes on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, begging him to release her from his clenches only for him to see y/n fully cooperating with him, her body entangled around him as Jack becomes heartbroken, screaming and cursing the entire world and universe.

Reaper chuckled to himself as he looked at y/n, her eyes still shut, not showing much emotion, she looked peaceful. He creased y/n’s face, his fingers entangling themselves into her hair, he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling y/n’s neck.  _“Y/n, the boy scout doesn’t deserve you, he ain’t never gonna treat you like I will.”_ He told her, y/n’s ears perked up at what he said, she was able to turn the tables violently gripping onto his neck, turning him around as she shoved him against the wall, unwrapping her legs from his waist as she only panted softly kissing him on the lips, Reaper’s mist grazing her cold and bare body, only wearing her pants and bra at this point, she only shivered, the black mist kissing her stomach was cold and almost close to freezing, Reaper smirked as he looked at y/n, he knew what he was doing was working.

After this, she’ll be more than happy to join Talon.

Soldier looked at y/n, lowering his head in pure shame. “I-I…y/n after this I’ll never lie you…I’ll never deceive you I’ll never-“ He was interrupted by y/n once more.

“Oh please, let’s be honest here Jack, you lost your chance. You lied to me, you kept me in your trance but now I’m out of it and over it.” She then shook her head, pacing around the room, her arms folded over her chest. “I should’ve just gone with McCree huh? At least he knows how to treat a woman.”

“Y-Y/n…w-what you saying you told me that-“

“It was an accident right?” She jeered him as she chuckled in a vulgar tone, it was like she loved to see him in misery her words and just the pure sight of her was abuse to him. Every time she looks at him felt like a stab in the heart to him, every time she speaks was a shot in the back. Her voice wasn’t the same happy and excited, no…it was just bland, nothing but hate in her voice. “You’re even more of a fucking dumb ass than I taken you for, listen to me Jack, I wouldn’t even come near you anymore, let alone let you touch me. You perverted old man, what was that saying again…’ _Damaged people are dangerous. They know how to make hell feel like home.’”_ She then looked at him with nothing but rage in her eyes, she looked down at him with no pity. “And frankly, my darling, you are the most damaged there is, you are damaged beyond repair! Not even your little persona of Soldier 76 is gonna save you, it’s like you truly did die, you’re not human anymore you’re a monster, a man who feels nothing, a man who doesn’t even the bare minimum of love. You just take, take, take all the time, that’s all you ever known so that’s all you’re ever gonna be, a thief.” She told him.

“Y-Y/n…s-stop it…you wouldn’t say that…y/n…t-this isn’t you-“

“I tried making you happy but in the cost of that was my own happiness and I’m sick of it, I’m done Jack, I’m done living this lie in order to make you smile, to make you happy-“

“-Y/n! D-Don’t say that! W-Why didn’t you just tell me? Please, understand I-I’m willing to do anything for you if I was making you so unhappy…I-I would’ve left, I wouldn’t ever, ever lead you on…I-I’ll stop lying y/n, I-I’ll come out, I’ll tell everyone the truth damn it if you just stay with me.” He begged her as he reached for her, she only turned away from him as she shook her head.

“Man…you’re so desperate, you sad, sad old man, maybe it’s time that I finally understand the truth and face it.” She told him.

“You don’t have to face it alone y/n…please…I’m begging you don’t leave me- don’t leave Overwatch! I’m willing to change if you don’t want to see me anymore…I-I’ll make that happen just stay please, you’ve been dreaming about becoming an agent ever since I saved you all those years ago. If you want me to leave I will, I’ll leave this place and never look back, Soldier 76 will be dead as well as Jack Morrison I’ll become nothing but a vague memory, a face that is being forgotten once more. J-Just stay, please…I don’t want you to go on the wrong path and join Talon…please y/n…I-I just want you to be safe.” He begged her as he could feel tears forming, he looked down, gritting his teeth he couldn’t look up to her.

“So pitiful…Mr. Morrison…” She sighed as she looked back at him. “I don’t want to be an agent anymore, why save people if no one is gonna save you?” Just like that she disappeared, Soldier gasped as he reached out for her, he slowly looked down, rubbing his forehead, his mind was playing tricks with him.

“Y-Y/n…” He muttered softly, his tired and hazy blue orbs scanned his room, he then felt something poke his side, he reached down into his pocket pulling out the pin, he looked at it. “Y/n…” He muttered as he flipped it over, rubbing his thumb against the rusty old pin, he took out his phone, scrolling through the photos he had, he felt his heart pound against his chest, as he slowly started to tear up, he saw a picture of y/n and himself, although he pretended to hate it at the time, the memory slowly crawling back into his head.

_“Y/n give me back my phone!” Soldier sneered at has he chased her around her room._

_“Aw c’mon, you don’t have any photos of yourself.” She grumbled as she was scrolling through his gallery only to see screenshots of attacking methods or schedules._

_“Y/n give it to me-“ He was interrupted by y/n._

_“Let’s change that, now then say cheese!” She said as she put on the camera facing towards him, he quickly dodged it, not wanting his photo to be taken, y/n sighed as she put her hands on her hips. “Okay, you’re not very photogenic but how about we take a picture?”_

_“H-Huh?” He grumbled._

_“Just one picture, a simple picture, just something to look back on, hm?” She asked him wiggling her eyebrow as she jumped down from her bed walking towards him, Soldier looked at her, she was sincere and genuine sighing softly, he nodded his head, agreeing. Y/n smiled at him as she switched the camera to the front as she smiled at the camera, holding up a peace sign as Soldier just looked confused, not knowing how to react, and just like that, the picture snapped._

He traced y/n’s face with his finger, she looked so happy and beautiful. He grumbled letting out soft cruses and blows, he wanted to run to her, to find her…but was that the right choice? He felt the negative thoughts getting to him, thinking of all the worst choices that could possibly be happening, he growled shaking his head as he got up from his bed and walked out, just as he opened the door he spotted his visor on the ground, there was a note on it.

_Bring her back._

_-Ana_

He picked it up, looking at his reflection into the red visor, he furrowed his eyebrows as he let it hang off of his thigh using his belt to hold it up, he clenched his fist as he ran out the base, he went into the garage where he was fixing up his old car, he got in it, clenching onto the steering wheel, his eyebrows furrowed as he breathed slowly, feeling himself losing control, right now he just wanted to bring y/n back home…that’s all he wanted, her to be with him…to be safe.

It had been over an hour as y/n put on her clothes, her lower body was killing her, she didn’t know that sex would be that painful, then again Reaper was rough and very unforgiving to her body, she couldn’t help but feel guilt rushing through her, as she turned away from him, running her hands through her hair. The entire time, she had her eyes shut, she never once spoke all of her moans and gasp weren’t meant for him, but that whole time she never once thought of Reaper but of Jack…she shook her head, right now she just wished she was someone else…just not herself. Reaper embraced her from behind, his large arms putting her in a tight embrace, as y/n only stood there emotionlessly.  _“Y/n…join Talon…that’s the only way to comeback Jack.”_ He whispered into her ear, y/n shook her head.

“N-No…look this never happened…okay?” She told him as she got out of his grip, she felt so ashamed on so many levels. “I-I….look…Gabriel…t-this was a mistake an-and you know we’re enemies, we are foes-“

“And you slept with me, what’s your point?” He mocked her.

“I-I-Look remember we are just old pals having a drink, right?” She asked him. “I-I…just because we had sex doesn’t mean anything…this was purely revenge I don’t love you a-and you don’t love me.”

“Y/n listen to me, Overwatch is just gonna keep treating you like shit, in Talon sure we are a group terrorist, but we never mistreat our own.” He told her as he offered his hand to her. “Join us.” He said, his orbs looking into her, he was dead serious, y/n looked at his hand as she felt herself wanting to reach for it, to shake it, she quickly turned away from him.

“No…you guys r-really messed with me…” She grumbled. “I’ll never join Talon and that’s final.” She told him as she looked down at the ground. “Thanks for the drink and this…” She couldn’t help but clench her fist as she stormed out of the bathroom, gasping loudly, panting as she could feel the guilt coming to her, the memories replaying in her head as she started to tear up, she got on the cruiser and stormed off, the tears rolling down her cheeks as they entranced her cheekbones, she was so broken and mislead, all she wanted to do now is to run into Jack’s arms…for him to tell her it’s okay…to be normal again. 


	40. "Your Heroes aren't invincible, just normal folks who often need expression"

Reaper watched y/n leave, he couldn’t stop smirking as he clenched onto the band of her underwear that he cut off of her, he tied it around his wrist, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, fantasizing how she looked, she was defeated, that once strong-willed girl has been demoted a pushover that had just given herself up to him. He chuckled slowly as he looked up to the celling, ‘How is that Jack? Your precious y/n is now mine, my Muncea.’He sat back up, putting on his iconic skull mask back on as he shoved his hands into pockets walking out, he noticed y/n’s cruiser was gone but it was still in the distance.   
    Y/n stopped her cruiser at a park, she looked around, watching the children smile and laugh as they swung and slid down the playground, she quickly looked down still in shame as she walked over a large tree, she sat down on the grassy fields pushing her back against the large trunk. She hugged her knees, the memories of Reaper inside of her replaying in her head, again and again, she growled as she tried to shut out the memories.   
She could still hear his moans, his grunts, him calling her name, she felt disgusted with herself, nothing was left untouched by him, she lost her virginity to him and now she’s finally suffering the backlash, the feeling of him inside of her, she hugged her lower body, she was in pain, her stomach twisting and turning in knots, she bit down on her lower lip.   
She felt so guilty and ashamed…she didn’t know how to go back and face Overwatch…no that wasn’t the problem, to face Jack…she wanted to hold him and sob our her apologizes but…every time she’ll see him, she’ll remember what she did. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked up, looking up to the blue sky, the clouds creating figures, she reached for it her hands trembling, the silence was loud and she wished for it to go away, to leave. She then noticed a group of children playing, smiling, laughing, she longed to be like them, happy with their quirks with little to no worries, she then looked at the parents who looked tired and almost zombie-like, but then a mother stuck out playing with her children with an older man, most likely her husband was watching from the bench smiling. She slowly couldn’t help but morph the couple into herself and Jack, him sitting on the bench smiling as y/n played with their children, acting like she was still 5 years old. She felt her heart drop, she shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts of him, snarling softly.   
‘Stop y/n…stop thinking about him.’ She thought to herself looking away from the couple. ‘…Damn it…why do I do this stuff?’ She thought to herself, feeling her breathing becoming shallow. ‘Jack…’ She thought to herself, her eyes becoming watery as small tears started to roll down her face, she was thinking about his smile, his laughter…she longed for him. ‘I miss you so much.’ She gripped onto her knees hiding her face in her knees, why couldn’t she get up and run to him? Why was she just sitting there, like nothing? Like a robot, a broken robot? It was like she was broken, she forgot who she was, who she truly was. She heard footsteps coming towards her, they were heavy and slow she looked up in curiosity. 

        Soldier felt his heart pounding as he looked around for y/n, desperately trying to spot her. He gripped onto the steering wheel in pure fear, he was tensed. He couldn’t help it, he just wanted to find her, to hug her, to hold her, he wanted to tell her the truth of how he felt…to stop lying for once…he just wanted to tell her those words…even if it’s just once. Nothing was holding him back anymore, this was the edge he needed, his face lit up as he thought about something, he parked his car as he took out his phone, he prayed that y/n would pick up as he called her, gulping. No response, he cursed himself as he punched the car door in pure anger, he was panting loudly, he tried to clam himself down as he slowed down his breathing slowly. ‘Okay Jack…you need to find her…where would y/n go when she’s upset?’ He thought to himself, he recalled at the times y/n was upset or angry, she would always isolate herself and would normally be outside, he then remembered that she’d also have a drink or two, he looked up as fate would have it he was right in front of the bar y/n had just left, he put on his visor as he walked in, spotting the bartender he got his attention. “Have you seen this girl?” He asked her showing her the photo of him and y/n, his red light glaring into her, she rose an eyebrow as she was cleaning up a shot glass.  
“Look, buddy, I get hundreds of costumers every day, I don’t have time to remember every single one of them, sorry, you’ll find your daughter soon.” She told him with no empathy in her voice, he glared at her furrowing her eyebrows.  
“She’s not my daughter, just look at the damn picture and tell me if she looked familiar-“ he was interrupted by an Ominic cutting into the conversation, his eyes blinked in realization of y/n’s face he pointed at the photo.  
“I saw this girl.” He told Jack.  
“You have? When?” Jack asked him, with pure hope in his voice, the Ominic paused for a moment trying to wrap up the memories around his head.  
“She was here about 30 minutes ago, she was here for a long time too, almost 2 hours.” He told Jack.  
“Was she with anyone? Did you see her leave?”  
“She met up with a man, he had on a mask the two of them went to the restroom, after an hour or so, the girl she came out first, she looked upset and a mess…then she left,” The Ominic trailed off. “after 10 minutes the man came out and he left too.”   
“The bathroom…what the hell is she doing in there…” He muttered, rubbing his chin trying to plug one and one together.  
“Look, gramps, I dunno if you know this but 9 times out of 10 when a girl and a guy walk into a bathroom and don’t come out until an hour it’s safe to assume they had sex.” She told him bluntly. “Now get out of here, time is money.” She told him sassily, Jack’s eyes widen, his face turned white, his heart dropped, sweat trailing down his peach skin, he stumbled back a bit from the sudden hit. He gripped onto the table, he couldn’t help but feel like that y/n wouldn’t have done that sober, she must’ve been drunk, drunk beyond repair, she always did stupid stuff when she was drunk. Jack couldn’t handle himself, he wasn’t angry…no…he was…worried. He looked back at the Ominic as he was desperate more than desperate.   
“Did you see where she left?” He asked him.   
“She drove off in a cruiser…yes…I don’t know where.” He told him, Jack so overwhelmed by emotions completely forgot to ask for how the man looked like as he ran out to his car, he felt his heart pounding out of his chest, he looked back at his phone, he reached for it slowly. 

Y/n’s face turned white as her mouth open, why was he here? She quickly stood up, quick on her feet as she stumbled back. “Reaper what are you doing here?” She asked him.  
“I’m here to tell you, y/n to leave Overwatch already, after all, you’ve finally understood that everything repeats, no matter how hard you try.” He told her as he walked over to y/n slowly trying not to scare her off, she looked back at him with pure terror in her eyes as she felt her heart pounding out of her chest, she looked like a prey in the hands of their predator. She quickly shook her head trying to deny everything that happened that day as she looked away from him  
“Re-Reaper….” Y/n muttered softly shaking her head violently. “L-Look, this never happened, nothing happened now just leave me alone..okay? Tomorrow we’ll be at each other’s throats like old times.” She told him as she felt herself trembling in his sights.  
“L/n, I don’t want that, I want you.”  
“I don’t want you though…l-“ Y/n quickly realized the biggest mistake she made, the moment she let him take over her was the moment she lost, she lost everything to him. She lost her virginity, her purity, he had complete control over her and she let it happened, he knew how to fish her in. She was fragile, distressed, she was the perfect target, he knew how to play his cards, make her sympathies with him, to understand the same pain they both felt, Jack. Y/n felt her stomach drop, her hands started to tremble as she gulped, she was finally facing the beast she created. She furrowed her eyebrows as she wanted to scream at him, yell at him, but for some reason she couldn’t, she was terrified of him, her heart was pounding out of her chest, her hands trembled as she could feel her body shake, she was practically jelly.   
“Y/n,” Reaper said as he walked towards y/n, closer and closer to her, she stood there completely stunned as he looked down at her, his hands running through her locks. “join Talon, y/n, there we will create the true justice, because with you on our side, we will be invincible.” He said softly, y/n looked up at him, her face completely white with shock, her mouth started to quiver as her orbs dilated, a cold sweat rolling down her temple as it dripped down.   
“I-I-“ Just then her phone rang, Reaper titled his head to the side as y/n tried to reach for it but was interrupted by Reaper wrapping his large arms around her, taking the phone from her pocket, he looked at it letting out a soft snarl.   
“Looks like Jack wants to talk to you.” He said as he hung up on the call, y/n felt her heart dropped when the ringtone ended.   
“J-Jack…” Y/n muttered softly as she looked up to the sky, the clouds moving ever so slowly but for some reason right now they moved even slower, the ground moved underneath her feet, her heart pounded, she was tongue tied, she didn't know who to trust anymore. She was completely lost, in the dark as to what was the right way. Half of her wanted to pick the easy path, where she joins Talon and will never see Jack again, no more heartbreak, no more second questioning, but the other half wanted to take the hard path, fulfilling her dreams of becoming an Overwatch agent even if it means a couple of heartbreaks.   
“He doesn’t love you muncea, he doesn’t care about you, cause if he did he would’ve held onto you and never let you go, but instead he did, he let you go just like he did to me.” He said softly as he played with y/n’s hair, holding her close. “He lied to y/n, your hero, the man who saved you was only a man in a mask.” He told her softly, y/n felt his words ringing through her ears. “He isn’t a hero y/n, but if you join Talon we will protect the people from people like him.” Y/n felt herself sinking into his words, why was he so comforting? 

Why could he just easily take over her body and mind? 

Y/n sighed softly as she then glanced over at her phone that was still in Reaper’s hands, she almost forgot that she changed her wallpaper to the statue of Jack, because every time she saw him she felt inspired, she felt determined, she felt tears roll down her face, she felt so stupid, she was weak and easily taken advantage of, just then her phone rang once more, before Reaper could hang up on him once more y/n said something that caught his interest.  
“I-I’ll join Talon,” She said softly. “I want to make Jack feel what I felt when he broke me…” She told him, Reaper glanced at her, she looked back at him with sheer determination in her eyes, he chuckled, smirking as he handed y/n the phone, she took it as she felt her heart-wrenching at the photo she had for him.   
He didn’t know y/n was taking the photo, he was looking away in the distance, a mug in his hand, it always made y/n feel something…how calm he looked was something that y/n held dear to her, she then answered the phone pulling the phone close to her ear as she opened her mouth to speak, her heart was racing as she clenched her fist. 


	41. "Dead Roses"

  Jack was feeling hopeless, he hung his head down as he hit his head against the steering wheel again and again until he heard his phone ring, he looked down his face lighten up as he saw it was y/n, he quickly snatched the phone and picked it up the call, panting softly, his heart beating out of his chest, his whole body tensed up as time stopped to hear her voice.   
“Y/n? Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?"  
    Reaper watched as he watched y/n’s body tremble, her mouth quivering as she felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard Jack’s voice on the other side of the call.  
“Y/n? Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?”   
“S-Sir…I-I called you to tell you tha-that I am joining Tal-Talon-“  
“What? Y/n, are you alright?"  
Y/n felt her body going limp, she couldn’t control herself, she clenched her fist so tight that blood went down her fist, she turned around to Reaper slowly, her heart beating fast as she jumped up and did a back kick, her femur hitting him on the side of his neck, quickly she took this as a chance and ran off as fast as she could, panting loudly as she put the phone back up to her ear.   
“Uh hey, sir-I-I well um, may or may not have roundhouse kicked Reaper in the face and he might be chasing me I-I kinda just ran off a-and-“ Y/n felt herself rambling as she ran her hands through her locks. “I-I had to say that…I-I’m sorry I-I-I-“  
“Y/n, calm down, just tell me where you are.”  
“I-I don’t remember…I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just…right now I’m so terrified a-and-“ She turned around just for a moment as she noticed Reaper was gaining on her ass, her face turned white as she ran fast as she could, panting, sweat trailing down her face. “OH GOD HE’S RIGHT BEHIND ME!” She screamed.   
“Alright, y/n ju-just talk to me, okay? I’ll be there as fast as I can, whatever you do, don’t turn off your phone, don’t engage with him, you don’t have your weapon and you can’t control your ability still, just hide and stay safe.” He told her.  
“I-I will,” She muttered softly as she quickly ran to the restrooms, hiding behind the wall, panting softly, her heart pounding out of her chest as she held the phone close to her chest, she then whispered softly to him. “I-I missed you so much…I-I’m s-so sorry about everything-“ Y/n then could feel her voice breaking as tears rolled down her face, wiping them. “I-I shouldn’t have runaway from home…I-I’m so stupid…I’m sorry…P-Please forgive me-“ Y/n then sobbed softly, holding in her screams as she pressed her hand against her mouth.

    Jack felt his heartbreak, luckily with Overwatch agents it was a common practice to install tracking devices all y/n had to do was leave her phone on, he quickly put y/n’s location in his GPS, he then drove to the location. “Y/n, just stay safe for me, okay? Can you do that for me?”  
“Y-Yeah…I-I’m just s-so scared, I-I really messed up this time.” She told him, Jack stepped on it, his heart was pounding out of his chest all he wanted to do was get y/n and bring her home, he just wanted her to annoy him like she used to, to always make stupid jokes…he just wanted her.   
“Y/n…listen to my voice, calm down…alright? Don’t cry anymore…I-I don’t want you to cry, just know that once I get there, he will never, ever bother you again.” He told her, clenching onto his steering wheel. 

Y/n nodded her head as she looked around, she didn’t want to be scared…not anymore, she clenched onto her fist, she glanced over at a glass bottle, her hands trembled as she grabbed onto it, she didn’t want to engage, that was the last thing she wanted to do but it was just in case.   
“Sir I-um y-you know how mad were you about your mug breaking?” She then started to laugh softly, it was the only way she could calm herself down. “Y-You must’ve been p-pretty pissed off. huh?”  
“It was my favorite mug…”   
“N-No way r-really? W-Well let me do you a solid, I-I’ll buy you a new one.” She wanted to stop talking, she had no idea how far or close Reaper was, she looked around her frantically, trying to hear for his loud footsteps, sweat rolling down her face just then she heard a wrapping sound, she slowly turned her head to see Reaper has transported to her, her face turned white as she quickly jumped up, acting quickly as she slammed the glass bottle on the wall, she then used the broken bottle to stab him in the stomach he snarled as he yanked the broken bottle out of his stomach y/n’s face white as she backed away, trying to run from him only for him to grab onto the collar of her shirt, lifting her up from the ground as he noticed y/n’s phone was on, y/n glared at him as she jerked around.   
“Let me go asshole.” She snarled at him as she tried to get out of his grip, he then tried to get y/n’s phone only for him to bite his hand, he growled in pain as he pulled his hand back, glaring down at y/n as he threw her against the brick like a rag doll, she hissed in pain as her body slammed onto the ground, he walked towards her yanking the phone from her grip he then put the phone close to his ear.   
“Don’t bother trying to get her back, Jack.” He mocked him.  
“What did you do to her?”   
“Everything that you wished you’ve done-“ Before Reaper could finish his combat y/n coughed out blood, Reaper walked towards her, stepping on her back, she screamed in pain as Reaper then put the mic close to her and then putting it back on him. “Goodbye Jack,” He then stepped on y/n’s phone breaking it, she glared at him as Reaper looked down at her. “You looked so much more better with your back turned away from me.”   
“Oh fuck off.” Y/n cursed at him as she spat on him, she was trying to fake her confidence, furrowing her eyebrows at him, just then she heard fast footsteps coming towards them, she looked up and saw Jack running towards them, he jumped up as he slammed his rifle down on Reaper’s face   causing Reaper’s body to fly back, y/n’s face light up, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, Jack ran towards her putting down his biotic field, she couldn’t help but just try and reach for him, he shook his head.   
“You need to rest.” He told her, just then Reaper appeared behind him snatching onto his leather jacket as he threw him, y/n growled as she tried to get up but was still far too weak.   
“Damn Jack your taste really gone downhill.” Reaper mocked him, Jack glared at him as Reaper circled him laughing maniacally. “Do you wanna know something, I’m still stunned how you pick someone so weak, she is a slut Jack, a damn whore.” He then pointed at y/n. “She ain’t worth your time Boyscout.”  
“Don’t you dare talk about her like that,” Jack snarled as he grit his teeth, clenching his fist in anger.   
“No? Well y/n, should I tell him or should you?” Reaper asked y/n, she shook her head.   
“Go to hell,” She snarled at him as she wiped the blood from her lips.   
“Alright, well,” He then lifted up his wrist to show off the band of y/n’s underwear snuggly tied around it. “she had sex with me a-“ Before he could finish his sentence Jack ran towards him, punching him in the face, Reaper only chuckled as the mask feel off his face, he wiped the blood from his lips. “you know Jack, she’s not half-bad in bed well restroom to be more exact, she was better than you that’s for sure.” He mocked Jack.  
“Stop it with your lies,” Jack growled as he glared at him.   
“Y/n, wanna tell him?” Reaper asked y/n, she glared at him shaking her head.  
“Go to hell.”  
“C’mon y/n, don’t lie to him, look at him, the poor bastard,” Reaper told y/n, she glared at him as she then looked back at Jack, he was confused looking back at y/n with a desperate look on his face, y/n felt her heart drop, she clenched her fist, balling them up, she didn’t want to hurt him anymore but at the same time she didn’t want to lie to him, after all, it was going to going come out one way or another and she’d rather have him know the truth.   
“R-Reaper isn’t lying…” Y/n stuttered as she hung her head down in shame. “I-I’m sorry, I-I…didn’t know what I was doing-“ Reaper interrupted her.   
“See that? She doesn’t love you anymore Jack, she’s in love with m-“ Y/n interrupted him as she screamed at him.  
“That’s a damn lie!” She snarled at him, as she clenched her fist slamming it down on the ground, sending him a death glare, gritting her teeth as blood trailed down her lips. “I don’t love him, Jack, in reality, the entire time we had sex I never once called his name or opened up my eyes, it was like a nightmare, I-I didn’t know what the hell got over me…I was so drunk and confused b-but that’s all it took for me to see the light…to actually know my true fe-“  
“Y/n, don’t make this mistake once you do this you are never allowed to join Talon,” Reaper warned her, y/n chuckled as she shook her head pointing at him.   
“No Reaper I’m not gonna join Talon, not in this life nor the next, it's time I right a wrong,” She then shook her head she then looked up at Jack sending him a soft smile as she tried her best to stand up, her bones were weak as she could feel herself close to collapsing, she then took a big breath of air as she pointed at Jack. “I-I-I…-“ Just then Reaper cut her off slamming her against the wall, his shotguns pressed against her neck, she gasped for air.  
“SHUT IT Y/N! DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT! HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU! HE LIED TO YOU! WHY ARE YOU-“ Reaper was cut off by Soldier pushing him back the two went out in all right brawl, punches being thrown, blood splattering everywhere as y/n could only watch, she felt the biotic field fading away her eyesight became hazy as she watched the fight, Soldier was losing. She watched Reaper toss him around like a rag doll as Soldier tried to keep up but every time he got up on his feet Reaper would only torture him, teleporting right in front of him, grabbing on to his neck and slamming him back down, it was painful.  Jack tried his best, but every punch he missed it, he was so angry that he didn’t know how to fight well, each punch was powerful but was badly thrown, he grit his teeth as he glared at Reaper.   
“C’mon Jack, is she really worth it? Huh? All this bloodshed?” Reaper asked him as he pinned Soldier against the wall, his forearm cutting off Soldier’s airway, as he gasped for air, kicking his legs around. “Look at her Jack, she’ll never love you it’s not gonna fill up the void in your heart.”  
“You know it sounds like you’re still in love with me,” Jack told Reaper with a smirk, Reaper growled as he slammed him even harder, lifting up by the collar of his shirt as he tossed him to the ground.   
“I told her everything Jack, us, the twins, every single lie you’ve been trying to keep from her, she knows now, every damn thing about you Jack,” He then started to kick his face in. “How you broke me, how you left me for Overwatch, how you don’t give a shit about anyone else but yourself, you poor, poor fuckin’ bastard, it’s about time you reached the end of the line.” He said wiping the blood from his boots on Jack’s white jacket, grabbing his shotguns as he pressed the barrel of the shotgun on Jack’s forehead, Jack let out a soft groan chuckling.   
“Get over it, Gabe, Y/n is the best damn thing that has ever happened to me,” Jack said softly, Reaper snarled as he was about to pull the trigger but something happened, y/n pulled herself up from the ground, letting out a battle cry, her eyes light up with pure anger and determination, her ultimate was coming to light, she was able to pin point Reaper’s weakest point in his body, she grit her teeth, punching him with all of her strength in his side, causing Reaper’s body to fly across the grassy field, she glared at him, clenching her fist, as she picked up Jack’s rifle ran towards him as he was still on the ground, gripping onto his side, she glared at him tears streaming down her face as she slammed the rifle down on his head repetitively until blood stained her face, screaming and shouting out cruses as she finally let one good one in before Jack pulled her back using all of his strength to walk over to her and try to comfort her, y/n turned around dropping his rifle on the ground as she gave him a tight hug, burying her face into his chest shaking her head. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered softly Jack's blood staining her face and his jacket as she wrapped her arms around his waist he pulled her into a tight embrace, his large arms holding her tightly almost like he was never gonna see her again as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his heart pounding out of his chest that y/n could feel it.   
“I-I missed you so much…” He spoke softly. “I-I was so scared,,,y/n…” He felt his voice cracking as y/n only held him tighter and closer to her, he embraced her like he hasn’t seen her in years.  
    The two started to drive to the Overwatch base y/n sat in the passenger seat looking down at her lap, fiddling with her thumbs, Reaper’s blood was now dried on her face and clothes as Jack was feeling better after using his handy biotic field, y/n looked up at him as she swung her legs around awkwardly, they didn’t leave Ana’s cruiser as it was in the back however they did leave Reaper there. “U-Um sir can we not go to base…n-not just yet, I kinda just need some time…” She muttered. “J-Just for today and then the next day we’ll go straight back!” She assured him.   
“Okay, then where to?” Jack asked her.  
“You’re serious?” Y/n gasped.  
“Dead serious, where do you want to go?”  
“I dunno, some motel would be nice.” Y/n shrugged.   
“Well, I know this nice motel that’s nearby, cheap too.” He said as he drove the car around to go to the said motel, he glanced at y/n he noticed that she was tensed up he knew that something was on her mind he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Y/n something is on your mind…do you want to talk about it cause I’m open to questions just as long as you do one thing for me…"He trailed off.  
“What is it?”  
“St-stop calling me sir…” He stuttered bashfully as he couldn’t help but blush, he didn’t want her to think of him as old. “J-Just call me Jack when we’re alone-o-or wait- Um…T-This is kinda awkward I-I mean i-if you want me to come clean to everyone, I-I will b-but I mean I-I just you know-“  
“Jack,”  
“YES?!” He then perked up a bit flustered.   
“I’ll call you Jack when we are by ourselves and Soldier 76 with the others, okay?” She asked him.   
“Y-Yeah I-I like that idea better…” He stuttered as he coughed awkwardly. “S-So um…”  
“So you’re gay, huh?”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Well you know Reaper and you a-a-and all-“  
“Y/n I’m bi.” Jack corrected her.  
“O-Oh..” She stuttered, she then glanced up at him, she still felt ashamed of what she has done as she let out a soft sigh. “I-I’m sorry…about everything-“  
“Y/n there’s no need to apologize,” He told her softly. “you didn’t do anything wron-“  
“Jack, stop it…don’t pretend like what I did wasn’t wrong or stupid I had sex with Reaper a-and I ran away from home…all because of my selfishness I made you guys worried about me…I made you come looking after me…I-I shouldn’t have done all that shit that I did..” She muttered. “But worse of all…I-I made you do something against your will…I took off your visor without even consoling with you first…” She muttered. “I-I completely get it if you hate me right now…I would be too.”  
“Y/n as much of a pain in the ass you are I can never hate you…t-that’s just something you can’t do to me.” He told her softly as he sighed. “L-Look I-I didn’t want to lie to you it’s just that…I didn’t know how you’d react to it, I just didn’t want to hurt you plus Jack Morrison is better off dead…It’s better for everyone.”  
“Why is that?”   
“I-It just is y/n…when I was Jack I had to be the golden boy as 76…well it’s different….” He muttered running his hands through his hair.   
“Do you still have those adoption papers? For the twins?”  
“Y-Yeah…I can’t just toss em out…I keep it as a reminder of what could’ve been.” He muttered.   
“What happened between you and Reaper?”  
“He changed y/n…that’s what happened, he started to betray Overwatch and well I-I had to do what was right for the team…well, we almost killed each other but you saw how that went…” He grumbled.   
“He’s an asshole,” Y/n sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. “your turn.”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s your turn to ask me some questions.” She told him as she took a deep breath glancing at him.   
“W-What?”  
“C’mon I already ask you stuff it’s your turn to ask me stuff, anything, anything at all!” She told him with a big smile trying to make him feel more comfortable.   
“Are you mad at me?” He asked her.  
“N-No…not really…at the heat of the moment I was but…now I’m just…still kinda stunned, ya know? It’s not every day your childhood hero has been standing next to you this entire time…you were my reason, Jack.” She told him softly.  
“Your reason?”  
“Yeah…remember that one night you asked me what was I being an agent for and I told you it was to find someone…you were that someone…you helped me find out what I wanted to do with my life.”  
“Guess not anymore, I’m an old man who is a shriveled up prune.” He told her, y/n felt her heart racing she opened her mouth to say something but they were already at the motel he sighed realizing how the two of them looked very…very concerning with the dried up blood. “Shit…” He growled as he looked around the inside of his car looking for something to clean themselves with.   
“We can just say we were painting,”Y/n suggested.  
“What dumb ass is gonna believe that?”

    “So you two are artiest aye, from where again?” The old lady asked adjusting her glasses.   
“U-Uh Italy-“  
“-Germany”  
“Urm…we are world traveler painters!” Y/n said with a faked accent. “This here is my…HUSBAND er, J-JILLIAN!” Jack’s eyes widen as he looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows from the odd name.   
“Y-Yes and this is my wife, um Gum-Gumler…” He muttered.  
“Well…there’s only one room with a queen bed,” The old lady said.  
“We’ll take it!” Y/n said.  
The two walked to their room as y/n was confidently tossing up the keys.   
“Can’t believe we found a dumb ass.”  
“Now, now she was blind.” Y/n said with a smirk she unlocked the door as the two walked into the motel room, she felt calmer now and well all the anger she had for him just faded into thin air the moment she saw him..it was the best feeling in the world, it made her smile and feel hope again…she realized why she couldn’t just forget about him…he…he was filling up the void in her heart, the one that was left behind, the one that no one could fill and he somehow did it, Jack Morrison or Soldier 76.

A/n: LAWL! Ya’ll thought Reader was gonna join Talon, psh nah dam she’s stupid but not that stupid hope i gave ya’ll a heart attack~   
-Love Author <3 


	42. "Why have we lost each other?"

Y/n was the first one to walk into the motel room, she noticed the only queen bed, it looked average enough, however, the carpet didn’t look so good with the mysterious stains and odd smell, the wallpaper looked aged as it was slowly peeling off there was a large box T.V on an old worn out dresser. “Didn’t know there was Box T.V’s still…” Y/n muttered. 

“I’ll sleep on the carpe-“

“No.” Y/n interrupted him as she pointed at the carpet. “You are not sleeping on that.” She told him bluntly shaking her head. 

“Y/n, it’s just some musty old carpet I slept on worse-“

“T-That’s not just it…” Y/n muttered as she let out a defeated sigh sitting down on the ends of bed, she rubbed her arm awkwardly as her face was heating up as she was avoiding eye contact with Jack. “I-I just…want to be next to you…sleep on the same old bed…l-like nothing has changed…” She muttered softly, Jack sighed as he rubbed his forehead, he was avoiding eye contact with y/n, he ran his hands through his snow-white locks. 

“Y-Y/n…I-I think I’m gonna need some time…” He muttered. 

“What do you mean? Is it because of what I did?” She asked her, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach fluttering as her heart pounded, she somehow knew what he was gonna say but she wanted to deny it, but it seemed less and less of a reality. 

“Y/n, I can’t just look away from what you did.” He said in a serious tone as he looked back at her. “You r-really just…” He trailed off shaking his head as he turned away from y/n, he didn’t want her to look at him, after all, if she looked at him he might just breakdown and that’s the last thing he’d want. He felt his voice cracking as he couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper. “I can’t just…turn a blind eye to what you did…” He muttered.

“I-I know I’m sorry it’s just-“ Y/n was interpreted by him.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me?” He asked her, his voice just rang distress, it was truly troubling to y/n, she looked at him, her face slowly flipped to grief as she hung her head down in pure shame, rubbing her forearm. She could feel the lump in the back of her throat being formed, she wanted to give him a reason but she couldn’t, not even a lamed ass excuse. “Please, just answer me, kid.” He begged her. 

“I-I…I-I…I don’t have one…Jack….” She muttered as she slowly looked up to him. “I should’ve just went home when I saw him…but I couldn’t…I was so selfish…all I wanted to do was make you mad…that’s wall I wanted to do, to make you feel the anger that I felt…”

“I didn’t feel anger y/n, I felt something more complicated…”

“I-I know bu-but I mean it could’ve been wor-“

“No y/n…It already has, you had sex with my ex and to add to that you could’ve put yourself and Overwatch in danger, what if he decided to just kidnap you again? Huh? What if he uses you again as blackmail and this time we can’t save you and knowing Winston he’ll give up to them if it means you come back safe.” He told her as he turned at her, he took off his visor as he looked into y/n’s eyes, his blue orbs were serious as they just priced into y/n’s soul. “Y/n, believe me I want to forgive you, like this was all some sort of bad dream…but…I can’t damn it…I-I tried to pretend that I wasn’t troubled by this when you called me…j-just to make you feel more comfortable.” He muttered as he shook his head. “I can’t keep lying…you worried everyone you can’t just keep doing that.” He told her.

“I know…” Y/n muttered, she couldn’t get mad anymore, it wasn’t her turn, she already had her chance and right now it was Jack’s turn, she knew this was gonna have dire consequences, she just didn’t know how deep they were gonna be, she was expecting to get a ban or something but…what she got was way worse, she made Jack upset, she hurt him and that was one of the worst feelings in the world, hurting the ones you love for your own selfish needs. Y/n felt her heartbreaking as she glanced up to Jack. “I-I…really don’t know what to say…” She grumbled as she pushed a strand of her hair back, she couldn’t help but feel her voice crack as she swallowed the lump on the back of her throat. 

“I know you’re sorry…and that you won’t do it again…but y/n, y-you really…” He trailed not knowing what else to say, if he says anything more he’ll accidentally tell y/n just how he truly felt about her and this wasn’t the place nor the time for that, there was a long moment of silence as he somehow stifled out a smile at her, it was small and sad but it was genuine. “I’m happy that you’re okay, you really put a panic on me you know…”

“I’ll try not to do that anymore…I put a lot of stress on you and Overwatch, you’re as much of a victim of this as I am…” She said softly as she sighed. “I should’ve just talked to you instead of running away like some kid…” She muttered softly. “Instead of making you run to hurry up and save me, I should’ve just said ‘No’ and went home…and actually understand what Reaper was trying to do…I-I’m so sorry…I know I keep saying it but I don’t know what else to say, you know?” She asked him.

“I know kid….” He muttered softly as he patted her back trying to comfort her. “We’re both to blame…the entire time though, y/n, all I wanted was for you to come back to me, to Overwatch safe and sound, at least I got that.” He said with a sincere smile as he let out a long sigh looking away from her as he headed towards the exit. “I’m gonna go back to the base and tell everyone the good news, I’ll be back tomorrow but don’t worry, Reaper is terrible with directions so he won’t find you…Talon won’t find you.” He reassured her as he touched the doorknob, as y/n said something. 

“Thank you…Jack…” She smiled at him as Jack looked back at her.

“Don’t sweat about it.” He said as he put on the visor and headed out, y/n felt the air becoming thin, the smile on her face still wearily shown as her voice started to crack, tears streaming down her face, she clenched her fist as she couldn’t hold it in anymore, the smile on her face started to become undone as she started to sob loudly and controllably slamming her fist down on the matters, she hushed her screams as she screamed into her pillow the memories of him running through her head as she panted softly, she slowly sat up coughing loudly from crying too much. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she glanced at herself in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot she looked away from the mirror, she was disgusted of herself and what she has done, she couldn’t help but just take a quick glance at the spot next to her, she ran her hand on the spot. “Jack would’ve slept here…” She muttered to herself a half smile slowly appearing on her face. “Damn it y/n…why are you like this?” She asked herself. “Why couldn’t you just talk to him…why did I just run like some self-centered girl.” She couldn’t stop asking herself the millions of questions that she desperately wanted answers to. “I just had to lose it to him, I wish…I-I wish…I just….” She trailed off, she knew one thing and one thing only that she loved Jack, that was the only thing that made sense to her, no sorry apologizes are gonna make this alright for her part, she let her anger cloud her judgement and let her emotions take control of her like a puppet and it’s strings. “J-Jack…” She muttered softly as she laid down on that spot looking up to the celling, she felt all that anger she had for him leave her, all she wanted to do was just hold him and pretend none of it has happened, she laid her hand over her stomach she could still feel him inside her, she rolled on her side shutting her eyes and pretended that it was all just a bad dream. 

 

Jack looked at the door that led to y/n’s motel, he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything is okay but he couldn’t…he just couldn’t. It was impossible for him, after what she did…he couldn’t just turn a blind eye to that. He sighed as he couldn’t help but lean his head on the door, shaking his head, he wanted to scream and shout, he growled softly as he punched the wall hard as he violently turned away from the room and walked down the long hallway to the waiting room where that some old lady was there. 

“Leaving so soon?” She asked him. “What about your wif-“ She was interrupted by him leaving already, shutting the door as the bells on the doorknob rang. He went to his car and drove off, the long road was dreadful it all of a sudden the silence in the car was loud with his thoughts, he growled he could already imagine what Reaper and y/n were doing, he clenched onto the steering wheel, letting out snarls as he just imagined y/n’s body against the wall, gripping onto the wall, as sweat trail down her face as Reaper only chuckled not giving her any pity whatsoever. He shook his head trying to focus on the road, but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help but imagine Reaper inside of her, pounding into her, he felt anger towards Reaper cause he knew that y/n lost her virginity to a man that she doesn’t love and a man who only wanted her for his own personal gain. 

She lost something that day and so did he, y/n lost her flower as Jack lost y/n’s trust. It was like they had to start over from square one, when all they did was have petty fights about small things, where he’d only treat her like a trainee nothing more and nothing less. He growled as he shook his head, letting out a long and deep sigh in pure agony. “Damn it Jack…this is why you don’t fall for anyone anymore, cause all you do is just fuck it up.” He told himself as the memories of Reaper’s face from the past started to flow in, the face he made when Jack told him to leave, the hurt in his eyes that suddenly turned to anger, then y/n’s face that was confused and hurt when she saw him take off his visor that suddenly turned into anger…a look that that he never saw from her. Just then time took control as he was already at the Overwatch base, he sighed as he got out of his car, he walked in as the doors opened automatically, there he saw the entire team waiting for him.

“Where’s y/n?”Ana asked him.

“D-Don’t tell me you didn’t find her!” Mercy stuttered. 

“Is she alright?” Zenyatta asked him, all of a sudden he was bombarded with questions, news traveled quickly through the base of y/n leaving,  he only stood there not knowing if he should tell them what happened, he growled softly looking at the ground, he didn’t want to keep any secrets from them but he didn’t know how they’d react, he looked up for a split moment as he saw a photo of y/n with Tracer, Emily and Mercy on the wall, it was Tracer’s 5 year anniversary with her Girlfriend, Emily. He couldn’t help but smile, the smile on y/n’s face was big, ear to ear he couldn’t help but feel comfort in it, he knew that y/n was willing to lie about his true identity, so why couldn’t he do the same for her, so they could be even. 

“Alright, everyone! Please calm down!” Reinhardt said to the group as he held his large hands up to them. “We all want to know what happened to y/n, please, my friends give Soldier some time to explain so we can all hear and understand!” He said as the group slowly turned quiet looking at Jack calmly awaiting answers, Jack sighed as he looked at them. 

“She’s safe,” He reassured them. “y/n just needs some time to herself right now, but she’ll be back tomorrow.” He told the group, trying to pretend that he wasn’t upset but just his normal neutral self. 

“Where is she?” Genji asked him.

“A motel,” He responded. “now everyone go back to what you were all doing you guys don’t need to stand around anymore.” He said coldly. 

“But why did she run off?” McCree asked Jack, he was stunned by the question not knowing how to respond, he felt himself drowning in the millions of answers he could give, he was overwhelmed by such a simple question. 

“She was angry with me,” Ana said suddenly as everyone looked at her, completely confused. 

“But why?” Mei asked. 

“Ana…” Torbjorn trailed off completely stunned as well. 

“I told her if she doesn’t find her true ultimate soon that we’ll be having some problems how she may have to leave Overwatch, she got mad and starting going off about how she’ll find it without my help and stormed off to try and discover it within herself.” Ana lied as she then gestured to Jack. “Soldier 76 knew her better than anyone and insisted on bringing her back, he helped me right my wrongs.” She told the group. “She must’ve been upset with me still and needed some time to think about everything.” 

“Y-Y/n is gonna leave Overwatch?” D.Va gasped.

“No really, no, I only said that so she could try a bit harder and find her ultimate.” Ana lied again as she then looked at Jack. “Isn’t that right, Jack?” He was stunned as he looked at her, he slowly nodded his head. “See? Now everyone we won’t be doing anything by just standing here, c’mon now! Let’s get back to work.” She said as she walked towards the training area, there a few mutters shared as some thanked Soldier, who was completely stunned at what Ana just did…she just saved him, just like old times, he watched the old woman leave he sighed as he looked back at the photo of y/n, he couldn’t help but feel himself falling into the unknown as he ran his fingers through her face, he turned away from the photo in pure sadness.

It was later that day Jack was in his room, he was getting ready taking off his leather jacket as he heard a knock on his door, he pushed the button to open it to see it was Ana, she walked in not waiting for him to invite her in. Jack looked at the sassy old lady as she sat down in his chair sighing softly as she crossed her arms waiting for a thank you.

“Ana…thanks…for saving my ass again.” He thanked her, she chuckled at him.

“I’m already used to it, Jack.” She told him, Jack chuckled softly as he took off his visor sitting down on his bed across from Ana. “Your cruiser is safe by the way, y/n didn’t ram it into some tree or anything.” He reassured her. 

“I don’t give a damn about that old machinery, however, I do give a damn about you and y/n, is she alright? Did anything happen?” She asked him. 

“She’s fine Ana, just…you know a bit upset…” He trailed off.

“And you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you, I saw the way you were looking at that photo…something happened…didn’t it?” She asked him. 

“Ana….” He trailed off, he couldn’t even tell his old Co-Commander…he just couldn’t tell her what happened he sighed as he shook his head turning away from her. “I can’t talk about it.” He told her bluntly. 

“J-Jack…” She trailed off as she sat down next to him, resting her hand on his back, he only turned away from her once more, she sighed, smiling softly. “You know you look a lot better with that visor off.” She told him. 

“You think so?”

“I know so, I bet y/n would say the same thing.” She told him with a grin, wiggling her eyebrow, Jack couldn’t help but blush softly as he playfully shoved her away from him.

“Dork.” He said softly, Ana laughed as she slapped her thigh from laughing so hard, she always did like teasing Jack as much as she could, she then looked at him.

“I don’t know what happened Jack, but I know that you still love her and care about her…take this from me, love hurts but it’s alright because somehow if the love is true it’ll fix itself even through the direst of times and well I may be an old hag but I have a feeling that your love with y/n is much stronger than you think.” She told him with a sincere smile as she patted his back. 

“Did you think about the same with me and Gabe?” He asked her curiously. 

“In all honesty, no, I didn’t…” She then trailed off. “when you started to tell me about the adoption and how your eyes light up with glee while Gabe just stood there, I knew that it was one-sided.” She told him bluntly. 

“I guess I was wearing those red tinted glasses where all the red flags start to look the same, huh?”

“You did, Jack.” She said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder in a friendly manner, like old friends remembering the good old times they used to have with each other. 

“Have you talked to Fareeha?” He asked her. 

“She’s far too busy to bother with an old prune like me.” She told him. “Besides what should I tell her? Sorry for pretending to be dead for so long?” She asked him hypothetically. 

“I remember when she was so small…how happy she was, how she clung to everyone, especially with Angela.” He told her, Ana chuckled softly.

“I remember how you told me that you’ve always wanted a child like her, someone who was strong and full of energy.” She then trailed off as she looked through her pocket pulling out an old hologram of her. “She was the only one who kept me going, not even Sam…all I wanted to do was just make the streets safe for her…” She said softly. 

“You didn’t want her to join, I remember how you yelled at her when she told you that she wanted to join.” He told her.

“I didn’t want her to make the same sacrifices that I had to make to get here, but the Helix security is a close second for her,” Ana muttered as she looked up to the celling, putting the hologram away smiling softly. “I remember how Reinhardt would give her piggy back rides and dance around to his happy German music, or how Mercy would teach her everything she knows about healing, or Torbjorn teaching her how to make her own little toys, or how McCree and her would play hide and seek, her pranking Gabe and how you would tell her silly stories about my missions.” She chuckled in pure nostalgia. 

“Fareeha grew up to be a fine woman, you raised her well Ana.” 

“I really hope I did…” 

“Do you remember when we first met after being ‘dead’?” He asked her.

“Of course you were about to raid a Talon base but then Gabe got the second hand and almost killed you, and for you just charging in my entire plan went to waste.” She grumbled.

“Yet you still saved me.” She laughed shaking her head.

“I couldn’t just let you die, I still couldn’t believe who Reaper truly was…it was so shocking at the time…to see his rotting face, sometimes I still get nightmares.” 

“I wished he did die at that moment,” Jack muttered he then shrugged. “At least you’re still alive though.” He said with a grin.

“As to you Jack…” She trailed off, she then looked at the clock. “It’s getting late, I better get going.” She sighed as she got up and headed towards the exit but just then she glanced back at him and smiled. “You and y/n are different Jack, you, don’t have to be scared anymore.” She then left him, Jack was a bit stunned, he sighed as he looked down at his feet, he somehow just felt comfort in her words…it made him forget just for a moment what Y/n did, he sighed as he laid down on his bed, he closed his eyes only to see the memories of himself and y/n…it was somehow painful…yet at the same time it gave him comfort…it was bittersweet. 

 

A/n: Lel I had a whole other chapter planned but then Odri completely changed my mind, I still can’t figure out to link to their profile ;-; but originally he was gonna forgive the reader and kiss the reader blah blah sorry ^_^’ 


	43. "Kagerou Days"

Y/n laid on her bed, the nights somehow seemed longer and much lonelier than she remembered. She stifled out a small sigh as she rolled over on her side, the moonlight touching her face the silence was unbearable, all she could hear was her thoughts and memories. Y/n wanted to cry but she cried so much that her tears couldn’t come out anymore, it was pointless at that point. She glanced over at the time, it was already 4:47…4:48…she grumbled softly as she couldn’t help but imagine how hard she would’ve been scolded for staying up so late by Jack, she smiled for a split second but it slowly turned into a frown, she could feel her stomach dropping as she remembered what pain she put him through. ‘Jack…’ She thought to herself as she lifted her hand up to the ceiling, she felt her heart racing as she imagined Jack’s face but it slowly faded away into a mist. 

She slowly felt her eyelids becoming heavy, she didn’t want to sleep, she knew that the memories will eat her alive but she was so tired, she couldn’t help but close her eyes…to drift away from reality just for a moment or two. 

_Y/n woke up, but for some reason she wasn’t in her room anymore she groaned softly as she rubbed her forehead, she looked around the room, this was Jack’s room, her mouth flung open, she could feel the nice breeze grazing her (skin color) skin, she gripped onto the blanket close to her chest as she glanced out the window, hearing the birds chirping as the sunlight sneaking its way into the bedroom. She was stunned as she looked down at her lap trying to compose herself, to somehow string up these broken ideas into a solid one, she was puzzled, to say the least. ‘Why am I here? Was that all just a bad dream?’ She thought to herself, she could hear a groan coming from the figure next to her, she perked up at the sudden noise but slowly let out a soft gasp, holding her breath as she reached for him, her fingers trembling. “J-Jack?” She stuttered, just then the figure turned around, her eyes widen as she quickly took her hand back,  the two made eye contact as Jack looked at her, his kind sharp blue hues looking into her (eye color) soft ones._

_“Did you sleep well?” He asked her as he creased her face._

_“I-I..y-yeah…I-I did…” She muttered softly her face was burning red as she backed away a bit from him. “W-Why did you do that?”_

_“Do what?”_

_“I-I’m sorry…d-don’t worry about it.” She grumbled shaking her head as she slowly started to chuckle softly. “I-I just had a bad dream…”_

_“What was it about?”_

_“I-I…betrayed you…I betrayed everyone…” She muttered softly as she then looked back at him, smiling. “But was all just some silly nightmare.” She said softly._

_“Y/n…” Jack muttered as he sat up, rubbing her back softly as he looked at her dead in the eyes. “We left Overwatch…two years ago.” He told her._

_“What? Why…n-no no way…w-we couldn’t have, w-we’re in your room in the base! Ri-right?” Y/n asked him._

_“Y/n…we aren’t at the base…Overwatch was…tainted.” He muttered softly. “We couldn’t trust them anymore G-Gabe was right…Talon is where you,_ **_we_ ** _should be.” He told her as he nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck, y/n’s eyes widen as she watched the walls coming down, her heart was beating out of her chest as she trembled, looking at Jack, her eyes widen as she shook her head pushing him off._

_“N-No…J-Jack…t-this isn’t you…you’d never say that ever…” Y/n muttered softly as she looked at him confused. “T-This isn’t you.”_

_“Y/n c’mon, don’t say that,” Jack muttered as he reached for her, y/n slapped his hand away from him._

_“The Jack I knew would never ever say that about Overwatch…you’d protect it…just how you have been doing for 20 years.” She told him as she backed away from him slowly as she glared at him, clenching onto her blanket. “Who are you?”_

_“Y-Y/n…why couldn’t you just be quiet for once?” Jack asked her with a sympathetic smile as he looked at her, y/n felt uneasy as she got off the bed, slowly backing away from him as Jack got out of his side of the bed and walked towards y/n, her eyes widen as sweat trailed down her face, Jack then kicked her on the side catching her off guard as she coughed violently. “You have no right to start to question me.” He told her bluntly as he kneeled down to her. “After all, I’ve done for you, you still defy me? Gabe was right…are you even worth my troubles?” He asked her rhetorically as he stood up, stomping down on her in the stomach, he didn’t stop once and stared into her, never once breaking eye contact with her, she coughed, bit down on her lips as she grunted and moaned in pain, Jack started to laugh maniacally as he then all of a sudden like a switch stopped as he reached down for her, pulling her up by her hair as he looked at her. “Even in pain you’re still beautiful, damn shame it had to be wasted on you, a confused little girl who just runs away from her problems, a petty girl who overreacts at the smallest of things, the self-centered girl whose ego is so big that she spread her legs wide open for Gabe.” He chuckled as he shook his head, y/n looked at him she was terrified as she could feel her heart pounding the blood in her veins rushing in her body, the goosebumps coming in, a shiver down her spine. “You poor, pathetic gi-“_

Y/n gasped loudly as she sat up from her bed, she could hear the door knocking, she sighed rubbing her eyes as she looked at the time, it was 8. She growled as she rubbed her face once more, she felt the tiredness creeping into her as she got up from her bed walking towards the door. 

 

Jack woke up in the morning, rubbing his tired eyes, he had no sleep, all he could think about was y/n and Gabe…it was heart-wrenching, to say the least. He sighed dressing into his normal clothes but left his leather jacket behind on his bed, he glanced over at himself in the mirror, his red visor gleaming towards him. ‘Everything is gonna be different now.’ He thought to himself as he looked away, he wanted to erase the feelings he had towards y/n…all they’ve done is led him to trouble. It was like every time he took a step forward with her in an instant he’d be pushed two steps back, it was a never-ending battle that he would never win. He grumbled a few curse words underneath his breath as he walked out his room but then he stumbled across Ana. 

“Morning.” Ana greeted him.

“Morning Ana,” Jack responded back.

“Where are you going?”  Ana asked him curiously. 

“Picking up y/n,” Jack responded as he was getting impatient, folding his arms above his chest. “Why?”

“Well…I just think it’s best if I picked her up, so she and I can well…make out our differences.” She told him as she then went on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. “I know you’re having a rough time, just take your time.” She told him with a soft smile as she went back on her flat feet. “I remembered how Gabe tore you apart and you kept going…as much as I adore y/n..she did broke your heart and well…you should recover from that.” She told him as she rested her hand on his shoulder, he sighed as he held onto Ana’s hand looking into her kind brown eye. 

“Thank you, …old friend.”

“No problem.” She said as she then let Jack’s hand go. “Now go get some breakfast, you’re getting too damn skinny.”

“Still a mom aye?”

“Old habits die hard my friend.” Ana quoted him, Jack chuckled as he then took out his phone sending Ana y/n’s location. 

“Just…please take care of her for me,” Jack begged her, Ana smiled as she nodded.

“I'll protect y/n like she’s my own daughter.” She assured him as she got y/n’s location. “Now go take a break, I mean it old bat.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack chuckled as he walked towards the cafeteria to have some breakfast, Ana glanced at her phone pulling up the location as she then headed towards the garage to get Tracer’s car. 

 

“A-Ana?” Y/n questioned stunned as she stepped back from Ana who smiled at her. 

“Good morning.” Ana greeted her. 

“Wasn’t Soldier 76 supposed to..”

“Well, I thought he should get a small break,” Ana responded. 

“I-I uh…it’s just you know..” Y/n trailed off as she kept her distance, she was nervous and paranoid about Talon, after all, Sombra could easily create a hologram that looked just like Ana. Y/n rubbed her forearm trying to not make it awkward as she shifted around, avoiding eye contact, Ana smiled completely understanding y/n’s state. 

“I know that when you’re in distress you go off on your own on the rooftop.” She told her. 

“Y-Yeah you’re Ana alright.” Y/n smiled.

“Let’s get going, everyone’s been worried sick about you.” 

Ana and y/n left the motel as Ana was driving the car y/n was mostly silent throughout the entire ride as she looked out the window, she glanced over at Ana feeling guilty about taking her cruiser. 

“Hey.Ana…I-I’m you know sorry about taking your cruiser I was in the heat of the moment…a-and well, you know..” Y/n grumbled.

“I don’t give a damn about that old thing, as long as you came home safe…that’s all that matters to me,” Ana said with a soft smile as she placed her hand over y/n’s shoulder. “You really gave the team quite the scare.”

“I-I know I’m sorry it’s just that…e-everything changed..”

“Jack didn’t want to hurt you y/n.”

“Y-You knew?” Y/n asked her shocked as she sent her a puzzled expression. 

“I saved him from Reaper sometime ago when he was 76 and I was Shrike…I knew that face anywhere.” Ana told her bluntly. “He told me why you left y/n, just know that he truly was doing what he thought was best for you.”

“I know he was…and I repaid him by..well going off and doing stupid shit.” She muttered softly. 

“Y/n, Jack didn’t tell me what happened between the two of you and..well…I think it’s best it stays that way for you and him…I’ve known Jack for a long time I’ve seen him at his best and worst…things…will be different between the two of you.”

“How do you know?”

“Gut feeling,” Ana responded. “When you’re out in the field as long as I am, gut feelings are sometimes the only way to go.” 

“I-I guess...” Y/n muttered softly as she looked out the road. “He said he isn’t mad at me…but I honestly don’t believe that.”

“Y/n, that’s one thing you can’t do to him, you can’t ever make him hate you, you can make him mad yeah sure, but hate? No, not in a million years.” Ana told her bluntly, y/n sighs as she shrugged sending her a glance. 

“Y-You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“So how much did Jack tell you of what I know?” 

“That you found out who he was and that’s about it, why, is there more I should know about?” 

“I-I don’t think so…” Y/n stuttered. “I-I promise I won’t do this ever again…I-I…mean it.”

“I know you do y/n, now c’mon we’re here, also if anyone asks we just resolve from a fight.”

“Huh?”

“Well Jack couldn’t come up with anything for your disappearance so I came up with one, I made you mad by saying we may have to kick you out of Overwatch because you don’t have an ultimate yet but now we made up.” She told y/n bluntly. “Got it?”

“Y-Yeah.” Y/n stuttered.

“Alright good.” Ana smiled as she then got out the car, y/n followed up on the old lady as they walked into the headquarters, for the most part, it was empty, y/n looked around expecting to see someone. Just then Mercy was walking out of the kitchen with Torbjorn, their face light up with joy as they ran to y/n, pulling her into a tight hug.

“OH, MY GOODNESS! Y/N WE MISSED YOU!” Mercy said with a big smile.

“Where have you gone kiddo?” 

“W-Well let’s just say a journey of self-discovery.” Y/n said poetically as she grinned at them hugging them back as well. “I-I missed you guys..a lot.”

“We were scared y/n, I was about to go look for you but Soldier didn’t want anyone to go after you but himself,” Trob told y/n. 

“Once he got back he only told us that you were safe but that was it!”Mercy added on.

“Well, I’m fine and alive, where’s everyone else?” Y/n asked the duo.

“Well everyone is mostly training under 76’s command,” Mercy told y/n. 

“We didn’t want to be shabby for our next mission!” Trob said with a big grin.

“I’m gonna go look for everyone else then, i-it was nice seeing you all again.” She said with a soft smile as she left them to go look for other agents, y/n looked around trying to think of the nearest training place, just then the gears clicked, a lightbulb went off in her head as she pointed at the practice range. ‘That’s the nearest one.’ She thought to herself, y/n walked in, looking around to see the robots being resembled as she could hear grunts and rounds going off, she then spotted Tracer zipping around on the 2nd floor, her blue flash outlining her body and then she spotted Lucio knocking robots off while also wall riding, last but not least was Mei trying to get headshots, y/n was so entranced by the training that she didn’t realize that the team noticed her. 

“Y/N!” Tracer shouted as she jumped down from the 2nd floor blinking towards her direction as Lucio amped up his speed boost.

“Y/NNNNNN!!!”

“Y-Y/N!” Mei shouted as she got a bit too excited and tripped on her shoe from her clumsiness before y/n had any time to react Tracer already had her in a tight bear hug even lifting her up from the ground y/n gasped for air, she forgot how strong Tracer was despite her small frame. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Y/n asked them with a soft smile.

“OH!” Lucio yelled happily as he grabbed her by her wrist using his speed boost to get to the gym with Tracer and Mei following close behind, y/n couldn’t help but smile, she truly did miss this, she missed the old times were things were taken so seriously, when laughter was the only thing that could be heard, it was music to her ears. Y/n soon realized she was in the gym as Tracer shouted loudly. 

“Y/N’S BACK!” Quickly y/n spotted serval heads turn, Reinhardt was on the bench lifting weights, D.Va was on the treadmill, Genji was in the boxing ring with Winston and McCree, quickly everyone ran towards her, greeting her, saying how much they missed her, it was overwhelming, to say the least, y/n smiled as she gave out quick hugs and shot out some jokes as well. 

“We missed you so much!” Genji said as he hugged y/n. 

“We truly missed your glow y/n,” Zenyatta said as he walked into the gym with a couple of water bottles for everyone. 

“What happened out there?” Winston asked her.

“Are you okay?” McCree added.

“Now, now let’s not overwhelm her my friends! Let her take her time.” Reinhardt said.

“Y-You’re right…sorry.” Genji apologized.

“I’m fine guys.” Y/n said with a soft grin as she looked at everyone brightly. “I-I’m sorry…I-I made you guys worry but I’m back now and safe!” Y/n told them as she fiddled with her thumbs. “I-I promise I won’t ever pull something like I did ever again…I-I was just…” She then got a flashback of Jack she quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the thought of him out of her head. “blinded by the smoke…” She trailing off as she couldn’t help but notice that Jack wasn’t here but instead he was in the distance, not even paying attention to her as he was punching a punching bag, he only let out grunts with the pounding on his fist. Y/n couldn't help but feel her heart wrenching as she clenched onto it, she looked away from him trying to not make the pain in her face as obvious. 

“Hey…Soldier y/n’s back!” Lucio called to him but didn’t get much of a reaction as Jack just kept his nose in his own business, Lucio sighed as he shook his head. “Sorry y/n-“

“No, it’s fine…he’s just tired…I’m tired…” She grumbled as she then looked up at the agents. “I-I want to accept full responsibility for my actions.” She told them.

“Y/n..you don’t have to…” Winstion muttered.

“No, I disobeyed your orders…I should be punished.” Y/n told him bluntly. “Please…sir…I don’t want a special treatment.” She said softly, Winston looked at her with a confused look, he was stunned, completely caught out of the blue as he stepped back a bit he opened his mouth to speak as everyone held their breaths.


	44. "Coming Back"

 It was y/n’s first night back, she glanced at Jack’s door as she was walking towards her room, she felt remorse and sadness as she glanced at it for a bit before turning her head to face the ground, she felt her heart pounding out of her chest, her stomach dropping, she gripped her heart praying that it won’t pop out of her. She let out soft pants as she made her way to her room. she eyed the door, she almost forgot how big the door was compared to her. Y/n pressed her head against the door smiling softly as she touched the door she then pressed the button as the doors slid open, she walked into her room as it slid shut, she changed into her sleepwear and got ready for bed. Y/n laid on her bed, looking up to the ceiling in the darkness of the night, she frowned,  she remembered how distant Jack was from her when she got back, the entire day she was there he kept his distance, never bothering to say hi, he didn’t even look or glance at her. She felt her heart wrenching her stomach twisting into tiny little knots as she turned to the side, she suddenly remembered just how she screwed up.

This wasn’t one of those times where she can just smile and apologize and everything would be alright.

Not one of those times were she can just forget, it wasn’t that simple.

She looked off into the darkness, she felt her heart pounding out of her chest letting out soft gasps as she could’ve sworn she saw Reaper’s masks, she quickly sat up from her bed panting loudly running out of her room, y/n then crashed into someone, she groaned rubbing her forehead as she looked up to see Tracer.

“Are you alright Love?” Tracer asked her as she helped y/n up.

“I-I am thanks, what about you?” Y/n asked her.

“I’m fine, just fine.”

“I’m sorry I should’ve been paying attention!”  Y/n apologized as she lowered her head in shame, Tracer slapped y/n’s back in a playful manner as she let out a cheerful and cheeky chuckle. 

“Oh don’t worry about it, love!” She said. 

“T-Tracer…” Y/n stuttered, she had no idea why she was gonna ask this but she just had to pop the question, just for a moment. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?” She asked her.

“Why of course! It can be like a sleepover! C’mon now!” Tracer said with glee as she grabbed onto y/n’ wrist yanking her to her room, as quickly as y/n asked the question she and Tracer were already there. Tracer was very fast and swift on foot, easily taking y/n to her room within mere seconds, y/n panted softly as Tracer set up the bed tossing up two pillows onto the bed. “Alright, you can sleep with me on the bed! Or wait….” She then trailed off taking the pillow and knocking it to the ground and pulling some sheets making a make-shift bed. “I kick a lot in my sleep and I don’t want to bruise you up,” Tracer told y/n explaining the two separate beds. Tracer’s room was around the same size as y/n’s, right on the side of Tracer’s bed was a large British flag and then across from that flag was a pride one, after that there were some posters on the walls and right on her dresser was a picture of Tracer with Emily smiling at the camera during Thanksgiving. 

“Ah, well I’ll sleep on the flo-“

“NOPE! I want you to sleep on the bed, after all it’s your first day back…an-and…well, I want to make it comfortable for you.” Tracer said with a genuine smile, y/n looked at her a bit shocked at first but  she smiled at her, y/n wasn’t in the mood to argue so she nodded thanking her as she laid down on Tracer’s light blue bed, Tracer was in her sleepwear which was a simple above the knee tight gray shorts and an orange tank top that said, ‘Back in a flash!’ Y/n sighed softly, she really had no idea why she asked to room with Tracer because well she was infamous for being a bit of a chatterbox and it didn’t help that Tracer was always hyper, but at the same time y/n didn’t want to sleep so maybe it was for the best. Tracer laid down on the pillow as she looked up to the ceiling putting her arms underneath her pillow as she looked up the ceiling. “Hey y/n…”

“Yeah?”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but…why was 76 ignoring you? In all honesty, I thought he’d be as cheerful as a bluejay but…I was gobsmacked when he didn’t even look at you.” Tracer said softly. “Out of everyone…he was the most worried about you…I would’ve thought him seeing you back he’d hug you! O-Or I dunno….but instead he bloody didn’t..” She grumbled y/n could tell that she was getting angry puffing up her cheeks folding her arms above her chest. 

“I don’t blame him.” Y/n said softly. “Something happened Tracer…something changed between us…and I honestly don’t know if things will ever return the ways things were.” Y/n said truthfully, it was hard to hear or even say it but it was logical, y/n knew this deep down no matter how hard she’ll try to deny it there’s no doubt in her mind that nothing will return to the same. They’ve restarted all of their growth together has gone backwards; to square one, everything that they did together has been reverted back. 

“Y/n…love…w-what happened?”

Y/n let out a long and deep sigh as she smiled shrugging. “A lot Lena…a-a lot just know that it was all my fault.” She muttered softly.

“Y/n he shouldn’t treat you like that he has no righ-“

“Lena, it-it’s more complicated than you think it was sprinkled with revenge, betrayal, anger…” Y/n could feel her voice breaking, she was becoming hysteria as she rolled on her side looking at the wall. “I can’t talk about it right now…” She said in a soft and quiet voice that almost reminded Tracer of a mouse.

“I understand..good night love.”

“Night’.” Y/n responded as she closed her eyes slowly her eyelids becoming heavy as the night swayed her away.

 

Y/n groaned as she opened her eyes slowly she looked around the haziness coming in as she yawned softly sitting up as she noticed Tracer was long gone, y/n grumbled not knowing the time as she rubbed her forehead glancing at the time it was 10 A.M. She sighed softly shaking her head, she knew it was late and well she shouldn’t have slept in so late, she rolled off her bed and went to her room to get ready, once she was dressed she ran into Genji in the hallway.

“Good morning y/n!” Genji greeted her. 

“Morning.” Y/n responded. 

“How are you feeling? Better, I hope?”

“Yeah…b-better…um is Master busy?”

“Why?”

“W-Well I wanted to train with you and him again…for today.”

“But y/n what about your mental health?”

“That’s why…I-I…well…I need it now more than ever-“ She was interrupted by Zenyatta coming by.

“Of course y/n, come, Genji and I were about to mediate.” He told her as he motioned for her to follow, y/n was stunned as Genji smiled nodding at her as he followed Zenyatta, y/n couldn’t help but let out a small smile as she nodded following closely behind the two, she missed this. Besides y/n wanted to keep training even after anything because it makes the more to do so even more. 


	45. "Sand"

Y/n walked into the medication room, she almost forgot just how peaceful the room was, she took a long and deep breath to take in the faint vanilla scent. She noticed Zenaytta and Genji mediating on their rugs, she took out her rug from the shelves as she sat down on it crisscrossed, inhaling and exhaling slowly closing her eyes as she tried to mediate, but for some reason she couldn’t, she felt unsteady and found herself shaking her thigh, she growled softly trying harder. 

“Y/n, you cannot force it,” Genji told her softly hearing y/n’s distress.

“I can do it! It’s just been awhi-“ Y/n was interrupted by Zenaytta as he stopped mediating, he looked at y/n as he placed his hand over y/n’s shoulder as he then said in a kind voice. 

“Please, listen to Genji.” He pleaded with her, y/n sighed as she slowly looked at Zenaytta frowning as she slowly nodded her head she then slouched shaking her head as her eyes looked at Zenaytta with sadness and disappointment.

“I swear I thought I could do this…before it was so much easier to just…mediate.” She growled at herself as she shook her head. “I’m sorry, this is so stupid of me I can’t do anything.” 

“Don’t say that,” Genji said softly trying to calm her down.

“Y/n, mediating isn’t easy, it never was,” Zenaytta told her. “When you meditate you are alone in your thoughts, and right now I know there is disquiet in your soul and heart.” He then placed his hand over y/n’s heart as he nodded his head slowly returning his hand back as he looked into her eyes. “You’ve changed y/n, ever since you came back to us you haven’t been the same.”

“A-A lot happened yesterday…” Y/n said softly. 

“Not just then,” Zenaytta told her. “ever since you came back to us from Talon…you’ve been different, not just you, but of Soldier 76 as well.” Y/n looked at him completely shocked as she could feel her heart wrenching, her voice was cracking as her heart pounded out of her chest, she backed away a bit this caught her off guard.

“M-Master…I-I…”

“Do you remember your tea training?"

“Y-Yes.”

“Do you remember what Genji told you about the purpose of it?"

“A personal recollection?” She asked him.

“Very good, it was, but the purpose was to accept your enemy in order to be stronger than you.”

“I have-“

“Maybe it wasn’t the enemy you thought it was,” Zenaytta told her softly as he laid his hand down on her shoulder. “I cannot hold your hand in this journey, you must go in there alone and face your demons, come to the terms with all of the faults you have committed,”

“But Master I can’t…I-I can’t…”

“Something is wrong correct? If that’s the case you must do whatever you can to right a wrong,  even if it’s painful.” He told her in all honesty, y/n looked at him shocked as her mouth started to quiver slowly, her heart beating quickly as sweat trailed down her face. 

“You’re right…” She said softly. 

“Now, try and calm down and just take deep breaths,” He told her. “close her eyes and try to slow your heartbeat.” 

Y/n sighed nodding her head as she closed her eyes, taking long and deep breaths to try and slow her heartbeat. She felt her heart slowly returning to normal as her hands trembled. 

“Now y/n dive deep inside in yourself,” He told her, she nodded as her hands stopped trembling, the silence overbearing her, almost like a blanket. It was almost like she was out of touch with reality just for a moment as time went by slowly.

 

After an hour of training with Genji and Zenyatta, y/n decided to hit the practice range, even though her Personalized Weapon was being fixed up by Torbjorn after she was kidnapped by Talon. Y/n stretched her bones walking towards the bots with the training gun in hand, she aimed the barrel of the gun at the bots and started to shoot, she tried to stay focus but at the back of her mind was the vision she had when she was meditating, it was of Soldier 76…the problem was it was just his face in a dark room, that’s all. She growled softly as she furrowed her eyebrows she kept shooting until the bot was destroyed. 

“Y/n!” 

Y/n turned around to see D.Va, she smiled greeting her. 

“Hey.” Y/n said casually lowering her gun. 

“Where were you in the morning? I didn’t see you at breakfast.” D.Va asked y/n, who only let out a soft sigh, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“I-I slept in.”

“Huh? What time did you wake up?” 

“A-About an hour ago…” Y/n muttered softly.

“A-An hour ago?! Psh, how unfair! Soldier 76 makes me wake up at 7 A.M every day! Even after a whole night of steaming, how uncool.” She pouted, furrowing her thin eyebrows as she folded her arms above her chest, y/n chuckled at how angry she was.

“Tracer didn’t wake me up, in all honesty, I didn’t mean to wake up so late, it just sorta happened.” Y/n muttered softly. 

“I see, well did anyone tell you about the latest mission coming up?” D.Va asked y/n as she started training to the bot next to y/n’s, who then got back to training with the bots. 

“Latest mission?” Y/n asked her tilting her head to the side completely dumbfounded.

“Yeah…that’s why we’ve been training so much.” D.Va told y/n.

“A-A training mission, right?”

“Um…no…” D.Va said softly. “We were going to go on a lead Mercy found a couple of weeks ago of some Talon members' new sub-base in Iceland.” Y/n’s face was shocked, her face turned pale as a cold sweat rolled down her face, she felt her heart pounding her mouth started to quiver, she almost forgot that Overwatch went on life-threating missions, this wasn’t one of those training missions where everyone just returns back alive and safe…this was…real…people could die. 

“Who's going?” Y/n asked her seriously as she turned her attention to D.Va putting the gun down on the floor, she rubbed her hands together in fear and anxiety. 

“I believe Ana, Soldier 76, and Genji are going,” D.vA responded. “However Ana wants all to be in top shape in case Talon decides to attack us again.” She told her as she put her gun down she was completely confused as well as she tilted her head to the side. “Y-You really did not know?” She asked her, y/n only shook her head slowly as she looked away from D.Va. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” She asked her rhetorically as she rubbed her face in frustration, she then clenched her gun in determination furrowing her eyebrows. “I need to get better.” She said softly to herself as she then looked at D.Va the sheer fire of determination in her bright sharp (eye color) orbs, the heart pounding out of her chest. “When are they going to leave?”

“In two weeks y/n…what are you planning on doing?” D.Va asked her softly. 

“I-I…” Y/n trailed off, she looked down at her feet, she knew everyone went on these dangerous missions, all but her, sure she was a trainee but how could she learn anything with only one simulation, a year of mental and physical training she needed a taste of the real thing, she needed to remember why she will always choose Overwatch over Talon, she pushed a strand behind her hair as she chuckled softly. “I want to prove myself to join the mission.”

“B-But y/n!” D.vA said in pure shock as her mouth flung open. “It’s already too late, everything has been planned a-and you just got back-“ D.vA’s rambling was interrupted by y/n as she laid her hands on D.vA’s shoulders looking into her brown eyes. 

“All the more to go, D.vA I know I’m still a trainee but how will I ever learn until I get into the action itself? Just..promise me you won’t tell Soldier…h-he’s been…” She trailed off, her voice cracking as she looked down at the floor shaking her head.

“Okay,” D.vA said softly with a small smile as she nodded. “I won’t tell him but I’m not sure it’s gonna work.”

“Just trust me.” Y/n said with a big cheerful grin. 

“Alright.” D.vA chuckled softly shaking her head. “Well let’s get training!” She said with a big grin returning back to the bots, it was later that night y/n wasn’t asleep in Tracer’s room but in her own, she sighed laying down on her comfortable, soft bed as she looked up at the ceiling laying her hands on her stomach as she thought about the mission, she suddenly felt uneasy. 

‘…it’s soon.’ She thought to herself as she looked down at her arms and legs, she suddenly felt her self-esteem falling down to the pits of hell. ‘My whole body isn’t used to exercise anymore…damn what I would give to train with Jack again…J-Jack…’ She shook her head as she tried to get the thoughts of him out of her head. ‘No…I can’t afford to think about him…I-I can’t..’ Just then she felt herself falling into a deep sleep, her eyelids started to get heavy as she drifted away. 

 

_Y/n’s breathing was slow as she felt something touch her head, she slowly opened her eyes as she looked up to see the sun shining brightly towards her. She could feel fingers running through her locks she could feel someone was petting her head, she sat up and noticed that she was on somebody’s lap._

_“You’re done with your nap?” A deep rustic voice asked, y/n turned around as she saw Jack without his visor, the large pink scar across his face, his kind blue hues looking at her, he looked so peaceful and calm, y/n felt her heart beating out of her chest she sighed rubbing her forehead as she looked away from him._

_“I-I’m fine…” She said softly as she ran her hands through her hair as she looked out, she could feel a breeze grazing her skin as the setting slowly started to set in, she could see the ocean, the waves kissing her toes, she couldn’t help but smile, its been awhile since she’s been to the ocean and she almost forgot just how beautiful it was. “W-Where are we?” Y/n gasped softly in pure awe._

_“We’re at the beach,” Jack told her as he hugged her from behind looking out to the ocean. “I thought it would be nice to go out together, well…us…” He trailed off as he touched y/n’s stomach, y/n’s eyes widen as her face turned pale letting out a soft gasp as she looked down at her stomach._

_“U-Us?” She stuttered in awe as she looked at him confused as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

_“Didn’t you say you were a month pregnant?”_

_“W-When did we…?”_

_“Y/n…you seriously don’t remember?”_

_“I-I…”_

_“Y/n we’ve been married for over three months…remember we talked about this, I was okay with it and you were okay with it, Mercy says it’s gonna be a pair of twins but Trob thinks it’s gonna be a boy.” Jack chuckled as he shook his head running his hands through y/n’s locks of hair. “But to be honest I don’t give a damn what they are…as long as they are happy and loved by us.”_

_“D-Do you think I’d be a good mother though? I mean…what if the other kids start bullying ours because of our little…special thing…ya know? It’s not every day you see a dad whose 57 and a mother whose 26.” She grumbled as she hugged her knees, the wind blowing in her locks, she could feel the sand smuggling in between her toes, Jack let out a deep sigh as he rested his chin on y/n’s shoulder._

_“Well, we’ll just have to work through that, as long as we love them unconditionally then nothing matters.” He told her as he kissed her on the cheek._

_“Wow, that’s kinda cheesy of you.”_

_“Well, I’m old school, kid.”_

_“‘Kid’? Even after being married and having your child you still call me ‘kid’?” Y/n sassed him._

_“You’re right, I’m sorry darling.” He said softly as he played with y/n’s locks of hair. “How could I be so lucky to be blessed with someone amazing as you?”_

_“By having low standards.” Y/n joked._

_“Aw c’mon now you have pretty low standards too.”_

_“Oh hahaha.”_

_“It’s true.” He chuckled._

_“Sure Jackie-I mean Jack..so-sorry that popped out that was- ugh I'm so stupid…”She said embarrassedly hiding her face in her knees as she refused eye contact with him._

_“It’s cute, you’re so adorable, Babe.” Jack let out a soft chuckle as he kissed y/n on the top of her head._

_“Hey…when will we get back to the base?”_

_“The base?”_

_“Yeah the Overwatch Base, this is all nice and all but I wanna lay in bed-“_

_“Y/n…there is no Overwatch…well for us..”_

_“W-What?”_

_“Well, first of all, you’re having a baby and secondly we agreed to this that once we got married I-I mean we would put that life behind us,”_

_“W-What?”_

_“We’re raising a family y/n, I’m getting old, you’re being a mother…we can’t just keep risking our lives, you seriously don’t remember this? We left after a month of being married, everyone was upset, especially D.vA because…well, she’s always thought of you as a big sister.”_

_“I-I-I…” Y/n stuttered she was a lost of words she pushed a strand behind her ear as she chuckled softly. “completely forgot.” She smiled as she watched the sun setting on the horizon as Jack held onto y/n’s hand pulling her close as he watched with her letting out a soft and low whisper._

_“I love you y/n.”_

_“I love you too, Jack.”_

 

Y/n woke up to hear the blaring of her alarm clock, she sighed as she sat up on her bed rubbing her eyes, letting out a groan. She glanced down at her hand, the one Jack held, she could just feel his large hand enclosing onto her’s, it was a warm feeling, but all a fantasy. She frowned shaking her head as she glanced at the clock, it was 6 A.M, she glanced at her window to see the sun was barely rising, she looked at her bed regretfully shaking her head as she got up from her bed stretching her bones. 

‘I need to be strong.’ She thought to herself as she could feel her body begging her to climb back into her warm bed, but today wasn’t a day she was going to let herself slack off, no…not anymore, she wanted to become an agent no longer some trainee, she looked at herself in her mirror, she couldn’t help but let the determination in her eyes to lift up her spirits as she changed into some workout clothing and headed out to the track. 


	46. "Protection"

Y/n was outside in the breeze of the wonderful late 6 A.M breeze she sighed as she stretched her bones looking out at the beautiful sun she smiled in pure determination as she put on her headphones and ran around the track, she ran for a good one hour, of course she was slowing down when running became to jogging, turned into speed walking, then to walking, and lastly crawling. She almost forgot how long it has truly been since she worked out, her breathing was shallow as sweat trailed down her face, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She was dying inside her body ache but more notably her calves were just on fire she sat down on the gravel not being able to stand any longer. “S-Shit…”She said in between breaths as she wiped the sweat from her face, she looked up to the sky trying to find a reason to stand. 

“Y/n it’s breakfast!” A familiar voice called, y/n sighed as she stood up spotting Lucio in the distance waving his arms at her. 

“Coming!” Y/n called to him, she looked down at her legs that were just stinging with pain, she bit her tongue as she forced herself to stand up and stumble her way to headquarters, she tried to walk as properly as possible to make it not obvious. 

Y/n walked into the cafeteria, sweat making her body glistening in the light as she sat there still a bit out of breath as she munches down on her food as fast as she could, she could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she looked up to them. 

“What?” Y/n asked them.

“Well you seem rather tired.” Tracer said softly. 

“O-Oh…” Y/n stuttered, she looked around trying to make sure no one else was in hearing range. “W-Well I kinda just wanted to keep myself in training, you know? It’s been a while since I’ve even bothered to train at all!” 

“Why do you want to train so hard? I mean shouldn’t you be going slowly going back into it? You just go back and Talon a-and-“ Tracer was interrupted by y/n.

“I’m not gonna get anywhere by taking it nice and easy, I dunno if you guys forgot but I’m still not an agent it’s been two years guys, I’m done being a trainee o-or some stupid intern, I don’t want to stay in the back lines anymore, I want to get out there, I don’t want to miss my shot!” She told her with determination in her eyes. “I’m 24 years old and I feel like I’ve been acting like some spoiled 16 year old brat.” She grumbled as she played with her food. 

“Y-Y/n…” Mei stuttered as she put her hand over y/n’s shoulder. “We had no idea that you felt that way…you’ve done so much for Overwatch, you’ve done too much as a trainee.”

“We appreciate everything you’ve done y/n.” Lucio added. “You should be an agent.” Everyone let out soft mutters of agreements and nodding heads. 

“T-Thanks guys.” Y/n said with a soft smile. “That’s why I want to go on the this mission, I want to prove myself!”

“How do you know about the mission?” Mercy asked her.

“I-I…” Y/n stuttered, she knew if she said it was D.vA who told her she would’ve gotten in trouble, she looked back up trying to not make it obvious she was about to lie. “Word travels fast.” She said softly. 

“But y/n…it’s far too dangerous.” McCree told y/n.

“It’s been a while since you’ve trained physically y/n.” Genji added. “This mission isn’t something simple…it’s very high-risk, I’m in this mission and it’s gonna be a lot for you to handle, for anyone to handle really.”

“I need to, Genji.” She told him. “I have to experience it or else what good am I?”

“But what about your personal weapon?” D.vA asked her.

“Torbjorn will still be able to fix it by then!” She told her. “Besides I want to show Soldier 76 that I can be an agent, that I’m not Overwatch’s pet or cheerleader, that I am one of you.” 

“But y/n you’ve always been one of us.” McCree said.

“That’s sweet but…I-I just don’t feel that way.” She told them in honestly. “That’s why I want to ton this mission, to prove myself!” She said with a glimmer of determination and hope, it was like a child at a candy store. 

“Well…I can’t say I agree with this, y/n.” Genji said softly. “I know you are capable of many things but this…is just one of them that isn’t as simple.” He told her in honesty as he looked at her with sincerity.

“I’m gonna be careful, Genji.” She assured him. “I’ve changed…I-I understand the true dangers on these missions…I just want to be an agent already, I’ve been waiting for over 10 years…I can’t stop now when I’m so close.” She said with pure optimism and purity pouring out of here as she let out a soft chuckle with a big ear to ear smile. “I’m gonna keep going until I finally get there.”

“That’s my girl!” McCree said with a big grin as he slapped her back as a friendly gesture. 

“Y/n, why wasn’t the old man there outside with you when you were running?” Lucio asked her.

“O-Oh…well we haven’t trained together in awhile…” She muttered softly as she shook her head. “But it’s fine I don’t need him.” 

“Y/n you need Soldier to train you if you want to get any closer.” Mercy told her. 

“Angela is right.” Genji agreed. 

“B-But…” Y/n stuttered, she couldn’t just up and ask him…it was just…not a possibility. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Mercy told y/n.

“P-Please don’t!”Y/n begged.

“Then I’ll talk to Ana about it.” McCree said casually. 

“N-NO! She’ll get pissed off at him.” Y/n begged him. 

“Exactly.” McCree said with a cocky grin.

“Alright, alright everyone let’s stop harassing y/n.” Tracer told the group. 

“Y-Yeah stop harassing me.” Y/n agreed as she took a long slurp from her drink. 

“Does that mean I can harass you?” D.Va asked y/n innocently. 

“Please don’t.” Y/n muttered. 

“Aw come on _eonni,”_ D.va said with a smug look.

“What ever you called me in Korean its still a ‘No.’.” Y/n told her, within a couple of moments breakfast was over, McCree caught up with Ana in the hallway as he called to her.

“Mrs. Amari!” He called to her as he waved his arm towards her, Ana stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face him, she sent him a smile.

“Just call me ‘Ana’ Jesse,” She told her as McCree caught up with her. “So what’s up.”

“I was just wondering if you can get the old timer to keep training y/n, she wants to be an agent already and well she can’t really get there fast enough unless the old timer is training her,” McCree told her.

“He hasn’t been training her?” Ana asked him.

“No ma’am,” McCree responded. “at least that’s what Y/n told me.” Ana sighed as she shook her head rubbing her temple with her fingers.

“I’ll talk to him, thank you for telling me Jesse.”

“No problem Ma’am-er I mean Ana, sorry I just ain’t used to that.” He said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, Ana let out a soft chuckle as she patted his shoulder looking into his brown hues.

“I remember when you first came to Overwatch you were such a hard ass going around with that little revolver in your hand threatening to shoot everyone if you don’t get your way until finally, Gabriel was able to calm you down.” Ana laughed recalling the good old days. 

“That was back in my youth, now I’m a changed man.” McCree said lifting his arms up. 

“Yes you are, you’ve came a long way.” Ana then looked outside the window as she looked back at McCree. “You know…I wonder if Overwatch should still stay in the shadows…”

“What do you mean?”

“E-Er nothing..” Ana said with a smile as she shook her head. “I’ll go talk to Soldier 76 regrading y/n, thank you for bringing this to my attention, y/n would’ve been too nervous to come up to me herself.”

“No problem boss.” McCree then waved her goodbye as he walked the opposite direction from her, Ana sighed as she shook her head, not wanting to call Jack out but even she knew that Y/n should get the best teaching she can get if she wants to move up the ranks. 

 

Ana met up with Jack in the gym, she looked around to make sure no one else was there, she sighed as she sat down on the bench across from him, he was  on the weight bench, lifting up the weights, sweat trailing down his forehead and pale arms, his tank top was almost drenched with his sweat, after all it’s getting harder by the day for this kind of training for him.

“Jack.” She called to him.

“What is it?”

“A little birdie told me that you haven’t been training y/n lately, is this true?”

“Who was this little birdie?” He let out a loud groan as he put the weight down, sitting up on the bench as he looked at her in the eyes, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

“Stop avoiding the question Jack.” Ana sighed as she crossed her arms as she kept her eyes on him. 

“I haven’t, so what?”

“What do you mean ‘ _So_ _what_ '?” Ana sassed him as she put her hands over her hips. 

“Ana, you don’t understand-“

“-So what if I don’t understand, I know things with you and y/n are bit iffy so keep it professional, you know that my training will do her no good, she wants to be out there in the field, no one knows that better than you Jack, you know it like the back of your hand.”

“Tch, I ain’t gonna do it, Ana.”

“I order you to do it.” Ana told him with seriousness in her voice as she clenched her fist. 

“You **_order me_**? Did you forget that I’m a higher rank than you? It’s me who should be ordering you!” Jack shouted at her.

“Then consider it a favor, you asked me to protect her but once I die I can’t protect her anymore, do what I did for my little girl. I trained her to protect herself, I would walk the ends of the earth for her if it meant my baby girl will be safe, I know you’d do the same for your y/n, but you don’t want to do the work to teach her how to protect herself, you cannot hold her hand forever, she needs to learn how to protect herself, listen to me Jack.” Ana told him, Jack’s anger slowly died down as he sighed looking down at his hands as he rubbed them, he could hear Ana standing up and walking away, Jack snarled softly, he didn’t want to look at y/n anymore but what Ana said is true, he is the only one who can teach her how to protect herself. 


	47. "Troublesome"

Y/n sighed as she was getting ready for bed, she yawned softly as she laid on her bed, she could hear the soft humming of the air conditioner. She shuttered as she dug deeper into her blankets, she could hear the memories replaying in her mind, she closed her eyes and started to drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

               Y/n woke up early in the morning to the sound of her alarm, she sighed looking out the peek of her window to see that sun hasn’t even risen yet, she looked back at her clock, it was 5 in the morning, groaning to herself she forced herself to get out of her warm bed and went towards her closet, letting out soft yawns she dug deep into her closet pulling out some old gym clothes, she put them on and got ready for the long and enduring run she was about to face, passing by the kitchen she made sure to grab onto a protein snack that McCree hid in his secret cabinet, and a bottle of water. She walked out of headquarters and looked at the sky, it was still beautiful, there were no stars out, but a mix of blue and purple, but just before she could admire it anymore she saw a figure in the dark, she tilted her head to the side a bit confused and alarmed. She tightened her fist, as she cautiously walked towards the figure, moving slowly, trying to not make a sound but just before she could pounce she saw something that looked eerily familiar, a red visor. Her eyes widen as her mouth flung open, she didn’t know how to react, she looked back at headquarters and then back at the track. ‘M-Maybe I should run inside toda-‘ Her train of thought was destroyed by Jack’s low and grumbly voice. He wasn’t wearing his everyday clothing he had on sweatpants and his tight tank top turtleneck, with some old sneakers. 

“L/n.” He called her name bluntly, y/n slowly turned towards him, the hairs on the back of her neck standing as she gulped, sweat rolling down her face as her legs shook, her heart pounding out of chest skipping a beat every moment. 

“S-Sir?” She stuttered. 

“Come here,” He then pointed at the area in front of him, y/n nodded as she quickly made her way towards the area he was pointing at, lowering her head down, refusing to make eye contact with him. “look at me, soldier.” He growled at her, y/n jumped a bit but before she could even try to lift her head up, Jack forcibly grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head up, his fingers were cold just like his demeanor. “I’m not here to play games, l/n.” He growled at her.

“Y-Yes, sir.” Y/n stuttered as she looked at him. 

“I want you to run the track 5 laps in a row, if you stop or slow down that’ll be 10 push-ups right then and there and they will double if you slow down or stop at any time, do I make myself clear?” He asked her, y/n quickly nodded her head.

“C-Crystal!”

“Good.” He then pushed her away, grabbing his whistle as he blew into it harshly. “NOW GET TO IT!” Y/n quickly turned to run the track, she almost forgot how scary Jack could be, this was the old him. 

The grumpy old man who couldn’t even take a simple prank without getting mad, this was the old Jack that y/n despised, the same Jack when she first met him. It was like she went back to square one with him, all of those moments they had were nothing but forgotten memories now, he didn’t look at her as y/n, the young women who saved him from himself, but a weak soldier that needed to be taught a lesson. She tried to stay focus on the track, but she couldn’t all she could think about was of Jack and how far their relationship; their bond, has gone back.

It was a devastating loss to the least.

She glanced over him, she noticed his eyes locked down on her, and it wasn’t the old soft look that he used to gave her, no it was a logical one, someone who was studying and evaluating every part of her movements to later on judge. She looked away, shutting her eyes for a split moment, her heart racing out of her chest, letting out soft pants.

        After her said 5 laps and 80 pushups because she slowed down and stopped a handful of times she was finished, she panted softly taking a long slurp from her drink, she looked at Jack expecting a praise from him, but he didn’t give her one, he turned his back towards her. “For breakfast I expect you to regulate your diet, at exactly 2 P.M sharp be in the gym, we’re gonna do some boxing, if you’re even a minute late, there will be hell to pay, do I make myself clear, l/n?” He asked her harshly, y/n gulped down hard on her water as she nodded her head. 

“Y-Yes Sir.” She stuttered as she watched him leave, walking towards the headquarters, y/n sighed as she looked at her half-empty water bottle, her entire body was hot, her breaths were shallow and slow, she opened up water bottle and poured the rest of the water onto her head to cool herself down, she let out a satisfied sigh. 

Breakfast was sad, to say the least, instead of having french toast, she was eating an egg sandwich and orange juice to try and build up her energy for the boxing she was about to face, herself  wallowing-pity made breakfast fast, as it was almost 2 P.M, y/n waited for Jack at the gym, putting on her gloves she rolled up her socks, she sat at the bench awkwardly as she swung her legs around, no one was in the gym, everyone was off doing their own things and assignments. She then heard the doors open, she spotted Jack with some old gloves coming in. 

“C’mon, I ain’t getting any younger.” He called to her as he walked towards the ring, y/n sighed as she followed him up. “Do you remember what I taught you?”

“B-Bits and pieces.” Y/n admitted. 

“Tch.” Jack snarled softly shaking his head as he folded his arms towards her, glaring down at her. “Are you serious, after 2 years nothing stuck in your small brain?” He sassed her, y/n’s eyebrow twitched as she folded her arms towards him. 

“No need to get snappy.” She muttered softly.

“Whaddya say?” He snarled at her as he glared at her, stomping towards her, imitating her as his large figure towered over her, y/n had no choice but back down as she looked at the floor stepping back. 

“N-Nothing sir.” She said just above a whisper.

“That’s exactly what I thought you said.” He said with a smug smirk as he stepped down from her, y/n looked up at the old man. “Alright l/n, let’s dance.” He said as he then swung a punch at y/n, it caught her off guard completely, she collapsed, grabbing her red throbbing cheek, rubbing it softly. “Never put your guard l/n, that’s rule number one! Even a god damn infant knows that.” He snarled at her, y/n let out a soft scowl as she stood up, putting up her fist, the duo circled one another, keeping their eyes locked into each other, Jack then tried to punch her again but y/n dodged the attack, swiftly sliding underneath his arm, y/n thought she got him as she tried to punch him from behind but he turned around, gripping onto her wrist flipping her frame over his back, she hissed in pain as her back was harshly slammed onto the floor. Her eyesight went hazy as she looked up seeing Jack towering over her, pressing his foot against her stomach, she gasped loudly as she tried to push his weight off of her but it was too much. “You can’t even defeat a 55-year-old man, l/n, how is it gonna be when you’re gonna go up against a younger person, huh? Do you honestly think that you stand a chance out there? You will be of use to Overwatch at the rate you’re going, a fragile weak young woman who can’t even take a shit without someone holding her hand. Just give up, once you say those magic words I’ll stop.” 

Y/n glared at him as she gathered up as much strength as she could, letting out a loud battle cry as she lifted up his leg pushing him off of her, her limp body slowly getting up, she chuckled softly as she spit out saliva and blood, whipping off the rest of the blood from her lower lip. She noticed how shocked Jack was at her sudden push, she pointed at him. 

“I ain’t quitting, you may say I’m of no use to Overwatch but we both know t-that’s a damn lie!” She said in a weak voice as she chuckled softly. “You can beat me up all day and I promise you I’m not gonna give up.” She told him with sheer determination in her eyes, as she lunged towards him, Jack stumbled back as he grabbed her by the strap of her tank top, pulling her up from the ground, y/n snarled at him as she swung her legs and arms around, Jack then laid another punch in her stomach, she moaned in pain as she spat out blood again, he dropped her on the floor, taking off his gloves. 

“That’s it, we’re done.” He told her. “I want you to get fixed up by Mercy, then we’ll do it again.” He told her, y/n coughed loudly as she took off her shoe and flung towards him hitting him on the back of the head, he growled as he turned around towards her, y/n looked desperate and in bad shape. She was on all fours, crawling towards him, blood staining her lips as she glared at him.

“C-Come back and fight me.” 

“L/n, you’re not gonna win this fight, go get-“

“No!” Y/n shouted at him. “Come back and fight me, c-coward!” Jack sighed as he walked towards her as he lifted her up by her locks, she smirked at him as tried to punch him, Jack shook his head as he knocked her out cold, he looked at her, devastated as he pushed the strands of her hair behind her ear. 

“Damn it y/n…you’re so troublesome.” He muttered softly as he picked her up, carefully to not hurt her any more than he has as he carried her towards Mercy’s office. The match only lasted for 5 minutes and it as obvious who was gonna win, after all, Jack was upgraded as a soldier and served more time in the army than y/n had been alive, but it was a well-fought fight, to say the least. 


	48. "Odd Emotions"

Jack knocked on Mercy’s office door, she opened the door and saw Jack she smiled at him. “Soldier! What can I-“ She cut herself off as she just noticed y/n in his arms, her eyes widen as she glared at him. “what did you do to the poor girl?” 

“Taught her a lesson.” Jack then barge in the office not waiting for Mercy to invite him in as he put y/n down on the bed, Mercy followed up quickly behind him. 

“Soldier! You can’t just barge in here!” She shouted at him.

“Look I gotta go when she wakes up make sure she doesn’t push it.” He told her. 

“Soldier wait a moment!” Mercy said as she blocked the front door, Jack sighed loudly as he turned towards her.

“What?”

“I want you to see the damage you’ve done to her.” Mercy told him seriously. 

“Doc, that ain’t important.” He told her.

“It is, you need to understand her limits, don’t you forget she is still a bit weak from the explosion after saving Mei and Tracer.” She told him, Jack snarled as he turned away from her, Mercy grabbed him by the chin forcing him to stare into her blue hues. “I am not asking, 76.” She told him in a menacing voice. “You brought her to me, it is time you see just how truly damaged she is.” Jack’s eyes soften as he looked at y/n’s body on the bed, he could see some bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. 

“Alright, fine.” He grumbled, Mercy smiled as she grabbed him by the arm and took him towards y/n, she looked at y/n’s face that had cuts and bruises. 

“Why is she really like this?” She asked him as she got to work grabbing onto alcohol and bandages as well as some tweezers and stitches. 

“Boxing,” Jack responded. “she kept going and going, even when she could barely stand, I wanted her to learn that not all fights can be won by determination, she had to claw her way up, even if it’s not fair…a young woman with 2 years of combat experience against an old man with over 20 years of experience it was obvious who was gonna win.” He told her as he ran his hands through his white locks. “I had to make it realistic.”

“I see…” Mercy said softly as she took off y/n’s top, folding it next to y/n’s body, Jack’s eyes widen as he saw y/n’s lower body littered with bruises and cuts, one that stood out was a large purple one right on her belly button that was large as his fist, slowly expanding and throbbing, he could help but feel guilty, his blue hues scanned her body. he couldn’t help but stare at y/n’s face, she just looked peaceful, Mercy was treating y/n’s wounds. “Why couldn’t you hold back?”

“I did…” Jack said softly.

“I know you care about y/n, but, it doesn’t take rocket science to see that something is off with you two.” Mercy told him as she kept her eyes on y/n’s wounds. “Would you care to tell me about it?”

“Nothing is wrong, Angela.” Jack lied. 

“Soldier, are you sure?”

“Positive, why are you asking me that?”

“It’s just that…ever since y/n got back you’ve been distancing yourself from her, she hasn't smile as much since then, I know- we all know something must’ve happened to her when she was on her own to make her behave this way.” She then ran her soft fingers against y/n’s wounds. “Y/n just hasn’t been the same, you haven’t been the same either.” Mercy told him a soft voice as she turned around to him furrowing her blonde eyebrows. “You can lie to me if you want, but don’t deny the truth.”

“I’m fine, we’re fine.” Jack told her. “We have the same co-workers realtionship.”

“76, I-I thought you well…cared about her in a different way…isn’t she your  _älskare;_ your  _Gökotta?”_ Mercy asked him, Jack turned away from her as he walked towards the exit. 

“Thanks Doc, I’ll see you later.” He then left Mercy in the office, she sighed shaking her head. Mercy took a quick glance at y/n as she ran her fingers through y/n’s locks as she smiled at her.

“Don’t worry y/n, I’m sure he still cares about you…he’s just…a bit _complicated_.” She said softly, she then couldn’t help but glance at y/n’s stomach, small flashbacks of y/n’s recent mood swings, her being fatigue, it could explain why Jack and Y/n’s realtionship is a bit strained. Her blue hues widen as sweat rolled down her peach face, she shook her face slowly as she whispered doubts. “No, no…i-it can’t be.” She said softly as she quickly dug into her drawer next to her computer. 

_“Y/n, wake up.”_

Y/n opened up her eyes, the haziness not yet gone, she saw some blonde locks and blue eyes, she lifted her hand up touching the figure’s nose, she looked at them for a moment as her voice just above a whisper. 

_“J-Jack?”_

“Huh? No, y/n it’s me, Mercy.” 

“H-Huh?” Just then y/n’s eyesight became better as she made eye contact with Mercy, y/n’s face turned a bit red from the embarrassment, She groaned loudly as she rubbed her forehead, she could feel a large bruise already forming as she tried to sit up but Mercy stopped her. “What happened?” Y/n asked her. 

“O-Oh..well you were boxing with Soldier 76 and well…he knocked you out, cold, just like that.” She then snapped her fingers. 

“I can’t just lie around all day.” Y/n grumbled as she forced herself to get up, she noticed she wasn’t wearing her normal clothes, she was in her sports bra, and had some bandages around her abdomen and ribs. There was a large purple bruise on her stomach, she exhaled and inhaled slowly as she slowly put on her shirt. Her lower body was also exposed her panties and bandages tightly wrapped around her calves, she pulled up her (shorts/sweats) up. 

“Y-Y/n please take your time, you’re heavily-“

“I’m fine.” Y/n interrupted her as she hopped off of the bed. “Thanks Mercy, but I gotta go.” She told her.  

“Y-Y/n, I t-think you should take a pregnancy test!” Mercy called to her. 

Time went by slowly for y/n as her body trembled as her heart started to race, her hands started to tremble as y/n stood there, dead in her tracks, sweat rolling down her face. She slowly turned her head towards Mercy as she made an uneasy smile. 

“W-What do you mean?” Y/n laughed nervously. 

“Y-Y/n…please don’t freak out but I-I…you’ve been acting strange…I-I don’t know if you and well Soldier 76 ‘did it’ but…I think you should take one, I cannot tell for sure unless you take a test!” Mercy told her as she then took out a test from her drawer and handed it to her, holding onto her hands. “Y/n…you’ve been acting differently, physically as well! Your body is fatigued, food aversions, mood swings, y/n please…take it…I don’t want you to put yourself and your baby in danger, if there is one of course.”

“I-I…” Y/n stuttered as she looked at the test, having flashbacks of having sex with Gabe, she felt her heart beating out of her chest as she slowly took the test from Mercy’s hands, sweat rolling down her face, nodding her head slowly. “I-I’ll do it…” She said softly as she walked towards the bathroom, Mercy held her breath, bitting down on her nails. 

Y/n looked at herself in the mirror, y/n clenched her fist, she wanted to smash the mirror into bits, she wanted to scream and shout but right now was not a time of a emotional breakdown, besides even if she was carrying that bastard's child…there are treatments to rid of the baby, even if Mercy wouldn’t do it she could always find different ways. Y/n panted as she looked at the test, she gripped onto it as she slowly unboxed it. “‘100% accurate.’” Y/n read off the box. _"Fantastic."_ Y/n could feel her heart racing even faster now as her fingers trembled, she closed her eyes and took the test, she didn't want to look at the results right away, she wanted a sense of false hope, any at all. She could feel her heart racing, the blood in her veins rushing in her, she clenched her fist, feeling the lump at the back of her throat. She felt digested at just the thought of caring Gabe’s child, she shivered, she wanted to get it over with but at the same time, she was terrified of the results, y/n hands started to shake as she slowly lifted the test up towards her so she can have a better view of the test. 

Mercy sat in her chair, she could feel the suspense killing her as she watched the bathroom door slowly open, she looked up from the ground to y/n holding up the test. 


	49. "Lost In A Blue Haze"

  Y/n sighed softly as she looked at Mercy who was practically on the edge of her seat, she fiddled with her thumbs as she shook her head, her heart beating out of her chest. Mercy sighed softly as she smiled, she was obviously relieved. 

“I don’t know what would you do if you were pregnant, I mean you’re so young a-and…” Mercy stuttered, she rambling in soft mummers. Y/n chuckled softly as she put her hand over Mercy’s shoulder trying to confront her. 

“We’re fine Angela.” Y/n spoke softly, Mercy smiled as she nodded holding onto y/n’s hand. “B-But can we just keep this between us, I don’t want any rumors flowing around-"

“Of course y/n! After all you haven’t spilled my secret between Genji and I. But, you’re right…I-I just-well you know, you’re so young a-and well a child would be so much responsibility as well as you having to leave Overwatch in order to give you rest and-and-“ Mercy was interrupted by her phone ringing, she quickly excused herself answering the phone. _“Hello? Ah, Winston what can I do for you?…No I haven’t…”_  Y/n waved to Mercy as she left Mercy in her office not wanting to disturb her call. Y/n sighed softly as she felt her heart racing quickly, she clenched onto the pregnancy test, she glared down at it, panting softly, she wanted to scream and shout. This dreaded thing has chosen her fate, her density. 

‘ ** _Positive_**.’Y/n read the test in her head, clenching the test so hard that it broke, she panted as she started to breathe slowly, her orbs dilating, sweat trailing down her face, she wanted to have a mental breakdown, right then and there, but this was not the time nor the place to do it. She tried to calm her emotions, taking deep breaths as she shoved the test into her pocket. 

“Y/n?”

Y/n gasped loudly as she turned around a bit nervous, she sighed in relief to see it was just Reinhardt. 

“Reinhardt,” Y/n said with a smile as she placed her hand over her chest. “you scared the hell out of me.”

“O-Oh! I’’m sorry I thought you knew I was here.” Reinhardt apologized. 

“It’s fine Reinhardt, but what’s up?” Y/n asked him. 

“I have some good news for you y/n!” 

“Really? I could really use some good news right now.” 

“I could tell you seemed a bit down lately but Trob wanted me to tell you that your weapon is fixed now!” He said with a big grin.

“R-Really? T-That’s great I’ll go pick it up later, I-I just need to u-um you know-uh-t-take a bath!” Y/n finished up her excuse as she slowly started to back away from him.

“Alright, see you at dinner y/n!” Reinhardt called to her as y/n waved him goodbye before running off to her bedroom, she stopped in her tracks looking around to make sure no one was nearby, she ran into her room locking the door, panting loudly as she slowly took the test out of her pocket as she slammed it down stepping down on it. She let out a loud scream as she pulled down on her locks, tears streaming out of her closed eyes, she felt disgusting, she wanted to just give up. She lost everything that she worked so hard for…everything was going to be taken from her by the little seed planted inside of her. 

        She was going to lose everything that she ever cared for just for a sweet satisfaction of revenge. 

_Overwatch._

_Her friends._

_Her training._

Her purpose. 

_Jack…She was going to lose him, and this time for good._

_She had sex with his past lover, his enemy, and now she is carrying his child inside of her._

Y/n sunk down to her knees, pressing her back against her door as she hung her head down. ‘What the hell am I going to do? I can’t just tell everyone the truth…that I’m carrying Gabe’s child, I slept with the enemy…J-Jack….what am I gonna tell him? I can’t break him anymore…I-I can’t break his heart anymore…why can’t I just….why can’t things be back the way they were?’ She sobbed loudly as she looked up at the ceiling. ‘Why am I being punished? I’ve learned my lesson…’ She wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks, slowly standing up as she looked at herself in the mirror, lifting up her shirt to look at her stomach that was wrapped up. ‘It’s been 6 days since I’ve had sex with that son of a bitch.’ She thought to herself as she placed her hand over her stomach. ‘In a week and half is gonna be the mission…’ She growled to herself as she slicked her hair back, she glanced over at her closet to see some metal coat hangers. 

_**(TRIGGER WARNING DO NOT GO ON ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF THE COAT HANGER ABORTION TECHNIQUE!)** _

_She walked towards the closet, running her fingers on the metal hanger, she slowly took the hanger off as she slowly undid the metal hanger, slowly taking off her bottoms as she spread her legs, shutting her eyes as she felt blood trailing down her hands and thighs as she let out painful screams and cries, trying her hardest to keep going and not stop, she couldn't feel pity all she felt was anger, disgust, and vengeance._

**_(END OF TRIGGER WARNING)_ **

Y/n gasped loudly as she opened her eyes, she quickly became panicked as she looked down at her hands quickly and didn’t see any blood, she sighed in relief as she shook her head. ‘No y/n…don't be stupid…’ She thought to herself. ‘Y-You can’t do that to yourself, this is your fault…my pettiness…’ She started to pant softly as she slicked her hair back, even coughing loudly from sobbing too much and choking on her own saliva. She wiped her tears and saliva with the sleeve of her shirt trying to calm herself down as she pulled her shirt down. ‘I have two months before I start showing.’ Y/n thought to herself trying to calm herself down as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. ’12 weeks…’ Y/n thought to herself as she let out a long and deep sigh looking at her bloodshot eyes and flushed face. ’Stop crying y/n.’ She thought to herself as she made an uneasy smile with a weary look. “You’re fine…e-everything is fine.” She stuttered softly. “T-This is fine…” She felt disgusted and uneasy, she wanted to rip the seed right out of her but the other side of her knew she was too weak to do it. “What am I going to do…” She asked herself rhetorically as she rubbed her forehead. Just then y/n heard a knock on her door, she quickly turned around as she quickly tried to look fine as she opened the door with a fake smile on her face. 

“Hey, y/n!” D.Va said with a big smile on her face.

“Oh hey D.Va, what are you doing here?” Y/n asked her trying to not look uneasy.  D.Va sighed as she shook her head towards y/n as she leaned against the doorway. 

“Well, um…you haven’t come down for Dinner and well Winston wanted me to go check up on you, to make sure you’re alright.” D.Va told y/n. 

“O-Oh I lost track of time, I’ll go right now.” Y/n said as D.Va moved out the way so y/n could come out to the hallway and shut the door. D.Va noticed y/n’s bloodshot eyes, she quickly stopped y/n as she went closer towards her. 

“Y-Y/n, are you okay? It looks like you have been crying…” She trailed off. 

“I’m fine, I-I just had some allergies.” Y/n lied as she chuckled nervously. “C-C’mon we should start going we don’t want our food to get cold!” Y/n said as she grabbed onto D.Va’s hand and raced down the hallway to the cafeteria. 

“There she is!” McCree called noticing y/n as he walked up to her handing her a plate of food, y/n smiled at him as she took the plate from him. 

“Thanks McCree.” Y/n thanked him. 

“You’re welcome sunshine, I thought you would be rather hungry after that training you’ve been doing,” McCree told her.

“I-I am pretty hungry.” Y/n responded as she was lead to the table that had Tracer, Mei, Mercy, Genji, and Lucio.  Y/n sat down next to McCree as he sat in front of Tracer and in-between Mei while D.Va sat down next to Lucio. 

“I don’t know why Soldier had to train you so hard…” Grumbled Genji as he shook his head. 

“H-Huh?” Y/n questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

“Oh, well I was walking by the Gym and I heard a bunch of grunts  coming from there, so I became curious and I took a peek when I saw you two training, I didn’t want to bother you both so I left.” He told y/n as he sighed shaking his head. “Now I’m starting to regret that decision, it is obvious that you have suffered immensely since you now have a black eye now and some bruises on your face,” Genji grumbled. 

“O-Oh don’t worry about it…” Y/n said with a soft smile as she reassured him. “I needed that…you know? It gave me a taste of reality.” She told him as she pushed a strand of her hair back. “After all when I’m going to be fighting for real I doubt they’ll give me any pity and would probably kill me if they got the chance.” Y/n told him.

“But It’s just-“ Genji was interrupted by y/n.

“It’s fine Genji I know you’re worried but don’t worry, please?”She begged him with a soft expression, he sighed softly as he nodded. Y/n then started to eat her food as she glanced over her shoulder and noticed Jack wasn’t anywhere to be found, she couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved, after all, she didn’t know if she could face him at this time, after all, it’ll be like stabbing herself in the heart and then just laying there to bleed.

 

A/n: Yeah I didn't want to go into detail about the whole hanger scene cause it's pretty much a really fucked up thing and yeah Reader is preggers I wasn't so sure if I wanted to go this route but I feel like this could give Jack and The reader a lot of character redemption because well let's be honest here Jack isn't perfect (but damn do I love him anyway) and neither is the Reader so you know? Just thought it might help. ^_^ Also added the trigger warning cause like I dunno if ya'll like the idea of abortion or have bad ties to it I dunno so I thought that if you did you can just skip that part but just an FYI there will probably be a lot of abortion talk thrown around and I'm not saying to change anyone's beliefs of it it's a really sensitive topic.


	50. "Work"

It was later that night, y/n laid down on her bed, she couldn’t sleep as she tossed around, letting out sighs and grumbles as she wiped her tired eyes. Y/n growled, she couldn’t sleep she couldn’t think, she hated what has become. Her tired hazy (eye color) hues looking around her dark room to keep herself distracted from everything because the moment she closes her eyes she’ll see him, Reaper. ‘What am I gonna do?’ Y/n thought to herself as she laid her hands over her stomach. ‘What the hell am I gonna do to you?’ She thought to herself. “M-Maybe when Jack punched me you died…” She sighed shaking her head, she didn’t know if it was the truth, regardless she couldn’t ask Mercy about anything because it was a double-edged sword, she would be able to help but Mercy shouldn’t know, or else…she’ll force y/n to quit Overwatch for the baby. Y/n growled but before she could get any madder the sunlight was slowly creeping into her room, her eyes widen as she lifted up her curtains to see the sun almost rising, she slowly looked over at her clock, it as 4 in the morning, she was going to have to get up and start her morning run in less than an hour. Y/n growled loudly as she smacked herself with her pillow, muffling her screams of frustration as she sat up, slumping over as she got ready for her run. 

Y/n walked over to the field and spotted Jack, already with a timer in his hand, his red visor gleaming in the distance, y/n gasped softly looking down at the ground, she didn’t want to face him, not with everything that has happened. She walked past him, avoiding eye contact, doing some quick stretches just then Jack spoke.  

“Look at me, l/n.” He grumbled, y/n jerked up, half of her wanted to disobey the other knew that it was probably better to, she bit down on her tongue, not knowing what choice to make, her heart pounding, but then she runs out of time. Jack grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him, she gasped from the sudden force, her eyes widen as sweat trailed down from the side of her face, her heart racing as she let out soft pants. “You’re exhausted.” He told her bluntly, y/n shook her head as she made a quick smile. 

“N-No I’m not-“

“Don’t lie to me, idiot, the  disgusting bags under your eyes are telling me a different story.” He growled at her, he then let her go as y/n stumbled back a bit. “Did you want to suffer today?”

“N-No.” Y/n muttered. “I-I just lost track of time, sir.” Y/n said in a small voice as she fiddled with her thumbs, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry-“

“No excuses.” Jack interrupted her as he pushed her back. “Start running.” He snarled at her, y/n was shocked by his reaction, she was almost sure that he would’ve let her slide through…well…the old Jack would. He would let out an adorable disappointed sigh as he shook his head, petting y/n’s head and then giving her a small lecture before letting her take a nap before running later in the day. But this Jack…was different, he wasn’t her friend; her partner, no, he was just her superior now, She was his apprentice if she liked it not, that was their relationship status since the beginning, and that’s what it’ll ever be. Y/n sighed, she let out a meek little nod as she stood up straight and quickly went on with her running, the rules were the same, if she stopped or slow down, 10 pushups and if she does it again, they’ll double on top of each other until she’s done with her 5 laps.

Once her training was finished y/n was tired, she was practically an empty shell at that rate. she panted loudly as she stopped in front of Jack, trying to catch her breath. 

“Meet me in the gym after breakfast,” Jack told her bluntly as he looked at his timer, letting out a grumble. “You’re 20 minutes slower l/n.” He snarled at her as he shoved his timer at her face, y/n looked at it, her time wasn’t as well as last time, it took her two hours, last time she ran it only took her an hour and forty minutes, y/n sighed as she shrugged, not knowing what to say. 

“Well sir, I’m still kinda exhausted and maybe I would’ve been faster if I didn’t do all of those stupid pushups.” She grumbled the last part as she looked away from the timer, Jack shook his head as he grabbed her face by force, making her look right at him, even squeezing her cheeks together as he glared at her, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 _“It’s called ‘Discipline’_ jackass.” He cursed at her. “You shouldn’t have been so stupid and stay up all night, if that’s how you want to treat your training, then I promise I’ll make it a living hell, do I make myself clear?” He snarled at her, his voice was cold and deep, it made y/n shiver as she slowly nodded her head.

“Y-Yes, sir…” She muttered.

“Louder.”

“Yes, sir!” Y/n said in a louder voice, Jack nodded his head as he let y/n go. 

“I don’t want you to eat the breakfast that Mercy and Genji made, it’s all just sweets and fats, there’s a breakfast that I made you in the fridge, I want you to eat that, after Breakfast I want you to meet me in the Gym.” He told her bluntly.

“You made me breakfast?” Y/n asked him tilting her head to the side.

“Don’t take it as anything **_friendly or_**   ** _romantic_** ,” Jack told her bluntly as he pointed at the base. “Now go take a shower you look like and smell like shit.” He cursed at her, y/n growled, she couldn’t help but feel the urge to sent him a glare as she walked away from him, mocking him a bit before heading to the showers. 

The shower was quick as y/n walked over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, her eyes widen as she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of disappointment as she spotted her ‘breakfast’ or if you can even call it that, this sad breakfast was nothing but what would people on hardcore diets would eat, 6 cut up carrots, some nuts, and lastly two hardboiled eggs, and lastly to top it all off Powerade, y/n grumbled as she grabbed onto her sad breakfast and headed to the cafeteria. 

“Oh y/n! We've teamed up to make dinner!” Lucio called to her with a big smile as he waved to her. 

“W-We are?” Y/n questioned tilting her to the side, she almost forgot that she hasn’t done any dinner duty or any food duty whatsoever. Lucio was a bit stunned at y/n’s confusion as he sent her a shocked look. 

“D-Did you forget?”  He asked her. 

“U-Um yeah…” Y/n admitted sheepishly, as she rubbed the back of her neck. “S-Sorry I haven’t been paying attention lastly.” She laughed nervously. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Mercy said softly. 

“E-EH?” Y/n asked her nervously. 

“Well, it’s just you’ve been training a lot lately,” Genji answered for Mercy who nodded in agreement. 

“Yep, you’re up at 5 running and then in the gym after breakfast.” D. Va added.

“Well I’ve been slacking off, it’s about time I got back into it!” Y/n said with a big grin.

“Y/n, what the hell is that food?” McCree asked y/n as he pointed at her sad breakfast, y/n sighed as she hung her head down.

“Soldier thought that Mercy and Genji’s breakfast was nothing but fats and made this for me.” She grumbled as she pointed at her bland food. “Well boiled for me.” She muttered, just then everyone became interested in y/n’s breakfast as they all looked and inspected her breakfast. 

“That’s a really sad plate.” Lucio agreed. 

“Aw love, that’s quite unfortunate,” Tracer added, y/n nodded in her own pity as she ate her food. McCree patted y/n’s back as he shook his head in pure disappointment and pity for her ‘breakfast.’

Breakfast went by as y/n did what she was told she waited for Jack in the gym as she swung her legs sitting on the benches. She was growing bored as she scrolled on her phone, looking at some stupid news and such. 

“L/n.” 

Y/n quickly shoved her phone into her pocket looking up to see Jack staring down at her, she acted quickly standing up as she stood up straight. 

“Yes, sir?!”

“C’mon, time to start training,” He told her as he walked towards some a workout bench with some weights, y/n sighed as she rubbed her face, she truly wasn’t in the mood to face the weightlifting, especially in her current condition of fatigue. Y/n walked over to the weight benches as she couldn’t help but feel her heart pounding out of her chest, gulping looking at just the weight of the liftings. She sat down on the bench getting ready to lift the weights as she let her strength to help her out. She could feel her arms getting weak, she was struggling to lift the heavyweights, she panted loudly, sweat trailing her forehead. Letting out a loud gasp as she could feel her eyes coming out of her eye sockets. 

“H-HOW MANY P-POUNDS IS THIS?!” She shouted loudly. 

“100,” Jack responded bluntly with no pity for her whatsoever, y/n looked at him completely shocked, she never benched this much weight before, the heaviest she’s ever gone was 40 pounds. Jack noticed y/n’s reaction as he crossed his arms glaring down at her. “C’mon l/n it’s just 100 pounds.” He told her like it was nothing, y/n gasped loudly, she could feel her arms becoming weak and weary, his arms started to shake sweat coming down her body. 

“I-I can’t-“ Y/n gasped out, as she almost dropped the weights on herself, but before she could be crushed by the weights Jack was able to catch the weights with just one hand, y/n was stunned at this as she was completely shocked. ‘W-What the hell? He caught that like it was nothing, almost like it was paper.’ She thought to herself as Jack effortlessly put it down next to him, y/n could see his biceps enlarging as the veins in his arms popped out, she couldn’t help but be impressed, despite his old age he was able to carry 100 pounds like it was nothing, he grumbled as he crossed his arms at y/n as she only smiled at him sheepishly. 

“I-I-I-“Y/n was not able to make an excuse on the spot, as Jack quickly shut her up. 

“L/n, c’mon that was nothing, are you tryna tell me that you’re so weak that you can’t even carry some goddamn weights!” He snarled loudly at her, y/n shook her head quickly as she gasped out. 

“N-No sir-I-I just-“

“You just what?!” Jack snarled loudly at her.

“I-I can’t bench that much, I-I can bench up to 40.” Y/n told him as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, panting loudly. 

“Then let’s do forty,” Jack grumbled as he went to the back taking out 40 pound weights, y/n was drenched in sweat, it was really hot and humid in the gym as she took off her top to reveal her sports bra, she spotted Reinhardt coming into the gym as he smiled waving at her. 

“Y/n! You’re training right now?” He asked her. 

“Y-Yeah.” Y/n responded. “Soldier wanted me to try and bench 100 pounds…a-and I couldn’t do it.” Y/n said sheepishly. 

“No worries my friend! You’ll be able to do it in no time!” Reinhardt then started to let out a hardy laughter smacking her back a bit harder than she used to as she let out a small whimper in pain, Reinhardt quickly noticed his mistake as he apologized. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” 

“It’s fine-“ Y/n was interrupted by Jack.

“Reinhardt, y/n has some training to do,” He then glared at her as he shoved his face towards her.  ** _“She. Is. Not. On. Break.”_** He said but clearly is mostly putting his attention on y/n as she only scoffed, pouting like a child. “She still can’t bench shit, even Hana can bench 100 pounds and she is 19!” Jack insulted y/n a bit.

“Don’t be so hard on her,” Reinhardt told Jack with a big smile as he became sincere. “she’s been through a lot 76, she’s been through hell and back.”

“Then she completely forgot about all of her training,” Jack said. 

“Well, good luck y/n.” Reinhardt cheered for her as he sent her a thumbs up before going to his punching bag, y/n smiled as she thanked him. 

“Alright l/n, let’s hurry and get this over with,” Jack muttered as he gave her the weights for her, y/n sighed as she glared at the weights.

“D-Do I really have to?” Y/n asked him softly. 

“Well l/n if you weren’t so lazy with your training we wouldn’t have been doing all of this and it would’ve been a lot easier,” Jack told her bluntly, y/n growled softly as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Alright, fair enough…” She muttered as she laid back down on the bench ready to lift the weights. She couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious as she slowly reached for the weights, but it wasn’t as torturous as the 100-pound weight, y/n sighed in relief as she smiled. 

“Look at that, you can actually do something for once,” Jack said with a cocky smile, y/n couldn’t help but feel her blood boiling in anger as she only let out a frustrated sigh and decided to just pay attention to the weight itself. 

After an hour or so y/n was finished with her training, she let out a satisfied sigh as she took a long drink from her water as she was taking a break, sweat trailing down her body, she was slowly feeling refreshed. Jack looked at his phone as he then looked back at y/n, ready to pander her mistakes, flaws, and all. 

“The average weight this base has been able to bench was 150 pounds,” Jack informed her. “You’re the weakest one in Overwatch, the heaviest you were able to go was 50 pound.” He then scrolled through his phone, shaking his head in disappointment. “The second weakest is Zen and the heaviest he was able to bench is 80 pounds.” He shook his head, obviously disappointed. “You should, at last, be in the damn average l/n, even Ana can bench more than you and she’s 60’s years old and she can bench 165 and Reinhardt is 61 and he can bench 400.” He told her. “Your new goal is to bench the average.” 

“By when?” Y/n asked him.

“Next month.” Jack responded like it was nothing, y/n’s eyes widen as she looked at him in disbelief. 

“W-What?” She gasped.

“Yep,’ He said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket like it was nothing for y/n like she could bench 150 pounds within a few moments. Y/n gaped softly as he was about to leave her, y/n spoke out. 

“W-Wait hold up!” Y/n called to him, Jack turned around to her raising his eyebrow.

“What?”

“I-I don’t think I can do it…A month is too fast, plus I-I-“ Y/n quickly lost excuses, at month y/n would be experiencing fatigue, bloating, cramps, etc, she slowly started to become quiet. 

“With me as your trainer, you’ll be able to, no doubt about it,” Jack assured her, y/n sighed as he meekly nodded. “You need to start catching up l/n, your slacking off is starting to bite your ass.” He told her, y/n nodded, she wasn’t in the mood for another lecture as she wiped her sweat off with a towel that she had around her neck. “I want you to do some self-training for the night, I want you to do 100 pushups and 100 sit-ups.” He told her. 

“Yes, sir…” Y/n muttered softly as Jack nodded walked out, y/n grumbled softly as she watched him leave. She noticed Reinhardt was working out and Genji as well, she got up from the bench, her body was sore and tired, she slowly made her way to her bathroom. Y/n let out a long sigh as she turned on the water in her tub and her ready to relax. 

It was almost an hour before dinner, y/n and Lucio started to get ready for the dinner time. Y/n started to get a frozen chicken and started to prep the chicken. Y/n still couldn’t help but have the thought of her unannounced pregnancy and the uncertainty of the future, she felt her hands starting to clam up, her body started to shake as her heart pounded out of her chest, just then she felt a hand over her shoulder, y/n shot back she all of a sudden became extremely alarmed as she turned around with a terrified look. 

“Y/n, are you okay? You’ve been staring at that Chicken for quite a bit.” Lucio asked her worriedly as he had a sympathetic smile.

“Oh um I’m fine!” Y/n interjected as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, she glanced over at Lucio as she put the frozen chicken into the oven. “Hey, Lucio, I have a question for you…”

“Alright what would be this question be?” Lucio asked her as he started to cut the celery. 

“We-Well this is all you know ‘what if’ okay…?” She asked him, Lucio nodded, she let out a long sigh as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. “I-If of course, ** _hypothetically_** speaking, of course, was to, you know make a big mistake would you still forgive me-Or more generally do you think everyone else would…?” Y/n asked him as she avoided eye contact with him.

“Well, depending on the mistake, if it was something like eating my favorite food then well, probably not.” Lucio joked as he let out an adorable laughter before coming seriously. “But…it really does depends I guess.” He said as he shrugged.

“A-Ah I see…” Y/n muttered as she all of a sudden became anxious once more, she couldn’t help but think of the worse all of a sudden.

“Is everything alright? Why are you asking me t-“ Lucio was all of a sudden interrupted by Ana walking in.

“What the hell is this mess?!” She shouted with her hands on her hips as she looked at the ruined kitchen, somehow making a roast chicken created quite the mess, y/n, and Lucio slowly turned to her with a goofy look on their faces, Ana sighed as she shook her head, rubbing her face as she let out a few curses in her native language. “Let me show you how you really cook.” She said with a cocky grin as she walked over to the two clueless young adults.

“But it’s our turn to cook.” Lucio objected.

“Yeah we can’t make you do this-“ Y/n was interrupted by the old woman.

“I’m not busy and besides I’ve always loved cooking, it’s what brings the family together!” She said with a big grin as she put an apron on, y/n couldn’t help but frown a bit, she stared at Ana for a bit. 

 _‘Family…huh?’_ She thought to herself as she laid her hand over her stomach, she couldn’t help but all of a sudden feeling of warmth, just then a flashback of Gabriel popped up in her mind, she gasped softly all of a sudden that warmth turned to guilt and shame as she tried to contain her emotions as she shook her head trying to focus.

“L-Lucio let me help you with the potatoes!” Y/n said with a forced smile as she walked up to him who was struggling to cut them all. 


	51. "Two Months"

A/n: I’ve seen some comments being concerned about the realtionship between Reader and Jack because of her pregnancy now don’t worrryyyy trust me, trust le author that everything will work out in the end, I love Jack so much (I have Shirt of him, a poster, a pin, my wallpaper on my phone is him, yeah…I have problems I’m also a 76 main…oof) and just know that I will make the Reader and Jack be together, yes Reader had sex with Reaper and is barring his child but this could offer character redemption for both the Reader and Jack I already have the perfect ending planned out so don’t worry and just be along for the ride~ I got chu B!

 

Dinner was quickly over and y/n decided to get her personalized weapon from Trobjorn, y/n swayed around outside of Trobjorn’s office as she fiddled with her thumbs, not knowing what to say, she glanced over at his nameplate, she hesitantly knocked on his door. “Uh Trobjorn are you there?” She called to him as she slowly opened the door. 

“Come in y/n!” Trobjorn called to her, y/n walked into his workroom, she noticed the gears and old metals on the floor, with some gear oil here and there and a bunch of tools. There were some blueprints on the cork board and a few Overwatch posters on the wall. 

“Reinhardt told me you might stop by.” Trobjorn said as y/n nodded awkwardly. 

“Y-Yeah, he told me that you had fixed my personalized weapon?” Y/n asked him. 

“Fixed it? Well more like…held onto it.” Trobjorn responded. “Soldier thought it would be a good idea to hold onto it until well he thought you were ready.”

“So it’s the same old weapon?” Y/n asked him.

“Well…not exactly, I added some adjustments.” He responded with a grin as he pulled out y/n’s weapon as he handed it to her. “I decided to add something to help reflect your new Ultimate, this button should be able to make your weapon invisible as well and go through the walls with you and last how long your ultimate lasted as well, 10 seconds.”

“Thanks.” Y/n said with a smile as Trob handed it to her. “I can’t wait to try her out again,  it’s been over a month since i’ve touched my weapon.” 

“You should train with it more y/n, it’ll improve your fighting skills and make you more valuable on the field.” He informed her. 

“H-Hopefully.” Y/n muttered underneath her breath as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Well I-I better get going, I need to get back into training.”

“Ah yes of course y/n! I’m proud of you for finally getting back out there! But I thought you should know…well…you’re not going to be the only trainee soon.”

“Huh?” Y/n questioned as she tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean? I won’t be the only one?”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry y/n! You’ll find out tomorrow!” He said with a big grin, y/n rose an eyebrow as she sent him a confused look. 

“O-Okay, then well see ya.” Y/n said as she left his office, just as she did she was quickly greeted with a big smiled D.Va. Y/n sent her a dumbfounded look before making a nervous smile as she waved to her. “H-Hey D.Va.” She greeted him.

“Y/n~” D.Va said in a high note. “you are invited to my sleepover tonight, it’s in the living room!”

“E-er…r-right now?” Y/n asked her as D.Va bobbled her head quickly. “W-Well I would but I need to go train right now, but I promise right after I’ll take a quick shower and then go to the living room for the sleepover!” She assured her. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Hm…okay I’ll go tell the others then, well good luck on your training y/n!”

“Thanks.” Y/n said with a small smile as she walked back to the training room with her weapon to go back into hold time. 

 

Once she was done training and taking a shower she headed back to where she said she was, but as she was headed towards the living room she stumbled upon a Soldier just walking past her, y/n’s eyes widen as she quickly jumped back in fear but he didn’t stop, y/n was a bit confused as she noticed him walking towards Winston and Reinhardt, she couldn’t help but feel the need to eavesdrop. She noticed a hiding spot behind a corner, she made a small sly smirk as she went into the corner and listened in. 

“Are you sure about _her?”_ Soldier asked Winston.

“Yes, I’m positive Soldier, Reinhardt has assured me that she’s right for this position but we need to get a move on on y/n, she’s been a trainee for 3 years now Soldier, we must decided if she is ready.” Winston told her. 

“Well she isn’t.” Soldier responded.

“Soldier…I-I fear that all this time you had with her has caused you to cloud your judgement…you must keep your realtionship at a _professional_ level.” Winston told him.

“W-What?”

“Well..E-Er…w-we’ve been hearing some rumors that well you and y/n have been having a realtionship…” Reinhardt muttered hesitantly. 

“WHAT?!” Soldier shouted loudly. 

“T-They were just rumors!” Winston tried to calm him down. “But  within two months Soldier, one month and well all decide if y/n will move up in Overwatch or be sent to a different branch.”

“A different branch?” Soldier questioned.

“Yes, Ana and I have been getting more and more under covered agents that could benefit from having y/n on their team, she’s young and athletic as well as loyal.” Winston responded. 

“Ah yes, after all the new trainee and y/n could help out each other!” Reinhardt said with a big smile. 

“Whatever…but I understand Winston.” Soldier grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Y/n couldn’t help but feel nervous, being sent somewhere that wasn’t here…was one of the most terrifying things she’s head, she quickly shook her head trying to compose herself. 

‘I better get out of here before anyone notices…’ Y/n thought to herself as she crawled away from the corner and headed towards the living room. In the large living space she noticed Mercy and Genij laying on the floor with one large sleeping bag, Tracer in her orange sleeping bag on the couch. Right next to Tracer was Lucio and D.Va sharing a large blanket, even Zenaytta was there as he was on the recliner enjoying a cup of tea. McCree was on the edge of the couch hanging upside down, he may or may not have been a bit drunk as Mei was snuggled on the floor with her blue sleeping bag.

“Y/N!” D.Va said with a big smile as she jumped up from the couch and hugged y/n as she then pointed at the floor. “There’s a sleeping bag right there with your name on it-“ D.Va was interrupted by Ana walking into the living room.

“Alright children you need to keep it down, old people like me sleep in early.” Ana told the group. “I expect Angela to keep you all at bay.” Ana said with a small smile as she looked at Mercy who nodded with a grin. 

“We got it Ana..!” D.Va giggled. 

“Goodnight.” Ana waved to them as she left the living room and headed to her bedroom. 

“Man we got lucky it was just Ana and not Soldier.” Lucio grumbled. 

“You’re right.” Mei nodded as she then remembered just how scary it was when he walked into their sleepover as she fiddled with her thumbs. 

“Oh yeah, I almost died of a heart attack!” Tracer shouted.

“Ah yes it was quite….terrifying.” Zenayatta agreed.

“Terrifying indeed master.” Genji agreed. 

“So what are we all gonna be doing?” Y/n asked the group as she sat down on her sleeping bag.

“Anything really.” Tracer responded.

“'We can play never have I ever’, ‘7 minutes in heaven-‘“ D.Va was interrupted by McCree and y/n who both shouted in a unison.

“NO!” 

“Or not play ‘7 minutes in heaven’…” D.Va muttered in confusion. “Or ‘Truth and Dare’, ‘Twister’ or ‘Suspicious.’” D.Va suggested.

“What’s, ‘Suspicious’?” Genji asked.

“It’s where one person whispers you a question and the person must respond but the catch is that it has to be of someone in this room! Then the person who was asked the question must flip a coin, heads you tell the question, tails it stays a secret.” D.Va responded.

“We can play that.” Tracer responded. 

“Yeah.” Y/n agreed. “It’s not something demeaning like that Drunken truth or dare.” She grumbled.

“WAIT!” McCree shouted as he flipped over onto Genji who pushed him off as McCree stood up. “How about we have some Whiskey, let’s-a-get-a drunk!” McCree said with a big grin with his arms spread open. 

“I cannot get drunk.” Zenaytta responded. 

“Let’s not get drunk, yet.” Genji suggested. 

“Yeah I don’t want to sleep in anymore.” Y/n added.

“Let’s play some Mario Kart first, I want to beat you all!” D.Va said with a big smile as she put her hands over her hips. “I want to go up against Zenny, Mei, and Tracer!” 

“And the first round begins!” Tracer said with a big smile. 


	52. "Old Friend"

“Oh c’mon!” Tracer growled as she clenched her controller. “Another red shell?!” She was in 5th place while D.Va was in 1st unsurprisingly, Mei was in 5th place by sheer luck, however Zenaytta who had no idea how to play was calmly reaching up from 8th place to 7th. 

“I guess you have nothing but bad luck!” D.Va said with a smug grin. 

“Wow, D.Va how are you doing so well?” Lucio grumbled. 

“I have years of practice~” D.Va said with a smug grin. 

“So y/n, how has your training been going?” Genji asked y/n wanting to start a conversation. 

“Well, my body is still pretty sore from the sudden physical workout.” Y/n admitted as she scratched her neck. 

“Well y/n you must take care of your body.” Mercy warned her. 

“I know, but I need to stay in shape!” Y/n said with a grin. 

“Well, you look fine to me,” Mercy told y/n bluntly. 

“Oh, guys have you heard a new trainee is gonna be here! Tomorrow!” Y/n said with a big grin. Genji and Mercy looked at each other sending one another dumbfounded looks before Lucio responded. 

“Yeah, we all knew.” He told her. 

“Huh? Since when?” Y/n asked him completely shocked.

“About a month now, we all assumed you just knew,” McCree told y/n bluntly. “You seriously didn’t know?” 

“N-No…wai-wait so for a month you guys knew this? Why did you guys just assume I knew?” Y/n asked the group.

“Well, we all thought Soldier told you…” Mercy muttered softly. “Well it looks like we were wrong, would you like me to tell you who it is or-“ Y/n interrupted her. 

“No I-I kinda want it to be a surprise.” Y/n said with a soft smile just then D.Va let out a loud cheer. 

“HA! NUMBER ONE! G.G!” She giggled, Tracer growled as she slammed her controller on the ground. 

“Psh, I would’ve won if I didn’t get all of those red shells!” Tracer was very dissatisfied with her 6th place while Zenaytta calmly put his controller down. 

“I believe I have lost.” He said. 

“Yeah…9th place is pretty bad, master,” Genji said softly. 

“I think we all won,” Mei said softly trying to lift Tracer’s spirits as she was in 4th place. 

“Y/n you’re up! McCree, Mercy you too!” D.Va said with a big grin, Tracer tossed her controller to McCree as he caught it mid-air as Zenaytta handed his controller to y/n. Mei gave Mercy her controller as Mercy looked very eager to play, she was practically jumping up and down in happiness. Y/n looked at the controller, she could use a break from her over thinking everything. 

 

After a couple of rounds of Mario kart D.Va was constantly number one but it was time for the group to play a different game,  _Suspicious_. The group sat down in a circle which was more like an oval with the amount of people ether was. D.Va smirked as she fiddled with the coin she looked like a little devil, planning something. 

“I want to make this game a bit more… _interesting.”_ D.Va then eyed everyone in the circle as she then flipped the coin dramatically. “You can ask _any_ question and it doesn’t have to involve the people in the group’s name it just has to be someone we all know.” D.Va said with a smirk. 

“H-Huh?” Y/n gulped. 

“Oooh, that’s very interesting!” Mercy said with a big grin.

“And we’ll switch places after every round so we won’t sit next to the same people!” Lucio suggested. 

“Great idea!” D.vA said with a big grin. “Alright let’s start! Heads, You tell the question, Tails it stays a secret.” She then rose her hand. “I’ll start us off!” She then whispered into Tracer’s ear, who nodded and even let out soft giggles. 

“Well, of course, I’ll have to pick McCree.” She said cheerfully. 

 _“Really?”_ D.Va asked her. 

“Yep, really really.” 

“Hm, I’m quite curious what I was picked for,” McCree said with a couple of chuckles. 

“Flip the coin, Tracer!” D.Va told her as she handed Tracer the coin who flipped it, it was heads, McCree groaned, he really was curious what the question was. Tracer then turned to Mei, whispering the question, Mei blushed softly as she looked at her completely shocked but Tracer only gave her an eyebrow wiggled. 

“W-Well I-I guess I-I would um pick Mercy…” Mei stuttered. 

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Mercy said with a soft smile.

“Flip the coin love,” Tracer told Mei as she handed her the coin, Mei flipped the coin and saw it landed on tails. Mei’s eyes widen as she scratched the back of her neck shyly saying the question. 

“T-The question was if I were to marry anyone who I would I marry,” Mei responded. 

“Oh, I’m honored!” Mercy said with a big grin.

“That’s all?” D.Va muttered. “I thought it was something different.” Mei shrugged with a soft chuckle. 

“I-I’m sorry.” She apologized. After a couple of rounds y/n’s name was dropped here and there but the questions that Zenaytta asked weren’t anything interesting until y/n had to sit down next to Mercy. Y/n pushed a strand of hair behind her ear ready to hear Mercy’s question, she let out a soft giggle as she whispered softly. 

_“Who is the most important person in your life?”_

Y/n stopped for a moment, it was a simple question sure but it caused y/n’s heart to stop, she shivered as a cold sweat rolled down her face. She didn’t know what was the most…the respectable answer, she didn’t want to say _Soldier 76_ or anything like that because she didn’t want to start anything…she didn’t want any rumors to start floating around. Just then she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was soft and low, she couldn’t help but say it was like word vomit. 

_“Soldier 76.”_

“Oh, I’m not surprised.” Mercy giggled. 

“H-Huh?” Y/n questioned. 

“Y/n flip it!” Tracer said as she pointed at the coin, y/n eyed the coin, seeing her reflection, she sighed as she flipped the coin, it landed on tails. 

“Who is the most important person in my life was the question.” Y/n said softly with a grin. 

“Aw, that’s adorable.” A drunken McCree grumbled as he gave y/n’s a thumbs up. 

“Oh wow, you really care about him huh?” Mei asked y/n, y/n nodded as she noticed the time it was starting to get really late. 

“We should probably go ahead and sleep.” She said softly as she got up and crawled into her sleeping back, she couldn’t help but feel emotional all of a sudden. The rest of the group played a couple of more rounds before calling it quits. 

It was a couple of hours later and y/n got up, she sighed yawning, scratching the back of her neck, she headed to the kitchen, she saw a male figure, she squinted her eyes as she titled her head to the side. 

 _“J-Jac-“_ Y/n cut herself off as she saw a puff of smoke, she knew Jack didn’t smoke, her eyesight slowly returned to see it was, McCree. Y/n chuckled nervously as she waved at him, she leaned against the counter as McCree was going through the fridge. 

“Oh hey, darling.” He greeted her, he had a bread in his mouth with a bottle of whisky in his hands as he was in the middle of serving himself a drink, he lifted a glass, y/n nodded as McCree put down two glasses down pouring the whiskey into both glasses, y/n lifted her’s up with McCree. Y/n and McCree drank it down as they let out a satisfied sigh, y/n put her glass down as McCree was pouring her another drink, y/n gripped onto her stomach, half of her knew she shouldn’t be drinking but she really couldn’t give much a damn right now. “So what made you get up in the middle of the night and join me, hm?”

“U-Urm no reason.” Y/n grumbled as she scratched the back of her neck. 

“Ah, I got up because of well nightmares and all.” McCree then took another sip of his drink as he eyed the clock. Y/n looked at him as she then looked back down at her drink, she moved it around eyeing her reflection. 

“How are you McCree we haven’t talked in awhile.” Y/n asked him.

“Good I guess, I met up with this fella for drinks, I think his name was Hanzo or somethin'” McCree grumbled. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” Y/n responded. 

“What about you? You doing good?”

“I’m living.” Y/n sighed. 

“Just barely alive?”

“Yeah…barely…”

“Was it when you and the old yeller were gone?” 

Y/n slowly nodded her head, McCree sighed as he rubbed y/n’s back. 

“Wanna…talk about it?”

“I-I wish I could…” Y/n muttered as she took a long sip from her drink.  _“I wish I could…”_

“Did he do something o-or say something? Cause if he did I’ll teach him a lesson.” McCree all of sudden became defensive and rolled up his sleeves to show off his hairy arms, y/n chuckled softly putting her hand over his shoulder shaking her head. 

“No, he didn’t do anything…I-I was the one in fault…” Y/n sighed as she played with her drink as she then looked back at McCree with tired eyes, she gripped onto her stomach, she wanted to just spill everything out, it was a burden just being reminded every 5 minutes in every day of the baby and that day. She just wanted to get it all off of her chest but no matter how close she thinks she is with everyone, there was no telling how everyone would react. She looked back at her drink drinking it all one go, she almost forgot how comforting alcohol was, it truly was her old friend. “McCree, have you ever made a choice that you wish you can take back?” She asked him. 

“Of course I have y/n…everyone has,” McCree responded. “It’s just some times we can’t change the past…you just gotta keep living…not matter how bad the choice it was that you made.” McCree tried to comfort her as he rubbed her back. “You can’t let that hold you back…you just gotta keep living.”

“Keep living?” Y/n muttered softly as she shrugged. “I wish it was that easy.”

“Living is hard y/n, that’s why very few of us are alive,” McCree told her as he patted her back. “I’m gonna head back, you gonna come with me?” McCree asked her. 

“I-I’ll be there later, you can go ahead.” Y/n told him with a reassuring smile, McCree nodded, he patted her on the back one last time before leaving, y/n looked at the bottle of whiskey, she could see her reflection in it, she slowly reached for it but retreated. Her old habits were kicking in again when she used to swim in alcohol and drink until she couldn’t stand up when she was with her ex-fiance. She sighed looking down at her lap and her stomach, she poked at her stomach. “Don’t worry little bastard, I won’t drink my feelings…not yet.” She groaned as she forced herself to stand up straight, putting the bottle of whiskey back and washing the two glasses. ‘I should head back now… I’m gonna have to train anyways.’ She thought to herself as she went back to her sleeping bag.


	53. "The New Trainee"

Y/n woke up to the sound of her alarm, she got ready to head out and jog, this time she was one hour earlier than Jack, y/n did her normal training for an hour until Jack showed up, he noticed y/n in the distance jogging in the break of dawn, he was a bit confused as he walked up to her, his arms crossed over his chest. Y/n could barely notice him until she saw his red visor shinning. Jack nodded towards her as y/n waved back in return, she quickly jogged towards him as she was panting softly. 

“I’m surprised to see you here early,” Jack said bluntly. 

“I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted to get back into training.” Y/n grumbled as she gave him a quick glare. 

“Guess you are really serious about this, training aren’t you?” Jack muttered as he then pointed at the gym. “No more jogging, let’s start on your benches.” He told her, y/n sighed, she really didn’t want to lift any weights but it wasn’t like Jack could give a shit. Y/n panted softly as she could feel her arms becoming sore and almost giving up on her. She looked at Jack who was mostly just giving her judgmental glances as he was obviously not impressed by her strength. 

“So um….I was told we are going to have a new trainee.” Y/n told him trying to start a conversation. 

“Who told you that?” 

“Trob…” Y/n responded as she then looked at him. “Turns out everyone knew for over a month now.”

“So?”

“I just found out yesterday…Mercy said that she assumed you told me…” Y/n was a bit vague as Jack only sighed. 

 _“So?”_ He asked again with a colder tone, y/n was a bit shocked from the sudden snap back as she sighed refusing to make eye contact with him as she tried to focus on the bar over her face.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Didn’t what?”

“Tell me about the trainee?”

“I probably forgot-“

“J-I mean sir, don’t give me that-“

“Less talking more lifting.” Jack snarled at her as he added more weights onto y/n, her eyes widen as she felt her body starting to tire itself out, she looked at him trying to remember what was happening a month ago. ’T-The party.’ Y/n concluded as she could feel her biceps failing on her once more, but she couldn’t help but feel a rush of determination coming over her as she started to pick up the pace. 

“More weights.” She said confidently, Jack looked at her with a shocked look, he nodded as he added another 10 pounds. 

 

It was the end of her training, y/n and Jack were in the living room to meet the new trainee, y/n couldn’t help but feel her heart beating out of her chest. She could feel her body tense up, she couldn’t wait to meet the new trainee but the suspense was killing her. Everyone was excited to meet the new trainee as they chatter amongst themselves just then Winston came out with a big grin on his face.

“Good morning everyone! I would you to meet and give a warm welcome to the new trainee…Brigette Lindholm!” A young buff woman then stepped out from the side as she smiled at the group waving at everyone. 

“Brigette at your service!” She said with a big grin on her face. Brigette had her long brown hair up in a high ponytail, y/n slowly started to realize that she is Torbjorn's daughter. “I hope to be of help!” She said.

Quickly everyone folded her, D.Va was the first one to introduce herself. 

“Hi I’m Hana but my nickname is D.Va!”

“My name is Lena but I go by Tracer!” Tracer introduced herself, everyone took their time to introduce themselves aside from Jack who was minding his own business. 

“Oh y/n please come over here!” Reinhardt called to her as y/n shyly walked up towards the duo. Y/n smiled at Brigette as she shook her hand, y/n couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter. 

“Hi, I’m Y/n, I’m the other trainee.” Y/n introduced herself. 

“Oh! Reinhardt and Papa told me that you were going to show me around!” Brigette said with a big smile. 

“I am?”

“Yes! I feel like you two should bond as fellow trainees!” Reinhardt said with a big grin.

“Oh yeah of course!” Y/n said with a smile. “I’ll show you around,” Y/n told her as she was able to pull Brigette from the crowd as they started to walk together. “So, um tell me about yourself!” Y/n said with a smile trying to start a conversation. She was nervous because she didn’t want to ruin her first impression at all. 

“Oh well um I am a Support and I’m 23.” She responded. 

“23?”

“Yep!”

“I’m 24, how do you know Reinhardt? You two seem pretty close.” 

“He’s my Godfather, actually…he’s the reason why I joined Overwatch, I didn’t want him to join alone.” She responded full heartily. “By the way, how long have you been a trainee here?"

“T-Two years…” Y/n stuttered as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as she felt a bit flustered by the response. 

“T-Two years? That long?”

“Y-Yeah…b-but you know I’m sure soon I’ll be an agent!” Y/n said with an optimistic smile.

“So, y/n is it? Who was the grumpy old man behind you?” She asked her. 

“O-Oh that’s J-I-I mean Soldier 76, h-he isn't always grumpy..!” Y/n told her, trying to make her feel better.

“O-Oh really? I just thought he didn’t like me.” Brigette responded. “What made you become an Overwatch agent?” She asked her. 

“I was inspired by Jack Morrison.” Y/n responded. 

“Jack Morrison? _The_ Jack Morrison?” Brigette asked her.

“Y-Yeah do you know him?”

“Of course I do! Reinhardt used to tell me all these stories about him! He was fearless and courageous! I even met him when Papa was in the hospital…i-it’s such a shame what happened to him…” Brigette said sadly as she looked at Y/n. “Were you close to him?”

“U-Ur…n-no not really.” Y/n lied as she fiddled with her thumbs as she rubbed her forearm awkwardly. “I-I only actually met him once.”

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah I was p-pretty young, he saved me like all the superheroes do.”

“He was a good man.”

“V-Very good…” Y/n muttered softly as she quickly looked up. “Oh yeah, so this is the cafeteria! We meet here every morning at 8 A.M for breakfast and for Lunch and Dinner. We basically just come over here to eat and enjoy ourselves!” She said with a smile. 

“Wow…it’s so big!”

Y/n then let Brigette walk around as she led her to the kitchen. “This is the kitchen.” Y/n gave her a tour that lasted about an hour as the tour came to end of y/n showing her to her room. 

“Thank you so much for the tour!” Brigette said with a big grin as she sheepishly played with her hair. “B-But I-I think I’m gonna get lost the very next day.”

“Don’t worry I got lost too my first night here.” Y/n reassured her as she put her hand over her shoulder. 

“Really?” Brigette asked with a grin as y/n nodded. 

“Yeah, well I better get going I need to go train.” She told her. 

“Train?”

“Y-Yeah..Soldier 76 is  my trainer a-and well I’ve been lacking a lot lately.” Y/n muttered softly as she played with her thumbs. 

“When will I start training?”

“Probably tomorrow, but I dunno who, unfortunately.” Y/n muttered. 

“Oh well, good luck with your training!” Brigette said with a soft smile, Y/n thanked her as she went over to the gym. On y/n’s way there she stopped by her room to put on her workout clothes, she wrapped her gloves on her hands as she looked at the time on her phone, she couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down her spine, she almost forgot that Jack was her home screen, she sighed as she went over to the settings and quickly set the home screen to the default look of a blue screen, she slowly put her phone into her pocket and left her room. She clenched her fist as she couldn’t help but have a big grin on her face, today was going to be the day she was going to talk to Winston about the mission, she had to-no she must be in that mission.  


	54. "Danger"

Jack waited for y/n in the gym it was empty because the rest of the agents were greeting and having a lot of fun with the new trainee, Brigette. He sighed as he shoo his head, remembering what Winston said to him. 

 _“Two more months.”_ He muttered to himself, he hated to admit it but he didn’t want y/n to become an agent, he didn’t want her to get hurt…being an Overwatch agent was dangerous. Your life is always on the line or risk incarnation by the police or Talon, Overwatch was a double edge sword no matter what you’re in constant danger. He growled as he shook his head trying  to push back all of the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, he looked down at his watch but before he could read the time he spotted y/n walking in. She walked up to him in the boxing ring again, she started to feel a bit nervous as she strapped on the heavy boxing gloves, she couldn’t help but shake, after learning about the baby, her maternal instinct are screaming at her to protect the baby, on the other hand her psychotic side is telling her to let him beat her stomach. Jack stood tall and straight as he readied himself, y/n let out a soft sigh as she positioned herself, the duo circled each other with their fist up, ready to attack one another. 

Y/n was completely off guard as Jack lunged at her, she backed away letting out a loud gasp from shock but before she even process what had just happened he swung his fist towards her, y/n ducked and missed the punch by just a hair but as she just regained her position he punched her across the face, y/n groaned loudly. The punch’s impact was enough to sling her body across the ring, she moaned in pain as her body skidded across the floor, she touched the cheek, she felt blood trailing down her cheek onto her glovers. She gasped softly as she looked at the blood. 

‘H-How did he…’ Y/n thought to herself as she felt herself in unbarring pain on her cheek. ‘how does he keep catching me off guard?’ She thought to herself as she looked up to him, he walking towards her, obviously taking no mercy on her. She sighed as she stood back up, she eyed him as she positioned herself once more, her fist up closed to the bottom of her chin as she tried to read him, she watched him but just before she could try to think of her next move he swung his fist at her, she didn’t have enough time to protect herself as he landed another blow and another one right on her abdomen, she yelled in pain as she coughed out blood, she winced as she gripped onto her stomach. “D-Damn.” She moaned in pain as she slowly collapsed to the ground, blood rolling down her mouth. 

“Do you give up?” Jack asked her. 

Y/n couldn’t help but have a small smile on her face as she stood back up, as she looked back at him. “Don’t go so easy on me, yet.” She said as she readied herself, Jack’s blue hues widen, he was expecting to hear that, he shook his head in disappointment as he readied himself as well, the duo circled each other, both watching each move, Jack swung his fist towards her but y/n was able to dodge it, just before Jack could react y/n came out of nowhere and landed a hard blow on his face, it was power enough to make Jack stumble back as he gripped onto the bottom of the visor. Y/n had big grin on her face that was ear to ear as she lifted up her fist in the air. 

“YES! I hit you!” She cheered, at the price of overwhelming pain she was able to punch him, but that’s not what she was happy about, she was able to read him. He always goes for the strongest punch with his right hook and rarely the left. 

“Good job kid.” He praised her as he fixed his visor. “You need to learn how to read your opponents as you did to me.” He told her, y/n spat out some blood as she took off her gloves wiping the blood from her lips. 

“Are we done for today?” She asked him.

“Why? Got somewhere to be?” He asked her with a hint of sass.

“I need a break sir.” Y/n told him as she groaned a bit in main from the abdomen, luckily it was on the lower part not harming the child whatsoever. 

“Fine, we’re done.” Jack grumbled as he took off visor, wiping his face, y/n couldn’t help but sneak a peek, it was a guilty pleasure. He looked amazing even for his age he was able to keep that handsomeness to him, he was sweating like crazy, he had his back turned to y/n as she kept trying to look past his large figure. 

 _“Stop starring.”_ He snarled at her. 

“S-Sorry!” Y/n apologized as she looked away from him, grabbing onto her towel, she was also sweating like no tomorrow as she took a long drink from her water bottle before heading out. Jack sighed as he glanced at her from behind, every time he looked at her or even spoke to her it was like walking on eggs one slip and he might have an emotional breakdown. 

“Keep it professional, Jack.” He muttered to himself as he looked away from her.  ** _“Keep it like this.”_**

 

Y/n had a couple of pain killers and took a quick shower as she hyped herself up to speak to Winston, she waited outside of his office as she knocked on his door. 

“W-Winstion!” She called to him.

“Come in y/n!” He called back, y/n had a big grin on her face as she walked in but just as she did all of her self-confidence was crushed in a instant. She couldn’t help but feel her heart beating quickly, she was short of breath. All in one moment she felt overwhelmed with all of the memories of every time she flawed. 

“Y/n?” Winstion called to her.

“H-HUH?!” Y/n perked up, she was back into reality she let out a long and soft sigh. “U-um sir may I talk to you…i-it’s really important.” She muttered. 

“O-Oh alright please sit down.” Winston gestured to the seat in front of him, y/n sat down as she fiddled with her thumbs. “So what’s up?” He asked her.

“w-Well sir…um…I-I was just wondering i-if I could join the next mission that’s coming up this week!” Y/n said as she felt her heart racing.

“H-Huh? W-Well y/n I dunno-“

“Please Winston I-I want to become an asset! I-I haven’t gotten any real missions I-I know lately I haven’t been myself…but I-I promise I’ve been trying really hard! I’ve been training and I-I don’t want to just be just some token or a damsel in distress constantly!” She said with determination in her eyes. “I want to help.”

“Y/n…” Winstion sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, he looked at y/n, she was completely serious, the sparkle in her eyes was genuine, it was like this was the last thing she wanted to do and she was desperate to do it. He made a half smile as he shook his head. “Y/n…do you understand how dangerous this mission truly is? This isn’t some type of game.”

“I do, or else I wouldn’t had ever signed up for this job.” Y/n told him as she stood up from her chair, she stood tall with pure charisma and willpower, she wasn’t going to back down, no she was too stubborn for that. “I won’t be a burden.” Winston looked at her as he rubbed his forehead, he was clearly frustrated. 

“You’re not gonna back down are you?” He asked her, y/n shook her head. He smiled as he looked up to her as he nodded. “You’ve got spunk I’ll tell you that, but y/n are you sure about this? I don’t want you to rush anything you barely just got back.”

“With all due respect sir I’ve been here for 2 years and I haven’t done a mission, I believe it’s about time I did.” She told him bluntly. 

“Alright you can go on the mission.” He told her, y/n smiled as she tried to hold back her excitement, she just wanted to jump up and down right then and there, she wanted to hug Winston and thank him. “But, you must listen to the leader, do you understand?”

“Yes sir! Urm..whose the leader of the mission?”

“Soldier 76.” He told her, y/n’s eyes widen as she let out a hard gulp, her heart was beating fast as sweat rolled down her face. “Now I’m going to call everyone in, now please stay here-“ Winston then called Ana, Jack, and Genji in, as they all walked in he greeted them. 

“What is it Commander?” Genji asked him. 

“I would like you all to know that y/n here is now apart of your mission.”He informed everyone, Jack’s eyes widen as he sent her a glare he growled shaking his head. 

“But Winston she’s not ready!” He objected.

“Soldier 76, you keep saying that but I don’t understand why y/n after 2 years hasn’t been on a mission.” Winston said bluntly. “She’s going on your mission and that’s final, however she is completely under your wing Soldier 76.” He told him. Jack let out a snarl as he stormed off slamming the door behind him, y/n jumped a bit from the sudden impact, Winston sighed as he shook his head. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Ana said with a smile as she then nodded to y/n. “Welcome to the mission y/n, but just know this isn’t some type of childish game, this is for real.” She told her. “Are you ready?”

“Y-YES MA’AM!” Y/n stuttered, Ana smiled as she put her hand over y/n’s shoulder. 

“Welcome to the team.” She told her. 

“T-Thank you.” Y/n thanked her as she smiled at Genji who nodded at her. 

“Alright you’re all dismissed!” Winston told the group, everyone left his office. The mission was only 3 days away, y/n had no time to slack off, she had to prove herself worthy to be called an Overwatch agent, no matter what Jack felt towards it, y/n didn’t care. 

This was for her. 

Y/n didn’t just join Overwatch for Jack, she joined for herself. 

Just as y/n walked into her room, she felt something grabbed her by the waist, before she could scream she felt another hand over her mouth, the figure tried to push her down but y/n acted quickly, recalling the self defense move Jack taught her, she slammed her foot down on the figure’s foot causing them to let her go, y/n quickly turned around but the figure pinned her against the wall her eyes widen, it was Jack. 

“You can’t go on that mission!” He shouted at her. 

“What do you know?!” Y/n shouted back at him. “You’ve been holding me back, you just want me to stay here and sit around!” She hollered at him. 

“Don’t be an idiot, you’re just gonna die out there-“

“That’s why I’m with you!” Y/n shouted at him. “I know damn well that you won’t leave me to die.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Even after what I did, you still protected me.” Y/n told him, Jack’s eyes widen as he let her go, he was stunned. He was expecting that from her, he backed away as he watched her, panting softly. “ _You didn’t tell anyone…_ ” She whispered. 

“Y/n, you’ll just hold us back.” He snarled at her. 

“I won’t…I-I promise.” She assured him as she looked up to him. “Why can everyone see that I’m ready but you can’t?” Jack looked away from her, he growled loudly as he left her, storming off, y/n sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. “ _Bastard_.” She grumbled softly. 

 

The next 3 days Jack didn’t give y/n any mercy, the training was brutal it didn’t help much that she was now on a strict diet as well to help her body to gain more muscle by the time the mission came around, it all felt surreal. Y/n looked at herself in the reflection in the mirror, she was packing her bags up to go to Iceland or actually greenland beca


	55. "How Loyal Is She?"

Y/n sat down in the helicopter, of course, it was Ana who explaining to her about the mission. 

“Our job is to get in and get out.” She told her as she had a hologram in her pocket showing the area and small dots that represent herself, Jack, Y/n, and Genji. “We are gonna get this chip, this chip has all of the information of Talon’s next plan of attack,” Ana told her as she then put up another hologram of the chip. “We must get it back to Overwatch.”

“But why didn’t we bring a bigger team?” Y/n asked her. 

“This is a stealth party, we don’t need any publicity or cause too much attention to ourselves, y/n, don’t forget we are criminals in the eyes of the law,” Ana told her sternly. 

“I-I understand.” Y/n responded. 

“Good, now you must listen to every word that we tell you, not just Soldier 76,” Ana told her. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Y/n responded.

“Good, now get up and start using that personal weapon of yours!” Ana told her as she pulled y/n up on her feet, y/n grinned as she nodded, she got up on her feet and started to train with her personal weapon while Ana watched her, giving her pointers on her stance and such.

 

After a long 5 hours of flight, everyone was asleep probably because of the silence and boredom, there wasn’t a whole lot to do after all. Y/n was the only one awake, she couldn’t’ help it as she played around with her flashlight, entertaining herself making shadow puppets. 

“Stop playing with that flashlight.” A voice grumbled, y/n knew who that was as she turned around, she could see Jack’s back pointed towards her, she sent him a glare as she rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever,”

“This isn’t some game, you need batteries for that thing, flashlights are important and not to be used as toys.” He warned her, y/n sighed, she hated to admit it but he was right, she turned off the flashlight as she rolled over on her back. “Now sleep cause tomorrow you won’t get this luxury.” He warned her, y/n sighed.

“I-I can’t sleep.” Y/n admitted. 

“Dunno what you want me to do about it,” Jack grumbled in response. 

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Y/n asked him.

“Cause you were playing with the fucking flashlight.” He cursed at her, y/n shrugged as she looked at the celling, In reality Jack was having trouble sleeping too and not because of the flashlight, he was worried about y/n. Every time he shut his eyes he saw her in a dire situation, where she was close to death. It was painful to look at, he took one glance at her and noticed y/n rolling around in place, he sighed as he shook his head. 

‘Y/n is a young woman she doesn’t need my protection.’ He thought to himself, he then had a small flashback of y/n. 

 

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”_

_“Huh?” Jack questioned as the group let off their party poppers, y/n smiled at him as she lifted up a cake towards him, it was rather badly made. It was his favorite flavor, red velvet, the icing was a purple buttercream, while on the cake was his iconic jacket that was badly made, and then in big sloppy letters read, ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOLDIER 76!’ They were color coated to match his color scheme, red, blue, white, black, and lastly yellow. He looked at the cake completely stunned as y/n had a big goofy smile that was ear to ear._

_“T-Thank you.” He stuttered._

_“OH! LET ME GET A KNIFE!” Y/n said excitedly as she then handed Ana the cake. “I’ll be right back! Nobody_ eat _it until Soldier cuts it!” She said as she raced back into the kitchen, the group then surrounded Jack and celebrated, Jack, looked at the cake and then at Ana._

_“Why did you tell her my birthday?” He asked her a bit annoyed. “You know I hate making a big deal about it.” He grumbled._

_“I didn’t tell her, y/n was organizing the files on_ Winstion’s _computer and just so happened to see your_ birthdate, _” Ana responded._

_“Why didn’t you tell her I hate birthday parties?” Jack asked her._

_“The poor girl stayed up all night last night working on this for you, I wasn’t just gonna break her heart, now be_ nice, _” Ana whispered_ at _him._

 _"_ I’M _BACK!” Y/n shouted as she waved around the knife and then handed it to Jack. “Now please do the honors!” She asked him with a big grin, Jack sighed as he looked at the knife and then at the cake, he sliced off a piece as he put it on the plate Mercy handed him, y/n then looked at him with big puppy-like eyes. “Taste it!” Jack sighed, as he removed the bottom part of his visor and took one bite, he looked at y/n, he could tell y/n put a lot of work into this_ cake _, it wasn’t the best but for some reason he didn’t care for the taste or the way it looked, somehow it just perfect no matter how ugly it looked or how sweet it tasted._

_“I-It’s good.” He grumbled with a blush on his face, y/n smiled even more as she looked at the cake with pride, for some reason Jack felt his heart flutter at the way she reacted to him complimenting her._

 

Jack shook his head trying to get rid of the memory, he rolled over avoiding y/n as much as he possibly can, y/n shivered loudly as it started to get colder. She didn’t pack a lot of blankets or jackets, Jack could hear her, shivering loudly, he sighed as he stood up and tossed her a blanket from the cabinet. 

“Here, now sleep.” He told her bluntly as he laid back down, y/n was shaken up by the sudden force, but she muttered softly as she wrapped the blanket around her, it was like a warm embrace that allowed y/n to feel comforted and sleep with ease.

It was the next day and Jack was going over the mission to the group, he took out a hologram from his vest, everyone had a protective vest that was able to protect them from bullets and even was able to keep them warm for a certain amount of time. 

“This is the map and layout of the Talon base.” He informed the group. “The big blue dot is where the helicopter and the smaller dots represent us, if you click on it, it’ll say how far they are from you.” He informed the group as he then pressed a random dot, just then it showed that Genji was 1 foot away. “Remember they are trackers on each vest as well as something to check your heart rate, these things are very fragile try to protect them.” He told the group as he then put the hologram back in his pocket. “Our mission is to get the chip, if you are caught by Talon you all have a pill that when taken will end your life in a snap of a finger and painlessly.” He told them, y/n’s eyes widen, that’s when it hit her. They were given suicide pills in order to avoid torture from Talon, to just make it quick and easy. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the hairs on her neck stood up, her heart was racing quickly. 

She never felt so uneasy as she took out the pill inside of her pocket in her vest, it was small, it almost was the size of a dime, she put it back into her vest. 

“We will stay in a group, we have walkie-talkies just in case we get split off, any questions?” He asked the group, no one spoke. “Good, now then let’s get off, everyone, take whatever you need, we only have a week until our time-window closes.” He told the group, everyone stood up from their seats and started to get their items, mostly just a single backpack with blankets, food, etc. because of the coldness they all had extra clothing as they got off the helicopter, Jack took out a button that made the helicopter to blend into the snow. 

“Everyone follow me.” He told the group as he walked down the snow-covered hill, the group followed closely behind him. Y/n felt her heart pounding out of her chest, all of a sudden her confidence faded away, she was so scared and nervous, y/n looked down at her gloved hands, they were shaking, her entire body was shaking. 

She wasn’t so sure if she could do this anymore.

Before she would always talk big, but now her words and ego are being tested, now, her life is on the line once more and this time, it’s another life as well. Y/n gripped onto the strap of her backpack as she looked down at her feet, she didn’t know if she was loyal to the mission if it came down to it, would she give up a life in order to keep the chip? A chip that could save hundreds, but would that one life be worth the trade? Y/n shook her head, she was over thinking again.

The grow made it to the base as it was in eye-view, but just then an avalanche started, y/n’s eyes widen as she watched the large mass of snow hurtling down towards them. 

“RUN!” Jack shouted at everyone, quickly they all try to race down the hill but they were too slow the snow rushed over them, tossing and rolling the group like rag dolls in the snow, snow and smashing into their faces with constant weight on them it was almost impossible to breathe without being out of breath within in an instant. 

 

 _“Winstion taught it was a good idea that I show you some medical_ skills. _” Ana told y/n as she was teaching y/n how to take care of a wound with limited and simple supplies, like a sleeve of a T-Shirt and alcohol. Y/n watched Ana carefully as she followed suit, tying the sleeve of the shirt around her forearm. Y/n was getting a bit annoyed as her’s didn’t look anything like Ana’s, she furrowed her eyebrows as she sighed with annoyance. The door then opened, she glanced up and noticed Jack walking in, he didn’t even notice y/n as he walked past her, he sat down on the bed, Ana sighed as she shook her head._

_“I have someone with me.” She said sassily._

_“_ i _just need a quick patch up, Mercy is busy with something else,” Jack responded as he took off his jacket and then his turtle-neck shirt, Ana shook her head as she then excused herself, y/n couldn’t help but stare. ‘A little’ patch was an understatement. His back was littered with large open wounds, blood trailing down his back and he didn’t even look the bit uncomfortable, Ana picked up a rag and started to patch him up. Y/n couldn’t help but feel just a tad bit worried as she stood up from her chair and walked around him, uneasily, she saw just how roughed up he was. Old and new scars all over his back, arms, it was like there was no place untouched. She watched Ana wrapping bandages around his wounds, Jack took a glance at y/n as he noticed her staring._

_“What are you staring at?” He snarled at her, y/n jumped back, she was taken back from the sudden hostility._

_“I-I-“ Y/n quickly looked down at her feet, she was shaking, she didn’t know how to respond. “I-I’m sorry sir, i-it’s just….I-I’m a bit worried.” Y/n admitted with a faint blush on her face as she scratched her cheek, Jack tilted his head to the side, he shook his head._

_“This is nothing compared to what you’ll see in the field.” He told her, y/n’s eyes widen as she felt her body shake._

_’T-There’s worse?’ She thought to herself._

_“Soldier, don’t make her scared.” Ana scolded him, he only shook his head, y/n looked back at him, clenching her fist._

_“Y-You should be more careful sir.” She told him bluntly._

_“What?” He questioned as he turned back around._

_“I-I would like you to be more careful…i-it doesn’t matter how small you believe your wounds are, w-we can’t be too careless.” Y/n stuttered as she felt her heart racing and skipping beats. Jack was 100% stunned by y/n’s words as she stood there with a lack of self-confidence yet it didn’t seem to matter before he could respond Tracer walked in._

_“Y/n c’mon it’s time for your run.” She told her, she noticed Ana and Soldier as she smiled and waved at them. “Ello Ma’am and Sir.”_

_“Hello, Tracer.” Ana greeted back._

_“Can I steal y/n for a moment?” Tracer asked Ana._

_“Of course,” Ana responded, Tracer smiled at y/n as she motioned her to follow her, y/n took one glance at Jack before following Tracer out._


	56. "No feeling in my left arm"

_A/n: I’m sorry for putting so many flashbacks but gurl, I even miss Jack x  Reader moments so I’m sprinkling them in every once in awhile_

 

_Y/n moaned softly as she opened up her eyes, she noticed, she wasn’t in the snow anymore, she was somewhere else. Y/n sat up as she looked around at her surroundings, her room looked like a master bedroom, she could hear the birds chirping outside and the air was a lot cleaner._

_“W-Where am I?” Y/n muttered softly to herself, just then she heard soft baby cries, y/n perked up as she got up from the bed, she noticed she wasn’t wearing snow-covered jackets but she was wearing sleepwear and a cotton robe, she wrapped the robe around her tightly as she followed the baby cries, there was a crib inside of the room. She looked down at her, sweat rolling down her forehead as she saw the baby looked just like Gabe, she gasped as she backed away quickly, even tripping on her own feet, sweat trailing down her face as she started to pant loudly._

_“Y/n?”_

_Y/n acted quickly, assuming it was Reaper as she quickly kept her guard up, clenching her fist her eyes roaming the room to look for a weapon, she could hear the heavy and low footsteps coming towards her, y/n opened up a drawer that was next to the bedside as she took out a pair of scissors, she gripped onto it, hiding it behind her back but just then as the figure walked into the master bedroom it was, Jack._

_“J-Jack?” Y/n gasped out as she dropped her weapon._

_“Y/n? What are you doing on the ground?” He asked her, he wasn’t wearing his normal attire, but he had on a button up flannel, jeans and some boots but the best of all, no visor. “Oh, the baby woke up.” He grumbled as he walked towards the crib and picked up the baby, clamming it down._

_“W-Why are you touching that?” Y/n asked him as she pointed at the baby._

_“What? Y/n this is our child.” Jack defended._

_“H-Huh? N-No…y-you, know…i-it looks just like Gab-“ Y/n was interrupted by Jack walking towards her, he put his finger against y/n’s lips, shushing her._

_“Y/n, it’s our job to make sure this child doesn’t end up like him.” He told her softly as he smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead, y/n looked up to him with dazed eyes, she was confused._

_“J-Jack…” She chocked out._

_“Now…wake up.” He whispered softly to her._

_“H-Huh?”_

_“Wake up."_

 

“ _J-Jack…”_ Y/n groaned out, holding her hand out to the sky, as her hazy (eye color) hues looked around, she sat up slowly as she felt a horrible headache, she growled as she gripped onto her forehead. She was no longer in that soft bed, she was in the middle of a snow-covered hill, that was all just a dream. Y/n then recalled about what had happened, she noticed that she was completely separated from the group, y/n got up from the snow and noticed something buried under the snow, it was a red-glove, y/n knew who it belongs to,  _Jack_ y/n got up and ran towards the glove as she looked around for clues. ‘Oh wait!’ Y/n thought to herself as she dug into her vest, pulling out the hologram map, she looked at it with begging eyes, it was a bit busted up but it worked just fine, she smiled brightly as she pressed down on the red dot, just then all of his information popped up, he was only a mere 10 feet away from her, and his heart rate seems to be fine. 

“I’m coming Jack.” Y/n whispered as she grabbed onto her items and followed the path that the hologram took her. 

Y/n looked around until she finally found Jack, he was on the snow-covered, y/n was over delighted with joy as she ran towards him, with a big grin on her face. 

“J-Jack!” She called out to him as she stopped in front of him, y/n’s eyes widen as she noticed his arm was wounded, blood covering the surrounding snow, she acted quickly as she went through her layers tearing off a part of her tank top. It didn’t help much that his left leg was also wounded with blood coming out of his calf. 

“Y-Y/n…” Jack groaned out as he tried to sit up. “I’m fine just-“

“No.” Y/n interrupted him as she looked at him dead in the eyes. “You’re not fine,” She told him bluntly as she took out her backpack pulling out some bandages and alcohol. “This is gonna sting.” She warned him as she poured the alcohol into his open wound, he snarled in pain as the alcohol started to sizzle, y/n put pressure on the wound as she took out her bandages and wrapped it around his forearm tightly. 

“D-Damn it.” Shiro growled out, as he clenched his fist, slamming the snow. 

“Your wound is really deep, Jack.” Y/n warned him. 

“It’s fine.”

“Stop saying it’s fine when it’s not!” Y/n shouted at him, she quickly look down at her lap as she tried to calm down her emotions, she didn’t want to have an outburst, not here, not when Talon can easily locate them.

“Just help me up-“

“No.”

“What? Help me up that’s an order-“

“No, don’t be stupid you’ll just slow the team down!” Y/n told him harshly as she glared at him, she then looked away from him and started to treat the wound on his leg. “It doesn’t matter how tough you think you are, with that wound you can’t possibility walk for more than half a mile without collapsing.” Y/n told him bluntly. The helicopter was over 200 miles away from where they were, so walking over there was not an option they had the luxury of. 

“Tch, I’ve been through worse.” Jack snarled. 

“When you were younger, right? Face it you’re older now and your body isn’t the same as it once was.” Y/n sighed as she heard the walkie- talkie going off, acting quickly y/n answered it. 

_“Hello?”_

_“Y/n?”_

_“Ana thank god you’re alive, are you okay? Is Genji with you?”_

_“I’m fine and yes he is, we got lucky and only fell 40 feet away from each other, however…we-we’re still pretty far away from you. I have the map with me right here and you’re 150 miles away from us…it would take us 4 days to get to you.”_

_“D-Damn.”_

_“Is Soldier with you?”_

_“He is…but he’s in bad shape.”_

_“I see, put him on for me.”_

Y/n pressed the button on the walkie as a large hologram of Ana appeared in front of Jack.

_“We have to split up.”_

“What?! No way in hell.” Jack snarled loudly. 

_“You’re injured and Genji and I are close to the talon base.”_

“Ana don’t be st-“

 _“You’ll only get in the way!”_ Ana said harshly.  _“This is for the best of the team.”_ Ana tried to reason with him, Jack sighed softly as he nodded, Ana then turned around towards y/n.  _“Y/n, I want you to take care of him until he gets back on his feet, do you think you can do that?”_

Y/n nodded, Ana smiled as she said her farewells and hung up, y/n put the hologram back into her pocket as she sent Jack a smug look. Jack sighed as he shook his head. He only let out a grumble as he glared at her, y/n walked towards him as she let out a soft sigh, her breath showing in the cold air. 

“Don’t worry Jack, Ana and Genji will come back with the chip.” Y/n tried to assure him with a big grin, Jack shrugged, he obviously didn’t want to talk about it with y/n, she frowned a bit as she looked away, she stood back up noticing Jack’s backpack was lost, she took out some blankets from her backpack and gave it to Jack. “Here you’ll get cold,” 

“Where are you going?” Jack asked her bluntly. 

“Well first of all I need to treat your leg.” She told him bluntly as she started to tend to his leg. She wasn’t exactly a medical genus like Ana or Mercy but Ana did teach her a thing or two about medicine, it looked like a sharp rock stabbed him through the knee. 

“We can’t stay out here past dark.” Jack grunted, y/n looked up to him completely confused. 

“What? Why not?”

“It gets colder y/n, without a fire we won’t survive long, in the hologram it should show the map of the surrounding area.” Jack told her, y/n took out her hologram zooming out and spotting a cave, she quickly tapped on it as it then said it’s location, it was 10 miles from there and the way Jack was, it would take over 5 hours to walk, y/n bit her tongue as she stood up straight, she had to take charge now, Jack couldn’t hold her hand and neither could Ana or Genji, she sighed as she put the hologram into her pocket and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She had to take charge now, even if Jack doesn’t like it, she couldn’t have him holding her back.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He asked her sassily. 

“We need a fire right?” Y/n responded back as she glanced back at her hologram, there was a woods area not too far from where they were. 

“Y/n don’t you dare leave, we are _not_ gonna split up!” Jack shouted at her. 

“I need to go, I’ll be back in 2 hours.” Y/n responded to him. 

“Y/n don’t be a idiot, I am your superior you’ll listen to me! Come back here-“

“No!” Y/n growled at him as she started to walk away,

“Y/n if you go over there by yourself I’ll tell Winstion that you refuse to listen to me and you know what that means, you’ll be kicked out of Overwatch.” Y/n stopped in her tracks, she turned around glaring at him, y/n wasn’t going to back down. She was both too stubborn for that and hard-headed, she knew this was the right thing to do, even if Jack can’t see it.

“You can’t keep babying me for the rest of your life, okay? You can’t protect me forever Jack, go ahead and tell Winstion because if I don’t go- you’ll-We’ll freeze to death, we’ll die before we even have a chance!” Y/n told him as she clenched her fist, her eyes becoming watery as she looked away from him. “I can’t just let you die.” She said softly underneath her breath as she looked at him, glaring at him. “I’ll be back back, if I’m not back within two hours…” Y/n trailed away as she looked away sighing softy. “Call Ana or Genji,” She told him softly as she walked off into the distance, Jack reached out to her, trying to get to her but collapsed in the process. 

“Y/n-!” Jack growled softly as he slammed his fist down into the snow, he watched her run off, he could feel his heart wrenching, nothing he can say was gonna stop her, she already made her choice.


	57. "She's changing again"

  Y/n felt a cold breeze tickling her red cheeks, y/n sighed as she touched her cold cheeks, y/n looked up to the tall forest trees. ‘I gotta get some wood.’ She thought to herself as she took off her backpack and started to climb the tree, she took out her thick blade that Genji gave her a couple of days before the mission, she gripped onto the cold and thin branches as she started to cut through them. ‘I have to hurry.’ She thought to herself, last thing she wanted was Talon to hear her and hold her captive, she’s been there once and she was quite positive that if she were to be captured she’d probably be in a worse condition than last time. Y/n watched the branch falling down, she felt her heart beating quickly, she could feel sick from just how high up she was, watching her feet dangling in mid-air, she looked away as she gripped onto the tree tighter. She started to cut off a couple of more branches for over awhile, she could feel herself being dazed, she was losing focus. ‘J-Jack.’ She thought to herself as she could help but imagine him being captured by Talon, her eyes widen as she missed the branch, she winced in pain as she watched blood trailing down the branch.   
“S-Shit.” She growled as she looked at her hand, the glove was split open, her wound was deep and fresh as blood trailed down her sleeve, completely distracted she lost her grip on the thick branch, she yelped loudly as she fell off the branch, she acted quickly gripping onto the branch with one hand, she looked up to the sky, feeling the snow tickling her face as she looked down, her feet dangling, she panted loudly. ‘I-I gotta get up.’ She thought to herself as she tried to pull herself up, put it was almost impossible to. She growled as she pull herself up with both hands, she snarled in pain as her wound burned with the wood chips going inside of her open wound, she hissed in pain as she was able to pull herself up onto the branch. “D-Damn it.” She hissed as she leaned against the large branch as she looked at her sizzling and burning wound. She sighed as she looked down at the ground, she was about 10 feet up in the air, she didn’t want to climb down with her wound. ‘I can’t be weak.’ Y/n thought to herself as she took off the glove, feeling the cold breeze touching her hand, she tore off a piece from one of her layers and wrapped it around her wound. ‘Time to get off.’ She thought to herself as she slowly made her way down, almost slipping a coupe of times.   
    She let out a soft sigh as she felt her feet touching the ground, she never felt so relieved, she glanced down at her open wound, she had to carry the branches so y/n didn’t have the time to bitch and moan about it. She groaned as she picked up a large number of branches, she hauled them over her shoulders as she walked back. Once she made it back to Jack she saw him in the snow, he was obviously tried but he perked up noticing y/n, she avoided eye contact with him as she put the branches down, she then started to get the fire ready, Jack noticed y/n’s open wound as he noticed the dried blood on her sleeves and clothing.   
“Y/n are you okay?” He asked her.   
“I’m fine.” Y/n responded as she turned her focus to the fire.   
“You aren’t lying to me are you?” Jack asked her seriously, y/n got frustrated as she slammed the branches down.   
“I SAID IM FINE!” She shouted at him, her eyes widen as she noticed just how loud she screamed, she coughed awkwardly as she calmed herself down. “I-I’m fine Jack.” She said softly as she sighed working back on the fire. “I-I just accidentally cut my hand is all.”  
“Let me help you,” Jack said softly, y/n glanced at him a bit defensive.   
“We need to get the fire started.” Y/n told him bluntly as she looked at the fire, it was slowly starting as she blew onto the small flame, she used a lighter in her bag and was able to keep it going, once the fire started to roar she took a minute to relax as she noticed Jack giving her the look, he obviously wanted her to listen to him.   
“Give me your hand, now,” Jack commanded her, y/n growled softly as she obeyed, handing her hand over to Jack, he carefully took off the glove and make-shift bandage Jack then took her hand and poured some alcohol in it, y/n hissed softly in pain as he wrapped a new make-shift bandage on her, she watched him patch up her wound. “I don’t want you walking around with an infected wound, what happened?”  
“I-I lost focus.” Y/n admitted as she sighed looking up at the sky. “It’s gonna get night soon, tomorrow we’ll go for the cave but r-right now I think it’s best that you take your rest.” She told him bluntly as she rubbed her eyes.   
“I’ll take first watch,” Jack suggested.  
“No, it’s fine-“  
“Y/n I’ll take first watch, you’ve done a lot already, just sleep.” Jack tried to reason with her, y/n sighed as she laid her head down on her backpack, before taking out her blanket and wrapped herself around it. She looked at the fire as she felt uneasy.   
“Do you think Genji and Ana will be okay?” She asked him. “I-I mean I know they are sneaky and can take care of themselves but I just…don’t want to lose them.” Y/n said softly, she could feel her heart racing out of her chest.   
“Don’t think about that,” Jack told her as he tried to calm her nerves. “Why don’t you think about something else?”  
“I can’t…I-It’s almost impossible to.” Y/n said softly as she looked at her wound. “I-I can’t stay easy, I can’t even close my eyes anymore…every moment I’m reminded…t-that we all may not make it back.” She said softly as she glanced over at Jack. “I-I mean…aren't you scared?”  
“I am.” Jack admitted. “But the only difference between you and me is that I’m used to it, now sleep, you’ve done enough already.” He told her, y/n nodded as she closed her eyes trying her best to fall asleep, Jack let out a soft sigh as he stared at the fire that y/n worked hard to start. ‘I should really stop underestimating her.’ Jack thought to himself with a grin on his face, he could feel his leg and arm getting numb from the coldness, he knew the sacrifice that y/n had made may have possibility just saved his life and her life. ‘No…she’s too reckless.’ He thought to himself, he couldn’t help but just take a couple of glances towards y/n, she looked adorable and peaceful. Her cheeks were slightly red from the coldness as well as her nose, almost like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. He had the sudden need to protect y/n with all of his strength, he wanted to keep y/n pure from this world and safe. That’s all he ever wanted for her, even if it meant sacrifices, he smiled softly. ‘She’s really had change.’ He thought to himself, before y/n was ill-trained, immature, and obedient. Now she was strong, mature, and very stubborn, it made Jack happy to see her grow up before his eyes. Just then y/n woke up, she sat up, running her fingers through her locks as she glanced at Jack, sighing softly as she took out her personal weapon.   
“Your turn to sleep.” She told him bluntly as she stared into the fire, Jack looked at her a bit shocked that she got up by herself.   
“You sure?”  
“I’m fine, now get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us.” Y/n told him with a soft glance, she stood up putting wrapping up two blankets together to create a pillow as she put it behind Jack’s head and gave him her blanket as well, it was like the roles were reverse. Y/n was no longer the who needed to be taken care of, it was now Jack who was in that position and he hasn’t been in a long time, he looked at her stunned, for some reason she resembled him, she was cold and distant from him as she looked out into the distance, Jack let out a soft sigh as he too started to drift off to sleep. 

    The first night rolled by, y/n was the first one up as she started to put out the fire and packed their bags, Jack woke up shortly after noticing y/n already packing up for their long trip to the cave.   
“We have to get going if we wanna make it before it becomes night.” Y/n told him bluntly as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she went back to help Jack up, he groaned as he was able to balance himself on one leg as y/n wrapped his large arm over her shoulder, holding onto him as she could feel the weight of her backpack slowly crushing her, she growled, gritting her teeth, this was not at all an easy task, she could feel all of his weight crushing down on her, y/n growled deciding to make a few sacrifices as she put down one of the bags in favor of having a better grip on Jack, responsibility demands sacrifice.   
“W-What are you doing?”  
“Leaving this behind but I’ll come back for it after I get you to the cafe.”   
“Y/n, you sure-“  
“Stop asking me.” Y/n snarled at him as she glared at him. “I’m fine and sure about this, okay?! I’m fine, so don’t ask me anymore.” Y/n hissed at him, he was stunned by y/n’s sudden outburst as she opened up her hologram and started to walk in the direction of the cave, he’s never seen her so cold an distant…she was changing again.


	58. "Leaving Him"

Y/n dropped Jack off at the cave, groaning softly as she took off the other backpack off her shoulder, she could feel her back aching in pain with the weight off of her shoulders she felt relieved, y/n then looked back outside of the cave while stretching her arms, she was already so tired from the original walk itself. 

“I’ll be back.” Y/n muttered softly, whipping the sweat from her forehead but before she could walk back outside, she was stopped by Jack as he grabbed onto her wrist, she looked down at him a bit confused.

“You’re tired, take a break.” He told her, y/n sent him a glare as she snatched her arm back from him, she was very aggressive more than usual.

“Since when did you started to care?” She snarled at him, Jack glared back at her as he gripped onto her wrist once more but this time it was even tighter, yanking her down as he growled towards him, she didn’t want to fight him, although she hated to admit it she was tired and she knew that Jack was very stubborn when it came to her. She let out a defeated sigh as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. 

“Stop acting childish.” Jack snarled at her bluntly as he decided to take off his visor, y/n turned away from him, refusing to look at him as she looked at the cave, before letting out a long sigh.

“ _‘Acting childish’”_ Y/n mocked him softly. “Tch, all you’ve ever do is just hold me back, constantly belittling me and you keep saying how you're gonna kick me out of Overwatch, ever since we met, that’s all you’ve said, like a broken record you just repeat the same thing, over, and over, and over again. I was always scared and nervous because of that, you knew what Overwatch meant to me.” She grumbled as she looked away from him. “But I don’t care anymore…” She said softly underneath her breath, Jack glanced at her, he didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry, kid.” Jack apologized. “I didn’t think about that…” He muttered softly, Y/n rose an eyebrow as she glanced at him as she sighed, pushing a strand behind her ear. 

“At least you for apologized.” Y/n muttered softly. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting…different lately.”Jack asked her, y/n felt a shiver down her spine as she looked at him a bit shocked, she looked away from him as she let out a soft sigh. 

“I-I am.” Y/n lied, trying to lie to herself, there was a long moment of silence before Jack spoke up. 

“You’e lying to me-“

“What do you know?!” Y/n hurled at him as she glared at him, clenching her fist, her emotions were getting to the better to her again. Y/n felt her heart beating quickly as her hues were dilated, she never felt so angry before, she was panting softly. 

“Y-Y/n-“ Jack stuttered, y/n furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes twitching as she snarled at him. 

“You don’t understand anything…yo-you don’t know anything!” Y/n snarled at him as she could feel her voice breaking looking away from him. “Look, the sooner we can get going…the better chance we have to survive.” Y/n tried to change the subject as she looked away from Jack, refusing to make eye contact with him as she crossed her arms, looking around the cave. “I’m gonna go look around,” She told him as she pulled out of a flashlight from the bag. 

“You’re just gonna leave? Just like that?” Jack asked her, y/n turned her head towards him slightly as she let out a soft sigh, clenching her fist. 

“I’ll be back, don’t wait up.” Y/n told him bluntly as she turned on her flashlight. 

“Y/n, you can’t be serious…”

“I don’t wanna talk about this, besides I’m gonna get kicked out of Overwatch, sooner or later.” Y/n grumbled as she looked down at her feet, placing her hand over her stomach, letting out a soft sigh shaking her head, slowly dropping her hand away from her. 

“Y/n, why the hell are you saying that? Before you’d never-“

“That was  _before_ Jack….times change…everything changes… _I_ changed.” Y/n said softly as she played with the flashlight, she let out an annoyed sigh as she turned back to him, she tried to change the subject to avoid becoming emotional. “Look, only one of us can walk, I’m going to go and make sure this cave is safe.” Y/n then looked through her bag as she was able to pull out a spare weapon she had, she then handed it to him, it was a pistol. “Try not to use it, we don’t need any more noise to lead to us.”

“I know, I ain’t stupid,” Jack grumbled as he picked up the gun. “If you’re not back within 5 minutes I’ll look for you-“

“I will be back.” Y/n interrupted him as she then put her hands on her hips. “Now stay put I’ll be back faster than you can say, “Welcome back”.” Y/n said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she curtsied towards him before walking off into the darkness. 

 _“Welcome back,”_ Jack muttered softly sadly to himself as he watched her flashlight slowly disappear, he let out a couple of grumbles looking at the pistol. ‘She’s growing up too fast.’ He thought to himself, it was insane how much she’s changed. Before she’d be nervous and not know what to do, now she was taking charge, she was cruel and cold, everything he was towards her when they first met. ‘Stop thinking Jack.’ He thought to himself, every time he took a moment to think he was thinking back to the time where y/n was, her first day of training with him, even before she was always giving it her all and being so obedient, it was adorable. 

 

_Jack was looking on the track field. he saw Y/n and Tracer, he saw just how terrible y/n was at running but she never once stopped, he couldn’t help but smile to himself, with his arms crossed over his chest. ‘She might as well give up.’ He thought to himself, but no matter how slower y/n was getting she just kept going, it was admirable, to say the least. ‘She’s got spunk, I’ll give her that.’ The old man thought with a small smile on his face, he couldn’t help it, she reminded him of himself when he was younger, eager to learn, and determined._

_Y/n huffed loudly as she was panting, she was obviously nowhere as fast as Tracer who was zooming past her, it was her first run beforehand Tracer would have her run in place, then go on the treadmill, Tracer thought she was ready for the real thing.  y/n was given a simple task by the brit, to try and catch up, but it was almost impossible. Y/n was slowing down, sweat rolling down her face and body, Tracer stopped realizing how far back y/n was._

_“Y-Y/n?” She stuttered as she ran towards her, ready to start comforting her but y/n waved her hand around shaking her head, she was out of breath but still was trying her best to reply._

_‘“I-I’m fine…I-I just need a break.”_

_“Y-Yn you’re looking pale,” Tracer muttered softly._

_“I-I’m fin…_” Y/n was quickly interrupted as she collapsed onto the ground hard, Tracer acted quickly shouting her name. Jack’s eyes widen as he ran over to the young women, he looked at y/n as she was in Tracer’s arms, she looked pale and sweaty, she wasn’t moving._

_“I-I don’t know what happened…” Tracer muttered to herself as she tried to lift y/n up but she wasn't fast enough, Jack didn't want to waste any more time._

_“She got a heatstroke,” Jack told y/n bluntly as he acted quickly, taking off y/n’s tank top to try and cool her body off, he also took off y/n’s shorts picking her up, her sweaty body touching him, he then ran over to Mercy’s office, kicking open her door, he was panicked, in a rush. Adrenaline rushing through his body and veins._

_“7-76?” She questioned as Jack barged into her office, putting y/n down on the bed._

_“Heatstroke.” He told her bluntly, Mercy acted quickly, quickly working on y/n as Jack watched a bit nervous._

_“I told Tracer to keep an eye on her.” Mercy grumbled to herself. “Thank you.”_

_“I-“ Jack was interrupted by Lucio walking in._

_“Soldier!”_

_“What?” Jack snarled, annoyed._

_“U-Uh we have information on Talon’s next attack.”_

_“S-Shit-“ Jack cursed._

_“It’s fine, go, I’ve got it handled.” Mercy told him, Jack sighed, hesitant to leave as he growled softly shaking his head._

 

 _“Shit.”_ Y/n muttered to herself as she was looking around the cave with her flashlight, it was going deeper than she thought, she couldn’t help but glance back, she felt nervous. After all, she left Jack back there with a wounded leg and just a pistol to defend himself with. Y/n shook her head, she didn’t have enough time to worry, she had to stay focus on staying alive and make sure that the cave was safe enough to shelter in, she looked up to see a small opening to the outside, it was already almost getting dark. 

‘I better start getting some firewood again.’ Y/n thought to herself as she was about to walk back but couldn’t help but feel a sense of danger, she could hear some rumbling coming from the end of the cave and it didn’t help that the icicles were starting to shake. 

“W-What the hel-“ Y/n was interrupted by the icicles coming own to her at full speed, y/n’s eyes widen as she stepped back quickly, the ice shattered like glass onto her feet. “S-Shit.”She cursed softly as the rest started to shake again, a couple of icicles rain down on her, a couple of them nicking her face, just then an icicle sliced smashed onto her wounded hand, she screamed in pain as she gripped onto it, now it was bruised. “D-Damn it.” She snarled as she held her hand close to her chest, but before she could have any time to react, a large icicle smashed onto the back of her head, y/n collapsed onto the ground, gripping onto the back of her head, she looked up, trying her best to get up. 

She was seeing double everything, she felt herself getting dizzy. She rolled eyer eyes back, growling softly as she clenched her fist, her nails digging into her skin. She let out a soft sigh, panting a bit as she forced herself to keep moving, she ran as fast as she could as she ran after Jack, something wasn’t right…she could hear some cars rolling from above them. She quickly felt her heart pounding, her hues becoming small, sweat rolling down her face as she kept running. ‘ _Talon_.’ Y/n thought to herself, this side of Greenland was mostly inhabited but Talon’s base. 

“J-Jack.” She said softly, running back to Jack to make sure he was safe was the only thing on her mind, the only thing that she cared about at that exact moment, the air was becoming thin it was like she was drowning in her doubt and pariona and she couldn't swim up.


	59. "What would you do; I would've done the same"

 “J-Jack?!” Y/n called out to him panicked, she looked around the cave and saw him his pistol pointed at the entrance of the cave, y/n ran towards him, worried and nervous. She was shaking from all of the nerves running down her body, glaring at the entrance of the cave, she clenched onto her weapon, she was preparing herself to fight. 

“You heard it too?” Jack whispered to her, y/n nodded. “Don’t worry I think they’re just passing through.” He told her trying to calm her down, y/n shook her head in denial. 

“W-Why would they come down here for? This cave isn’t safe, they could have a whole group and we’re just two people, both wounded, one can barely walk and one-“ Y/n cut herself off, she didn’t want to give herself away to Jack. “ _a-and me.”_ Y/n finished, her heart beating quickly out of her chest. 

“This cave is well hidden, alright? Besides we’re almost to the helicopter.” He grumbled as he took out the hologram, the helicopter was about another 5 miles away from their current location. “We can get in there, patch ourselves up, have heat, then we can wait for Ana and Genji.”

“I’m gonna go check.” Y/n muttered softly as she was walking towards the entrance of the cave slowly. 

“Y/n get back here, don’t do anything stupi-“ 

“I have to!” Y/n snarled at him.

“No you don’t, you’re just making things more difficult than it should be!”

“I have to make sure we’re safe.” Y/n told him bluntly, just then they heard the cars starting to drive away, Jack let out a sigh of relief. 

“They’re leaving.”

“For now…” Y/n muttered as she stepped back, she looked back at the entrance of the cave, it was already nightfall if she tried to get firewood she might just freeze to death. “Damn.” Y/n grumbled as at the cold winds brushed against her skin, she let out a soft sigh, she could see her breath in the cold as Jack noticed just how cold y/n was and with good reason, it was freezing in the cave, not enough to make it dangerous though, Y/n looked through her bag, pulling out two blankets, she handed one to Jack and kept the other to herself as she held onto her weapon.  “I’ll take first watch.” She told him bluntly. 

“Y/n, you’re freezing,” Jack told her bluntly, she only shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m freezing too, look back when I was in the military when we were cold we used body heat.”

“Body heat? Like penguins?”

“Basically.”

Y/n, sighed softly, as much as she hated the idea it doesn’t matter, it was freezing. Y/n sat down next to him awkwardly as she brought her blanket with her as well, she wrapped the blanket around him and herself and she used the other blanket as well for another layer. Y/n smiled softly, it was warm now, she let out a satisfied sigh as she dug her face into the depths of the blanket, she just wanted to sleep but she forced herself to stay awake. 

“You tired?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Y/n responded to him. 

“Y/n, I can take first watch-“

“I said, _don’t worry about it._ ” Y/n grumbled. 

“Y/n-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Y/n repeated herself, she was clearly annoyed, glaring at him, Jack sighed, he didn’t want to fight her, he  didn’t want to make it any tenser than it was, he glanced at y/n, her red button nose peeking out from underneath the blanket as she stared at the entrance of the cave. He looked away as he laid down and started to try his best to fall asleep, y/n could hear him shuffling around. She didn’t mean to be as aggressive as she was but, in Jack’s current condition she didn’t want him to push himself too hard. Y/n kept her self-awake by just dwelling in her memories of everything and everyone. 

 

It was the next morning y/n woke up since Jack and y/n switched shifts at midnight she was able to get some shut eye, Jack was awake as he looked at her. 

“You can go to sleep.” She told him softly as she stood up stretching her bones. 

“Where are you going?” He asked her. 

“Gonna get some firewood.” Y/n responded as she sighed softly, watching her breath become a cloud. “We need a fire to keep ourselves warm.”

“Wake me up with you’re done,” Jack grumbled as he rolled over underneath the sheets, Y/n glanced at him nodding to herself as she walked out into the coldness.

 

After a couple of hours y/n came back with a large amount of wood, she was able to use her bag to carry the wood and grabbed armfuls and brought it to the cave, she groaned loudly as she sat all of the wood down, she then heard her stomach growling, she looked down at her stomach, she almost forgot she hasn’t eaten since the crash, she went back into her bag to look for some food, sadly they didn’t have a lot to spare, all they had was 6 cans of soup, 4 cans of peaches and only 3 water bottles left. ‘This might not be enough for two people forever.’ Y/n thought to herself, she got the fire started, the crackling echoed in the cave. Jack grumbled as he woke up, he squinted his blue hues as he looked at y/n was starting the fire and taking out a pot she had in her bag ready to cook two cans of soup. 

“I told you to wake me up once you got the wood,” Jack grumbled.

“Well hello to you too.” Y/n responded sarcastically. “Well I’m not gonna sugar coat it, we’re gonna wanna leave soon, we don’t have enough food to stay here for long.” Y/n told him bluntly, stirring the soup.

“How much do we have left?” He asked her. 

“4 soup cans, 4 cans of peaches, and lastly 3 bottles of water.” Y/n respond. 

“Shit…” Jack grumbled. 

“I say we leave first thing tomorrow morning.” Y/n suggested.

“That might be for the best.” Jack sighed. 

“Y-Yeah.” Y/n stuttered as she then served Jack some soup then herself she blew onto it, cooling it, Jack did the same to his soup as he then looked at y/n with a soft look. 

“Thanks for all of this.” Jack thanked her, Y/n looked up to him a bit confused she smiled in return.

“Thanks.” Y/n thanked him.

“What are you gonna do after all of this?” Jack asked her.

“Well if I’m not kicked out by then, I’ll just train…like always.” Y/n muttered softly as she ate a spoonful of her soup.

“That’s all you’re gonna do, train?”

“Basically.” Y/n shrugged. 

“Don’t you wanna do something else?”

“No, I don’t. I’ve been taking it too easy for too long.” Y/n grumbled as she then looked up to Jack, glaring at him. “But I’m gonna get kicked out.”

“You disobeyed me.” Jack retorted. 

“I disobeyed you to save us! I couldn’t just let us freeze to death! I don’t want anyone's blood on my hands!” Y/n shouted at him.

“Y/n that’s not all, you’re not ready. Nobody understands that you were never ready to be apart of Overwatch, you never were and you never will be!”

“Why not?”

“You’re inexperienced, weak, you can’t do anything by yourself.” Jack snarled at her.

“You haven’t given me a chan-“

“I have!  And every time you failed!”

“Y-You always say that-“

“You betrayed Overwatch! You had sex with the damn enemy!”

Y/n’s eyes widen, her heart dropped to her stomach, she glared at him. 

“Is that what _this_ about?”

“I can’t pretend that it never happened, y/n,” Jack grumbled underneath his breath. 

“I-I know Jack…I-I learned my lesson.”

“Have you?”

Y/n looked up, she wasn’t expecting that as she looked away from him, nodding.

“I have…”She responded in a serious tone. 

“How…? Last time I checked you haven’t suffered the way I have.” He said in a cold tone, y/n’s eyes widen, her mouth started to quiver, she a cold sweat rolled down her face as she gulped. 

_‘Do I tell him? No…I can’t…but he’s suffering he deserves to know the truth…no I-I can’t…what would he do? I can’t break him any more than I have…I can’t let him suffer any more than he needs to.’_

Y/n looked up to him with a determined look, she clenched onto her blanket as she looked panicked yet calmed. “I’ve suffered too Jack, not as much as you. I won’t lie about that.” Y/n mutterers softly as she looked at him dead in the eyes. “I can’t deny what I did was unforgivable and you don’t want me to play the victim card…but when it happened…I wasn’t myself.” Y/n responded as she looked away from him a bit ashamed, sighing softly as a cloud appeared out of her chapped pink lips, she then looked back up to his blue hues. “I didn’t want it, Jack. If I was in my right mind….I would’ve said no…but…I wasn’t. I was drinking that day….and..” Y/n then chuckled softly. “I was so pissed off at you, I wanted you to pay so much, I wanted you to feel the same pain that I felt. I wanted you to feel just as heartbroken as I was, to feel just how truly mad I was…but in the end…I ended up paying a price for that.” Y/n told him, Jack looked at her, she was so vulnerable, her heart out on her sleeve for him to judge. “Every second of everyday I regret that night, I wish I could take it back…but that’s the thing, Jack. I can’t…it’s already done and over with.” She told him softly. 

“You wanted to break me, that badly? That you had to do it? Y/n..you don’t know him as I do. He’s a sick bastard that only cares about himself…he always has…and he always will, I’m guessing he told you about us…didn't he?”

“He did.” Y/n nodded. 

“Well, I’m telling you those 5 years I was with him felt…amazing, almost picture perfect but then he changed y/n, you decided to have sex with him but he was the one who put the idea in your head, he’s a manipulator.” 

“What would you do, if you were me?” Y/n asked him bluntly. 

“Honestly?”

_“Honestly.”_

 “I would’ve done the same thing.” He responded bluntly. “I wanted to forgive you.I really did.”

“Don’t worry Jack, I wouldn’t forgive me either…to be honest, I wouldn’t want to look at me anymore.” Y/n said softly as she smiled at him. “The fact that you’re still able to stand me is insane.” 

“I can’t allow my emotions to get in front of my job,” Jack told her bluntly. 

“I know…I’m still learning to do that.” Y/n said softly underneath her breath. “I lost something that day…not only my flower but…everything, Jack. I lost myself, I lost my pride, I lost courage, my loyalty…Overwatch…and… _you.”_ Y/n told him softly as she sighed shaking her head, pushing of hair strand behind her ear. “Sick fucker even kept my underwear as some digesting trophy.” 

“Well, …you’re not the worst person in the world,” Jack told her. “You’re more like…2nd worst person in the world.” He joked y/n chuckled softly as she looked into the fire. 

“I’ll take that.” She said softly, she then stood up shaking her head. “We haven’t talked about that night until now…huh?”

“Well, it’s not exactly happy memories.” 

“Nope…J-Jack I-“ Y/n cut herself off as she shook her head, turning away from him, he wanted to tell him but at the same time, it wasn’t the time…it never will be the time. 

“What?”

“I-I-“ Just then y/n was interrupted by the hologram beeping, her eyes widen as she acted quickly answering the hologram. 


	60. "Melancholy Reality"

“Y/n!” 

“Wi-Winstion..?” Y/n muttered softly. 

“I haven’t heard any reports from anyone I was wondering how the mission has gone, are they with you?” Winston asked her. 

“I’m only here with 76.” Y/n responded. 

“Huh? Where I can’t see him?” Winston questioned.

“U-Uh…” Y/n then lowered the camera down to show him, Jack was on the ground, it was obvious he was roughed up. 

“Uh hey.” Jack awkwardly greeted him as he waved at him. 

“What the hell happened?” He asked the duo.

“W-Well allow me to explain-“ Y/n was interrupted by Jack. 

“We crashed.” He responded. “The crash caused me and y/n to be split off from Ana and Genji, because of my injury we’ve been trying to get back to the helicopter and wait for them there,” Jack explained to Winston, there was a small moment of silence before Winston spoke up. 

“How serious?”

“I can barely stand, walking is gonna be the hard part.” Jack responded. 

“This entire mission…is going off track.” Winston muttered softly under his breath. “Y/n, how is your condition?”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Y/n responded quickly as she then became strangely focused and determined in a split moment. “Is there something that I can do?”

“Have you been watching over Soldier this entire time?” 

Y/n nodded. 

“I want you to keep tabs on him and keep me updated if Ana and Genji don’t return by the deadline…you know what to do.” Winston said the last part hesitantly, it was obvious he didn’t want to think of the worse either. “Get Soldier to the helicopter as quickly as possible, we’re counting on you to protect yourself and him.” Winston encouraged her.

Y/n looked down at her feet, she was trembling, her hands were shaking. She felt her nerves running down her spine, a cold sweat rolled down her forehead, blood rushing through her veins. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask of you…being so young and this being your first mission I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed-“ Winston cut himself off as y/n looked up to him, she had a weary smile, her fist balled into a fist. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Y/n told him as she gave him a thumbs up. “I’m fine okay, I’ll make sure everyone comes in one piece…you can count on that.”

“Thank you y/n.” Winston said with a soft smile as he then sighed softly. “I need to go, I want you to save your battery, keep me posted every day, no longer than one minute, goodbye y/n, get better soon 76.” Just like that the hologram was shut off, y/n picked up the small sphere and shoved it into her bag, she didn’t want to think about what might’ve happened to Ana and Genji, they knew where the helicopter. 

“Are we just gonna forget about our conversation?” Jack asked her out of the blue.

“There’s nothing left to talk about.” Y/n retorted at him. “Gabe and I had sex, I regretted it every second of it.” Y/n told him softly as she sighed shrugging. “But that doesn’t change the fact that it happened, I don’t expect any forgiveness but…I care about you, Jack…more than Gabe…y-you’re…” Y/n sighed, interrupting herself. “…very important to me…” She trailed off. “You’re so important to me it’s just sometimes I don’t always see it.” Y/n told him as she rubbed her arm awkwardly. “I know all you want is the best for me and I failed you…and I’m sorry…that’s all I can say...it's not much...but that's all I can offer.”

“Y/n…you told me you were drinking that day…why?” Jack asked her softly. “You never talked about your past, does it have to do something with that?” Jack asked her, y/n sighed as she gave him a side glance. 

“I’ve been with bad people…” Y/n responded as she sat down across from him. “I’ve done bad things…” Y/n looked away from him sighing. “I used to have a fiancé…h-he and I…well…we didn’t see eye to eye…every time we fought I had a drink then another…then another…” Y/n sighed as she looked up to him with a grin on her face, she laughed nervously as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know, I know…how could I? Get so drunk that I can barely stand on my own feet while he went around screwing other girls…took me a while to wake up, I stopped drinking and dumped him.” Y/n told Jack as she shrugged. 

_"So that's it, right?! You keep screwing with women constantly while I'm expected to stay home and be your beautiful fucking housewife?!" Y/n shouted at her fiance as she slammed down the glassware, the glass broke, it's shards jumping up as y/n glared at her fiance. She was drinking that night, her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears she was shedding before he came home, she was trembling and shaking not in fear, but of anger. She couldn't take it anymore, she worked endless hours only to come back home to a messy home she had to clean for a man who couldn't care less, only to wait home for a man that was tipsy and high out of his mind, reeking of another woman's perfume._

_"You don't please me anymore, y/n! We lost that special something that made us...a thing! We hadn't even had sex yet! You wanted 'to wait' or 'please no I'm not ready', bullshit! I have my own needs and you won't fulfill them, you don't even bother to make yourself look presentable!" He shouted back at her, he was a handsome guy, a lot of ladies wanted him but somehow he picked y/n to be his high school sweetheart, however, he got in trouble with the law for selling drugs._

_"You know what...why don't you go live with her?" Y/n snarled at him as she glared at him, clenching her fist as she had a fierce flame in her eyes. "Go and be with that whore that you believe loves you. I stayed by your side for every second of your worthless life...and now you wanna leave me because you can't be a man and support yourself..." She then sneered at him chuckling under her breath. "I gave up my dreams so you can presume your's...but let's be honest here honey...I was always the one that wore the pants in this relationship." She then walked towards him, she was pissed off, fury coming off of her. "You acted big and pretended that you were some cold, hard, badass but you're just a little boy crying in the inside." His blue hues widen as he tried to slap y/n but she grabbed onto his arm, clenching it tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin as she glared at him, blood dripping onto the floor. "Now get your raggedy of my apartment and don't you ever come back." She then threw his arm back at him, glaring at him as he looked back at her terrified._

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I didn't think it was important…everyone had their own problems, I just don’t think mine is very special.” Y/n shrugged. 

“Now that explains a lot y/n,” Jack told her softly as he then looked up to her. “Have you drank recently?” 

“No.” Y/n lied, truth be told she had a couple of drinks after finding out she was pregnant. She was scared of what might happen if Overwatch found out…or worst of all _Jack.._ or just her being a mother overall was just disturbing.  

“You’re a confusing kid…” Jack sighed. 

“Confusing?”

“Well you keep prying into my past life and you barely talked about yours.” Jack responded. 

“Well there…that’s all you need to know, I used to have a drinking problem and had a shitty fiancé for a year.” Y/n told him bluntly. 

“Did you…love him?”

“Y-Yeah…I-I did…” Y/n responded a bit mournful like she was sorrow for her heartbroken younger self, her stupid and naive self. She missed that innocence and pure light she used to have, but now it was gone she was desperately trying to keep it but when you can’t keep a flame lit forever. 

“I’m sorry that you had to experience that.” He muttered softly. 

“I’m not…it changed me, Jack…heartbreak is needed to grow.” She responded a bit more determined as she clenched her fist tighter looking up to him with a small flame in her eyes. “It woke me up, he was this perfect dream boat but…I was too naive to know his true colors…he was…almost everything you want your love to be.” She chuckled softly shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her (hair color) locks. “It was like a fever dream and once I woke up I couldn’t believe it…all the drinking…it put me in a comfortable place…in a paradise where stress didn’t exist…it was bliss.” She then looked back up to Jack as though she woken up from a dream. “So the drinking stopped and I was back in reality.” She muttered softly. 

“Aren’t you nervous you might fall back in that pattern?” Jack asked her, worriedly. 

“Well…I am, but to be honest I think I prefer this melancholy reality than my blissful wonderland.” She said with a small smile as she looked up to him, meeting his hues. “If I wasn’t in reality…I would’ve pretended everything was fine, that you forgave me…but…you didn’t and that’s good.” Y/n wasn’t breaking eye contact with Jack, she wanted him to know that she was fine with their relationship. “I don’t mind this…we don’t have to go back to where we were anymore…it wasn’t fair of me to expect that from you.” She said softly underneath her breath. “It’s your choice if you want to forgive me or not…to go back if you don’t that’s fine. I’m fine with this…not being close and having that weird _thing_  we had for a bit…just how it was when I first joined Overwatch. You treated me like a soldier and not as a friend.” She said with a soft expression, reminiscing in those old times before taking a deep breath. “Or…we can move forward…to be…friends again…” She said softly, she then rubbed her fingers nervously, she could feel her heart racing out of her chest. “B-Back to…where we left off.” She felt her stomach dropping, she felt mournful and guilty thinking of the old times they used to have…it was…a bittersweet moment to say the least. “J-Just know…either way…I’m fine with either or.” She told him bluntly as she looked up to him with a soft and tender look. “Because either way, it’s your choice.”

“You know y/n…” Jack sighed softly, taking off his visor, rubbing his face. He had some stubble on his chin, he looked tired, his bright and sharp blue hues shot a bit bloodshot from the lack of sleep, the large scar running through his face, at the top of his forehead, and the other just at the end of his tender, rough lips. “We can’t go back…” He said a bit sadly, y/n nodded her head, she was accepting either or but then he spoke up. “But…I can’t just pretend that…I don’t care about you anymore…I can’t go back to the way I treated you when you first joined Overwatch…it just ain’t possible.” He grumbled as he looked at y/n, dead in the eyes, his sharp hues not breaking eye contact with y/n, she looked confused, her heart racing. “The first day I met you…I knew you had some spunk in you…you were determined yet you looked terrified, I remember thinking, how could a little girl stand up against a group of people who were stronger, tougher than her…that’s when it hit me, you knew what was right and what was wrong, you were willing to stand up for someone who couldn’t defend themselves even if it meant sacrifice.” He then smiled, remembering how y/n looked the first time he saw her as he looked up back at y/n at her current state. “You’re still that 13-year-old little girl I meet all those years ago.” He said softly. “But now…you’ve matured so much…it’s like…watching a flower bloom…I-I-I…” He started to choke on his words, y/n’s eyes widen, she felt her stomach dropping, time was going slow as her heart was beating faster and faster, a lump forming at the back of her throat, she swallowed her fears and nerves, holding her hand out to him, sweat rolling down her face, trembling. 

“J-Jack…?” She chocked out,  y/n’s eyes widen, just then she felt like her reality was crashing down on her, it was like a shatter of glass breaking to smithereens. She was desperately waiting for his answer, she wanted to know..she had to know...what he had to say. 


	61. "Nothing Can Go Back To Normal"

“I-I-“ Jack gulped, it was hard for him to admit his feelings for y/n, it was..very difficult to say the least. The last time he did this was for Gabriel and well that doesn’t exactly hold the most pleasant memories. He gulped hard, his lips quivering a bit. He didn’t know why this was so difficult, he’s done things that were more dangerous and damaging than admitting someone’s feelings for some girl like some shy little schoolboy. “I loved you.” He finally finished. 

“L-Loved?” Y/n asked him softly, ‘Loved’ that wasn’t exactly ‘love’ it was past tense. Y/n felt her lips quivering her heart racing out of her chest, she had no idea how to react, she muttered softly, pushing a strand behind her ear. “Y-You used to love me.” Y/n muttered softly under her breath, looking at Jack. 

“I did…but now…I’m just confused. Y-You know why I’m confused, right?” Jack asked y/n, coming closer to her, y/n nodded. She knew exactly why it was the same reason over and over again. 

“I-I confused you, I had sex with your ex-lover and now…you don’t know what to feel.”

“Half of me wants you to stay away from me and never touch me or get near me again…but the other half knows that if you ever did that…I couldn’t live.” He told y/n in a soft voice, he was gentle too as though she was glass and the simplest touch could break her. 

“I know…” Y/n muttered under her breath, sighing softly, she slouched against the wall, looking up to the cave. She felt misery, guilt, and a hundred different feelings. She gave him a quick side glance with a soft smile on her face. “I know how you felt..when I found out who you truly were…I was so pissed off. I didn’t want you near me I didn’t even want you to look at me, but the other half of me…was so happy that you were alive and right there in front of me…that I got to meet you one more time.” Y/n then sat up straight, looking at him directly in his blue eyes. “I’m happy that I got to meet you once again…and actually get to know you, instead of just dreaming how you were…I-I love you…Jack Morrison.” 

“Y-You love me?” Jack asked her, that was all he could hear from the young woman. 

“Y-Yeah…i-it just took me a long time to figure that out…I remembered how weirded out I was at first, cause you know the big old age gap for one.” Y/n told him bluntly.

“D-Don’t remind me of that,” Jack grumbled, scratching the back of his neck. He was a bit flustered just thinking about the 30 year age gap, it is kinda disturbing. 

“But I don’t care anymore.” Y/n said with a soft grin on her face, she was genuine and wasn’t lying about her feelings for Jack. “I don’t care anymore, Jack…I just know that I want to stay with you.” Y/n told him. “I should’ve known from the first day that we met but…it all started when you rescued me from Talon. I-I was so happy a-and…you’ve saved me again.” Y/n stared at the flame for a bit longer, remembering how she hugged him when she first saw him at Talon. “Y-You were the one thing that kept me going in that hellhole, that’s all I could think about…just seeing you again, to hear you say, ‘I told you so.’…or yell at me. That’s all I wanted.” Y/n then felt her heart pounding out of her chest, something was going to come out…almost like word vomit, she couldn’t hold back, she couldn’t control herself, she blushed a bit, she didn’t realize how much she was rambling. 

“At least you’re honest.” Jack stuttered softly. “So ever since then, you’ve felt this way?” He could still remember the way she looked at him at Talon, she looked relieved and grateful, almost like she has just seen her long-lost husband. 

“Y-Yeah…I mean before I was just…sorta…attached to you. I only stuck onto to you to just…well annoy you. I’m sorry that it took me so long to tell you and admit it to myself when I first saw you-erm as Soldier 76 I thought you were such an asshole and a dick. I thought how could anyone possibly stand you.” Jack growled underneath his breath at y/n’s description of him. “But then I started to hang out with you and then it hit me…You’re only cold cause you’re a wounded soldier, but once you get a touch of your warmth…” She had a big grin on her face, holding herself. “It’s the best damn thing in the world, I want to protect you, Jack, as you did for me.” Y/n told him, with her hand over her heart, she was serious, deadly serious. Jack looked at her, he was confused and inside he was being torn apart. Y/n looked away from him, she knew that what she was saying must’ve been painful for him, she sighed softly. “I’m sorry…that just came out.” Y/n apologized, running her hands through her hair. 

“I-It’s fine.” Jack stuttered, his heart was beating out of his chest, he wasn’t expecting y/n to say the things she was saying. “Y-You know that I can’t exactly say the same…for you.”

“I know.” Y/n responded. 

“I-I just…don't know how I feel about you anymore…y-you caught me in such a bad time…I’ve been holding back a lot. I haven’t ever…actually…well had feelings for someone after...Gabriel. I can’t understand my feelings anymore after him…I-I really don’t want to hurt anyone else the way I hurt him…I loved him so much t-that I…I basically killed him.” Jack grumbled looking away from y/n, he looked away at the wall, he stared at it as a flashback started to roll in. 

_“Just stay with me-“_

_“No!” Gabriel then smacked his hand away from him. He was angry with his verdict, he raced to the door but Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back the bed. Gabriel fell onto him, Jack turned him around, tears in his blue hues._

_“P-Please…G-Gabe.” He begged, his voice was breaking._

_“Get off of me Jack, you made your choice.” He snarled at him, Jack shook his head, clenching onto his arm, tears rolling onto Gabriel’s sleeve._

_“I-I’m so sorry but…you knew the risks…you’ve been…betraying ‘Overwatch’ I-I had to-“_

_“You didn’t…I killed a man that has been screwing over Overwatch, for you.” He growled. Gabriel had killed a businessman in Rialto, Antonio. Both Jessie and Genji both disagreed with Gabriel’s action, he wasn’t supposed to kill the bastard and now because of his actions the public now knows of Blackwatch, the much messier part of Overwatch._

_“B-But…what was I supposed to do? Let you keep going? I allowed too many things to slide by! You know that I love you but-“_

_“Love? That’s a funny way of showing it…” He interrupted him, it was true though. He hasn't been loyal to Overwatch, lately, he's been breaking the rules with his co-worker, Moria. He's putting Overwatch's reputation on the line so he could go play hero. Because of all of this Ana, Co-Commander warned Gabriel that this was his final warning and he was to be suspended from being commander for Blackwatch until further notice._

_“Gabe please just let me explain-“ Jack begged him._

_“Let go of me boy scout!” Gabriel then smacked his arm away from Jack. He glared at him, walking towards the door but Jack tried one more time, he leaped at him, grabbing the bottom of his sweater. However, Gabriel wasn't having it. He turned around and kicked him across the face causing him to let go. Gabriel’s brown hues dilated, sweat rolling down his face, while Jack was on the ground holding onto his face, blood trailing down his forehead, staining the carpet. Gabriel swallowed hard, looking away from Jack he reached out to him but quickly shook his head, he left him. Jack shook his head, walling softly, shaking his head while blood rolled down his hands to his elbows. All he could do was whisper out his name, that was the best he could do for his lost lover. The doors slammed open, a younger Ana raced to Jack’s side. She saw all the blood trailing down his face and staining the carpet._

_“J-Jack?! Are you alright?” She asked him, lifting him up, Jack looked away from Ana shaking his head, running his fingers through his locks._

_“I-I lost him A-Ana…I lost him.”  He lost the most important war, the one that mattered to him the most, Gabriel._

Jack muttered softly to himself, looking towards Y/n, her face slowly shifted to Gabriel but then it changed back to her normal face. 

“I-It’s just…I don’t understand myself anymore.” He told y/n bluntly with a forced smile on his face, y/n meekly nodded her head. It was painful for him. 

“I-I know.” Y/n responded, shrugging. “I’m…sorry about everything.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry that I did this to us…t-that…” Y/n sighed, she didn’t want to give off any more than what she would like to admit. “I-I really didn’t mean for all of this to happen.” Y/n told him softly. 

“I know you didn’t mean to, Kid,” Jack told her, trying to make her feel a bit better, he looked up to the ceiling. “Will everything go back to normal?” He asked her, y/n looked away from him, not knowing how to respond, she looked back at the small flame that was still barely standing. 

“I-I wish it could, but we both know that…that isn’t possible.” Y/n told him bitterly, she tried to hold back her tears, it was pointless to cry. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing has changed and nothing will ever change. She can't make the past go away, all she can do is try and make the future better for them.


	62. "Lay Me Gently"

It was night, the flame died, smoke coming off the brunt logs, y/n looked at the smoke, her nose was red from the cold, her body wrapped around a bunch of blankets. She glanced over at Jack who had his back turned to her, he was sitting across from her. After their small emotional tantrum y/n told him that he should sleep because tomorrow was gonna be rough. There was silence overwhelming y/n, the sounds of the wind crying in the night, rustling the branches didn’t help either. She looked out to the exit of the cave, she was worried for Ana and Genji, she looked down at her lap, holding herself. All she could do was hope, but that ain’t enough. Y/n stood up from her spot and took off one of the larger blankets and use the lighter one as a robe, she walked back towards the fire and started to get it ready. Her fingers were chilled and pale if she wasn’t careful she could easily get frostbite. A small fire was created after a few moments of y/n hassling, she brought her sleeping bag closer to the fire and warmed herself up. She heard Jack groaning a bit, that was louder and louder. He started to shift and turn, y/n’s eyes widen, she quickly ran to his side, he looked like he was in pain, sweat rolling down his face. All of a sudden a loud gasp came out of him, he panted, his blue eyes wide open, he sat up swiftly. Y/n was bit taken back by him, moving out of the way, Jack groaned rubbing his face. 

“A-Are you okay?” Y/n asked him. 

“I’m fine,” Jack responded. 

“It was another night terror, huh?” Y/n asked him. 

“I’m taking next watch,” Jack responded completely ignoring y/n’s question. She didn’t want to fight, she was too tired to. She meekly nodded her head going back to her sleeping bag. Y/n went inside of her sleep bag, snuggling the warm blankets. She kept her hazy eyes locked onto Jack, he had his back turned to her as always, a large blanket wrapped around him. 

Y/n closed her eyes, sleeping would benefit her a lot more than her starring at Jack, imaging what could’ve been. She wanted to hold him and just tell him that everything was okay. But even she had some doubts about everything, them, Ana, Genji, or even if they ever get back. 

Jack glanced back seeing y/n sleeping, she looked tried and cold. He could hear her sighing softly, shivering a bit as well. Half of him wanted to cuddle her, to warm her up but, she was already asleep. 

_Y/n felt her heart pounding, y/n gasped loudly. She noticed she was in a hospital bed, looking around she saw a crib. She grew rather curiously, her ears twitched a bit in fear. She could hear wailing coming from the crib, y/n sat up, looking down she noticed she wasn’t wearing her normal clothes but instead she was wearing a hospital rag._

_“A-a baby?” Y/n muttered softly to herself, she tried to walk to the crib but noticed she was hooked up to an I.V. She ripped off the I.V and walked to the crib, peeking in she noticed the baby was gone. “H-Huh?” Y/n was confused, she could’ve sworn she heard a baby crying. She turned around, noticing that the light in the hallway was on. She decided to follow light in the hallway, of course she felt a bit worried and nervous, this entire set up was suspicious. Following the crying baby she saw a figure down the hallway with a baby in it’s arms. The figure turned around to face y/n, she looked at them. “Who are you?” Y/n called to them._

_“You didn’t tell me.”_

_“What?”_

_“You didn’t tell me you were pregnant.” Y/n’s eyes widen, looking down at her stomach, she noticed it was flabbier than she was used to, lifting up the bottom part of the scrub, she noticed a large scar that was right underneath her stomach._

_“A-a C-section?” Y/n questioned._

_The light then turned on, she looked up noticing that it was a large man, he had a plaided blue button up, but that small tongue lick. Y/n’s jaw dropped, she turned pale all of a sudden._

_“J-Jack…” Y/n stuttered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers were shaking, her heart was pounding, she gulped. “I-I’m sorry…I-I couldn’t tell you….I couldn’t tell_ **_anyone_ ** _.” Y/n tried to explain to him. “I-I wasn’t planning on having the baby…I-I was gonna take care of it-“_

_“You were gonna abort it?”_

_“Y-Yes…I know it sounds bad but…I-I couldn’t handle the shame of carrying Reaper’s baby.” Y/n explained, she fiddled with her thumbs, sweat rolling down her face._

_“What do you mean it 'sounds bad’ it is bad y/n!” Jack shouted at her, y/n was a bit shocked by his screaming, she stepped back, not knowing how to respond. She looked at him, opening her mouth to speak, her lips were quivering, her heart pounding._

_“Just give me the baby, I’ll give it away…okay? You don’t have to care for it and neither do I-“_

_“You should be the one who raises it.” Jack snarled at her, glaring at her._

_“I-I can’t raise it, Jack, if I raised it…I-I…dunno what the hell will happen to it.” Y/n explained. “I can’t love that baby and a baby deserves love…” Y/n explained._

_“If you didn’t love it why didn’t you just do it yourself? You could’ve easily aborted it, but you didn’t.”_

_“I-I couldn’t do it-“_

_“Why couldn’t you?”_

_“I-I just…”_

_“Why couldn’t you?”_

_“I-I couldn’t kill an innocent life.”_

_“Innocent life? Didn’t know you were pro-life.”_

_“S-Stop it I-I just couldn’t…”_

_“You could’ve but you were too scared, weren’t you?”_

_“N-No that’s not it-“_

_“Then what was it?”_

_“I-I-“_

_“Stop stuttering l/n.”_

_“The baby…”_

_“What? Maybe you couldn’t abort it cause you were too anxious, you didn’t know what the hell we would’ve thought of you. Huh?”_

_“Yes but-“_

_“Or maybe because you actually loved the baby.”_

_“N-No I didn’t-“_

_“You did and now you can’t admit it-“_

_“Shut up Jack!”_

_“Just admit the truth!”_

_“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Y/n screamed at the top of her lungs, tears rolling down her face, ceasing her cheeks. Saliva trailing from her lips, she fell to her knees. She clutched onto her skin, her nails digging into her soft (skin color) blood rolling down to her knees._

 

Y/n gasped softly, she woke up to see Jack was still on look out. She sighed softly, she sat next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“My turn.” She simply said, Jack grumbled in response, he stood up and went back to the fire. Y/n watched him leave, frowning, she held her knees. Looking out to the cold, muttering softly to herself. 

**_“I-I don’t love it.”_ **

 

It was already the morning, y/n was packing some items while tossing the last can of peaches to Jack. 

“You need these.” She said bluntly. 

“You need it mo-“

‘Don’t argue with me, you’re crippled I’m not.” Y/n said bluntly, zipping up her last layer, she then turned on the hologram and called Winston. Winston appeared with a large grin on his face. 

“Y/n!” He called to her. 

“Hey.” Y/n responded with a soft grin, her nose was red from the cold still and the top of her ears was also red. Y/n’s lips were chapped and cracking, with every movement of her lips, she felt like they would just peel off. “So, Soldier and I are about to head out, we haven’t run into any Talon members lately, no word from Ana or Genji and Soldier seems to be in a better condition.” Y/n reported. 

“Is that all?” 

“U-Um yeah and…” Y/n looked back to Jack who was packing up some items, she sighed softly taking the hologram a bit further away from him, she then whispered into her mic. “After I escort 76 to the helicopter…I-I want to go look for Ana and Genji.”

“What?

Y/n sighed, she knew it was crazy but she wanted to at least try and look for them. She looked at Winston in the eyes, not knowing how to respond, but before she could the timer went off, Winston sighed shaking his head. 

“We will discuss this later, goodbye y/n and good luck.”

“B-Bye.” Y/n stuttered. 

“C’mon y/n, we are burning daylight,” Jack called to her, trying to pull himself up, he had on a large backpack almost as large as y/n’s but her’s was bigger. She quickly ran to him, helping him up, she put one of his arms around her shoulder while she held him by the waist to support him. 

“Don’t push yourself…if you need a break just tell me.” Y/n tried to sympathize with him. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Jack grumbled, he then pushed y/n off, walking out of the cave, y/n was a bit taken back from his sudden outburst, she grumbled softly to herself, she watched him walk out. Y/n knew they had to be careful after all they are still around Talon’s base, worst thing that could happen is that Jack and Y/n get kidnapped, she shivered at the thought of her being kidnapped again by Talon, she didn’t want to see Gabriel, not after all the history behind them and their _complicated_ relationship. Y/n walked out of the cave she could feel the snowflakes kissing the tip of her nose, she let out a long sigh, watching a small ice cloud forming. 

“Here goes nothing.” Y/n whispered softly.


End file.
